Super Louds: The Series (Season 2)
by 65rogeryork
Summary: Super Thunder's back for a second season! With the team now well known in Royal Woods, new villains start to emerge, as well as new heroes and allies. And maybe even new worlds? Join the team as they have even more epic adventures and face even more sinister threats.
1. Episode 1: The Negative Zone

**Happy New Year everyone! Welcome to the first episode of Season 2 of _Super Louds: The Series!_ From the poll results, and also some reviews from you guys, I've decided that this season will consist of 28 episodes. I feel like that's a good compromise. I'm excited for a lot of different reasons this season. One of them being this season's cover image. If you guys look to the top left, you'll see my representation of how Super Thunder looks. This drawing was done by me, so I hope you guys like it! Anyway, I've left you guys hanging with Season 1 long enough, so I think it's time we jump into Season 2. However, I still have to address some reviews from last season first.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - After I saw your review, I thought about changing Lola's line of dialogue there, but I decided on keeping it for some conflict in this episode. I will say though that I can see how the line may be out of character. Even for her.**

 **TheFastFox - I hope so too. You'll see what happens in this episode. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest - Yes, they have to indeed save Lincoln again. Hopefully this doesn't become a running theme.**

 **Guest - Well, that's not the end of Jack believe it or not. He will be back. Probably not in the way you're expecting though. Regarding the super serum, if you remember back in Episode 18, the scientists (going to be known as the Empiricals), used all of the serum to give themselves superpowers.**

 **Guest - Yeah, she definitely will be, along with the rest of the Louds. Lynn would probably want payback, but presently the Louds have presumed Jack "dead". However, if the quotation marks don't tell you anything, this may not be the case.**

 **Guest - I feel like Clyde kinda is the team therapist already. I have been thinking about giving him a bigger role in the series. However, I'm not sure if it's going to happen this season. Don't worry, he's gonna find out about Lincoln, though he won't be happy that's for sure.**

 **J - I can see that the season finale left you speechless. Wait no more because Season 2 has arrived! Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the Christmas special. That was one of my favorites to write too.**

 **Guest - That's great! I'll be looking out for Stage Plight this year then!**

 **Guest - You may have predicted a future plot point going forward with this story. Lincoln'll definitely be back, but once he is, certain Louds may get a little too clingy...**

 **JTWAS1994 - If the poll had resulted in a no, I probably wouldn't have done last episode at all actually. The episode was written to lead into Season 2. I only wrote it once I knew the results for Season 2. Most likely, if Season 1 was the only season, the series would've ended differently. It would've been sad, but it definitely would've ended with some kind of closure.**

 **NB: To all other reviews left on the last episode, I have seen all your ideas, and will take them into consideration. Some I already have. :)**

 **So, what happened to Lincoln and Electrostatic? Find out right now! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 1: The Negative Zone**

A rift opens and Lincoln and Electrostatic pop out of it.

"Oww! My head..." said Lincoln, rubbing his head.

"A whole lot more than your head is gonna be hurting when I'm done with you!" exclaimed Electrostatic.

Lincoln was suddenly blindsided by him, and the two began fighting again.

"*pushes Electro back* Stop it Electro! Something's weird here!" said Lincoln.

"Nothing's weird! You're just not used to losing!" exclaimed Electrostatic, as he tried firing a static ball at Lincoln, but nothing came out of his hands.

"Huh? What the heck?! *tries forming a static ball but nothing is happening* What's going on?! What's wrong with me?! *looks at Lincoln* What did you do?!" exclaimed Electrostatic angry.

"Me?! I didn't do anything! We got sucked into a rift! Now we're...somewhere." said Lincoln.

He looked around him and saw no visible color for miles. It seemed as if this entire dimension was of a monochrome scale. Everything appeared dull.

"*growls* Of course! This is just my luck! Nothing bad ever happens to you!" said Electrostatic.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm stuck here with you. Look Electro, we need to figure out a way out of here." said Lincoln.

"I'm not teaming up with you! I'll figure this out on my own!" said Electrostatic, walking off.

"Wait Electro! This place might be dangerous! And-"

Lincoln paused as he noticed a familiar looking machine behind him. He then took notice that he was currently in a warehouse. It was just hard to make out due to the new environment.

 _"This warehouse looks familiar..."_ thought Lincoln to himself.

Lincoln was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of voices coming from outside.

 _FREEZE!_

 _Aah!_

Lincoln hurriedly rushed outside the warehouse and was shocked at what he saw.

Police had showed up to the scene, but they weren't the cops he was used to. Just like the environment in this dimension, these cops were all dull and monochrome. They were currently pointing their guns at Lincoln and Electrostatic.

"Wait! Don't shoot! We're the good guys!...Well, one of us is debatable but, he's my clone!" said Lincoln.

"I told you to quit it with that! I'm not a good guy! I'm a villain. I'm not scared of you guys! Out of my way!" said Electrostatic, trying to walk past them, but one of the cops shot Electrostatic with a taser.

Electrostatic didn't seem to be getting hurt by this, but instead the electricity from the taser seemed to be clinging to him.

"Hey! Buzz off!" said Electrostatic, trying to get rid of the electrons that were clinging to him.

Lincoln also noticed an "aura of electrons" of sorts, around the cops as well. There was definitely something weird about this place.

Electrostatic couldn't exactly fight back because his powers still seemed to be nullified. Lincoln tried to help him, but his electric powers didn't seem to be working either.

"Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." said Lincoln, as he ran up, picked up Electrostatic, and started running away from the cops.

"Hey! Put me down! I have legs you know!" said Electrostatic.

"Would you use common sense for once and stop trying to be independent? I just saved you!" said Lincoln, still running.

"I don't wanna be saved by you!" exclaimed Electrostatic.

Electrostatic suddenly screamed in shock as bullets started whizzing past him and Lincoln.

"Do you want to be saved now?" asked Lincoln.

"Just keep running!" shouted Electrostatic.

The two Lincolns made it to the edge of the hill, and looked down its side.

"That town over there looks like Royal Woods!" said Lincoln, staring at the familiar town in the distance. However, it had a dull tint to it.

"It's better than here. Let's go!" said Electrostatic.

"There's no fast way to get there though. There's no power lines out here, and even then, I can't use my electric powers! Can you try teleporting?" said Lincoln.

Electrostatic tried charging up his static energy, but didn't even get so much as a spark. The police were starting to catch up to them.

"We've gotta move Lincoln! Figure something out!" exclaimed Electrostatic.

"Hey I don't hear you coming up with any ideas!" said Lincoln.

"I kinda have a problem of my own here! Maybe I could use my static powers if these electrons weren't on me!" said Electrostatic, as he tried removing the electrons again.

Lincoln ignored him and tried looking for a fast way down the hill. He then spotted something that they could use.

"I hope you're ready to use your legs!" said Lincoln, as he put Electro down and sprinted off.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Electrostatic.

"Come on! This is how we're getting down the hill!" said Lincoln, as he gestured towards a log.

"A log?" said Electrostatic, not impressed.

"Look, just get on it! We need to get rolling!" said Lincoln, as he pulled Electrostatic on the log, and the added weight on it caused it to start rolling.

"Don't fall off! Keep your feet moving! That's what Lana says!" said Lincoln, trying his best to stay on the log.

"Woah! How does your sister do this?! Aaah!" exclaimed Electrostatic, struggling to stay on.

As the two Lincolns continued rolling down the hill, the police paused at the edge where they rolled off of.

"*turns on radio* Chief. We found the source of the disturbance, but they've escaped. It looks like they're heading into town." said the lead officer.

"*growls* What does the town pay you for?!" exclaimed the Chief.

"Hey, we're doing our best!" said the lead officer.

"Whatever! I'm calling in some people who I know can get the job done." said the Chief, as he ended the communication.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods, at Digi-Tech...

The Louds and their pets were currently waiting in the employee lounge, while Lisa and Dave were working on modifying the super electrometer. Lucy and Rift had went to search for Lincoln through dimensions. It had been about two days since Lincoln had disappeared, and they were all very worried.

*Lily crying heavily and Rita is struggling to calm her down*

"Come on Lily! Stop crying! It's gonna be alright!" said Rita, trying to console her baby.

"She's totes upset." said Leni.

"It's clear to see why. She misses Lincoln. Unlike some of us.." said Lynn, sending a glare Lola's way.

"What? What are you looking at me for?" asked Lola.

"You don't remember what you said do you?" asked Lynn.

Lola didn't answer.

"You said we should just give up Lincoln! How could you say something like that Lola?!" asked Lynn angry.

"I was mad okay! I shouldn't have said that! I didn't really want him to go away!" said Lola.

"Well now he's gone Lola! And we may never see him again!" said Lynn, getting angrier.

"Dude..." said Luna, trying to interject in the conflict.

Lily's cries were starting to turn into sobs.

"Let me see if Dad's back yet Mom. I'll take Lily for awhile." said Lori, walking over to her Mom.

"Thanks Lori." said Rita, as she handed Lily to her.

Lori then left the lounge with Lily.

"*exhales* I need some air." said Lynn, as she stormed out the lounge.

Rita just sighed.

"Hey Mom, there's a cafe down the hall. Do you want to go there for a bit?" asked Leni.

"...Yeah. I-I think that would be good. Sitting here thinking about things isn't doing us any good. You kids wanna come?" asked Rita.

"I'm down." said Luna.

"I'll come too." said Luan, too sad to even make a joke.

"Lola? Lana?" asked Rita.

Lana was about to answer when she looked at the expression on Lola's face. It was one she rarely saw and she knew she had to stay.

"I'll stay with Lola Mom." said Lana.

"Okay sweetie. We'll be back soon. Let us know of any updates." said Rita, as she, Leni, Luna, Luan, and the other pets left for the cafe.

"*sits beside Lola* You okay Lolz?" asked Lana.

"No...I'm not. Lana, I can't believe I said that about Lincoln! I know I don't show it much, but I care about him just like how I care about you guys! *sighs* I'm horrible." said Lola, feeling guilty.

"Sis, you're not horrible...Well, sometimes you are, but you have a good heart. I could tell you were mad when you said that, but you didn't mean it." said Lana.

"And that's why I feel dirty Lana. What if we never do see Lincoln again? That'll be the last thing he remembers from me." said Lola, as she started tearing up.

"Aww c'mon sis. Don't cry." said Lana.

However, Lola couldn't hold back her tears and broke down crying. Lana just sighed and hugged her twin sister in support.

Meanwhile, Lisa and Dave had seemingly finished their modifications with the super electrometer...

"Alright Lisa, let's give it another try." said Dave, as he handed Lisa the device.

Lisa activated it and began searching for a strong electrical current. However, the only currents she was picking up were the ones running through the building.

"*sighs* It's still only showing the currents here. We haven't cracked other dimensions yet." said Lisa.

"Gee, I sure hope Lucy and Geo find something soon." said Dave.

"Likewise." said Lisa, as she and Dave went back to the drawing board with modifications.

* * *

Back with Lincoln and Electrostatic...

*both Lincolns peek out from behind some trash cans in an alleyway*

"Are they gone?" asked Electrostatic.

"Yeah, I think we left them behind." said Lincoln.

"Good. Now we need to get out of this place!" said Electrostatic.

He didn't hear a response from Lincoln, and turned to see that he wasn't there. He then saw that Lincoln had left the alleyway, and was walking along the street.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Electrostatic, as he raced over to join him.

Lincoln was just taking in his surroundings. They had made it to the town he had saw in the distance, and it was indeed Royal Woods...but everything was dull and boring. The buildings and sky were monochrome, and the whole place appeared to be barren.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lincoln to himself.

"Uh, hello? Did you forget about me? Again?! See, this is why I don't wanna be your clone anymore! You don't even care!" exclaimed Electrostatic.

"Electro, open your eyes! Look around! Does nothing seem weird to you? This town is completely dull! It's like something sucked the life out of Royal Woods!" said Lincoln.

"You could totes say that." said a eerily familiar voice.

"Wait. Who-Who said that?" asked Lincoln dreadfully.

Suddenly, a "negative" version of Leni appeared before them. She was dressed as Invisi-Girl, but was as dull as the rest of the environment.

"L-Leni?!" said Lincoln, in confusion and shock.

"Hey! How'd you figure out my identity! Hmph! I guess we'll have to erase your brain." said Nega-Leni.

"Erase my brain?!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Or I could give you a brain freeze." said Nega-Lana.

"Lana?!" exclaimed Lincoln, getting more confused.

"Gee, this guy is smart! Guess he won't need to be ENLIGHTENED! Hahahaha! You better get it!" joked Nega-Luan. However, her "joke" was said in a serious tone more than anything.

Suddenly, Nega-Lynn jumped down to the street, and caused a slight tremor.

"Now are you punks gonna come quietly or not?" said Nega-Lynn.

"This...this isn't right!" said Lincoln, backing away in fear.

"You're telling me! Your family's gone nuts!" said Electrostatic.

"That's not my family! They're like, a negative version of Super Thunder!" said Lincoln.

"Well, how do we beat them?" asked Electrostatic.

"You literally can't." said Nega-Lori, as she suddenly appeared behind Lincoln and Electro and blasted them towards Nega-Super Thunder with a wind gust.

This wind gust was very blunt in its force, and it left Electrostatic covered in electrons.

"Oh great! Not more!" said Electrostatic, trying to get the electrons off of him, but found it even harder to retract from their cling.

Lincoln was blown right into Nega-Lynn Sr.'s grip.

"It's time to give up son." said Nega-Lynn Sr.

"I am your son! W-Well, in a different dimension..." said Lincoln confused.

"Don't be ridiculous! I have no sons! Only daughters! I always wanted a boy though. Ah well. Life's cruel. Like me." said Nega-Lynn Sr., as he tightened his grip around Lincoln.

Lincoln tried to break free but Nega-Lynn Sr. was holding him tightly. Electrostatic was also having trouble as Nega-Lucy had him suspended with her telekinesis.

The two Lincolns kept fighting against their trappings, both building up friction. A faint spark started to flow between the two boys, as Nega-Super Thunder started to feel weird.

"What the heck's going on dudes?" asked Nega-Luna.

"It seems that the electron field of our world is being weakened by a positive field of some sort. That being them." said Nega-Lisa, pointing to Lincoln and Electrostatic.

They were now surrounded in auras of electricity, electric and static respectively, and had broken free of their captures at the same time.

"Whoa! What did we just do?" asked Lincoln.

"It's like we were linked just now!" said Electrostatic.

"*gasps* We are! Cause you're my-"

"Don't say it." said Electrostatic.

Suddenly, he was struck down by a brutal punch from Nega-Lynn. He was knocked unconscious.

"Electro!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Great. One shot. Now it's your turn." said Nega-Lynn, readying her fists.

However, before she could get close enough, Lincoln suddenly focused and managed to release a wave of electricity around him. This wave drastically weakened the electron field around this dimension. Lincoln also noticed some small rifts appearing.

"That's not good!" said Lincoln.

"Get it together Super Thunder! Get him!" ordered Nega-Lynn Sr.

Lincoln found himself being surrounded by a flipped version of his team. He was heavily confused and a bit outmatched. With Electrostatic being knocked out cold, he was left to face these negative metas alone.

* * *

Back at Digi-Tech, the Louds and the pets were once again grouped together in the lounge, minus Lori, Lily, and Lynn Sr. Lynn had isolated herself from everyone else, not wanting to talk to anyone. Especially Lola.

Suddenly, a rift opened and out came Lucy and Geo.

"Lucy!" said Lana.

"Did you find him dudes?" asked Luna anxious.

"Sigh...sadly no. Geo's power isn't strong enough to create rifts into other dimensions. At least not yet. We've just been searching around our dimension for awhile to see if Lincoln was transported anywhere else in this world. *sighs* But we didn't find anything." said Lucy glum.

Geo had a sad expression on his face as well, as did the other pets.

"We can't give up! We have to keep looking for Lincoln!" said Rita, tearing up again.

"We're not gonna give up Mom, but the only thing we can do is wait for Lise now." said Lana.

As the silence settled in on the Louds, Lynn Sr. suddenly entered the room with a sleeping Lily. He had went to get her beloved blanket to calm her down.

"Here you go honey." said Lynn Sr., in a whisper.

"Thanks Lynn." said Rita, holding Lily in her arms once again.

"Uh Rita? When I went back to the house I found...well, we had a visitor basically." said Lynn Sr.

Suddenly, Clyde entered the lounge looking very worried.

"Hey Clyde." said Leni.

"Heya Leni. Hey Louds. Um...is it true that Lincoln's gone?" asked Clyde.

Suddenly, Lynn exploded in rage and slammed her fist on the table next to her. The impact instantly demolished it.

"*gasps* Lynn!" said Rita, in shock.

"I'm gonna kill Jack!" exclaimed Lynn.

"How are you gonna do that dude?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. He got FRIED. He's definitely not seeing a SUNNY SIDE." said Luan.

"Look, he caused this alright! He caused my brother to disappear! TWICE! It's not fair!" said Lynn, whose eyes were filled with tears at this point.

Lynn then broke down crying. The other Louds and Clyde just looked on in shock. They had never seen Lynn like this before. She was one of the strongest Louds in the family. Well, literally now.

Rita approached her daughter and hugged her.

"Calm down sweetie. It's going to be okay." said Rita, trying to console Lynn.

Lynn looked around from her mother's embrace and saw Lola staring at her along with the others.

"Is this what you wanted?" asked Lynn.

"I didn't want this! I didn't mean what I said!" said Lola.

Suddenly, Lynn broke from her mother's grip and started heading for Lola.

"Stop lying! You don't care about our brother! Did you even care when he got kidnapped the first time?!" said Lynn, clenching her fists.

"I do care! I just! I made a mistake! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Lola.

Lynn suddenly lost it and lunged towards Lola. Lola suddenly made a flame barrier to protect herself. Lynn didn't care about the pain she was feeling from the flames. She just wanted Lola to go down. Lynn kept pummeling Lola's flame shield, punch after punch, but nothing was going through. Suddenly, Lynn was dragged away by Lynn Sr.'s hand.

"Alright, alright Lynn Jr.! That's enough!" said Lynn Sr. sternly.

Lynn was still flailing around in his grip, but Lynn Sr. was holding her tightly.

"Look at you two dudes! You're family! We're all family! We're supposed to be coming together in this moment, not tearing each other down! Lynn, look, I get that you're mad at Lola. And you're mad at Jack, but you gotta remember. Scum like Jack, they keep doing bad things. They never learn. Lola's your sister. She's on our side dude. She's gonna make mistakes sometimes, but she'll learn from them! Just like all of us." said Luna.

"*starts breathing a little slower* I...I guess you're right." said Lynn, starting to calm down.

"And Lola, dude. It was pretty messed up what you said about Lincoln brah. But I forgive you. Right now, that's not the important thing! The important thing is to find our brother. And the only way we're gonna do that is if we work together. So what do you say you two? You gals ready to make-up?" asked Luna.

Lynn and Lola stared at each other for a bit before Lynn started to speak.

"I'm sorry Lola. I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on you." said Lynn.

"I'm sorry too Lynn. To all of you guys. I shouldn't have said what I said. Do you forgive me?" asked Lola.

"Shoot. You know I do!" said Lana, standing beside her sister.

"We all forgive you honey. We just want our family back together." said Rita.

"Yeah. I just want Lincoln back." said Lynn, as Lynn Sr. released his grip on her, and placed her back on the ground.

"Hey Clyde, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." said Lynn.

"It's okay Lynn. I can understand why you're upset. By the way, where's Lori?" asked Clyde.

Before any of them could answer, Lori suddenly rushed into the lounge, from another entrance.

"*panting* Guys! You've gotta come to the lab! Lisa and Dave think they've found something!" said Lori.

The other Louds and pets immediately perked up from hearing this, and all followed Lori to the Prototype Lab. Clyde followed behind as well.

"*bursts through the doors* Is it true? Did you guys find Lincoln?" asked Lynn eager.

"We may have. The super electrometer suddenly picked up a large amount of electricity, and its not accounted for in the building." said Lisa.

"It must be Lincoln's electrical current." said Dave.

"Where's the electricity coming from?" asked Lucy.

"Um...*scans the area until the electrometer starts beeping* There!" said Lisa, pointing to the spot.

"Geo, can you open a rift right there?" asked Lucy.

Geo concentrated and opened up a rift at the spot where the mysterious current was coming from. Through the portal he created, the Louds could see nothing but dull and dreary.

"That looks like...this lab!" said Lori.

"Yeah, but it's like totes dull! It needs some color!" said Leni.

Lisa peered into the portal and noticed a lot of free electrons buzzing around.

"Ah-ha! It all makes sense now!" said Lisa.

"What does?" asked Lana.

"The reason why we couldn't find Lincoln sooner! This dimension he was sent to is surrounded by an electron field! It must have been blocking his electric current!" said Lisa.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there and rescue him!" said Lynn.

"Hold on there Lynn. This dimension doesn't appear to be that stable. I don't think it would be wise for all of us to go in there. I estimate at the dimension's current state that three of us should be able to go through." said Lisa.

"Well I'm going. I'm bringing my brother back." said Lynn.

"I'll go too. Just to make sure we stay safe." said Lynn Sr.

"Anyone else?" asked Lisa.

"I'll go." said Lola.

"You sure Lolz?" asked Lana.

"If we don't make it back, I at least want Lincoln to know that I'm sorry." said Lola.

"Good luck sis." said Lana, as she hugged her sister.

"Alright, time is of the essence team! This dimension is rapidly disintegrating as we speak! You need to get in there and find Lincoln quickly!" said Lisa.

"Don't worry Lisa. We'll find him. Let's go team!" said Lynn Sr., as he, Lynn, and Lola jumped into the portal.

* * *

Back with Lincoln...

*Lincoln gets blasted back by a shock wave*

"Why don't you go down already dude?!" said Nega-Luna.

"I'm not giving up! Not like this!" said Lincoln.

"You have nowhere left to turn. Give up already!" said Nega-Rita.

"I'd have to say the same about our situation mother. Our world is disintegrating." said Nega-Lisa.

"What are you-"

Nega-Lynn was cut off as she suddenly started fading away. The rest of Nega-Super Thunder started fading away as well. Lincoln noticed the entire dimension was basically falling apart. There were rifts everywhere and there was very little room left to run.

"Oh man! Is this how it ends?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Not a chance bro!" exclaimed Lynn suddenly dropping in.

"Lynn! Like, the real Lynn! It's really you!" said Lincoln, as he suddenly hugged his sister.

"I'm happy to see you too Linc, but uh, we gotta get outta here." said Lynn.

Suddenly, Lynn Sr. and Lola joined them.

"Linky!" exclaimed Lola, as she hugged her brother. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I'd never see you again!" said Lola.

"I can say the same about you guys." said Lincoln.

"Come on son, we're getting outta here!" said Lynn Sr., extending his left arm through the portal they came out of.

"Family! Grab hold of father's limb! We're gonna need a lot of strength for this!" said Lisa, as she and the rest of the Louds started pulling on Lynn Sr.'s arm. The pets, Clyde, and Dave helped as well.

"Keep holding the portal open Geo!" said Lucy.

Geo was trying to stay focused, but the portal was wavering.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Lynn Sr.

"Wait! We need to take Electro!" said Lincoln, running over to his unconscious clone.

"What happened to him?" asked Lola.

"Long story." said Lincoln, holding Electrostatic in his arms. "Uh, we need to go." said Lincoln.

"On three we're gonna jump Louds!...3!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he wrapped his right arm around the kids and jumped into the air.

The others in the lab were pulling on his extended limb, as Lynn Sr. was using his forward momentum to propel him and the kids forward. However, it seemed as though they were coming up a bit short of their goal.

"I don't think they're gonna make it!" exclaimed Lori panicked.

Suddenly, Walt flew into the portal and grabbed hold of Lynn Sr. using his claws. He then pulled them through the portal at supersonic speed just as it closed.

"Whoa. That was close." said Lincoln.

"Linky!" exclaimed Leni, as she ran over and hugged him.

"Welcome back dude!" said Luna, hugging him as well.

The rest of the Louds formed a tight circle around Lincoln, embracing him. The pets did the same.

"We're so glad you're back honey." said Rita.

"Things weren't the same without you Linc." said Lana.

"Yeah! You're the LINC between all of us!" said Luan.

"I missed you guys too! I thought I'd never see you guys again!" said Lincoln.

"Never say never when you're messing with Super Thunder. Or the Loud family." said Lisa.

The Louds embraced once more at Lisa's statement. As they separated a little, Charles suddenly tackled Lincoln to the ground and started licking his face.

"Aww Charles! *laughs* I'm happy to see you too buddy!" said Lincoln.

Charles barked happily at him. Lincoln then noticed that Charles and the other pets were sporting some new outfits.

"Wait. Are the pets apart of the team now?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, you kind of missed it bro." said Luna.

"We'll fill you in later." said Lori.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt and all but, who is that exactly?" asked Dave.

The Louds' attention suddenly fell on Electrostatic, who was still unconscious.

"That's my clone. He kind of got knocked out while we were in that dimension." said Lincoln.

Suddenly, the super electrometer began beeping very loudly. Lisa ran over to it and tried to figure out what it was detecting.

"What's going on Lise?" asked Lana.

"The super electrometer is picking up a large amount of electricity. Although its current appears to be very unstable." said Lisa.

Lisa pointed the electrometer at Electrostatic and realized that he was the source of the large current.

"I'm going to have to run some tests on him." said Lisa suspense-fully.

* * *

 **And that ends the first episode of Season 2! Lincoln is back from the "negative zone" unscathed but, what about his clone? What else is going to happen this season? You'll have to find out next time on _Super Louds: The Series!_ Let me know in a review what you thought of this episode, and I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	2. Episode 2: Sound of Fury Part 1

**How's it going guys? It's time for another episode of Season 2! I'm back in college now so getting these episodes out to you guys may take awhile. However, I will try my best to find time to write whenever possible. Alright, the first episode was very well received by you all, and Season 2 already has over 50 reviews. It's going to be a great season. I'm just going to highlight some of the reviews that I found interesting.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - I'm glad you liked the first episode. If I had added that line of dialogue with Lynn reassuring Lola that they would be coming back, I think that particular scene would've been a little better.**

 **Guest - Yeah, so the scientists used the serum on themselves and then used the rest on the Aquamole. You're onto something though with the reverse engineering plot. Things are gonna get crazy this season.**

 **Guest - A family reunited indeed. I could've had them laugh at Luan's joke, but I just wanted to focus on the emotion created by the scene.**

 **J - Yup! Super Thunder's back together again! Glad you loved the episode. About your other review, those two may have conflict again in the future. We'll see. However, they won't be the only Louds who may find themselves at odds with each other.**

 **allanarcher777 - Yeah, I didn't wanna leave Super Louds on a cliffhanger too long with the Season 1 Finale. About Nega-Super Thunder, they'll definitely be back...and Electro will have something to do with it.**

 **MusicLover5903 - I'm glad you loved it!**

 **Nick Name - I finally have a name to thank the person who has given me so many awesome name ideas! Thanks a lot for all the creativity you've provided this series with. It's greatly appreciated. Oh and Nega-Super Thunder is simply perfect. Well done.**

 **Guest - I took your advice and changed David's name to Dave. It more or less comes off as the same anyways. This should avoid any and all confusion going forward. Thank you.**

 **Guest - I'm telling you this right now. This entire sequence of dialogue involving Johnny and the Empiricals will be used. I will definitely shout you out in the episode it is used in. Look out for it this season!**

 **Guest - I like this idea for Gunther and the Zoo Masters. I think I'll use this but I don't know when yet. Look out for it though. Thanks for the review.**

 **NB: I recently released a new side series titled _SLTS: Dimensional Adventures._ It involves Super Thunder battling villains from various dimensions. The crossovers are essentially limitless with this story, as this side series won't be canon to this main story. If you're interested, you can check it out on my profile page!**

 **And now I give you all Episode 2! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: This episode was suggested by one of my guest readers. Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 2: Sound of Fury Part 1**

It was late Thursday night at the local restaurant Banger's & Mosh. Tonight, the venue was being used by Mick Swagger, who was hosting a benefit concert for the Royal Woods Youth Music Fund. Many people had already poured into the restaurant and it became jam-packed way before the concert was supposed to start. Luna Loud and her friend Sam Sharp had managed to make it inside by their questionably magical "concert skills".

"Yo dude! We made it in!" said Luna.

She and Sam were currently sitting atop some stacked tables. The entire dining room had been cleared out to create a real mosh pit.

"I never doubted we would...This place sure is packed though." said Sam.

"Yeah dude! No one's gonna pass up a chance to see Mick for free! This is about to be rockin!" said Luna, getting hyped.

"*laughs* Yeah! Where is Mick though? Isn't the concert supposed to start in like 5?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. Maybe he's backstage getting ready or something." said Luna.

Luna then looked out into the crowd of waiting fans. Everything seemed normal until she spotted something suspicious. She spotted two shady looking men, dressed in all black, trying to sneak their way backstage.

 _"Those dudes are up to something..."_ thought Luna to herself.

"You good Luna?" asked Sam.

"Huh? Oh yeah, um, I'm fine Sam. Uh...listen, I gotta um...use the bathroom! I'll be back in a few!" said Luna, hopping off the tables.

"Okay! Hurry back though! You don't wanna miss the concert!" said Sam, as she watched Luna slip through the crowd.

Backstage, Mick Swagger and his band mates were prepping to start.

"Uncle Mick, can I please play with you guys? I've been practicing!" whined Melody Swagger, Mick Swagger's teen niece.

Melody was a brunette girl with braces. She wore a sparkly pink jacket over her purple top and also wore white pants. She also wore sparkly pink high top shoes. It was clear to see who she had taken some inspiration from.

"We talked about this already love. I don't mind you playing but I just don't think you're ready yet. Music isn't just about the fame and glamour y'know. You have to work hard to get somewhere in this industry." said Mick.

"I do work hard! Come on! Just give me a chance!" whined Melody further.

Before Mick could respond, the sound of two guns clicking were heard. Mick, Melody, and Mick's band mates' attention was suddenly turned to two men pointing their weapons at them. They were the same men Luna had spotted earlier.

"Yo Mick. Hand over the instruments." said one of the men.

"You all keep ya mouths shut and you get to live...Maybe." said the other man.

"Hold up lot. What's this about?" asked Mick.

"Nothing personal. We just need money." said the man who spoke first.

"Well you came to the wrong place!" said a voice behind the men.

The men turned to see Luna approaching them. Of course, she was now dressed as The Amp.

"The Amp?! *smirks* Where's the rest of your crew?" asked the other man smugly.

"Don't need 'em to take care of you lot. Now, ya better leave before I have to get loud." said Luna, adopting her British accent.

"We'll try our luck." said the first man.

"Wrong answer. (to Mick and crew) Yo dudes! You might wanna take cover!" said Luna.

Mick, Melody, and Mick's band mates obliged and quickly dove behind their amplifiers as cover. Luna then released a powerful shock wave from her guitar, which unsurprisingly blasted the two men back and into some boxes.

*the two men are groaning and struggling to get up*

"You dudes want an encore?!" asked Luna, readying her strings.

"No! No! Come on man, we're outta here! Forget the score!" said the other man, as he started running from the group.

"Ugh...Bloody music..." said the first man, as he followed behind his accomplice.

The two ran out the back door of the restaurant.

"Wow! That was incredible! Thank you so much for saving us!" said Mick astonished.

"It's no biggie Mick. Anything for a fellow rocker!" said Luna.

"You play as well?" asked Mick intrigued.

"Uh...yeah! Sometimes here and there..." said Luna, not trying to give away too much info.

"That chord you struck was brilliant though! Say, we actually need another guitarist for our performance! What'd you say Amp? You wanna play with us?" asked Mick.

"Are you serious?!" asked Luna, in shock. She quickly calmed down and composed herself. "Uh, yeah Mick! Sure! No problem!" said Luna, trying her best to cover up her hype.

"Uncle Mick! That's not fair! How come she gets to play with you?!" asked Melody upset.

"Sorry love, but we really do need another guitar out there. I know you wanted to play with us, but you still need practice." said Mick.

"But-"

"Hey Mick. We gotta go on." said Mick's drummer.

"We'll talk later Mel. Come on lot! Let's rock this place!" said Mick, as he, his band mates, and Luna all ran onto center stage.

Melody was left standing disappointed and upset backstage.

"*grabs mic* Good night Royal Woods!" said Mick.

The crowd immediately became hype over hearing his voice.

"Alright lot! Tonight, we've got a special guest joining us on stage! From the team known as Super Thunder, I give you The Amp!" said Mick, as he introduced Luna.

The crowd cheered at the presence of Luna on stage.

 _"I can't believe this is happening!"_ thought Luna excitedly.

"Alright! It's time to rock n roll! Hit it!" said Mick, pointing at his drummer.

The drummer then tapped his sticks together, before starting to play the drums. As the catchy beat started, it was accompanied by Mick's keyboard player, and then Luna and Mick's other guitarist came in with their guitars.

As Mick began to sing, the concert become a montage of sorts. It was a huge success, with many fans finding it hard to not dance to the music. In the end, Mick's concert raked in a decent amount of cash for the music fund and all the patrons left the concert satisfied. Mick and his band mates had met backstage after the concert to discuss their success. Luna was about to leave, when Mick called out to her.

"Oh! Amp! Thanks again for playing! You really rocked out there!" said Mick.

"You're welcome Mick. See you around!" said Luna, as she started heading for the back door.

As she ran, she didn't notice that Melody's angry glare followed her movements until she ran outside.

Once outside, Luna accidentally ran into Sam. They both fell down and quickly tried to regain their bearings. Once Luna regained hers and saw who she had ran into, she started internally freaking out.

 _"Oh no! I totally forgot Sam was here! She must've been looking for me! What am I gonna do?!"_ thought Luna to herself.

Sam had regained her bearings and saw Luna standing there. Of course, to her, all she saw was The Amp.

"Oh wow! I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd run into you! You were awesome on stage!" said Sam impressed.

"Oh uh...t-t-thanks!" said Luna, trying to disguise her voice.

Sam found her tone kind of strange and became suspicious.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Y-Yeah! Uh...listen! I've...gotta get back to the team! You know, Super Thunder! I'll uh, I'll catch you later!" said Luna, about to run off, but Sam stopped her.

"Wait! Sorry to bother you but uh, did you happen to see a brunette girl around my age by any chance? She was dressed in all purple. She said she went to use the bathroom but that was over three hours ago! I'm getting really worried." said Sam.

"Um...uh..."

Luna was actually stuck for a response. She didn't wanna lie to Sam, but she didn't wanna put her secret identity at risk either. She knew she had to make a choice.

Sam's face suddenly changed from a worried expression to a shocked one, as her worries were suddenly lifted. Standing before her was no longer The Amp, but her friend Luna. Luna had removed her mask and revealed her secret identity.

"L-L-Luna? Is that you?" asked Sam shocked.

"Yeah...It's me dude." said Luna.

"I-I-I can't believe this! You've been a superhero all this time?" asked Sam astonished.

"Yeah..." said Luna glumly.

"Why are you so sad?" asked Sam, now concerned.

"'Cause you weren't supposed to find out Sam. *sighs* I only did this because I didn't wanna lie to you anymore." said Luna.

"I wouldn't call that lying Luna. You were just trying to keep your identity a secret." said Sam.

"Well, you're gonna have to keep this a secret now dude. No one can know about this." said Luna.

"You've got it!" said Sam enthusiastically.

"Thanks Sam. Anyways, I've gotta get home. The 'rents are gonna get worried soon." said Luna.

"Same with mine. Later Luna." said Sam, turning to leave.

"*deactivates her PortaPendant donning her regular attire again* Later Sam." said Luna, as she turned to leave as well.

The two girls then ran off, heading for their homes.

* * *

Later that night, at Mick Swagger's private house...

"*connects the cable from her amplifier to her guitar* Alright! Time to rock!" said Melody.

She started jamming out on her guitar, hoping to achieve a new sound. However, she constantly kept hitting a wrong note or struck a wrong chord at certain points. She started getting increasingly frustrated, to the point where she didn't even sound like she was playing music anymore.

"*screams in aggravation* Come on! I can't keep making mistakes! Stars don't make mistakes!...I need more volume." said Melody.

Melody then turned the dial on her amplifier up to the maximum volume. She clearly wanted to hear herself playing.

"Alright! For real this time! 1! 2! 1! 2! 3! 4!"

Melody strummed her guitar which sent a loud shock wave blasting out the amplifier behind her. The force exerted by this shock wave caused a power surge and Melody was suddenly electrocuted. The power then balanced itself out again.

"*suddenly rushes into the room* Melody! Oh Mel, what happened to you?" asked Mick, as he was now holding an unconscious Melody in his arms.

"Oy! Mates! Somebody call 911!" exclaimed Mick, very worried and panicked.

* * *

The next day, at Royal Woods High...

"Hey Lunes!" said Sam, waving at Luna, approaching her table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Sam." said Luna, taking a seat.

"I can't stop thinking about last night! It was so awesome!" said Sam.

"Yeah, it really was dude..." said Luna, staring off into space.

"Guess you really got to play with Mick after all huh?" said Sam.

"Huh? Yeah dude! It was rockin'! Last night was one of the best nights of my life!...I just wished it had happened when I was Luna." said Luna, a bit sad.

"Hey, cheer up Luna. That was still you. The Amp may have been on stage, but your heart and soul was in that music. Everyone loved you Luna." said Sam.

"Aww...Thanks Sam." said Luna.

"Anytime." said Sam.

Just then, their friends Brent and Bonnie joined them at the table.

"Hey there lot! Ya saved seats for us?" asked Bonnie.

"Of course! Slide in dudes!" said Luna.

As Brent and Bonnie took their seats, Bonnie gathered the group's attention.

"Hey, did you guys hear what happened last night?" asked Bonnie.

"No. What happened?" asked Sam.

"Mick's niece is in the hospital. Somehow she got knocked unconscious last night." said Brent.

"No way dudes!" said Luna shocked.

"Here. The news is reporting on it now." said Bonnie, as she and her friends tuned into a live news broadcast, via her cellphone.

"There haven't been any further updates since the incident, but Melody Swagger's condition appears to be remaining stable for now. We will report back to you all once we know more information." said Katherine Mulligan.

"In other news, last night's benefit concert at the local restaurant Banger's and Mosh was a rousing success, as Mick Swagger's performance earned roughly $2000 for the Royal Woods Youth Music Fund. Mick Swagger says that he owes the success mostly to one of the heroes of Super Thunder, The Amp, who apparently saved his life before the concert had began." said Katherine.

"Whoa! The Amp is awesome! I wish I was there last night!" said Brent.

"Did you gals get her autograph?" asked Bonnie.

"Uh...nah...she had to leave." said Luna.

"Oh well. That's expected. She is a superhero after all. At least you two got to meet her!" said Bonnie.

"We certainly did." said Sam, as she and Luna exchanged some "knowing" looks.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Hospital...

"...Mick also said that he would definitely love to have The Amp play on stage with him again. Her performance was that spectacular. Our news crew unfortunately didn't get any footage of this event, but we were fortunate enough to have a citizen who was there provide us with their footage. Take a look for yourselves." said Katherine.

At this point, the news report started broadcasting footage of Mick and Luna's performance last night. The news report was currently being displayed on a TV in Melody's hospital room, and Melody was currently watching it.

She had regained consciousness a few hours earlier and decided to watch some TV to pass the time in her hospital bed. However, what she was greeted to was not what she wanted to see. She started becoming increasingly angry, the longer the broadcast talked about The Amp.

*Melody starts growling and starts vibrating rapidly*

Suddenly, Melody's entire body phased through her hospital bed and she disappeared, leaving behind a sonic boom that destroyed the hospital bed.

* * *

Back at Mick Swagger's private house...

"*hears a loud boom upstairs* What in the blue?" said Mick Swagger, as he quickly rushed upstairs.

When he made it upstairs, he heard some commotion coming from Melody's room. He peered inside to find Melody in the room, still in her hospital gown.

"Melody! Wh-What are you doing here love? How'd you get out of the hospital?" asked Mick concerned.

"With no help from you, that's how...I thought I was special to you Uncle Mick, but I guess I was wrong. Clearly you have a new favorite." said Melody upset.

"New favorite? What are you talking about Mel?" asked Mick confused.

"You know what I'm talking about Uncle Mick! You replaced me with that Amp girl! How could you do that?! Playing on stage has always been my dream!" said Melody.

"I'm sorry Mel, but I-"

"I don't wanna hear your excuses anymore! I'm going to be a star! And everyone in Royal Woods will be talking about me! Not The Amp." said Melody, who said Luna's alias in disgust.

Melody then started vibrating rapidly again and quickly ran into her closet. When she came out, she had ditched her hospital gown, and was now wearing a whole new outfit. She had on a sparkly pink top with musical notes on it, purple leggings, her sparkly pink high top shoes, and a purple mask with a pink trim to complete the look.

"You like?" asked Melody.

"Mel, I-"

"Uh-uh. There's no more Melody. It's _Cadence_ now." said Cadence.

"What are you gonna do Melody? You can't become a star overnight!" said Mick.

"We'll see about that. *turns away from him* You better learn my name too Uncle, cause I'm about to steal your spotlight." said Cadence.

Cadence then looked at her guitar sitting on its stand. She started vibrating her right arm and then released a sonic boom which shattered her guitar to pieces.

"Melody!" exclaimed Mick in shock.

"I don't need it. I make my own music now." said Cadence, as she vibrated rapidly once more, before disappearing, leaving behind an almost deafening sonic boom.

Mick Swagger was left behind in her room, feeling very confused.

* * *

Later that afternoon, at The Spin Cycle...

Luna and Sam were currently listening to music in the back room of the record store. This was where Sam worked, and her job was to sound test the various records before they got brought out to the store shelves. Of course, since she has a natural love for music, she saw her job as fun more than anything. She and Luna seemed to have gotten lost in the music, as it drowned out all of their surroundings.

Meanwhile, at the front of the store, Cadence suddenly appeared and created a sonic boom that frightened all of the store's patrons.

"Hey everyone! I'm your next hit!" said Cadence, as she started singing, but it was received with negative response.

"Boo! You stink!" exclaimed a random male patron.

"Get some singing lessons freak!" exclaimed a random female patron.

"Ahh! Stop! You're making my ears bleed!" exclaimed another random male patron.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you know what? Who cares what you think?! I'm gonna be a star whether you like it or not!" exclaimed Cadence, as she suddenly created two duplicates of herself and all three Cadences started creating sonic booms inside the store.

The customers and other workers started fleeing the store in terror, not wanting to be apart of this private concert.

"*rushes out of his office* Hey! What's the big idea?" exclaimed the manager.

Cadence didn't respond. Instead, she and her duplicates started vibrating rapidly and then all three of them released sonic booms at the same time. The sonic booms combined into one huge boom, that knocked the manager out cold. Her duplicates then faded away. The sonic boom also shook the store a bit, which was enough to catch the attention of Luna.

"*takes off her headphones* Hey, did you hear that dude?" asked Luna.

Sam didn't respond, as she was still jamming out to her music. Luna was about to investigate, when a sonic boom suddenly broke down the door of the back room. This caught the attention of Sam, who turned to see Cadence standing in the doorway.

"You two on a date or something? You're gonna need music for that!" exclaimed Cadence, as she suddenly launched another sonic boom their way.

However, her sonic boom was countered to her surprise. Standing before her now was her enemy, The Amp. Luna had transformed into her super identity and countered Cadence's sonic boom with her shock wave.

"Luna!" shouted Sam in surprise. She quickly covered her mouth, as she realized what she had just said.

"Luna? That's your name? Well, isn't this lucky! Now I know who upstaged me last night!" exclaimed Cadence angered.

"Wait. You're Melody?" asked Luna astonished.

"Not anymore. It's Cadence now. And after I'm done with you, no one's gonna remember The Amp anymore...Or Luna." said Cadence.

"Look dude, you don't have to-"

Luna was cut off as Cadence suddenly disappeared from sight.

"W-Where'd she go?" asked Sam, on edge.

Suddenly, Cadence reappeared behind Luna, creating a sonic boom that caught her off guard. Luna was launched into a shelf, and got knocked out as a result.

"Luna!" exclaimed Sam.

"Shut up." said Cadence, as she created another sonic boom, and launched it at Sam. Sam got knocked back against a wall, which also knocked her out.

"*walks over to Sam's body and picks her up* Look out Royal Woods. You're about to hear a new musical Cadence." said Cadence, as she started vibrating rapidly again, and then disappeared with Sam in tow.

 _A sound of fury has just been unleashed..._

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first part! Let me know what you think so far in a review, and I'll see you all soon. Don't forget to check out my other story _SLTS: Dimensional Adventures_ if you're interested! Okay, that'll do it this time around! I've been 65! See you guys around.**


	3. Episode 3: Sound of Fury Part 2

**Hey guys. 65's here with Part 2 to this episode! I don't really have much to say so let's just get into it!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - You're quite welcome. When I saw your episode idea, I knew I was going to use it in Season 2. Your idea for Cadence is very creative, so I applaud you for coming up with it. I feel like she already is a "never my fault" character, as she seems to be blaming others, especially Mick, for her short comings. I definitely wanted to highlight the fact that she misses the point of music, which would ultimately drive her to the path of villainy. Don't worry about Mick though, he won't be blaming anyone else for what happened to Melody. If anything, he more or less blames himself.**

 **J - A busy episode indeed! I don't wanna spoil too much for the conclusion of this episode, so I'll let you read to find out how it ends. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest - Thanks! Sam definitely won't be a typical damsel in distress, as you're about to see. ;) On the topic of Luna getting angry, I believe that she's capable of being angered, but is slow to it. She's one of the nicer siblings in the Loud House.**

 **Nick Name - I'm glad you loved last chapter! Hopefully you enjoy Part 2!**

 **Guest - Sam is back alright! It's been awhile, especially since Episode 8 of last season. I haven't really thought of her becoming a hero, but I may look into it. I'm really looking forward to the episode "Racing Hearts" as well. Hopefully we learn a lot more about Sam, and have some more interactions between her and Luna.**

 **Guest - I like your idea for Psyche, a.k.a. Madame Butterfly. There is a good chance that I will use this. If you see it in an episode this season, feel free to leave a review! I'll shout out the suggestion at the beginning of the episode anyways though.**

 **Guest - I'm really impressed with this scene you put together for Lincoln and Lynn. I think it's wonderfully written and well executed. Now, I can't guarantee that I will use it, at least not right now, but I'll definitely keep it in mind. Thanks!**

 **Guest - I love these lines that you've come up with for Luna. And I am happy to say that I have used one of them in this episode. Look out for it!**

 **RocketScience - I'm glad you enjoyed the episode. I'm sorry that you thought the story line was a bit cliche, but I wrote it this way based off the episode suggestion I received in a review. So, this is not my original idea just so you know. As for how no one else discovered Luna's secret identity, the only people present in that final scene were Cadence, Luna, and Sam. Everyone else had left the store, so they were the only ones in there.**

 **Guest - Well, Sam will definitely be picking up on a few indicators that's for sure. Cadence may not be unstable herself, but something closely tied to her will be.**

 **Alright, let's rock n roll! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **NB: This episode was suggested by one of my guest readers. Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

I _was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 3: Sound of Fury Part 2**

Super Thunder arrived at The Spin Cycle a few minutes later, and found a scene of complete disarray.

"Yeesh. It looks like a tornado hit this place." said Lynn, observing the scene.

"This was definitely the source of the large audio disturbance. Whoever or whatever caused this is capable of breaking the sound barrier." said Lisa.

"Looks like we've got a new villain." said Lynn Sr.

"That's not a surprise. We literally get one every other week." said Lori.

Just then, Super Thunder heard a low groan a few feet away from them. They rushed over to discover the manager of the store, leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me sir. Are you hurt?" asked Rita concerned.

"Ohhh...my head..." groaned the manager in pain, as he rubbed his head.

"Stay still citizen. Authorities are on the way. Invisi-Girl, why don't you see if Remedy can relieve some of the pain he's feeling." said Lisa.

"We're totes on it!" said Leni, as she knelt down to allow Lily to place her hands on the man's head.

"Hey guys. I think there's another person in the back room. I'm picking up faint brain waves." said Lucy.

The other Louds then followed Lucy to the back room of the store. Except Leni and Lily who were occupied with the manager at the moment. Once they made it to the room, they found Luna slumped in a pile of broken wood, as a result of her impact with the shelf.

"Oh my god Luna!" exclaimed Rita, as she rushed to her side.

"Easy mom. She's not dead. She's just unconscious." said Lucy, reading Luna's brain waves.

Suddenly, Luna started to move, which shocked the other Louds. It appeared that she was regaining consciousness.

"*groans* Wh-What happened?" asked Luna, holding her head.

"Easy sweetie. It's us. We found you knocked out." said Rita.

"Who did this to you Luna?" asked Lana.

"It...It was this new villain. She showed up here and started wrecking the place. She came in here and found me and...and..."

"And who?" asked Lynn.

"SAM!" exclaimed Luna suddenly. "Yo, where is she?! Is she here?!" asked Luna, suddenly frantic.

"Calm down honey. Just relax for a second-"

"No! You guys don't understand! Sam was here and, and...Oh no." said Luna, her face suddenly giving a blank stare.

"What's wrong Luna?" asked Luan concerned.

"*tears start to stream down her face* She took her. *sniffles and slams her fist down in anger* She took her from me man!" exclaimed Luna, quite angry.

"Luna, what are you talking about?" asked Lynn Sr.

"*sobs* Mick's niece has super powers now. She attacked us and found out my secret identity when Sam said my name accidentally. Then, she knocked me out and everything went black after that...I've gotta find her." said Luna, starting to get up.

"No Luna! You're still hurt!" said Rita, preventing her from getting up.

"I can't just sit here moms! Now that Melody knows I'm The Amp, she's gonna do whatever she can to get back at me! And she's already started low." said Luna.

The rest of Super Thunder just stood there in shock. This was a huge bombshell of a case they had to take on.

 _Royal Woods PD!_

"The police are here. Come on, let's go meet with the Chief." said Lynn Sr.

Super Thunder exited the back room, with Lynn helping Luna by carrying her in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Arena...

*Sam regains consciousness and finds that she has been tied to a chair*

Sam looked around her and saw that she was in a recording booth. She then started trying to free herself.

"Don't bother. Just relax. You've got a front row seat to my debut!" said Cadence, suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sam.

"Simple. Your girlfriend upstaged me at my uncle's concert last night, and I-"

"Wait what? *blushes a little* Luna's not my girlfriend...we're just friends." said Sam.

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me. The important thing is that you obviously matter to her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have exposed her identity like that to protect you." said Cadence.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sam.

"I'm gonna make sure that Luna's out the picture when I make it big! And I need "you" to lure her here." said Cadence.

"There's no way I'm going to help you hurt Luna!" exclaimed Sam.

"*chuckles* The funny thing is, you already are _and you don't even realize it._ " said Cadence, although the last part of her sentence was said in Sam's voice.

"Wait! You just sounded like me!" exclaimed Sam, in shock.

" _Exactly baby doll. I can mimic sound, and that includes voices. Now that I have your voice, Luna will have no idea that it's really me talking to her._" said Cadence, stealing Sam's voice once more.

"How are you even gonna reach Luna?" asked Sam, now struggling against her trappings again.

"With this." said Cadence, as she held a cellphone in her hand, that looked very familiar to Sam.

"You stole my phone?!" exclaimed Sam.

"I believe it's _my phone now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make._ " said Cadence, as she approached the door of the booth to leave, when she suddenly paused.

" _Oh, and don't even think about interrupting me._ " said Cadence, as she suddenly made two duplicates of herself to watch Sam.

As the real Cadence walked out the door, her duplicates focused their attention on Sam. Sam was weirded out that she was able to clone herself and even mimic her voice, but she couldn't stop to think about that. She had to get out of there.

Her hands were tied behind the chair she was tied to. This obscured them from the duplicates' view. Sam managed to reach a guitar pick that was attached to an armband she had on under her jacket. She then started trying to free herself from the ropes with said guitar pick. She hoped she would get free in time to stop Cadence's plan.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods PD...

"I'm sorry that happened to you Amp. I don't know what happened to Melody. She used to be such a sweet girl." said Mick.

"Music changes people Mick. For better or for worse." said Luna.

"Yeah...I tried to tell her that music isn't just about fame but...she didn't wanna listen to me." said Mick, as he sighed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up Mick. It's not your fault. Don't worry, we're gonna find your niece." said Lynn Sr., placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Elastic." said Mick.

Just then, the Chief and Peters entered the room.

"Mr. Swagger, I understand you're still upset right now, but we'd like to ask you a few questions." said the Chief.

"Of course." said Mick, as Peters led him out of the room.

"Super Thunder. I'm heading to my office. You all should try finding Melody as soon as possible. Especially now that she has an apparent hostage." said the Chief.

"You've got it Chief. Let's bolt Thunder!" said Lynn Sr.

As the Chief left, Super Thunder was about to leave, when Luna stopped them.

"Hang on dudes. My phone's buzzing." said Luna.

She took out her phone and was surprised to see that the caller ID said that Sam was calling her.

"Sam's calling me dudes!" exclaimed Luna.

"What? How?" asked Lori surprised as well.

"Yeah! She got INTERCEPTED! You sure this isn't a WRONG CALL?" asked Luan.

"She must've escaped somehow! Hang on! *answers call* Hello?" said Luna.

" _Hey Luna. It's me. Sam. I got away from Cadence but now I'm lost in the Royal Woods Arena. Can you help me out?_ " said Cadence, mimicking Sam's voice.

"Uh...sure Sam. I'll be right there!" said Luna.

" _Thanks Luna. Bye-bye!_ " said Cadence, as she ended the call.

Luna put her phone in her pocket and turned around to the other Louds.

"Well? What did she say?" asked Lynn.

"Something's not right dudes." said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"It sounded like Sam was on the phone, but it didn't "sound" like Sam." said Luna.

"What? Okay, now I'm like totes confused." said Leni.

"I know Sam okay? And whoever called me just now was not her. She talked way too proper and was a little too happy for someone who just escaped being kidnapped." said Luna.

"Perhaps this is a ruse being put on by Cadence?" said Lisa.

"If it is, then her world's about to get rocked. We're going to the Arena dudes." said Luna.

"Okay! We'll form a plan along the way!" said Lynn Sr., as he and the rest of Super Thunder, hurried to make their way to the Thunderbolt.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods Arena, Cadence was taking in the view of everything from on center stage.

"La la la la la la la...*sighs* Just think Cadence. In a few moments you'll be the hottest star in Royal Woods!" said Cadence, to herself, through a microphone.

"I wouldn't hold my breath. You can't even hold a tune." said Lana, suddenly appearing beside her as Freeze.

"But if you still wanna be hot, that can be arranged..." said Lola, suddenly appearing on her other side, brandishing fireballs in her palms.

"Looks like my message was received..." said Cadence.

"You bet it was!" said Lincoln, who suddenly appeared in front of her, flowing in from a ceiling light.

"Melody, we're only giving you one chance to surrender!" said Lynn Sr, walking the center aisle with Rita behind him.

"We promise you honey, this isn't worth it!" Rita chimed in.

"Oh no, you're not about to give me another sappy speech like my uncle. Give it to my _echoes!_ " said Cadence.

"Echoes?" said Lynn confused.

Cadence suddenly vibrated rapidly and created ten duplicates of herself. Super Thunder immediately put their guard up as they realized they were in for a fight.

"Oh great! Another clone situation!" said Lincoln.

"Those do seem to be popular as of late." said Lisa.

"*sneers* I'm not worried about it! These echoes are going down!" said Lynn, as she lunged at two echoes coming her way, but was blasted back by a dual sonic boom.

"You okay Powerhouse?" asked Leni.

"*grunts* There's a reason music's not my thing." said Lynn.

Other Louds were having problems with these echoes as well. Lori had been fighting an echo for awhile now, but her attacks didn't seem to be phasing it.

"*growls* This is literally annoying!" said Lori, as she sent a huge wind gust at the echo, which seemingly blasted it to pieces.

However, this was short lived, as the echo came back and created a sonic boom, which launched Lori back into a wall.

"*groans* Literally annoying..." said Lori, taking flight again to combat the echo.

Meanwhile, Sam had made significant progress in cutting her ropes and managed to free her hands. Once she did that, she was able to unravel the other ropes that were keeping her body in place. As soon as she had freed herself, the echoes Cadence left behind immediately attacked, by releasing two sonic booms. Sam had quick instincts, and used the chair to shield herself, but still got launched into the wall behind her.

"*grunts* I've gotta get out of here..." said Sam.

She frantically searched for a possible way out, and saw a microphone on the ground a few feet away from her. At present, she had nothing to defend herself with, so this was her best option. She quickly lunged for the microphone, and managed to grab it, but as she turned she saw the echoes at her feet.

"Agh!" shrieked Sam suddenly.

Her shriek was picked up by the microphone, which apparently was on. It amplified the sound of her shriek, which when heard by the echoes, caused them to start fading a bit. Sam noticed this and screamed into the microphone to issue a test. As she suspected, the echoes suddenly disintegrated from the frequency of her sound.

"Whoa! Didn't know my voice could be a weapon!" said Sam.

She got up and raised the volume of the microphone she held, via the mixing board in front of her.

"You messed with the wrong girl Cadence." said Sam, as she left the recording booth, with the microphone in tow.

Suddenly, Cadence felt that something was wrong.

"Some of my echoes disappeared..." mumbled Cadence to herself.

She was suddenly brought back to the fight, when she nearly dodged incoming energy beams.

"I see you're quick with sound, but it doesn't compare to my LIGHT SPEED!" joked Luan.

"I'm done joking around! I'm not about to let this moment slip away from me! Have fun fighting my echoes!" said Cadence, as she started vibrating rapidly, and suddenly disappeared.

As soon as she disappeared, a lightning ball hit the spot where she once stood.

"Dang it! So close!" said Lincoln disappointed.

"You've gotta BOLT LIGHTNING! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Lincoln just sighed as he and Luan prepared themselves to handle the rest of Cadence's echoes.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luna...

"Sam?...Sam, where are you?" said Luna, in a whisper tone.

Her plan was to sneak backstage to find Sam, while her family dealt with Cadence in the main hall. She figured Cadence would be keeping Sam held somewhere back here.

"Sam!" said Luna once more.

" _There you are Luna! I'm so glad to see you! Come on! I think I found an exit!_ " said Cadence, once again mimicking Sam's voice.

Luna couldn't see her, but only heard "Sam's" voice from the darkness that loomed before her. However, she wasn't about to fall for Cadence's tricks.

"I'm not stupid dude. You can drop the act. I know you're not Sam." said Luna.

"You're smart Luna. You really are, but you're not smart enough." said Cadence, as she suddenly sent a sonic boom Luna's way.

Luna countered her sonic boom, with one of her shock waves.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that dude!" said Luna.

"Oh I will!" said Cadence, as she started firing sonic boom after sonic boom, to which Luna countered with shock wave after shock wave.

"It seems that your _Cadence_ is off huh?" said Luna, trying a pun much like her comedienne sister.

This angered Cadence who vibrated rapidly and suddenly disappeared again. Luna got in a defensive position, as she knew what was coming next. Cadence suddenly appeared behind her, as Luna anticipated, and released a sonic boom upon reappearing. Luna tried to fire a shock wave to counter this attack, but this sonic boom was way more powerful than the ones prior. Luna got forcefully launched back by this burst and collided with a wall. The sonic boom itself also shook the building a little bit.

Cadence then walked over to Luna, grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her into the air. She used her other hand to remove Luna's guitar from her body, and fling it somewhere behind her. Luna tried to choke out some words.

"Oh forget about that thing. Those things are useless. And so are you without it...Any last words Luna?" said Cadence, keeping a firm hold on Luna's throat.

Luna was about to say something, when she noticed where her guitar had landed, and more importantly, who now held it.

"Yeah...you can kiss my axe." said Luna.

Cadence was confused, when suddenly her eardrums were attacked by a loud scream. This scream was delivered courtesy of Sam, with the microphone she had taken earlier. Her scream caused Cadence to lose focus, which made her free her grip on Luna's throat. Sam then threw Luna's guitar to her, and Luna caught it, to deliver a smack across Cadence's face with it.

"*falls to the ground* Owww! That was rude!" exclaimed Cadence, rubbing the side of her face, and finding a little blood.

"Want some more?!" said Sam, her question asked directly into the microphone.

The high frequency made Cadence cringe and she instantly recoiled from attacking.

"This isn't over! I will become a star one day! Watch your back Luna! You and your girlfriend." said Cadence, as she started vibrating rapidly, and quickly vanished.

"Wait! We can't let her get away!" exclaimed Sam.

"Relax Sam. Let her go. She'll be back." said Luna, slinging her guitar back on her person.

"I'm so sorry about this Luna. This is all my fault." said Sam.

"No it's not Sam. If anything it's mine dude. I put you in danger the moment I revealed my secret identity to you. *sighs* But, to be honest, I'm kinda glad I told you now." said Luna.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"'Cause you came in clutch with that sweet combo just now! That was awesome dude!" said Luna.

"*blushes* Well, I couldn't stand there and watch Cadence hurt you. I let it happen once. I wasn't about to let it happen again." said Sam.

"Thanks Sam. You're the best." said Luna, as she suddenly hugged Sam, which surprised her.

Sam returned the hug and the two held their embrace for a bit. They pulled apart from each other just a little, and stared into each other's eyes. Then, before either of them knew what they were doing, they leaned in and shared a kiss.

*Sam and Luna pull apart from each other after their kiss*

"Wow. That was..."

"Rockin'." said Luna, finishing Sam's statement.

Since Cadence had left the area, the echoes she had fighting the rest of Super Thunder also disappeared.

"Whoa. Did something happen?" asked Lincoln.

"I guess Luna beat Cadence." said Lucy.

"Aww c'mon! I didn't even get a single hit in!" said Lynn, a bit peeved.

* * *

Later that night, at the Loud House...

"Uh huh...Okay. Thanks Chief. I'll let 'em know...Alright bye." said Lynn Sr., as he hung up his phone.

"What'd he say pops?" asked Luna.

"Mick's sad that we weren't able to capture Cadence, but he understands that we tried our best. Well, I should say, you two tried your best." said Lynn Sr., referring to Luna and Sam.

"So you escaped Cadence's trap all by yourself?!" asked Lana intrigued.

"Yup. I used my lucky guitar pick. Bella Blue. I guess she is lucky after all." said Sam, holding her guitar pick out for the other Louds to see.

"Nah dude. That wasn't luck. That was skill. You really helped me out of a jam back there!" said Luna.

"And they weren't the FRESH kind! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

All the Louds groaned as usual.

"Sam, we want to personally thank you for saving our girl. And since you know our secret, we now consider you a part of the family." said Rita.

"Whoa! Really?" said Sam shocked.

"Yeah dude! You're practically a member of Super Thunder! Just don't go getting into fights now." said Luna.

"Don't worry Lunes, I won't. And I'll also do a better job of keeping your secret Louds. I promise." said Sam.

The Louds all felt a new sense of togetherness and they and Sam came together for a group hug.

"Thanks Louds. Well I better go. My parents must be worried sick. *phone starts buzzing* Yup. That's them now." said Sam.

"I'll see you later Sam." said Luna.

"Later Lunes." said Sam, as she gave Luna a kiss on the cheek, before leaving out the front door.

The other Louds were all left in shock as to what had just happened. Luna turned around to see shocked expressions on her family's faces.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you dudes. Me and Sam are kind of a thing now." said Luna, a bit awkwardly.

She suddenly heard an abundance of cheers erupt from her family, as they all surrounded her.

"O-M-GOSH Luna! You totes have to tell us everything!" gushed Leni.

"Why didn't you literally tell us earlier?" asked Lori.

The other Louds kept bombarding Luna with questions and she quickly became overwhelmed.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you. Pop a squat and listen to this." said Luna, as she began to tell her family what happened.

* * *

 **Phew! Here ends this episode! I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you thought of it in a review! I should be releasing another chapter for _SLTS: Dimensional Adventures_ soon, so be on the lookout for it! But, that's it from me! Thank you all for reading, and I'll see y'all later. Peace.**


	4. Episode 4: Web Bugged Part 1

**Love is in the air!...Or at least it will be in about 11 days. Welcome to my first ever _SLTS: Valentines Day Special!_ It's sure to be special alright. Before we begin though, I'd like to answer a few reviews.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **allanarcher777 - Thanks man. I definitely will. Hope you enjoy this episode.**

 **J - I love your hero idea for Sam. I'll definitely keep it in mind, but it probably won't be happening anytime soon. If I've planned everything right this season, you may see Sam again before this season's done.**

 **Antonio Mejia - Don't worry, he still exists. He'll be back at a later point this season. Look out for him.**

 **Guest - Yeah, I know that Luna is capable of getting angry, and probably wouldn't be too fond of Sam trying to become a hero. However, I believe in that regard that any emotion perceived as anger could be traced back to her love for her girlfriend.**

 **JTWAS1994 - Yeah, I really like the balance of power between Luna and Cadence. In battle, both seem pretty evenly matched, which can make for some exciting action! Also, yes, Luna/Sam is officially canon. I really hope it becomes canon in the show at some point as well.**

 **Guest - Thanks. Although, I owe credit to a guest who provided me with that awesome line. It fit perfectly with the moment in my opinion.**

 **I tried to think of something "love related" to say here, but I'm not that much of a romantic. Hopefully, you're not expecting too much romance in this episode! Anyways, let's get into it! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: This episode was inspired by several guest reviews I've received. Thank yous go out to whoever left me these suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

I _was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 4: Web Bugged Part 1**

*Lincoln sees an incoming video request from Ronnie Anne on his laptop and answers it*

"Hey Lame-O. What's up?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Nothing much. I'm just kind of dreading today. You know, with it being Valentine's and all." said Lincoln.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe we have to go with Lori and Bobby to this dumb carnival." said Ronnie Anne.

"Eh, it's not a total loss. At least we can have some fun, while they're making out and stuff." said Lincoln.

"Yeah. I guess it would be nice to see Royal Woods again. It feels like I haven't been there in forever." said Ronnie Anne.

"Not much has changed really." said Lincoln.

"You sure about that? What about that superhero team that showed up? Super Thunder?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Oh yeah! They've um...they've been here you know...saving the day. Uh, anything been going on in your city? I know there's probably not any heroes or anything." said Lincoln, trying to quickly change the subject.

Ronnie Anne paused for a second before giving her answer.

"Uh, no. Nah, there hasn't been anything like that. You know this city, always boring." said Ronnie Anne, a bit nervously.

"I don't know. I kinda like your city. It's bigger than this place that's for sure. I feel like there's a lot to explore." said Lincoln.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised...Anyway, I should probably get off now. Me and Bobby are gonna be heading out in a bit." said Ronnie Anne.

"Okay. I'll see you later Ronnie." said Lincoln.

"Not if I don't smell you first." joked Ronnie Anne.

"*laughs* Bye." said Lincoln.

"Bye." said Ronnie Anne, as she ended the video chat.

Just then, Lana came bursting into Lincoln's room.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! You've gotta come check out the news!" exclaimed Lana.

"Why? Is there another villain in town?" asked Lincoln.

"No, they're talking about a new hero on TV!" said Lana.

"No way! Here?" asked Lincoln.

"No, Great Lakes! Come on!" said Lana, as she rushed out the room, with Lincoln following her.

As soon as the two got downstairs, Luna turned the volume up on the TV for all the Louds to hear the news report.

"And in this shot, the hooded hero appears to be swinging from what looks to be a web, as she defeats a crook who had just stolen a purse." said the news reporter.

"Witnesses are calling her "Tarantula" and there's already debates about where this spider girl supposedly came from. We'll keep you updated on further reports. Back to the people at Royal Woods News." said the news reporter.

As that report ended, Luna turned the volume down on the TV, as the Louds started talking about this new hero.

"I wonder who she is?" asked Leni.

"I don't know, but she looks really cool! Did you see how she handled that guy?! One solid jump kick to the face!" said Lynn.

"It's very impressive indeed, and also intriguing. If we know of this meta-human's existence, there could possibly be many more out there. Maybe even here." said Lisa.

"I just hope they stay on the good side." said Lincoln.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Casagrandes...

"*barges in* Ronnie Anne! We need to talk." said Carlota.

"About what?" asked Ronnie Anne, putting down her comic.

"About this!" said Carlota, as she showed Ronnie Anne the news report about "Tarantula" from her phone.

"Oh." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. *closes door* You wanna start talking?" asked Carlota.

"Alright. It was me. Look, I was just taking a walk around town earlier today, and I heard this guy robbing this lady. So I disguised myself and captured him." said Ronnie Anne.

"While everyone in the city captured you on their phones! What were you thinking Ronnie?! We had a deal! Flitter is blowing up about who this "Tarantula" girl could possibly be!" said Carlota.

"Relax. I've got it under control. No one's gonna figure out my identity." asked Ronnie Anne.

"Are you kidding me?! All you did was put your hoodie over your face! Anybody who knows you could easily identify you!" said Carlota.

"No they can't! That could've been anybody in a purple hood! As long as my face is hidden, I'm good!" said Ronnie Anne, going back to her comic.

"I don't think you understand how serious this is Ronnie! I don't want anything to happen to you! What if someone comes looking for you?!" said Carlota.

"No one's coming for me alright! I'm fine! I can handle this myself." said Ronnie Anne, as she moved past Carlota, and left the room.

"Ronnie! Cous, come back!" said Carlota, as she chased after Ronnie Anne.

As soon as she left, something could be seen hovering next to Ronnie Anne's bedroom window. It appeared to be a caterpillar-like robot and it had been recording Ronnie Anne this whole time. The camera feed it had taken was currently being seen by an unknown figure in a dark room.

"*smirks* I've got her. Good job Larvinaut. *activates her wireless communicator* Mosquito. Come in." said an unknown female figure.

Suddenly, some faint buzzing could be heard in the room. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an armored figure appeared.

"As always, your timing is impeccable." said the unknown female figure.

"I do try Madame." said Mosquito.

Mosquito was dressed in light green lightweight armor that resembled his namesake. It came equipped with insectoid wings, a helmet with attached antennae, and a long proboscis-like structure in the middle of the face plate.

"I need you to track someone down for me." said the unknown female figure.

"Who Madame?" asked Mosquito.

"Ronnie Anne. Although, she may be better known as "Tarantula" right now." said the unknown female figure.

"You've found her?" asked Mosquito.

"Yes. One of my Larvinauts tracked her back to her home after she pulled that stunt in the city. However, she's apparently leaving to go to a town called Royal Woods today." said the unknown female figure.

"Don't worry Madame, I'll find her." said Mosquito.

"Good. She's carrying very important DNA that I can't afford to lose. Bring her back here safely hm?" said the unknown female figure.

"Yes Madame." said Mosquito, as he suddenly shrunk back down to near microscopic size, and flew out the room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Bobby and Ronnie Anne...

"Can you believe it sis? We're heading back to Royal Woods! It's been so long since I last saw Lori..." said Bobby, starting to daydream.

"Hey! *snaps fingers* Wake up Bobby! You're the only one who can drive this thing. I need you to stay focused." said Ronnie Anne.

"Right. Sorry Nini. It's just that driving's so boring sometimes!" said Bobby. "Ooh! Look! We're going over the bridge!" said Bobby, as they approached it.

"Yippee." said Ronnie Anne, in an average tone.

As they drove across the bridge, everything appeared normal until suddenly Ronnie Anne sensed an incoming attack.

"Bobby! Duck!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne suddenly.

"Wait, what?" asked Bobby confused.

Ronnie Anne didn't respond and quickly pounced on her brother to duck his head down. As soon as she did this, a small dart whizzed over them through the windows.

"What was that about?!" asked Bobby frazzled.

Ronnie Anne's "spider senses" suddenly kicked in again and it prompted her to make Bobby lean back against the chair. As soon as he was pushed back, Bobby witnessed the tiny dart whiz by in front of him.

"Okay. What's going on?!" asked Bobby, freaked out.

"Speed up!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Bobby obliged and started speeding down the bridge. Flying a short distance behind them was none other than Mosquito. However, he was so small that the naked eye couldn't even see him.

"Looks like this bug is gonna be a bit hard to catch." said Mosquito, as he gave chase after Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne was put back on edge, when her ears heard some faint buzzing fast approaching. Her spider senses told her that this wasn't the sound of a regular pest. She knew that whatever was chasing her wasn't stopping until it caught her. So, by that resolve, she knew what she had to do.

Ronnie Anne started quickly firing web blasts at her open window frame, eventually creating an effective barrier. This sudden event shocked Bobby because, well, he didn't know his little sister had superpowers.

"N-Nini! You-you did that?!" asked Bobby shocked.

He was finding it hard to keep focused on driving.

"Alright Bobby, I know a lot is going on right now, but I promise I'll explain it to you later. I need you to-"

"You need me to do what?" asked Bobby confused.

Without warning, Ronnie Anne suddenly shot a web at the steering wheel, and forcefully turned the van to the left. This sudden change in direction blindsided Mosquito, and he ended up getting hit with the rear end of the vehicle. While he tried to regain his bearings, Bobby and Ronnie Anne continued to flee across the bridge.

"Oh don't worry little spider. I'll find you." said Mosquito, as he flew off.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Ronnie had just entered the Royal Woods city lines.

"Okay Nini, you wanna tell me what that was back there?!" asked Bobby.

"I have spider powers." said Ronnie Anne blankly.

"You're Tarantula?!" asked Bobby.

"Well, I didn't come up with the name but now that I think about it, it kinda has a nice ring to it." said Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie...How...What happened to you?" asked Bobby concerned.

"It's a long story." said Ronnie Anne.

Bobby looked at his sister with a deep look of concern.

"For real Bobby, it is. I promise I'll tell you everything. Let's just enjoy this carnival okay?" said Ronnie Anne.

"...Okay." said Bobby, as he continued driving through Royal Woods.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Annual Valentine's Day Carnival...

"Where are they? They should've been here by now." said Lori.

"Maybe they ran into traffic or something." said Lincoln.

"I'm getting worried. I literally think that I should call them." said Lori, pulling out her phone.

Just then, Bobby and Ronnie Anne pulled up next to them, at the entrance to the carnival.

"Boo boo bear!" said Lori, as she ran over to her boyfriend.

"Hey babe!" said Bobby, as he and Lori embraced.

"I literally thought you guys weren't gonna make it here!" said Lori.

"Oh, well, we ran into a little snag on the bridge coming over here." said Bobby.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" asked Lori concerned.

"It was nothing. It was just a bug in the engine, that's all." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln peered at the van they had driven in, and saw a remnant of a spider web hanging from the window. He started to get suspicious.

"Well, okay. If you guys don't mind, me and Bobby literally have a lot of catching up to do. Come on boo boo bear." said Lori, as she started leading Bobby into the carnival.

"And then there were two..." said Lincoln.

"Haha!...You wanna walk around Lame-O?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Sure." said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne then entered the carnival and started catching up with each other. Unknown to them, however, Mosquito was watching them from afar. Instead of chasing after Ronnie Anne again though, he mysteriously flew off in a different direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori and Bobby had started their ride through the Tunnel of Love.

"Do you remember the last time we were here Bobby?" asked Lori.

"Of course babe! This was where I asked you out to the homecoming dance." said Bobby.

"*sighs* I literally remember it like it was yesterday. It was so romantic..." said Lori dreamily.

"Yeah..." said Bobby, in a sad tone.

"Is something wrong Bobby? You literally look upset." said Lori.

"Babe...have you ever found out a secret and you just felt...left out?" asked Bobby.

"Where's this coming from babe?" asked Lori.

"*sighs* Something happened on that bridge today Lori...Something I can never forget." said Bobby.

"What? Your engine breaking down?" asked Lori confused.

"Nothing's wrong with the engine. That was just a cover-up...We were attacked on the bridge earlier." said Bobby.

"What?! By who?" asked Lori surprised.

"We couldn't see who was attacking us, but I think whoever it was, was after Ronnie." said Bobby.

"Ronnie Anne? Who would want to attack her?" asked Lori.

"I don't know! She wouldn't tell me!...But I think it's cause she has...spider powers." said Bobby.

"Wait. What?" said Lori, as she paused for a second. "Ronnie Anne's Tarantula?" asked Lori.

"Apparently she is, but I'm worried about her Lori. She doesn't seem concerned, but I am! I don't want her to get hurt!" said Bobby.

Lori wasn't sure how to respond. It was obvious that Bobby cared a lot about Ronnie Anne, and she knew that he cared a lot about her. She wasn't sure if he could handle another superhero surprise.

Suddenly, the lights in the tunnel abruptly turned off, confusing the couples that were currently on the ride. Lori found this strange and then heard a buzzing sound fast approaching.

"Are there bugs in here?...Bobby?...Boo boo bear?" said Lori.

Suddenly, the lights turned back on, and it was revealed that Bobby had disappeared.

"B-Bobby!" exclaimed Lori in shock.

Just then, an announcement was made over the loudspeaker.

"Attention all riders, please stay seated. The ride will resume shortly. We appeared to have had a glitch in the lighting somehow. Thank you for your patience."

As soon as the announcement ended, the ride resumed its movement. However, the romantic atmosphere was now ruined for Lori, as she was overtaken by fear and concern. Her boyfriend was missing, and she couldn't exactly leave to look for him because of her current surroundings.

"Oh Bobby...please be okay." said Lori, to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne...

"*bites into cotton candy* So you've never gotten an autograph from Super Thunder?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Nope...They've uh...they're always busy you know?" said Lincoln, as he continued eating his cotton candy. "So...I've heard there's a hero in your city. Tarantula?" said Lincoln.

"Uh...yeah! I've heard of her. She uh, she just showed up." said Ronnie Anne, finishing her cotton candy.

"Yeah, they had a news report this morning and they showed some pictures of her. She looked kinda familiar to me actually." said Lincoln.

"Wow. That's crazy. Uh, I need to hit the bathroom real quick. I'll be back." said Ronnie Anne, as she threw the cotton candy stick in the trash, and left for the bathroom.

Lincoln just nodded his head as he continued eating his cotton candy.

Ronnie Anne had finished using the bathroom and was currently washing her hands.

"*sighs* I should probably tell Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne, to herself.

"Don't do that. That'll make my job harder. *suddenly appears* Then I'd have to silence him too." said Mosquito, with an unconscious Bobby in tow.

"Bobby! What did you do to my brother?!" asked Ronnie Anne enraged.

"Hush little spider. Your brother is simply being used as leverage. If you want him to remain unharmed, all you have to do is come with me. However, if you don't co-operate, your brother might not be waking up." said Mosquito, with a slight snicker.

This pissed Ronnie Anne off. There was a lot of things she could tolerate, but one thing she could not was when someone messed with her family. She wasn't about to let this "bug" tell her what to do.

"Alright buzzkill, let's do this." said Ronnie Anne, getting into a fighting stance.

"Buzzkill. Not bad. My name's Mosquito by the way. I don't think we were properly introduced." said Mosquito.

"I don't care what your name is. Shut up, and fight me." said Ronnie Anne.

"As you wish." said Mosquito.

Mosquito then activated some blades on his wrists and started charging toward Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne jumped out the way and clung to the ceiling like a spider. From the ceiling, she shot a web at Mosquito's left arm and then jumped off the the ceiling to perform a jump kick. However, Mosquito dodged the attack which caused Ronnie Anne to hit the ground.

As soon as she looked up, she was met with Mosquito's blades, which she was able to dodge thanks to her fast reflexes. She then shot two webs at his feet, which stuck him to the ground momentarily. This allowed Ronnie Anne to get up and then start blasting Mosquito with web shot after web shot. Mosquito soon became trapped, however this was short lived. He quickly broke free thanks to his blades and then shot a tranquilizer dart at Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne dodged this attack, but Mosquito was counting on this. Ronnie Anne suddenly found herself caught in a headlock by Mosquito, and one of his wrist blades was dangerously close to her neck.

"There's no need to fear for your life. I'm supposed to bring you back alive. However, after you've served your purpose, I can't make any promises." said Mosquito sinisterly.

Ronnie Anne tried to struggle, but Mosquito pressed the blade closer to her neck. Just then, Mosquito suddenly felt a shocking sensation throughout his body. He dropped Ronnie Anne, who turned to see Lightning standing in the doorway.

"Lightning?" said Ronnie Anne surprised.

Lightning just smiled as he continued shooting electric blasts at Mosquito. Mosquito's armor started to spark.

"Hey! Stop that! You're gonna short out the size modifier!...You put up one heck of a fight spider, but you have already failed. *picks Bobby up* By fighting me, you've sealed your brother's fate." said Mosquito.

"Let my brother go!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

"You know what you have to do. I trust that I'll see you again Ronnie. In fact, I look forward to it." said Mosquito, as he suddenly activated cloaking mode, which made him and Bobby invisible.

Mosquito then broke through the roof of the bathroom, and flew off with Bobby in tow.

"Bobby!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne, as she shot a web at the hole in the ceiling, ready to swing through it.

"Wait! You can't go out there like that! You don't have a costume!" said Lightning.

"I'll wear my hood!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne, putting her hoodie on.

"That's not good enough! If I can recognize you, then I'm sure other people would be able to too." said Lightning.

"...Lincoln?" said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. *deactivates PortaPendant* It's me. And I had a feeling you were "Tarantula", but this just confirmed it." said Lincoln.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, I understand. You were just trying to protect your secret identity. That's important for any hero to do." said Lincoln.

"Well I'm not sure about this whole hero thing now. Look at how much trouble I've caused in one day. *sighs* Lincoln, you've gotta help me get my brother back." said Ronnie Anne.

"Of course. I'll definitely help you. We're gonna need some more help though. Come on, we've gotta head back to my house." said Lincoln.

"Why?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Who do you think the rest of Super Thunder are?" said Lincoln, as he left out the bathroom.

"Awesome." said Ronnie Anne, as she left the bathroom after Lincoln.

* * *

 **That'll do it for Part 1! I hope you guys enjoyed this episode and I hope to get Part 2 out soon. I'm not making any promises on time, but I'll try my best. Let me know what you thought of this episode in a review! I'm really interested to hear your feedback on this one. Thanks for reading and that's it. Later!**


	5. Episode 5: Web Bugged Part 2

**It's time for Part 2! It seems that a lot of you really enjoyed the first part, so I'm hoping you're excited to see the second part. A lot of questions are about to be answered and a few things established...But you'll find out in due time. Right now though, it's time for reviews.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - You're very welcome. As soon as I saw your suggestion for a power for Ronnie Anne, I instantly loved it. Look forward to seeing more of her in episodes to come.**

 **J - I'm glad you think so! I have a feeling you're gonna love Part 2. Enjoy!**

 **Guest - Your ideas for Mosquito and Madame Butterfly are just too good not to use. Trust me when I say that this will not be the last time you'll be seeing them. They'll be back. Maybe even sooner than you think.**

 **Guest - I love your idea for the costume design and have taken it into consideration for this chapter. Except for one thing you mentioned, but that's for a specific reason. I do like the concept though, and I will implement it at some point. Thanks!**

 **Knox - Actually, I kinda just brainstormed a plot for this story by reading the reviews I've received. I like the idea of Ronnie Anne as Tarantula, and so I thought having her have to deal with Mosquito would be really cool. I can see the connection you made though.**

 **Gold Cartoonist - I'm glad! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for being here!**

 **JTWAS1994 - You're about to find out. Fair warning though, this backstory's going to be a little crazy.**

 **HEROS Central - It certainly did. And its about to get a whole lot more interesting. Stay tuned.**

 **Let's not waste anymore time! I know a lot of you want to find out what's going on with Ronnie Anne. And also, what happened to Bobby? These questions will be answered right now!...Well, not right now but, in the story I mean...**

 **Um, reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB:** **This episode was inspired by several guest reviews I've received. Thank yous go out to whoever left me these suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

I _was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 5: Web Bugged Part 2**

Back at the Loud House...

*doors open to Super Thunder's training bunker*

"Welcome to our training bunker Ronnie Anne." said Lisa, as she entered the room with Ronnie Anne.

The scene goes on to show some of the Louds and the Thunder Pets sparring with each other.

"Whoa! This place is cool! You guys train here everyday?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Pretty much." said Lincoln.

"We have to! It's the only way we stay on top of our game!" said Lynn.

Suddenly, Lynn was hit with an energy projectile.

"Wow Lynn, I didn't take you for a LIGHTWEIGHT! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Oh, I've got two heavy weights with your name on it! Come here!" said Lynn, as she chased after Luan, her fists tightly clenched.

"Uh, they're not gonna hurt each other for real are they?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Nah dude. They're just practicing." said Luna.

"Lynn's strength braces limit her powers immensely. This makes sure that her hits don't instantly kill someone." said Lisa.

"Whoa. It's that serious?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"I'm afraid so." said Lisa.

"Some of us have to wear special devices to make sure our powers don't get out of control. I literally have to wear this compass on my wrist to make sure I don't cause a freak tornado or something." said Lori.

"It's a small price to pay if you want to be a hero." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne just paused at his statement.

Suddenly, Lisa received a call from Leni on her wireless communicator.

"Hey Lise! I think I'm done with the costume! You've totes gotta check it out!"

"Copy that Leni. We're on our way. Follow me Ronnie Anne." said Lisa, as she began leading Ronnie Anne to a wall.

Lisa placed her hand on a scanner hidden within it, that opened the wall up to reveal a hidden corridor. Lisa led Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Lori, and Luna down the corridor until they reached a secret room.

"Welcome to the costume design lab." said Lisa.

Ronnie Anne just looked in awe at all the different costumes on display.

"This is crazy! These are all your costumes! Wait. I've never seen this one before." said Ronnie Anne, pointing to a purple and sky blue suit.

"That one's special. We'll _clear the air_ on that later." said Lori.

"It's also still in development." said Lisa.

"Who's that one for?" asked Ronnie Anne, pointing out a kid-sized lavender suit.

"That's for Lily when she gets older." said Lincoln.

"It's just a prototype right now though, since Lily's still an infant." said Lisa.

Ronnie Anne then noticed an empty spot among the costumes.

"It looks like there's one missing." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's where a second version of Lincoln's costume used to be, but it got stolen by his clone." said Luna.

"Clone?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"A story for another time." said Lincoln.

Just then, Leni entered the main area, from a separate room.

"There you are Ronnie! I totes have something special for you." said Leni.

"What is it?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Your very own super suit!" exclaimed Leni excitedly.

Ronnie Anne initially had a look of surprise on her face, but it quickly turned to confusion once she saw what Leni held in her hands.

"Uh...Leni? What is that?" asked Ronnie Anne, referring to a pendant-like object with a spider symbol on it.

"Like, I told you already! It's your super suit! Here, put it on!" said Leni, as she put the pendant-like object on Ronnie Anne's wrist.

"Okay, now what?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Push the button dude." said Luna.

Ronnie Anne pushed the spider symbol on the device, and suddenly a digital image of a super suit was scanned onto her. Her suit was purple with gold accents, and had a white spider insignia on its chest. Her suit also came with a hood and her mask was a pair of black-tinted goggles with a white trim. She also had purple gloves and boots.

"Whoa! That's awesome! I never have to worry about changing!" said Ronnie Anne.

"That's not all Ronnie Anne. In addition to your regular field of vision, your goggles also offer a few other views as well. Including night vision and infrared scanning. You can also conduct surveillance with them, as well as take pictures." said Lisa.

"What can't these goggles do? Finding Bobby'll be a snap with these!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Hold on there dude. You may have the suit, but you need some moves to back it up." said Luna.

"It's training time!" said Lincoln.

* * *

Meanwhile with Bobby...

"*starts waking up* Wh-Where am I?" asked Bobby confused.

He tried to move but his body was strapped down to a chair.

"Hello?" asked Bobby nervously.

"Ah. You're awake. It's about time Roberto." said the unknown female figure.

"H-How do you know my name?" asked Bobby, freaked out.

"I've conducted some surveillance. *sees Bobby struggling* Relax, you're only here being used as leverage for your sister. However, the longer she takes, the shorter your lifespan may be." said the unknown female figure.

"What do you mean? AAH!" exclaimed Bobby, as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg.

This pain came from a knife that Mosquito had just stabbed him with.

"You've just had a neurotoxin injected into your bloodstream. Your heart rate is what will determine how long you stay alive. If you keep working yourself over like this, you're going to be dead before you know it. So I suggest that you relax." said the unknown female figure.

"Wh-Who are you?!" asked Bobby, tears forming in his eyes.

"*steps out of the darkness* I am Madame Butterfly. Keep an eye on him Mosquito." said Madame Butterfly, as she left the room.

She was a young blonde woman who wore orange colored contacts. She also wore a orange business suit, which was fitting as she definitely meant business.

"Yes ma'am." said Mosquito, now keeping guard of Bobby.

Bobby was forced to sit there writhing with pain, while the neurotoxin slowly polluted his bloodstream. He hoped that somebody would save him before it was too late.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, in the training bunker...

Ronnie Anne is currently sparring with the Louds.

"*dodges Lynn's fist* Haha! Missed me! *dodges Lynn Sr.'s fist* Oh! So close!" said Ronnie Anne.

She started swinging around the training bunker, with the use of her webs, when she suddenly swung right into a portal.

"*lands back on the ground from portal* What the heck?" said Ronnie Anne confused.

Suddenly, Geo rolled up to her and squeaked at her.

"Good job Geo. (to Ronnie Anne) Mind if I cut in?" asked Lucy.

Ronnie Anne immediately got to her feet and assumed a fighting stance. She then started shooting web blasts at Lucy, but Lucy caught each of them using her telekinesis.

 _"Nice try. You should try changing up your tactics."_ said Lucy, via telepathy.

"*groans* Whatever. Whoa!" said Ronnie Anne, as she quickly dodged energy blasts that were fired at her, courtesy of Luan.

She stumbled back right into Rita, who had shape-shifted into an elephant. Rita used its trunk to launch Ronnie Anne into the air, where she got blasted by a wind gust from Lori.

"Alright. I'm tired of getting combo'd!" said Ronnie Anne, as she quickly made a web board around her feet.

Before she hit the ground, she was able to rise back in the air, and glide using her web board. With an aerial vantage point, Ronnie Anne was able to stay above the fray. However, this was short lived.

*Cliff breathes a stream of fire that melts Ronnie Anne's web board*

"Uh-oh. Aaaah!" screamed Ronnie Anne, as she plummeted back to the ground.

However, before she could land, she was caught...by Lana, who encased her in a block of ice.

*Ronnie Anne struggling to break free of the ice but to no avail*

"Well, it looks like that'll conclude the training. I'm going to head to my lab for a bit. You all can talk among-st yourselves." said Lisa, as she left the command booth, from its access door.

"You did pretty good Ronnie. You just need to watch your surroundings more." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Now, get me out of this thing!" said Ronnie Anne, struggling even more.

"Guess that was really a COLD PLAY! Hahahaha! Get it!" joked Luan.

All the Louds groaned as usual.

"I'm serious! Get me out of here! *starts shivering violently* So cold...so cold...so cold..." said Ronnie Anne, as she started staring off in a daze.

The Louds quickly realized that something was wrong.

"Yo, what's happening dudes?!" asked Luna concerned.

"Lola! Get her out of there!" exclaimed Lincoln, concerned as well.

Lola then released a flame wave that quickly melted the ice around Ronnie Anne.

Once free, Ronnie Anne started falling to the ground, still in a daze, but was caught by Lincoln before she hit the ground.

"Ronnie Anne! Ronnie Anne! Are you okay?" asked Lincoln, getting worried at this point.

Just then, Ronnie Anne started to come back to reality.

"Wh-What happened?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

"It literally looked like you had a seizure or something." said Lori.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I overdid it with the ice Ronnie. Maybe my temperature dials need adjusting..." said Lana, checking her gloves.

"No. It's fine Lana. It wasn't you. Being trapped in the ice reminded me of how I felt when I...got trapped." said Ronnie Anne.

"How did you get trapped?" asked Lucy.

"*sighs* Guess it's time I told you guys..." said Ronnie Anne, as she began to tell her story.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Late at night, in Great Lakes City..._

 _"You sure about this Nikki?" asked Ronnie Anne._

 _"Would you relax Santiago? We'll be fine!" said Nikki._

 _"I don't know guys. Maybe Ronnie Anne is right. This place is a little sketchy..." said Sameer nervously._

 _"You two can stay here if you want to. I wanna scope the place out. You with me Nikki?" said Casey, on his bicycle._

 _"Heck yeah!" said Nikki, on her skateboard._

 _She and Casey then hopped over the fence using a convenient ramp that was nearby._

 _"Woohoo!" exclaimed Nikki and Casey, as they landed on the other side._

 _"Guys! Be quiet!" said Ronnie Anne, in a hush tone._

 _"Come on Ronnie! I know you're tougher than that!" said Casey._

 _Ronnie Anne had a feeling that something wasn't right here, but she didn't want to look "weak" in front of her friends._

 _"Sign me up!" said Ronnie Anne, as she skated over the fence, using the same ramp._

 _"Wait for me!" said Sameer, as he skated over the fence the same way._

 _"Great. Now we're all here." said Nikki._

 _"You better be right about this Nikki." said Ronnie Anne._

 _"I'm telling you! I know what I saw. Come on!" said Nikki, as she started leading the group towards the buildings._

 _They had just hopped the fence into the Chrysalize Inc. complex. These were laboratories that claimed they would be the bridge to bring society and nature together. However, the labs had been shut down a few months ago because of many lab experiments that were deemed hazardous to the public._

 _Nikki had seen something suspicious recently while skating by the complex one night. She had seen an armored figure carrying what looked like insects contained in cases, inside the facility. She figured something was up with these labs and wanted to check it out. However, she didn't want to do it alone._

 _"*peers through window* Okay. Looks like the coast is clear." said Nikki._

 _"How are we getting in?" asked Sameer._

 _"Step back. I got this." said Casey, as he started forcefully grabbing the door handle, until it suddenly opened._

 _"There. We're in." said Casey._

 _"Yeah, but you could've set off an alarm! Do you always have to be so reckless Casey?" said Ronnie Anne._

 _"Hey, don't sweat it Ronnie. Just come on!" said Casey, as he followed Nikki and Sameer inside._

 _Ronnie Anne just sighed as she followed behind them._

 _Inside, the four found many chambers that had metal butterflies at the four corners. Attached to them were tubes that seemed to contain serums of some sort._

 _"What are these things?" asked Casey._

 _"I don't know, but I'm definitely getting a picture of it. Yo Case, keep watch for us?" said Nikki, as she started taking pictures of the chambers with her cellphone._

 _"A'ight." said Casey, as he stood by the door._

 _Ronnie Anne continued walking around, looking at all the chambers. On each one, a different symbol was displayed that represented a different insect. Ronnie Anne paused beside the one that looked like a spider._

 _*hears a breaching sound and jumps back a little* Sameer! What are you doing?!" said Ronnie Anne._

 _"All I did was press a button! I didn't know it would open it!" said Sameer._

 _"Oh this is good!" said Nikki, as she started snapping some more pictures._

 _"I don't like this guys! We need to get out of here!" said Ronnie Anne._

 _Just then, Casey popped up behind Ronnie Anne, which scared her. This caused her to stumble forward and land in the chamber._

 _"Ronnie Anne! What are you doing?! You messed up the shot!" said Nikki._

 _"It wasn't me! It was Casey!" said Ronnie Anne._

 _"I just wanted to see what you guys were looking at." said Casey._

 _"And who's watching the door?!" asked Nikki._

 _"Oh. Well uh..."_

 _At this point, Nikki and Casey started to argue with each other._

 _"*tries to pull herself out the chamber but struggles* Hey Sameer. Can you help me out here?" said Ronnie Anne._

 _"Sure." said Sameer, as he went over to help pull Ronnie Anne out._

 _However, as Sameer helped Ronnie Anne out, her left hand grabbed onto a lever for support. In the midst of her trying to get out, she accidentally pulled the lever down, which closed the chamber door on her._

 _"Ronnie Anne!" exclaimed Sameer._

 _"Help!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne._

 _Sameer tried opening the door again by pushing the button he had pushed before, but it wasn't working for some reason. The chamber had been activated and the serum like substance started flowing into it._

 _"Ronnie! Are you okay?!" said Nikki._

 _"What's going on in there?!" asked Casey._

 _"Get me out of here! It's...it's...so cold...so cold...so...cold..." said Ronnie Anne, her speech turning sluggish._

 _"Nah, nah, Ronnie, you're not dying on us!" said Casey._

 _"Hang on Santiago! Sameer! Get this thing open!" said Nikki._

 _"I can't! It's locked for some reason!" said Sameer._

 _Just then, the chamber's processing stopped. Nikki raised the lever back to its upright position and Sameer pressed the button he had pressed again. This time the chamber door opened._

 _"Ronnie Anne? Come on, speak to me Santiago!" said Nikki._

 _Ronnie Anne just lied there shivering inside the chamber._

 _"Oh man! This isn't good!" said Casey._

 _"Yeah I think we can see that!" said Nikki._

 _"What are we gonna do?" asked Sameer._

 _Just then, the three started getting attacked by rapid fire laser blasts. They wete coming from larvinauts that had detected intruders in the facility._

 _"Aww we're busted!" said Casey, doing his best to dodge the lasers._

 _"We need to grab Ronnie Anne and get out of here!" said Nikki, trying to dodge the lasers as well._

 _Sameer looked back at the chamber to pick up Ronnie Anne, but was confused when he didn't see her there._

 _"Um, guys? Ronnie Anne's gone." said Sameer._

 _"What?!" said Nikki and Casey simultaneously._

 _Suddenly, the larvinauts that were attacking them were taken out by various web blasts. Nikki, Sameer, and Casey then looked up to see Ronnie Anne clinging to the ceiling._

 _"Santiago? How'd you get up there?!" asked Nikki._

 _"I don't know! I think I have spider powers!" said Ronnie Anne._

 _Suddenly, Ronnie Anne sensed more larvinauts heading their way._

 _"There's more coming! We need to move! Head to the exit! I'll hold them off!" said Ronnie Anne, as she crawled out the building, still clung to the ceiling._

 _Nikki, Sameer, and Casey ran out the building and got on their modes of transportation._

 _"*notices Ronnie Anne's skateboard* Wait! Ronnie Anne's board!" said Sameer._

 _"I'll take it! Come on!" said Nikki, as she grabbed Ronnie Anne's board, and started skating off._

 _Casey and Sameer followed, as the three approached the fence they had hopped over._

 _As they approached it, Ronnie Anne kept up with them by hopping from each larvinaut she defeated._

 _Nikki built up momentum and skated up the dirt hill, hopping over the fence. Casey followed behind, getting over on his bicycle. However, Sameer seemed to be having a bit of trouble._

 _"*struggling to get up the hill* I'm not gonna make it!" exclaimed Sameer._

 _Suddenly, he felt something sticky attach to his helmet._

 _"Hang on to your board!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne, as she shot out a web that attached to a tree just outside the fence._

 _She then swung herself and Sameer_ _over the fence and they both landed on the other side._

 _"Whoa! That was awesome Santiago!" said Nikki astonished._

 _"Yeah! You're like a real deal spider now!" said Casey._

 _"This is weird guys! What am I gonna do? I'm like half bug!" said Ronnie Anne._

 _Before her friends could respond, Ronnie Anne's spider senses suddenly kicked in again. S_ _he was suddenly alerted of more larvinauts approaching them._

 _"We gotta go!" said Ronnie Anne._

 _"Here's your board!" said Nikki, as she handed Ronnie Anne her skateboard._

 _The four then took off from the complex as fast as they could, eventually losing the trailing larvinauts._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Whoa dude. That's heavy." said Luna.

"So you got your powers on accident?" asked Lana.

"Yup." said Ronnie Anne.

"When did all this happen?" asked Lincoln.

"About a week ago. *sighs* None of this would've happened if I had just stayed home that night. Now my brother's gone and it's all my fault." said Ronnie Anne.

"Don't say that sweetie! We're gonna find Bobby!" said Rita.

"I already know where he is. Mosquito took him back to those labs I got my powers from. I just know it." said Ronnie Anne.

"Who owns the labs?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No one knows her real name but they call her Madame Butterfly. She's like some nature activist wanting to "transform society". But from what I saw, her experiments are trying to transform society by merging insects and humans together." said Ronnie Anne.

"Sounds like we've dealt with something like this before." said Lynn.

"*suddenly re-enters the training bunker* Indeed we have. Family, I may know who "Madame Butterfly" is." said Lisa dramatically.

* * *

 **Cliffhangers...you gotta love 'em! Or hate 'em depending on your emotions right now while reading this. I hope you guys enjoyed this episode and let me know what you thought of it in a review! Episode 6 will be the final part of this episode. I didn't originally intend for it to be this long, but for the sake of it not feeling too jumbled or rushed, I extended it to three parts. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna cut there before this outro gets too long. Thank you guys for tuning in to another episode of _SLTS!_ What's gonna happen next? Find out in Part 3! I'll see you there!**


	6. Episode 6: Web Bugged Part 3

**I didn't think I'd be doing another three parter so soon. I guess this episode is really special. It's time for the final part of this episode! It's been crazy so far, but I know you guys are anxious to see how it ends. So, let's not keep you all waiting too much longer. Here goes the reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - There's a reason why I limited Madame Butterfly's mutation experiments to just insects and those alike. That reason should hopefully be explained in this part. I wanna thank you for making the suggestion for these villains. They are both very creative and well thought out. As for your last note, that's about what one would expect. Especially from Lisa.**

 **J - Well, Lisa believes she may know who she is. Just who she is, well, you're about to find out. I'm glad you like Ronnie Anne's costume. You're about to see more of it in action!**

 **Guest - Yeah I still want to use the skateboard, but something like that would be introduced at a later point in the series. The concept is definitely cool though. I do appreciate your help with the costume and that's cool where you got the inspiration from. Very creative.**

 **Guest - I did change Madame Butterfly's color scheme to orange because I did realize the sudden commonality with the color pink around my villains. I changed it to orange because of your other review in which you suggested a very unique suggestion for her face. Instead of using it for her face however, I have another use for it that you'll see in this episode. Thanks for your suggestions.**

 **Guest - Shhh...Nah I'm just kidding. But I was wondering if anybody would comment on that part of the episode. All I can say about that purple and light blue suit is that the person wearing it has some trials ahead of them. That's all I'm gonna say at this time.**

 **Indy Scott - I see that you've become a new member to the site. Well, I just wanna welcome you to my series of stories. I hope you enjoy reading and thanks for your ideas. I'm really not gonna run out of these anytime soon as long as I keep getting them like this. Thanks!**

 **Super Thunder has met a new hero in Ronnie Anne, a.k.a. Tarantula, and now she has to face her very first enemies. Will she and Super Thunder be able to defeat Madame Butterfly and her mercenary Mosquito? Let's find out! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB:** **This episode was inspired by several guest reviews I've received. Thank yous go out to whoever left me these suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

I _was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 6: Web Bugged Part 3**

Meanwhile at the Casagrandes...

"*dial tone is heard but no one answers* Ugh! I'm not getting through! It's just ringing!" said Carlota frustrated.

"I'm not getting him either." said Maria worried.

"Let me try Ronnie." said Carlota, as she dialed Ronnie Anne's number.

Suddenly, a phone was heard ringing from somewhere else in the house.

"I'll get it!" yelled CJ, as he rushed past the pair and ran down the hall.

A few seconds later, he came back holding Ronnie Anne's phone in his hands.

"I don't think Ronnie Anne is here..." said CJ, as the phone stopped ringing.

"Oh great! She left her phone here!" said Carlota, getting more frustrated.

"*sighs* I hope they're alright. They were supposed to be back hours ago and it's getting dark!" said Maria.

"Fret not hija. I'm sure that my lucky candle will help them find their way back home." said Rosa, as she lit the candle and placed it on the dining table.

"It's foolish to rely on luck. I believe that your fortune should be controlled by your own hands." said an unknown voice.

"Who said that?" asked Maria confused.

Suddenly, a female figure appeared before the Casagrandes, wearing a metallic orange battlesuit. Its helmet had a faceplate that resembled a hawk moth and it also had wings on its back that resembled those of an emperor butterfly.

"Who are you?!" asked Carlota.

One half of the figure's faceplate suddenly disappeared, and half of a woman's face was shown.

"You can call me Psyche. I would ask you all to introduce yourselves, but I'm afraid this isn't a social call. This is strictly business." said Psyche.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" asked Frida, joining the others.

"Larvinauts! Deploy!" exclaimed Psyche, as larvinauts suddenly broke through the windows of the apartment, and started attacking the Casagrandes with lasers.

The Casagrandes quickly scattered trying to take cover from the assault.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, in the training bunker...

"You know who Madame Butterfly is?" asked Lincoln.

"I believe so. All things considered, I believe she is the sister of Jonathan Tyson, one of the rogue scientists from the Mutagene Labs." said Lisa.

"Wait. He has a sister?!" asked Lynn shocked.

"Indeed. Her name is Kate Tyson. While I was working for the labs, she would stop by every once in a while to take notes on our experiments. She was fascinated by mutations and genetics, much like her brother, but unlike him, she wanted to focus her mutation experiments on insects." said Lisa.

"So how'd she end up in Great Lakes? Wasn't she a worker at the labs?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No, not officially. She wanted to conduct some of her experiments at the labs, but she and her brother could never reach an agreement. I don't know all the details, but I presume that one of their arguments led to her decision of relocating to Great Lakes." said Lisa.

"Sounds like we've got some more labs to shut down dudes." said Luna.

Just then, Ronnie Anne's spider senses kicked in. They made her sense that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Ronnie?" asked Lincoln.

"I gotta go." said Ronnie Anne, as she suddenly broke off in a sprint towards the exit.

"Ronnie! Wait!" exclaimed Lori, to no avail.

"Where's she going?" asked Lana.

"I suspect that she's sensed something amiss out there. Her new arachnid-like abilities allow her to sense when something bad is happening, similar to my super sight." said Lisa.

"If she's getting into action, then we should too! _Let's bolt Thunder!_ " said Lynn Sr.

"Lori, Lincoln, can you two follow her? Just in case she needs help?" asked Rita.

"No problem Mom." said Lincoln.

"We're literally on it." said Lori.

Lori and Lincoln then sprinted out of the training bunker, with the rest of the Louds close behind.

* * *

Back at the Casagrandes...

*larvinauts' lasers are destroying everything in the apartment*

*one of them starts shooting at Rosa's fine china*

"No! Not my fine china! Please, just tell us what you want!" pleaded Rosa.

However, her cries fell on deaf ears as Psyche launched an attack at her, which encased her in a cocoon of some sort.

"What did you do to her?! Aah!" yelped Frida, as she was suddenly trapped by the same cocoon as well.

"It appears that you've been trapped in a weaponized version of a chrysalis cocoon." said Carlos.

"Wow. You're certainly knowledgeable. It's a shame I still have to trap you." said Psyche, as she launched the same attack at Carlos, trapping him as well.

Suddenly, Sergio swooped in and started pecking at Psyche's suit. However, Psyche swatted him away and trapped him in another cocoon.

"Flying pest. And not the good kind." said Psyche.

Suddenly, Carl ran in out of nowhere to try and subdue her, but his attempt was pretty pointless.

"*gets trapped* Aww man! I had something way more epic planned out in my head!" said Carl.

"This isn't the comics kid." said Psyche, as she started walking down the hallway towards Ronnie Anne's room.

"Oh no! She's coming! What are we gonna do?!" asked Hector, quickly shutting the bedroom door after peeking out of it.

"Let's go out there and fight her like a superhero!" said CJ enthusiastically.

"Carl already tried that CJ. It didn't work out that well." said Carlota.

"Well, we have to do something! We're running out of time here!" said Hector.

"Did someone call the police?" asked Maria.

"No need. I've got this." said a familiar voice.

The Casagrandes turned around to see a hooded hero standing in the window frame.

"*gasps* It's Tarantula! She's come to save us!" exclaimed CJ excitedly.

"Wait a minute. Ronnie Anne?" asked Maria confused.

"Finally. At last we meet." said Psyche, now standing in the doorway.

She and Ronnie Anne were now staring directly at one another, with the Casagrandes standing on the sidelines in confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"The answer to your question should be obvious. I'm only after one thing my dear. You." said Psyche.

"Wait. You're Madame Butterfly?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Wow. You're smarter than I expected. Although the point of this battle suit was to conceal my identity from the public. And you've just ruined that." said Psyche (or MB).

"Well, while I'm here, how about I ruin something else?" said Ronnie Anne.

"And what is that?" asked Psyche.

"Your face." said Ronnie Anne, as she suddenly swung into action, and jump kicked Psyche straight down the hall.

"Whoa! I didn't know Ronnie could do that!" said Hector astonished.

"I didn't either." said Maria, frozen in shock.

"Whoa! Ronnie Anne is awesome!" said CJ.

In the main living area, Ronnie Anne and Psyche were currently engaged in intense combat. Psyche had activated her suit's wrist blades, and was now swinging at Ronnie Anne trying to land a hit. Ronnie Anne kept dodging however, and then used her web to swing over her again and knock her down to the ground.

"Whoa! Ronnie Anne is that you?!" asked Carl, his voice a bit muffled due to his trappings.

"Yeah, it's me. I'll explain later!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Alright little spider, it's time to cut down your web." said Psyche, as she started shooting out the blades from her wrists at Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne dodged these of course, and the blades ended up getting stuck in a wall.

"Oh I just put up that wallpaper! Now I have to get more!" said Frida.

"You're causing a lot of unnecessary stress right now!" said Psyche, through gritted teeth.

"And you think you aren't doing that to me? Look at what you've done to my family!" said Ronnie Anne.

"What I've done?! You had the nerve to break into my labs, steal my DNA, and then when I track you down to take it back, I'm the one who's wrong?!" asked Psyche, pretty peeved.

"You're not gonna use the DNA for anything good anyways! You're gonna mutate humans!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Yes, I am, but at the right time. Your recent antics in this city have caused problems I didn't account for. And now, I have to put a stop to it." said Psyche.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what you're going to do. You can continue wasting time fighting me, but every second you spend here, your brother draws closer and closer to death." said Psyche.

"What did you do to him?!" asked Ronnie Anne, getting heated.

"I've had a neurotoxin injected into his bloodstream. He's dying by the second. You can try saving him, but by the time you get to him, it may already be too late." said Psyche.

Ronnie Anne suddenly lost it and jumped towards Psyche, ready to give her a beating. However, Psyche was counting on this reaction.

"*trapped in a cocoon on the ground* Huh? What?" said Ronnie Anne, as she struggled to break free.

"*walks up to her* It's time to take back what's mine." said Psyche.

Psyche was about to pick Ronnie Anne up, but before she was able to do so, a lightning bolt suddenly struck in her midst. She was taken aback by this, and watched in shock as the lightning energy materialized into a young boy.

"Looks like I chose the right time to strike." said Lincoln.

"You didn't have to come you know. I was handling it." said Ronnie Anne, still trapped.

"Yeah...it sure looks like you were." said Lincoln.

"I'd punch you right now if I wasn't trapped." said Ronnie Anne.

"Aww! How cute. Your boyfriend came to save you. It's a shame you're both gonna die on Valentine's Day." said Psyche, activating her wrist blades once more.

However, before she could leap into action, a whirlwind suddenly knocked her off of her feet.

"*hovering above her* You literally don't know who you're messing with." said Lori.

"No, you don't know who you're messing with! You're going to regret ever crossing me. I'll be seeing you again Ronnie Anne. Larvinauts! Return!" yelled Psyche, as the larvinauts suddenly turned invisible, and flew through the roof of the apartment.

Psyche then activated her suit's light refraction mode, which turned her invisible as well. She then flew through the roof as well, leaving behind shaken Casagrandes and a wrecked home.

"We've gotta go after her! Come on! Get me out of here!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

"Can you get us out of here too? I'm cramped in here!" said Carl.

"(to Lori) Let's hope the others get there soon." said Lincoln, as he and Lori started freeing the trapped Casagrandes.

* * *

Meanwhile at Chrysalize Inc...

*Bobby is seen getting weaker as the neurotoxin continues to spread throughout his body*

"Well my friend, it looks like your sister has abandoned you. So much for sibling love." said Mosquito, with a slight chuckle.

Just then, Madame Butterfly entered the room, now dressed in her business suit once again.

"He's still alive? Impressive." said MB.

"Where's the spider?" asked Mosquito.

"Change of plans. We're going to focus our efforts on a different target." said MB.

"Who Madame?" asked Mosquito confused.

Madame Butterfly just stood there in silence, as she looked at Bobby writhing in pain in the chair.

"Hand me the antidote please." said MB, holding out her hand.

"As you wish Madame." said Mosquito, as he gave Madame Butterfly the antidote for the neurotoxin poisoning.

Madame Butterfly then knelt in front of Bobby, and injected the antidote into his bloodstream, using a sharp needle.

"*Bobby whimpers in pain* Shh...it's alright Roberto...you won't be feeling pain for much longer...*laughs* Sweet dreams..." said MB.

Bobby then felt his eyelids getting heavy and soon everything turned to black.

A few minutes later...

*Luan is seen lighting her way through a dark room until she spots something on the ground*

"I think I found something guys!" said Luan, as she picked the object up.

"What is it?" asked Lana.

"It looks like a little speaker box. Oh. Hang on, there's a note on the bottom. _Push play._ Wow! This really is a SPEAKER! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Just push play dude." said Luna.

Luan pushed the play button and a recorded message began to play.

 _"To whoever happens to hear this message, I'm afraid that you've just missed me. I'm sorry to say this, but it looks like I'll have to disappear again. Luckily, I won't be alone this time. I will be continuing my experiments with a new test subject in the hopes of transforming this mundane society one day. Until then, I bid you ado. Oh, and don't bother trying to find me. You know what they say about butterflies, they're almost impossible to catch. Bye bye."_

"What did she mean by "new test subject"?" asked Rita.

Suddenly, Lisa gasped as she received a vision, albeit a little too late.

"Family! We have to-"

Lisa was suddenly interrupted by a loud rumbling that started shaking the ground.

"Is this an earthquake?!" asked Lola.

"Negative! Madame Butterfly is leaving!" exclaimed Lisa.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Lynn.

"One of her lab buildings is a secret aircraft and its about to take off!" exclaimed Lisa.

The other Louds suddenly looked at her in shock and confusion.

Outside, the lab building that contained the chambers with the insect serums, had seemingly collapsed, and its foundation was being raised by a hidden lift in the ground. Madame Butterfly and Mosquito were standing in the midst of the chambers, with an unconscious Bobby in tow.

Madame Butterfly then tapped her wrist watch and on its face a white wing was displayed. Suddenly, the frame of an aircraft started to enclose around them, and soon an aircraft was seen sitting atop the lift. Its top half was golden, while its bottom half was white. It had two angel-like wings attached on both of its sides, though these were just for decoration. Its true flying power lied in in its rocket engine which was located to its rear.

"*smirks* So long Great Lakes..." said MB, as she started the aircraft's engine.

 _"Hello Madame. Where to?"_ asked the aircraft's voice assistant.

"Just start flying _Angelwing._ I want to travel as a cloud." said MB.

 _"As you wish Madame."_ said Angelwing, as it suddenly activated its cloaking mode, which turned the aircraft invisible.

Just as it did this, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had made it to the complex.

"Did you see that?!" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah! I think Madame Butterfly's trying to get away!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Not with my boyfriend she's not!" said Lori, as she flew straight towards the position where the Angelwing was last seen.

Madame Butterfly saw her coming and simply smiled.

"Lift off." said MB.

Angelwing's rockets suddenly turned on, and before Lori knew it, it had blasted off from the lift it was sitting on.

"No...*tears start forming in her eyes* No. No. NO! BOO BOO BEAR!" exclaimed Lori, as she hovered there in complete shock.

The rest of Super Thunder finally made it outside of the building they were in, but it was too late.

* * *

Later that night, at the Casagrandes...

"*sniffles* I can't believe I just lost my son...I can't believe my daughter has super powers! Am I losing it?" said Maria, still in understable shock.

"No Maria. You're not losing it. We all can't believe what just happened." said Frida, hugging her sister-in-law close to her.

"I'm going to light more candles. There's no way I just lost my grandson!" said Rosa, as she scurried off for more of her lucky candles.

"Rosa! Be careful! We don't want to burn the place down!" said Hector, as he chased after his wife.

"*sobbing* I literally didn't even get to say goodbye...I didn't even say I love you..." said Lori forlorn.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie. We'll find him somehow." said Rita, consoling her daughter.

As the Casagrandes and the Louds sat there together, the scene suddenly switched to the moonlit sky. Sitting outside on the apartment steps was Ronnie Anne, who was gazing upward.

"Hey. I noticed you disappeared a while ago. Are you okay?" asked Lincoln, suddenly joining her.

"*sighs* No I'm not...Lincoln...I can't be a superhero. I'm too much of a screw up. In one day I managed to lose my brother, put my family in danger, and make an enemy for life. *sniffles* I can't believe he's gone...*tears start to stream down her face* It's all my fault..."

"Ronnie listen. Being a superhero isn't easy, but you can't give up after one failure. Me and my family weren't always the best with our powers. Even with training, we still lose sometimes. But no matter how many times we get knocked down, we get back up and start fighting again." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne just held her head down, still not convinced with Lincoln's speech.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that failure doesn't define a hero. It only makes them stronger. A hero only loses when they give up. And you can't give up Ronnie. Bobby needs you. Your family needs you. And...maybe even this city." said Lincoln.

"*wipes tears off her face* You're right. I'm not gonna let some insect freak get me down. And that goes for any other villains in this city, cause I'm sure they're out there somewhere." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh yeah. They always are. (to Ronnie Anne) You're gonna do great. I know it. And if you ever need help, you know can always count on Super Thunder." said Lincoln.

"Thanks _Lightning_. _Tarantula_ will be in touch." said Ronnie Anne slyly.

"I'm sure she will." said Lincoln, as he and Ronnie Anne shared a fist bump.

The two of them then sat together, continuing to gaze at the stars, in wait of what lied ahead of them.

 _Great Lakes City now has a new hero: Tarantula!_

* * *

 **So...I don't know how to describe this ending. Bobby's been abducted and Madame Butterfly is now on the loose. Trust me when I say that this story line only gets more interesting from here. But as far as this episode is concerned, it's done. With Ronnie Anne now accepting her role as _Tarantula_ , what lies ahead of her? Only time will tell.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this special three-parter, and I'm sorry it took so long to get out. With that being said, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all in my next _Dimensional Adventure_! **

**It's sure to have some _big heroes_...*hint hint***


	7. Episode 7: Read All About It!

**One of the goals I had for last season was to give each of the Louds their own focus episode. I thought that I had achieved this goal, but looking back I realized that I didn't do a focus episode for one of the Louds. That being said, I think it's time I released it to you guys. It should be pretty easy to figure out which Loud this episode is about. Before we start though, how about some reviews?**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Garrett Keller - Who knows? Anything is possible. :)**

 **J - I know last episode's conclusion was a bit of a shocker. Just know that Bobby will be back though. Maybe even sooner than you think.**

 **Allanarcher777 - The fate of Bobby is still a mystery for now. And I wouldn't want to be Madame Butterfly right now. Lori and Ronnie Anne definitely want to settle some scores.**

 **Guest - It's going to be an interesting search for him.**

 **JTWAS1994 - I won't say anything to that, but you may or may not have read my mind. :)**

 **Indy Scott - You're welcome for the welcome. And I know last episode ended kind of sad. Don't worry, it'll be resolved, but it's gonna take a while. I hope you enjoy the rest of the season!**

 **Alright! Let's start Episode 7! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: The inspiration for this episode's villain comes from a guest review I received back in Season 1. A thank you goes out to whoever sent me the review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

I _was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 7: Read All About It!**

 _"We find Royal Woods' defenders, Super Thunder, engaged in battle once more. Their foe none other than-"_

"Uh...what are you doing?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to write a scene here." said the unknown man.

He was dressed in a brown suit jacket, black striped collar shirt, brown pants and shoes, and black horn-rimmed glasses.

"You do know we're supposed to be fighting here, right?" asked Lynn.

"Yes, I am completely aware of the current events. I am simply trying to record my thoughts for the memoir of my early days of villainy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to erase a few lines." said the unknown man.

"Lines?" said Lynn confused.

"Erase!" exclaimed the unknown man.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the world and everything in it paused. Then, everything started to move backward in time.

"Now let's see...How about here?" said the unknown man, as he paused at a point in his book.

 _"We find Royal Woods' defenders, Super Thunder, engaged in battle once more. Their foe none other than The Narrator. A man bound by one book: the Litterae Palmarius. Super Thunder may have to read between the lines for this fight."_

"Uh...what are you doing? Wait. Didn't I say that already?" said Lincoln confused.

"I had to proofread the story a bit. This version should be much better." said the Narrator.

"I literally have no idea what he's talking about." said Lori.

"Me neither. I'm totes confused." said Leni.

"I think we should just move in Thunder! Amp and Freeze, go help free those people! The rest of you, spread out!" said Lynn Sr.

 _"With Mr. Elastic giving his team their orders, the battle had begun. While Amp and Freeze were assisting those who I had trapped with my ink earlier, Light Show and Madame L were the first to attack me."_

The Narrator then swiftly dodged a light energy projectile that was aimed his way.

"Whoa! I guess it's a GOOD READ! Hahahaha! Get it? But seriously, I wouldn't want you to MISS THE SHOW!" said Luan, as she started releasing rings of light energy from her person in succession.

 _"Light Show's comedy was mediocre at best, but I couldn't say the same about her fighting tactics. Her attacks were so predictable that she didn't even realize I had floated over her pathetic energy rings until this very moment."_

"Wait. Huh? How'd you-"

"Your questions will have to be answered later in the story my dear. I must be moving along with the scene." said the Narrator.

"Why don't we just scrap the scene now? Your book probably wouldn't even tip the scales." said Lucy, holding the Narrator in place with her telekinesis.

 _"As Madame L concentrated on her telekinetic hold, she failed to realize that she was now holding a copy of yours truly. The quick and clever Narrator had now set his sights on new targets."_

"*feels something tightening around her* Like, what is that?" said Leni confused.

She looked down to see a boa constrictor, made of paper, had constricted her movement.

"Hey! This is like totes not fair!" said Leni.

"If he wants to play dirty, then so can I!" said Lynn, as she suddenly punched the ground beneath her sending a tremor towards where the Narrator was standing.

 _"If only the muscle in Powerhouse's head was as strong as the rest of her. Then maybe she could've seen this attack coming."_

"Huh?" said Lynn confused.

Suddenly, the Narrator stopped the approaching tremor, seemingly using the power of the book, and then reversed it back at Lynn. Lynn, who was not expecting this, was blindsided and got launched high into the air as a result.

"I've got you Powerhouse!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., extending his arm out to catch her.

"Wait father! Don't!" exclaimed Lisa, trying to warn Lynn Sr. of something, but it was too late.

Lynn Sr. was suddenly attacked by two long strands of paper, which bound him together by fitting him in a really, really tight slim-fit dress. Lynn started to fall back down to Earth but was luckily saved by Lori, who had created a mini-cyclone to catch her in.

"*grunts* This isn't quite my size." said Lynn Sr., struggling to break free of the dress' clutches.

"Nonsense. I'd say it's the perfect look for you. You could be a _pageant queen_ with that look." said the Narrator, with a laugh.

Suddenly, Lola gasped, as she seemingly came to a realization.

"What's wrong sis?" asked Lana, still freeing the people from the ink using water blasts from her hands.

"The pageant! I completely forgot! Mommy! We have to go!" exclaimed Lola.

Rita looked at her daughter and immediately knew what the problem was.

 _"It seems that an upset has been caused among Flame-"_

"You bet there's been an upset! (to Super Thunder) How do we beat this guy?" asked Lola.

"We have to get the book out of his hands! That's where he's getting his power from!" said Lincoln.

"Wait. How could he still have power? I've been holding him this whole ti-*notices the real Narrator* Okay. What is going on?" asked Lucy confused, as the "Narrator" she was holding suddenly disintegrated.

"You were duped Madame. You're a bit behind in the story, so try to keep up!" said the Narrator.

*guitar riff is heard*

"(to the citizens) Alright dudes! You guys clear the area. Things are about to get crazy here." said Luna.

All the people who were trapped were now free and they quickly left the area. Luna now joined her siblings, face to face with the Narrator.

"Alright dudes, let's blast this guy with everything we've got!" said Luna.

"Sounds good to me." said Lola, brandishing fireballs in her palms.

"*grunts* Hey! I could use some help over here!" said Lynn Sr., still struggling.

"Like, me too!" said Leni.

"I've got you guys." said Lucy, now using her telekinesis to free Lynn Sr. and Leni from their trappings.

 _"It would seem that the climax of the battle had been reached. The Narrator now stood face to face with Super Thunder, who had-"_

The Narrator was once again cut off by sudden bursts of fire, courtesy of Lola.

"No one cares about your stupid book! Just fight already!" exclaimed Lola, as she shot fireballs at the Litterae Palmarius, only for it not to be phased by them at all.

"Sorry Flame, but your attacks have no effect on this book. It's a special edition. The story's not over yet though. You'd be surprised what you can do, when you're _playing with fire_. *smirks* End chapter." said the Narrator.

The Litterae Palmarius then started glowing, as the Narrator suddenly teleported away from the scene.

"Aww really?! Why do these villains always go for a cop out?!" asked Lynn, ticked off.

"Who cares! At least he's gone! Come on Mommy, we've got to get to the pageant hall!" said Lola, pulling Rita behind her in a hustle to the Thunderbolt.

"Guess this story's yet to UNFOLD! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Louds all groaned as usual, as they piled into Thunderbolt.

* * *

A few hours later, at the pageant hall...

*Vanzilla pulls up to the front*

"Hurry inside sweetie! I still have to work on your dress for tonight!" said Rita, as Lola sprinted for the hall doors.

Once inside, Lola ran backstage to put her costume for the talent part of the pageant in her dressing room. However, before she could step inside her dressing room, she encountered an unexpected surprise.

"Lindsay? What-what are you wearing?!" asked Lola in shock.

"*scoffs* My costume for the pageant obviously. I felt like modelling in it a bit. What do you think?" asked Lindsay, feeling proud.

She was wearing a replica of Flame's superhero outfit. Lola was feeling both uneasy and slighted by this at the same time.

"I-I-I think you should change!" exclaimed Lola suddenly.

"Why? Are you jealous?" asked Lindsay.

"No, I just don't think Flame would appreciate you dressing up as her!" said Lola.

"Oh please! Like you know anything about Flame! She's of much higher class than you." said Lindsay.

"You could say that again." said Lola.

"Listen Loud! I'm winning the pageant this year! And my talent showcase will be the thing to win the judges over!" said Lindsay.

"What are you even gonna do? You don't actually have powers!" said Lola.

"Oh really? Hmph. Watch and burn." said Lindsay.

Lindsay then took a ball of coal off of the utility belt she was wearing. She then struck the ball against the sleeve of her costume, and the ball of coal suddenly ignited.

"*holding the flaming ball of coal in her hand* Viola! One fireball." said Lindsay proud.

"H-How is that possible?! How are you not getting burned?!" asked Lola.

"Flame resistant gloves. My daddy works at a coal plant, so he was able to set this up for me. Impressed?" asked Lindsay.

Lola was fighting to hold back the rage that was building inside her, and didn't respond.

"Face it Lola. I've got the talent showcase in the bag this year. And what are you doing again? Bow and arrow?" asked Lindsay.

"It's called archery!" exclaimed Lola.

"Whatever. It's lame anyways." said Lindsay.

"Oooh! I have way more talent than you Lindsay Sweetwater! If you only knew-"

"Only knew what?" said Lindsay, cutting her off.

Lola suddenly realized that this conversation wasn't heading anywhere good, and she decided it was best to just leave.

"Forget it." said Lola, as she left Lindsay in a huff.

"*smirks* Oh Lindsay...your victory is about to be sweet!" said Lindsay, as she left to her dressing room.

However, it appeared that someone was watching her...

"Oh Ms. Loud! I was worried we wouldn't see you! Where's your-"

"Put this in my dressing room Jeffrey!" said Lola, as she threw her Robin Hood costume onto Jeffrey, and walked past him towards the exit.

"Okay! See you tonight Ms. Loud!" said Jeffrey, a bit stunned.

Meanwhile, in Lindsay's dressing room...

"*posing in front of a mirror* Pink is really flattering on me." said Lindsay.

 _"It appears that Flame did not heed the Narrator's advice. His words were spurned. She played with fire and she got burned."_

"Huh?" said Lindsay confused.

Before she knew what was going on, she found herself suddenly caught in a trap. The Narrator had imprisoned her inside a book.

"Now I need to give this a title. End chapter." said the Narrator, as he disappeared once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Super Thunder's training bunker...

*Lola is practicing her archery shots but keeps missing the bullseye*

"Come on Lola! You got this!" said Lincoln, cheering her on.

Lola continued trying but kept missing her target. She wasn't even hitting the board anymore at this point. She seemed to be distracted by something.

"*notices Lola muttering angrily to herself* Lola! Are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

*Lola continues to mutter angrily*

"Lola?" asked Lincoln.

Lola missed another shot and suddenly lost it. She exploded in rage and let out an almost deafening scream. Her bow also caught on fire in the process.

"Lola!" exclaimed Lincoln, in shock.

"I got it." said Lana, as she ran over and put the fire out with her water blasts.

"Who does she think she is?! I've got way more talent than her! She can't just-Agh!" exclaimed Lola, visibly angry.

"Lola! Lola! Calm down! *turns her to face him* Look at me. What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

Lola slowly started to calm down until she finally let out a much needed sigh.

"It's Lindsay." said Lola.

"Lindsay Sweetwater?" asked Lana.

"What'd she do this time?" asked Lincoln.

"She's dressing up as "Flame" for the talent showcase tonight! Do you know how insulting that is? The nerve!" said Lola, still upset.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why would she want to dress up as Flame?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't know! Maybe she's a fan or something...which would be terrible! Ugh!" said Lola.

"Maybe it's not so bad sis. I mean, if she's dressing up as Flame, she can't do much right?" said Lana.

"That's what I thought too, but she can make fireballs with these balls of coal and her suit! And she has flame resistant gloves so she can't get burned either! It'll look like she actually has powers!" said Lola.

"But she doesn't! It's just an act Lola!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, but it won't be "just an act" to the judges! What does a bow and arrow have on fireballs?" said Lola.

"It's called archery sis." said Lana.

"I know!" exclaimed Lola.

"Listen Lola, you have nothing to worry about. Lindsay wants to be Flame? So what? You're Lola Loud. And there's one thing I know that Lola Loud's good at: pageants. Flame may be a great superhero, but she has nothing on you when it comes to pageants." said Lincoln.

"Here Lolz. *hands Lola her bow* It's a little singed, but it still has potential." said Lana.

Lola focused herself and lined up her arrow with the bullseye. She released the arrow and it hit the bullseye right in the center.

"I hit it! I hit it!" exclaimed Lola excitedly.

"Good job Lola. I told you you've got this." said Lincoln.

"Thanks Lincoln. And you too Lana." said Lola.

"Hey, you're gonna have to rename me "Wave" if this water stuff keeps up." said Lana.

Lola, Lana and Lincoln then shared a laugh.

"Alright, well, I better go get ready. It's gonna take awhile to put on the dress for tonight." said Lola.

She started to head for the exit when suddenly a message came through on their wireless communicators.

"Suit up Thunder! We've got a situation at the library!" said Lynn Sr., via communicator.

"The library? Really?!" said Lola, not enthused about this.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Lincoln, as he and Lana headed for the exit, with Lola following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Public Library...

 _"We find that the Narrator has taken over the library, and has also trapped a hostage within-"_

"Would you stop talking to yourself?!" said Librarian Wetta.

"*clears throat* Please do not interrupt me while I'm narrating. I've already dealt with one for that earlier." said the Narrator, referencing the book that Lindsay was trapped in.

"*frustratedly tries to free herself from the ink trap* What do you want?!" asked Wetta.

"If you would search your narrative Ms. Wetta, you'd be surprised to know that you already know the answer." said the Narrator.

Wetta looked confused for a moment. Then her eyes widened, as she suddenly realized what the Narrator was talking about. However, before the Narrator could question her further, he heard some commotion outside.

"Okay Super Thunder. We're looking at an apparent hostage situation inside. It looks like the Narrator's the culprit again." said the Chief, briefing Super Thunder.

"You're absolutely right Chief! Although, you're missing a few details of the story. Allow me to fill them in for you." said the Narrator, now atop the roof of the library.

 _"Super Thunder found themselves facing the Narrator once again. Their new mission: to save the hostage inside. However, what they didn't know was that there were two hostages to save! And the other was one of their own! Fl-_ Huh?"

The Narrator suddenly stopped narrating as he saw something that stumped him. Standing among Super Thunder was Flame, which was confusing to the Narrator because he thought he had trapped her in a book.

"How is this possible? I must have made an error somewhere!" said the Narrator, as he started flipping through the Litterae Palmarius.

"I guess he needs PROOF that he didn't READ! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Louds all groaned as usual.

"This is no time for jokes! How did you escape?! I had you trapped Flame!" said the Narrator.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lola confused.

"At the pageant hall, I trapped you in a book and-Ohhh...I think I see what's going on here..." said the Narrator.

"The pageant hall? Wait! That means he has-"

 _"It seems that my trap has only fanned the flames of this fight. It's time for the climax! Flame must face the light!"_

"What does that mean?!" asked Lola, still confused.

"It means that I challenge you, Flame, to try and save the hostages inside. It would be you vs me. Alone. That would be so epic! A perfect end to my first memoir!" said the Narrator.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going in there alone with you! Super Thunder is a team! And we're gonna beat you as a team!" said Lola.

"Well, as _The Narrator_ , I decide how the story goes. And right now, I think I need to make a few changes. *clears throat* Edit!" exclaimed the Narrator.

Suddenly, everything paused, as the Litterae Palmarius glowed within the Narrator's hands.

 _"The Narrator's challenge had been presented, and Flame accepted it. However, as soon as she entered the library, she realized she could no longer escape."_

As soon as the Narrator stopped narrating, Lola suddenly found herself inside the library. Before she could figure out what was going on, the doors forcefully closed behind her.

"*tries pushing on the doors to get out but they're locked* This is a dirty trick!" exclaimed Lola.

"*suddenly appears before her* No trickery involved my dear. I'm just trying to deliver a great story to the audience. One that I know they'll enjoy. Well, I do believe that's enough talking. Shall we begin?" said the Narrator, as he suddenly disappeared again.

Lola was just left standing there, confused and alone.

Outside the library, the rest of Super Thunder was also confused, until Lisa realized what had happened.

"The Narrator must have forced Lola inside the library using that book! To my knowledge, there's nothing we can do offensively against it. Our best bet is for Lola to find those hostages, and create a distraction that will allow us to get them outside to safety." said Lisa.

"Okay, but how are we gonna get them out? Didn't the guy block all the entrances? Including the windows?" asked Lynn.

"Yes he did, except for one." said Lisa, as she gestured toward the ground they were standing on.

Lynn smirked as she knew exactly what Lisa's plan was.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the library, with Lola...

*Lola is walking through the library, surrounded by bookshelves*

"Trouble finding the book you need? Perhaps I can offer a clue." said the Narrator, his voice echoing around the library.

"Where'd you put her?!" asked Lola.

"You mean your imposter? Inside a book I said." said the Narrator.

"I mean in the library." said Lola.

"Oh. Well I can't just tell you that. A pity. If only you had a librarian to help you, but I'm afraid she's stuck somewhere at the moment. *chuckles* I'll give you a clue. _Look for the narrative where creativity becomes real._ " said the Narrator.

"Where creativity becomes real? What does that-"

Lola suddenly stopped mid-sentence, as she heard bookshelves suddenly collapsing towards her. She quickly dodged out of the way and started running frantically through the library.

"*activates her communicator* Hello? Guys?!" said Lola frantic.

"Yes sweetheart, we're here! Are you alright?" asked Rita.

"I'm fine, but I almost got flattened by books! I told you they were evil!" said Lola.

"What's going on in there Flame?" asked Lynn Sr.

"The Narrator gave me a clue to find the book that Lindsay's trapped in, but I don't know what it means!" said Lola, dodging more falling bookshelves.

"What's the clue?" asked Lisa.

 _"Look for the narrative where creativity becomes real."_ said Lola.

"Hmm...where creativity becomes real..." said Lisa, trying to figure out the clue.

"Fiction!" exclaimed Lincoln suddenly.

"Huh?" said the other Louds simultaneously.

"Fiction. They're stories where writers are really creative! They just let their imagination run free!" said Lincoln.

"Hm...imagination isn't science, which means there's endless options for creativity! You're right Lightning! The narrative is fiction! Look for the fiction section Flame!" said Lisa.

Lola suddenly looked up at the signs above her and saw the sign labelled _"Fiction"_ a few shelves down. She picked up speed and started heading for the section when paper planes started flying out of the books on the shelves she passed by. She ducked and dodged around them, continuing to head for her goal.

"Made it!" said Lola relieved.

However, her relief was short lived as she saw what lied ahead of her. The fiction section actually contained many smaller sections within, and Lola found herself feeling overwhelmed.

"It's gonna take me forever to search through this!" said Lola.

 _"Flame looked frustrated as she realized she was in a hole. The book she was searching for would help land her a role."_

"What does that even mean?!" said Lola.

"What's the next clue sis?" asked Lana, via communicator.

"He said the book would help me land a role! How is that supposed to help me?!" asked Lola.

"Land a role? Like a movie? Oh I've always wanted to be a movie star! Lights! Camera!-"

"Action! That's where it is! Thanks IG!" said Lola, as she hurried over to the genre's section.

"Oh! Like, you're totes welcome Flame!" said Leni.

"Listen, Flame, once you rescue the hostages, I have an idea for you to create a distraction." said Lisa.

"Um, that'll have to wait!" said Lola suddenly.

"Why?" asked Lisa.

"Ahh!" screamed Lola, as she nearly dodged a fireball that came out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the action Flame! I told you at the beginning of the story that we'd be playing with fire. See? I have the book right here, next to the other hostage." said the Narrator, hovering above the ground.

"Help! This ink is really annoying me!" yelled Wetta.

"Don't worry! I'll save you soon!" said Lola.

 _"The climax had finally arrived. To satisfy all cliches, the Narrator said: "Lights, camera, action."_

With that narration, the Narrator and Lola engaged in battle. The Narrator was quite literally fighting with fire, as he wrote countless fireballs into existence with the Litterae Palmarius. Lola was struggling to keep up, and had to dive behind an overturned bookshelf to take cover.

"*activates communicator* Super Sense, I think I need that idea now!" said Lola.

"Alright. Listen carefully. You know how Freeze is able to turn her ice attacks into water by turning the dial on her gloves?" said Lisa.

"Yeah..." said Lola.

"Well, you can do a similar thing. If you turn the dial on your gloves to the blue section, you'll essentially cool down your flames and create smoke." said Lisa.

"Wait. Seriously?!" asked Lola.

"Yes. Create a smokescreen to throw the Narrator off for a second. He'll probably be able to "erase it", but you and the hostages should be out of the library by then." said Lisa.

"What are you gonna do? How are you guys gonna get in here?" asked Lola confused.

"Leave that to me Flame. Just make sure you free the librarian and grab the book." said Lynn.

"Okay." said Lola.

As soon as she ended communication, a fireball struck dangerously close to her, bringing her back into the battle.

"You can't hide behind that shelf forever. You're gonna have to face the books." said the Narrator.

"Yeah? Well, I think wanna check out." said Lola, as she started charging a super fireball in her hands. "Brace yourself miss!" exclaimed Lola, as she released the fireball at the ink trap Wetta was trapped in.

The fireball essentially melted the ink and turned into a liquid. Wetta watched as the ink flowed into a pool beneath her feet.

"*smirks* That's one." said the Narrator.

"And here's two! (to Lynn) Now Powerhouse!" said Lola, as he turned the dial on her gloves to the blue section.

She then started trying to shoot fire from her hands, but it was now replaced by smoke.

"Hey! This is pretty cool!" said Lola.

"Wait. What?!" said the Narrator shocked.

"What can I say? You messed with the Flame and you got smoked. Wait. That doesn't work. Whatever..." said Lola, as she made a smokescreen that engulfed the entire area.

A rumbling was then heard that echoed through the library, but the Narrator couldn't see what was going on.

"*coughing* Too much smoke! Era- *coughs* No! E- *coughs some more* End chapter." said the Narrator reluctantly, as the Litterae Palmarius glowed and he suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Super Thunder and Wetta were currently in an alleyway...

"That was awesome Powerhouse! You were like a human drill!" said Lincoln.

"I know! I'm so strong I can punch through the Earth! This is crazy!" said Lynn.

"That's great and all guys, but we still need to get Lindsay out of this book." said Lola.

"It looks like another one of those message thingies." said Lana, staring at the book title.

"An encoded message. I can easily decipher it with my DeCrypter 3000!" said Lisa, as she pulled out her device, and scanned the book title.

The encoded message then read: _...She interrupted me at the beginning, and now she has met her end. The title of this book is not your friend..._

"Not our friend?" asked Lori confused.

"He thought he trapped me at the pageant hall earlier. Flame. But that's not the title of this book, it's-"

"Freeze!" exclaimed Lana suddenly.

Nothing happened.

"...I thought we were doing the whole opposite thing." said Lana.

"We are, but it's not your name. It's _ice._ " said Lola.

Suddenly, the book glowed and its encoded message was replaced by its real title: Ice. Then, the book opened, and Lindsay popped out of it, still dressed as Flame.

"*groaning* Where am I? *her vision adjusts and she sees Super Thunder* S-Super Thunder? *notices Lola* Flame! You-you guys saved me! Oh my gosh, this is so awesome!" said Lindsay excited.

"Glad you're okay." said Lola dryly.

"Wait! Wait! Flame, can I please take a selfie with you? Please?!" asked Lindsay.

Lola looked back at the rest of her family, who all motioned for her to take the picture. Lola sighed and got into a pose, as Lindsay took the selfie.

"Oh...Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm a huge fan! You have no idea!" said Lindsay.

"I had a feeling." said Lola.

"*looks at her watch* Oh my gosh! It's almost time for the pageant! I'm gonna be late! Super Thunder, would you mind giving me a ride home? I need to put on my dress for tonight! My parents must be worried about me!" said Lindsay.

Lola wanted to say no. N. O. All the times that this girl had been mean to her in the past started to come back to her memory. She could feel her rage building inside, which was fueled even more by the events of the day. She couldn't believe that the same girl who was her rival in pageantry, was the same girl who was a fan of her alter-ego. She felt disgusted, and yet she couldn't seem to bring herself to do it. Her inner good nature as Flame wouldn't allow her to say no.

"...Sure. You can ride with us." said Lola.

"Oh thank you Flame! I'll never forget this." said Lindsay, as she hugged Lola.

"Alright, well, we better get going if we're gonna make the pageant." said Lynn Sr.

"Wait honey. We still need to make sure that the librarian is okay." said Rita.

"Oh right! Miss, do you mind-"

Lynn Sr. suddenly paused as he realized that Wetta had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" asked Leni.

"I guess she took a PAGE OUT OF The Narrator's BOOK! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Louds all groaned as usual.

"Come on Thunder, we've gotta bolt. I'm sure she's fine. I'll make a report with the police later." said Lynn Sr.

As Super Thunder and Lindsay climbed into the Thunderbolt, Lola lagged behind a little.

"Sis, you sure about this? If we take Lindsay home now, there won't be enough time to get you ready for the pageant!" said Lana.

"I know, but it's okay. Lincoln was right. Lola and Flame, they're two different people. Lola's good at pageants, and Flame's a great superhero...with a good heart." said Lola, as she started heading for the Thunderbolt.

Lana stood there in shock for a moment, before she snapped out of it and followed behind her sister to the Thunderbolt.

As Thunderbolt drove out the alleyway, it was clear that someone had been watching them.

 _"As this story comes to a close, it seems that an apparent loss has turned into an opportunity to win for The Narrator. Flame thought she had lost him in the smoke, but she only ignited a new fire within him. He was going to be hot on her trail, because he was no longer chasing a random Flame. He was chasing...Lola Loud."_

"Until my next story. End chapter." said the Narrator, as he teleported away.

* * *

The next day, at the pageant hall...

*Lola is leaving her dressing room with her Robin Hood costume*

"Oh there you are Lola! We missed you at the pageant last night! Oh wait. No, not really. No one missed you. The judges were too busy congratulating me on my 1st place win to notice you were even gone!" bragged Lindsay.

Lola didn't even bother responding. She just turned around and started to walk away.

"*notices Lola is leaving* What's the matter? You can't handle losing Ms. Loud? I never thought I'd see the day that you would chicken out from a pageant." said Lindsay.

"*sighs and turns around to face her* Congratulations." said Lola.

"Huh?" said Lindsay confused.

"Congratulations on winning. You deserved it this time." said Lola, as she turned around and started heading for the exit again.

"Wait! You're not mad?" asked Lindsay, still confused.

"...Nah. There'll be other pageants. And just know that if Lola Loud's in them, she's gonna be _on fire_ the whole time. See ya Lindsay." said Lola, as she walked out the doors of the pageant hall, leaving Lindsay standing there confused.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Public Library...

*Wetta is standing in front of a bookshelf and removes a book from a row*

Suddenly, the bookshelf moved to the side to reveal an artifact that was hidden in the wall. The artifact appeared to be a bookmark that was shaped like a fast forward symbol.

"*takes the artifact* He almost found you...I need to change my narrative to make sure he never does." said Wetta, as she put the book she removed back in its place on the shelf, and the bookshelf moved back to its original position.

Wetta then quickly left the library through the back door, with the artifact in hand.

* * *

 **Now I'd say that that was one crazy story! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I apologize for how long it's been since I've posted an episode. I can't make any promises on when the next one will be, but hopefully it's sometime before April. Anyway, that's besides the point. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you guys in the next one.**

 _ **Flame on!**_

 **I don't know why I wrote that. Just felt right for some reason.**


	8. Episode 8: Fool Play

**April Fools! Nah, don't worry. This episode isn't a joke, but it is the first _SLTS: April Fool's Day_ special. I knew I wanted to write an episode involving this holiday and now is the perfect time to release it. Before we continue though, of course, there's the reviews.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **allanarcher777 - Oh you mean the Ghostwriter? Yeah, there are some similarities there. Glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Aartman7141999 - It's hard to say. I've been trying to get in touch with him but he hasn't written back. Who knows where he is.**

 **Antonio Mejia - I don't know if you got confused while reading last episode, but the Narrator and Wetta are two different people. Also, Wetta is going to be very important the next time the Narrator shows up. And yeah I know Lincoln breaks the 4th wall, but I don't have him do that in my stories because I feel it would ruin the immersion. Also, this is an alternate universe so different rules can apply.**

 **J - I'm glad you liked last episode. As for Wetta...that'll have to stay a mystery for now...**

 **Guest - Yeah, that's one of the main messages I wanted you guys to take away from last episode. I have to say that I think Lola is developing a new character as she continues to fight evil with Super Thunder.**

 **Guest - It's hard to say really. The idea of breaking up other relationships the Louds have is interesting, but I can't say that it will happen as of now. Also, Bobby is still alive, he's just been kidnapped. Don't worry though, as I've said before, he will be back.**

 **Guest - That's a really cool idea for Electro. I'll take it into consideration. Also, if you're wondering, he'll be popping back up fairly soon.**

 **Well, that's gonna do it for this episode! Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you all next time! Peace!**

 **...**

 **Didn't fool ya huh? Can't say I didn't try! Alright, enough joking around. Here's the episode for real this time. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: This episode was inspired by a guest review I received. Thank you to whoever sent me the review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

I _was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 8: Fool Play**

*lightning flashes across the sky as thunder is heard*

*rain starts falling*

Lana Loud was currently on her weekly expedition at the town dump. She would come here every Friday afternoon to plunder the trash piles in search of some cool finds. So far, her search had come up empty and she was starting to get discouraged. It was getting late and the rain was starting to fall faster.

"Come on! There's gotta be something cool here!" said Lana, continuing to search.

Just then, she spotted something interesting buried under the trash. She dug into the trash pile and discovered an old jack-in-the-box. It appeared to be a monkey, only it had the head of a weasel, and it was dressed in a jester's garb. Its arms were quite long and some its fur was missing, exposing the hidden metal frame beneath. The springing mechanism had also been wrapped around it entirely, meaning it could no longer go back into its box.

"*picks it up* Whoa. Someone sure jacked this Jack up." said Lana.

*lightning flashes once more but thunder is louder this time*

"I better get home." said Lana, as she left the area, heading for the exit with the jack-in-the-box in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House...

"*hears thunder boom outside* Ahh! Don't prank me Luan!" exclaimed Leni frightened.

"Leni, calm down. It's just thunder." said Lori, pointing outside to the rainy weather.

"Oh." said Leni, calming down.

"Don't worry Leni. Things are gonna be different this year." said Lincoln.

"Yeah dude. No Loud left behind. We're working together. As a team." said Luna.

"What, are we gonna go all Super Thunder on her or something? Luan's smarter than that guys! She could pop up out of nowhere and prank us!" said Lola.

Just then, the fridge door that had been open was closed, which revealed Luan standing there drinking a soda. Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lola all jumped in surprise.

"Boy, you guys sure are JUMPY! Now all we need is a ROPE! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"We're not laughing with you dude. What are you up to?" asked Luna, in a serious tone.

"Relax guys. No need to go all civil war on me. I'm taking a break this year. No pranks." said Luan, as she continued drinking her soda.

"Yeah right! As if we'd believe that for a second!" said Lola.

"We're smarter than you think Luan! We're not gonna fall for it this year!" said Lincoln.

"I'm serious guys. I realized I went too far last year with the whole doppelganger thing. I love a good prank, but I never wanted to humiliate you guys. So, even though I love April Fool's, I've decided to skip it this year. Besides, it's only one day." said Luan.

"Mmhmm. Okay, but we're literally watching you." said Lori.

"Yeah. Totes watching." said Leni.

"*shrugs her shoulders* Okay." said Luan, continuing to drink the soda.

"Alright Louds! Time for dinner!" said Lynn Sr., as he entered the kitchen.

The rest of the Loud family entered the kitchen shortly after.

"Hmm..*looking among his family* There's someone missing." said Lynn Sr.

Just then, the front door opened and Lana ran in the house soaking wet.

"Ah-ah-ah! Take those shoes off Lana. I don't want you tracking dirt through my house." said Rita.

"Right." said Lana, as she began taking off her shoes.

As she did so, the Louds took notice of the jack-in-the box she had brought home.

"What did you dig up from the trash this time?" asked Lynn sarcastically.

"It's a jack-in-the-box." said Lana.

"We can see that. Why'd you bring it home?" asked Lola.

"I don't know, it just looked cool. I wanna see if I can fix it though. It won't go into the box. I think its stuck." said Lana, trying to push the body part of the mechanism back into the box.

"I guess this JACK wants to think OUTSIDE THE BOX. Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

All the Louds groaned as usual.

Lucy kept staring at the jack-in-the-box though. For some reason she sensed that something was not right about it.

"Come on Louds. Let's eat. Lana, you can leave that thing by the stairs." said Lynn Sr.

"Okay Dad." said Lana, as she placed the jack-in-the-box by the stairs, before joining her family for dinner in the dining room.

* * *

Later that night...

"Hey Lolz, have you seen my jack-"

Lana was suddenly cut off as a bucket landed on her head, while she was entering her room. This bucket apparently contained make-up and Lana was now covered in it from head to toe.

*Lana coughing from the make-up dust cloud around her which gets Lola's attention*

"*turns around and gasps* My make-up! I've been looking all over for that!" said Lola.

She attempted to race over to Lana, but tripped on a hidden tripwire while doing so. The tripwire opened up the closet behind her, and one of Lisa's blaster guns (from the episode _One Flu Over The Loud House_ ) started shooting mud balls at her. Lola screamed, not able to defend herself from the attack in time, and as a result, the mud got clumped together in her hair.

Lori, Lincoln, and Luan suddenly entered the room to see what was going on.

"What is going on in here?!" asked Lori, observing the scene. "Luan! You already started pranking?" asked Lori.

"So much for "giving us a break"." said Lincoln.

"Wait! Guys, I didn't do this! I really am giving you a break this year! It's not even April Fool's Day yet! It's against my April Fool's Rules to prank someone on Pranksmas Eve!" said Luan.

Before anyone could respond to that, Luna's scream was suddenly heard among them. They all raced over to Luna and Luan's room, to find Luna on the floor distraught over her guitar. All of the strings on her guitar had been cut.

"Luan...how could you do something like this brah?" said Luna, clearly hurt.

"I didn't do this Luna! Seriously!" said Luan.

"I'm not buying it dude. This isn't even a joke. I'm not sleeping in here tonight. You might prank me in my sleep." said Luna.

"You can sleep with me and Leni tonight Luna." said Lori.

"Thanks Lori." said Luna, as she left the room with Lori.

"But...Luna..."

"Thanks a lot Luan! Do you know how long it's gonna take me to get this mud out my hair?!" said Lola, as she angrily stormed into the bathroom.

"*coughs* Now I have to take a bath to get this make-up off me. *coughs* I was on a two week dirt streak too!" said Lana, as she headed into the bathroom as well.

Only Lincoln was left standing at the doorway, and he just shook his head in disapproval before walking off. Luan was really confused now and knew that something was very wrong. Just then, her bedroom door was closed and the room became dark. The only light in the room now came from Luan herself.

"W-What's going on?" asked Luan nervously.

"Hello Luan." said a mysterious voice.

Luan slowly turned around to see the jack-in-the box behind her. Only now it was floating and it also seemed to have gotten bigger.

"W-What are you?" asked Luan confused.

"My name is Pops. I am a spirit of mischief but I have been imprisoned in this accursed jack-in-the-box. I feed on strife and misery. That is what makes me strong." said Pops, in a creepy tone.

"Wait, have you been behind all the pranks?" asked Luan.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Well, I guess you're the loser in this situation...You're dealing with a top level prankster tuts. I'd be careful." said Pops.

"Why?" asked Luan.

"Because you're no longer safe from pranks on April Fool's Day. Come tomorrow, this house will become a living nightmare! Hahahaha!" said Pops, as he maniacally laughed.

"Lana! I found your jack-in-the-box!" yelled Luan desperately.

"Keep it! I'm not falling for another prank!" yelled Lana.

"*laughs* This is too easy. I get to prank to my heart's content and reap the rewards. And with the perfect scapegoat, it's just icing on ol' Popsy's cake. Hehehe." said Pops.

"I have to warn everyone!" said Luan, as she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't waste your time. They won't believe you anyway." said Pops.

"Shut up!" said Luan, as she shot a barrage of energy beams at the door, in an attempt to break it down. However, the door still wouldn't budge.

"Powerful are we? *smirks* Let's take a trip my dear." said Pops, as he started closing the darkness in around Luan.

Luan tried to push the darkness back, but this wasn't your average everyday darkness. This was _advanced darkness._

* * *

The next morning...

"*activates communicator* Hello? Louds? Is everyone here?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I'm here Dad!" said Lincoln.

"We're here too!" said Lana and Lola in unison.

"Me, Leni, and Luna are here." said Lori.

"Lynn Loud reporting for duty!"

*a throat being cleared is heard from her line*

"Oh and Lucy's here too." said Lynn.

"I'm here as well father." said Lisa.

"How's Lily sweetie?" asked Rita.

"Lily is fine. She's currently asleep." said Lisa.

"Okay great! Looks like we're all here!" said Lynn Sr.

"Wait. Aren't we like missing someone?" asked Leni.

"Yes Leni. Luan? Remember? She's the person we're trying to avoid." said Lori.

"Even still Lori, she should've been able to hear this conversation. According to my screen, her communicator appears to be inactive." said Lisa.

"This is probably another one of her tricks guys. She just wants us to leave our rooms so we can be easy targets." said Lincoln.

"I'm not so sure about that Lincoln. I've been sensing a strange presence in this house lately, even from yesterday. I think Luan might be telling the truth about the pranks. I believe another force is at work this time guys." said Lucy.

"So what? We're just supposed to believe that a ghost is pranking us? Get real Luce!" said Luna.

"Guys, seriously, I think-"

Lucy's statement was suddenly cut off, as the smoke alarm started going off.

"*sniffs the air* Is something burning?" asked Lana.

"Oh no! What is Luan doing to my kitchen?" said Lynn Sr., as he hurriedly raced out his room, toward the kitchen.

"Lynn honey! Wait!" exclaimed Rita.

Lynn Sr. hurriedly rushed into the kitchen where he saw a blazing fire burning atop the stove. However, before he could do something about it, he found himself falling to the ground and sliding across the kitchen floor.

"*on the ground in pain* Owww..." groaned Lynn Sr.

"*appears by the kitchen entrance* Lynn! Are you okay honey?" asked Rita.

"I think I hurt my back. Ow!" said Lynn Sr., trying to get up.

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you!" said Rita.

"No Rita! Don't come in here! The floor is slick with oil!...Wait a second...*sniffs the oil* This..this is my imported coconut oil! I just spent a fortune on this! And now it's all wasted! Oh no..." said Lynn Sr., as he began to shed tears.

Just then, Lana, Lola and Lucy joined their mother at the kitchen entrance.

"I'll put that fire out for you guys." said Lana, as she adjusted her temperature gauges, and turned her ice energy into water.

She then blasted the fire with her water blasts, and quickly put out the fire. When the fire was put out, it was revealed what had caused the fire.

"Wait...is that my novel?!" exclaimed Rita, in shock.

Lucy used her telekinesis to bring the book over to her mother. Upon closer inspection, Rita's worst fears had come true.

"I don't believe this!...All my hard work...gone!" said Rita, as she broke down sobbing.

Lana and Lola both hugged her as she cried.

"*uses her telekinesis to turn off the stove* This couldn't have been Luan..." said Lucy, to herself.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard from Leni upstairs.

"*knocks on the bathroom door* What's wrong Leni?" asked Lori.

"Help me!" yelled Leni.

Lori tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked.

"*grunts* We need to get in there guys! Leni could be hurt!" said Lori.

"Stand clear everybody! I'm rushing in." said Lynn.

Everyone present cleared the way, as Lynn prepared herself to charge forward. She suddenly took off with impressive speed, and broke straight through the bathroom door.

"Yikes!" said Lynn.

"What is it? Oh." said Lincoln, as he and the other Louds stared at the scene before them.

There they were, Leni and Lynn, both trapped within a giant spider web, that took up the entire bathroom space.

"This is totes gross guys! Get us out of here! Please!" exclaimed Leni terrified.

"I'd blast them out of there with a shockwave, but I don't wanna hurt 'em. My axe kinda regulated these things ya know?" said Luna.

"I don't think wind would be very effective here. Anyone else got any ideas?" asked Lori.

"Electricity's too risky. At least for me. Lisa?" said Lincoln.

"Hmm...this is quite a predicament indeed." said Lisa, trying to think of a plan.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard that shook the whole house. The sound of the explosion woke up a sleeping Lily, who started crying.

"*rushes in* Oh Lily! I'm so sorry. I must've...Wait a minute. This isn't how I left my experiment! Someone increased the temperature of my bunsen burner and it overheated my chemical mixture!" said Lisa, readjusting her experiment.

"*notices Lily is still crying and gasps* Guys! Lily got burned!" exclaimed Lincoln, now holding Lily.

"What?!" exclaimed Lori and Luna, as they rushed in.

When the chemicals exploded, drops of the unknown mixture landed on Lily's skin. However, because of Lily's natural healing capabilities, her body quickly revitalized itself.

"Okay. Luan has literally gone too far this time." said Lori.

"This isn't Luan's work guys." said Lucy, suddenly appearing behind them.

Lori, Luna, and Lincoln all jumped as a result.

"If it wasn't Luan, then who was it?" asked Lisa.

"Just before the explosion, I sensed that dark presence again. It came from your room Lisa. Something else is in this house, and I believe it was invited in." said Lucy, turning around to face Lana.

"What?" asked Lana confused.

"When's the last time you saw that jack-in-the-box Lana?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. I left it by the stairs yesterday and then it just disappeared." said Lana.

"And then what happened?" asked Lucy.

"Then me, Lolz, and Luna got "pranked" and Luan...Luan..." said Lana trailing.

"What about Luan Lana?" asked Lincoln.

"The last thing I remember Luan saying was that she found my jack-in-the-box, but I didn't believe her! I thought it was just another prank!" said Lana.

"Which for all we know, it still can be. *marches over to Luna and Luan's bedroom door* Luan! We know you're in there! You better open up before I blow this door down!" exclaimed Lori.

Everyone waited for a response, but there was no answer. Lori then created a powerful wind gust that absolutely obliterated the door in front of her.

"Ouch. Dad's not gonna be happy about this." said Lana.

"Uhm, Lana? I don't think you're gonna be happy about this either." said Lori.

Lana peered into the room and gasped at the sight. Inside, the Thunder Pets seemed to have been incapacitated. Charles, Cliff, and Walt appeared to have been tranquilized.

Lana was speechless. She didn't know what to say to this. All she could do at that point was cry for her beloved pets.

"This is way too cold dudes. Even for Luan's standards. I should know, I live with her. We've gotta find this dark spirit dudes!" said Luna.

"I think I know where it is. When Lana started crying, I sensed a dark energy spike coming from the basement. Wait. Hang on a second. Where's Geo?" asked Lucy.

Suddenly, a portal opened on the floor, and Geo popped out of it. However, he looked rather shaken, like he had just seen something evil.

"Geo. Where've you been? What happened?" asked Lucy.

Geo just sat there in his ball, still shaking.

"I think whatever spooked Geo is also responsible for this mess." said Lucy.

"Well then we better go clean it up!" said Lincoln.

"I'll watch Lily until you guys return. Good luck." said Lisa.

"Thanks Lise." said Luna.

"Geo, I know you're scared but can you open up a portal to the basement please?" asked Lucy.

Geo still looked shaken, but managed to focus himself enough to create the portal.

"Alright Geo!" said Lori.

"Let's roll dudes!" said Luna, as she activated her PortaPendant and donned her super suit.

She then jumped through the portal, with Lori following as well, also in superhero attire.

"Lana, you coming?" asked Lincoln.

Lana was still distraught over the unconscious pets. Lincoln turned back to Lucy with a sad look on his face.

"This'll be one April Fool's Day I'll never forget." said Lincoln.

"Indeed." said Lucy, as she and Lincoln both activated their PortaPendants and donned their super suits.

They then both jumped through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement...

"*laughs* All around the Loud House, the Louds chased the weasel..." said Pops, in a sing-song manner.

He had gotten even bigger since the last time he was seen. He was almost the size of the basement itself.

"Just a few more to "prank" and then I will prank them all! And their misery will be so...delicious." said Pops.

"And how's our captive audience doing? Hmm? What's wrong? Feeling LIGHT-HEADED? Hahahaha! Get it?" said Pops, stealing Luan's signature phrase.

"Stop it." said Luan weakly.

The room was so dark that the light that radiated from her body had actually gotten dimmer as time went on. She had practically lost the will to fight and her spirit had been broken by Pops' constant unfunny rip off of her routine.

"I think you're just mad because you can't handle being the joke." said Pops.

"You're hurting my family." said Luan.

"Oh come on! Don't give me that! Isn't that what you do every year? I mean, on April 1st you practically turn into a completely different person!" said Pops.

"I love pranks and jokes, but I would never use them to emotionally hurt someone!...That's what I did last year with my doppelganger prank. When I thought my family was actually leaving Royal Woods because of what I had done I was devastated. I never wanted it to go that far!...I guess it's easy to get caught up in the moment when you're trying to be as creative as possible with these pranks. But I never want to become a mean-spirited jerk like you, who only wants to prank people to torture them!" said Luan.

"Psh. You haven't seen torture yet. I can do so much worse." said Pops.

"But you're not going to."

"Huh? Agh!" said Pops, as he suddenly felt a force constricting his movement.

He looked around him, but because of the darkness that he had created, he couldn't see who was holding him.

 _"I don't who you think you are spirit, but you reign of mischief is over. At least in this house."_

After Pops heard this message in his mind, he started to feel uneasy.

"Who are you? Release me this instant!" said Pops, struggling to regain control of his mind.

"Geo! Open that portal like we practiced!" exclaimed Lucy.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind Pops, and it began sucking him inside.

"Ahhh! No! The king and pranks and mischief must always have the last laugh!" exclaimed Pops, fighting against the portal.

"Don't worry. You still do, because none of this was funny in the first place." said Lucy.

Pops was then sucked into the portal, carrying all the darkness with him. Once he was gone, everyone and everything in the basement became visible again.

"Luan? Dude? Are you okay?" asked Luna.

Luan's light was very dim and she looked faint.

"We need to get her upstairs." said Lincoln.

"I'll carry her." said Lori, taking Luan in her arms, and then flying upwards to the basement door.

"Good job Luce." said Luna.

"Thanks." said Lucy.

"Where'd Geo send that jack-in-the-box to?" asked Lincoln.

"The same place all spirits go, good or bad. The spirit realm...I just hope he stays there." said Lucy, as she, Lincoln, and Luna ascended the stairs and left the basement.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the Loud House was pretty much back to normal. Lola had used her smoke screen to help Leni and Lynn escape the spiderweb, and then Lynn proceeded to squish every spider present to oblivion. Lisa had fixed Luna's guitar and added a titanium coating to the strings to make them much stronger. She also checked the vitals of Charles, Cliff, and Walt and they were all fine. Once Lana saw that the pets were conscious again, she perked up immediately. She later helped to clean the kitchen floor of oil using her water blasts again. Lynn Sr. was still upset but decided to try his best to put the incident behind him. Rita was still taking losing her novel quite hard. However, Lucy offered to help her re-write it and even give her some new ideas. Rita gladly accepted.

By that evening, all the Louds had had enough of April Fool's Day. Ironically enough, the one who was glad it was over the most was Luan.

"Luan? Sweetie? How are you feeling honey?" asked Rita.

By this time, Luan's light energy had replenished an she was now glowing brightly again.

"*groans* I couldn't see anything...Everything was dark! It felt like Nightshade 2.0! But it was even worse this time." said Luan, lying down on her bed.

"Why?" asked Lori.

"Because I realized how thin the line is between pranks and torment. Pops had no remorse when he "pranked" you guys. And I couldn't do anything about it! I was stuck there, a dim little light watching this evil toy mess with my family...I never really stopped to realize how far a joke can go before its not a joke anymore." said Luan.

"Luan, look. We know you love pranks and stuff brah. April Fool's is your holiday! But we know you're not heartless dude." said Luna.

"And we're sorry that we thought you were behind all this. I guess you really were giving us a break this year." said Lincoln.

"So much for that. If I hadn't brought that stupid jack-in-the-box in here, none of this would've happened." said Lana.

"It's okay Lana. I forgive you. It's not like Luan Loud to be down for long! In fact...*suddenly gets up from her bed* I'm ALL LIGHT! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

There was a usual silence, but this time her family actually laughed with her once. The Louds all continued laughing together, as they came in for a group hug.

 _I guess this goes to show that there are limits to the April Fool's Rules._

* * *

 **This was interesting. I knew I wanted to do an April Fool's Day special for you guys, and I couldn't miss this opportunity. So, I hope you all enjoyed this episode! Let me know what you thought in a review and until next time, I've been 65. Peace.**

 **Oh, by the way, there was a reference to another cartoon in this episode. If you know where that reference comes from, type the number 5 in a review.**

 **Okay! I'm gone! See ya next year!**

 **...**

 **Still didn't fall for that? Darn.**


	9. Episode 9: Trade Winds Part 1

**I'm sure some of you would agree that this episode is way overdue. Some of you may have saw this episode coming, but if you didn't, prepare to be _blown away._ I probably just gave away the premise of this episode...**

 **Anyway, before we start, let's check out some reviews!**

 **REVIEWS  
**

 **Guest - You're very welcome! It was the perfect April Fool's Day episode suggestion. Thank you.**

 **Guest - That song reference is very clever and would've fit perfectly in that moment. I'd love to utilize more song references with Luna, but I don't really know a lot of songs like that. Therefore, opportunities like that one are often missed.**

 **Guest - I couldn't have said it better myself. Luan may be a prankster, but she doesn't prank with no sense of morality. She definitely knows when she's gone too far with a prank.**

 **Guest - Yeah, I can agree with you there. I was in a bit of rush while writing the story because I wanted it to be out on April 1st. I also didn't want it to be a multi-part story because I've already had two of those so far in this season. Don't worry though. Pops will definitely be returning, and maybe a few other surprises...**

 **allanarcher777 - April Fool's Day is kinda neutral for me, but I can sympathize with your grievances with the holiday. But, a toilet paper cake? I don't even want to imagine how that tasted...Glad you still enjoyed the episode!**

 **J - I don't know. He may have one last laugh in store...**

 **Indy Scott - Thanks! I got the pop culture reference you were referring to, even though that wasn't my original intention. Still, it doesn't mean I can't do that in the future.**

 **NB: I recently released a side series called _SLTS: Tarantula's Tales._ It's a spinoff series following Ronnie Anne's adventures as Tarantula, as she fights crime in Great Lakes City. So far, it looks like you guys are enjoying it and it should do pretty well. If you haven't read the first episode yet and want to check it out, feel free to do so by heading over to my profile page.**

 **Well, I believe it's time to _clear the air_ on a certain subject. Hope you guys enjoy this episode! It was originally supposed to be a single episode but I had it split into two parts. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

I _was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 9: Trade Winds Part 1**

 _Achoo!_

 _O-M-Gosh! That is totes gross!_

The Loud family immediately entered Lori and Leni's room at the sound of this commotion. Upon entering, the Louds found Leni looking concerned for a sick-looking Lori.

"Oh my god Lori! *rushes over* What happened sweetie?" asked Rita, wiping her nose.

"*blows into the tissue* I don't know. *coughs* I just woke up sick!" said Lori.

"*feels her forehead* Oh no, you're burning up!" said Rita.

"I literally feel terrible." said Lori.

"Do you think that whack doctor's back?" asked Lynn.

"*scans Lori with some sort of device* Negative. The temperature readings from my specialized thermometer are consistent with the elevated temperature levels of a common cold. Ergo, I believe Lori has just come down with a normal flu." said Lisa.

"Phew! That's a relief! Well, Lily should be able to heal her right?" asked Rita.

"It's plausible, but I don't believe it's very wise. Sure, Lily has healing capabilities, but forcing the body to heal of something this big could be too drastic of a change for its immune system." said Lisa.

"Well, Lily has healed some pretty big stuff dude. I think we should let her at least try." said Luna.

"Alright. Fair warning." said Lisa, as she stepped back a bit.

Luan then walked forward, holding Lily in her arms. She knelt down next to Lori's bed to allow Lily to place her palms on Lori's right arm. Lori felt some strange energy trying to heal her body, however the effects were quite slow. It was working but not to an instant extent.

"Is it working honey?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I feel something...*coughs*...but it's not really doing much right now." said Lori.

"Hmm...as I suspected. Lily's healing magic is able to heal minor cuts or even major injuries, but in terms of viruses and diseases, her little body just isn't strong enough to combat these agents. At least not yet." said Lisa.

"But what about that flu outbreak that Dr. Connors caused? Didn't Lily's magic help heal the town?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes it did, but it wasn't Lily herself who healed the citizens. Her magic was spread all over town via a different medium. That being that rocket Connors designed." said Lisa.

Suddenly, Lily's eyes began to droop as she looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"*catches Lily in her arms as she drifts off to sleep* Guess we'll have to find a new REMEDY because this one's all tuckered out." said Luan, rocking Lily back and forth in her arms.

"I guess you'll have to get better the old fashioned way honey." said Rita.

"How'd you get sick anyway Lori?" asked Lana.

"*coughs* I think I literally know how. You guys remember that prisoner search we did three nights ago?" said Lori, as she began to explain.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _It was a wet, rainy night at Tall Timbers Park. Super Thunder was currently assisting the police in finding some escaped prisoners._

 _*Lynn Sr. is revving Thunderbolt's engine but the van isn't moving because the tires are stuck in the mud*_

 _"Dang it. I think Thunderbolt's stuck! We'll have to search on foot guys!" said Lynn Sr._

 _"I'll search in the air." said Lori, about to fly out using her ejector seat, but was stopped by Rita._

 _"Wait Lori! It's raining cats and dogs out there! I don't want you to get sick!" said Rita._

 _"I'll be fine Mom, don't worry." said Lori, as she ejected herself out of Thunderbolt, and started flying above the marshes._

 _Just then, the Chief and Peters pulled up beside the Thunderbolt in the Chief's squad car._

 _"You seem to be having the same problem we're having Super Thunder!" said the Chief, as he revved his engine, but his tires appeared to be stuck too._

 _"We really need to install all-terrain tires on this van Dad." said Lana._

 _"Noted Freeze. (to the Chief) Listen Chief, my family's gonna help your men out with the search on foot!" said Lynn Sr._

 _"Sounds good to me Elastic!" said the Chief._

 _"Light Show, Lightning, Madame L, and Super Sense! You guys are gonna assist the police department!" said Lynn Sr._

 _"You've got it Dad!" said Lincoln, Luan, Lucy, and Lisa in unison, as they all activated their ejector seats, and sprang into action._

 _"I'm going with them honey. To make sure they stay safe." said Rita._

 _"Okay honey." said Lynn Sr., as he and his wife shared a kiss, before Rita ejected herself out of the Thunderbolt as well._

 _"*via his radio* I'm giving the call to head in men! Those prisoners couldn't have gotten far! *ends radio transmission* Come on Peters, let's go!" said the Chief, as he and Peters left their squad car, and raced into the marshes._

 _At this point, Tall Timbers Park was swarming with police, as the department was trying to cover every angle of the land._

 _"You see anything up there Lori?" asked Lynn Sr., via communicator._

 _"No, it's literally dark up here. *wind blows rain into her face* Ugh! And a little windy..."_

 _"Hey! I think I found something!" said Luan, via communicator._

 _Her remark was heard from the police officers with her, and they all drew their weapons at the prisoner she had found. The prisoner looked at Luan with a disgruntled look on his face._

 _"What's the matter? Haven't you heard? It's impossible to hide from a LIGHT! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan._

 _Yowch!_

 _"That'll hold ya!" said Lincoln._

 _He had just bound another prisoner using his electric ropes._

 _"Good job Lightning." said a police officer, as he moved in to retrieve the prisoner._

 _"I found another one." said Lucy, using her telekinesis to keep the prisoner suspended in mid-air._

 _"Please Madame, put me down! I don't like heights!" exclaimed the prisoner._

 _"As you wish." said Lucy, as she released her telekinetic hold on the prisoner, who started falling to the ground._

 _However, he didn't fall too far, as Rita was right there to catch him._

 _"Hope you're happy now. Unless you're scared of the ground too." said Rita, keeping a tight hold on the prisoner._

 _"I think we've got all of them sir." said one of the police officers, over his radio._

 _"Are you sure? The warden reported that four prisoners had escaped." said the Chief, over radio as well._

 _"Four? We've only found three!" said Lincoln, overhearing the conversation._

 _Just then, Lisa's super sight revealed something to her._

 _"I see the last prisoner! It looks like he's sprinting towards the lake!" said Lisa._

 _"Good eye Super Sense. I'm coming for him now." said Lori, as she started to fly towards the last prisoner._

 _The prisoner noticed Lori fast approaching him, and quickly dove into the lake in hopes of escaping her. However, Lori wasn't going to give up that easily. She flew straight into the lake after him._

 _"Lori, did you catch the prisoner?" asked Lynn Sr., via communicator._

 _There was no response._

 _"...Lori?" said Lynn Sr., a little worried._

 _Suddenly, a huge torrent of water was seemingly blown out of the lake, and with it came the last prisoner._

 _"*walks up to the prisoner who is soaked and panting on the ground* Sir, at this point in time you are being re-detained. Cuff him boys." said the Chief, as his officers moved in to arrest the prisoner._

 _Lori then flew out of the lake and joined the Chief, Peters, and those of Super Thunder who assisted the police._

 _"You okay Wind Vane? That was an epic dive!" said Lincoln._

 _"I'll literally be fine guys. Don't worry about me." said Lori._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"*sneezes* Ugh...I'm literally not fine." said Lori nasally.

"You shouldn't have flown into that lake sweetie. I was hoping you wouldn't get sick!" said Rita.

"Maybe I can create a faster remedy for Lori's head cold. For now, I think it's best if she just gets some rest." said Lisa.

"But like, what if we need her for an emergency?" asked Leni.

"There's still twelve of us honey. And we're more than capable." said Lynn Sr.

"Besides Leni, the odds of us having a specific emergency requiring Lori's assistance are very small." said Lisa.

Just as she said that, Lynn Sr.'s cellphone suddenly started ringing.

"*answers it* Hello? Oh hey Chief!...A helicopter...Stolen...Okay, sure. We'll be right there!" said Lynn Sr., as he hung up his phone.

"That sounds like a Lori problem..." said Lola, looking concerned.

"Nah, come on guys! We've got this! I've been doing some squats! I can jump right up there and knock that helicopter right out the sky!" said Lynn.

"And what will the helicopter knock down once it hits the ground? I hate to say it, but Lori really is the best Loud for this situation." said Lisa.

"Well, she's clearly in no condition to go out there Lisa! What are we gonna do?" said Rita.

"*coughs* Guys! I literally have an idea. There is one other person who can get up there." said Lori.

The Louds all looked at each other and quickly realized what Lori was proposing. Most of them weren't exactly thrilled with the idea.

The scene suddenly shifts to Fairfield Park, where the Louds have just pulled up in front of the Pingrey household in Vanzilla.

"Bye Mom and Dad! I'll be back soon!" said Carol, as she closed the door behind her.

She had changed a bit since the Louds last saw her. She seemed to have changed her sky blue attire to purple. At least this change of color helped distinguish her clothes from her pale blue skin.

"*opens the van's sliding door* Hi Louds!" said Carol.

"Hey Carol." said most of the Loud kids, not really thrilled.

"Hop in Carol. We need to head downtown fast." said Rita.

Carol obliged and hopped in Vanzilla. Vanzilla then took off towards downtown.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown...

"Hey, you sure you know how to fly this thing?" asked the co-pilot thief.

"I got this alright! It's just a little _windy_ up here. It's throwing me off!" said the pilot thief.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, cause it's about to get a lot more windy!" said Carol, suddenly appearing next to the helicopter.

"Wha? Who are you?" asked the pilot thief confused.

"Hey, ain't you that girl who made that storm at the beach?" asked the co-pilot thief.

"Yeah, that was me, but things are different now." said Carol.

"Carol, I suggest you apprehend the criminals before they try something. There'll be time for small talk later." said Lisa, via a headset she had provided Carol with.

"Right! *clears throat* Anyway, I'll have to ask you guys to come with me. Your little joyride is over." said Carol.

"Heh. Sorry girl, but it's gonna take more than that to get us out this chopper." said the pilot thief, as he suddenly continued flying the helicopter, right past Carol.

"Hmph! Rude!" said Carol, as she flew after the helicopter. "Let's see you get away from this!" said Carol, as she created a mini cyclone and sent it toward the helicopter.

The cyclone enveloped the helicopter and the pilot thief found it hard to keep it under control.

"Hey man, I don't like how this thing is spinning!" shouted the co-pilot thief.

"Relax! I've got it!" said the pilot thief, as he managed to stabilize the helicopter, and fly it out of the cyclone.

Carol watched as her cyclone dissipated and that the helicopter was still flying free.

"You need help dude? I could create a shock wave or something-"

"No! They're mine!" said Carol, cutting Luna off via the headset.

Carol flew directly behind the helicopter and started firing ice balls at its back rotor. A few of them hit it and they froze the back rotor in place, which now made the helicopter impossible to control.

"I thought you said you had it!" exclaimed the co-pilot thief.

"I-I-I don't anymore!" exclaimed the pilot thief, as the helicopter started plummeting to the ground.

"Uh-oh." said Carol, realizing she probably shouldn't have done that.

"That helicopter's gonna crash land in the street!" exclaimed Rita.

"Not on my watch." said Lucy, as she ejected herself from the Thunderbolt, and landed in the street.

She then used her telekinesis to stop the helicopter from crashing into the street. The two thieves fell out of the helicopter, but were luckily caught by Lynn.

"Got ya!" said Lynn, dusting her hands off.

The two thieves were suddenly frozen solid in front of her. Lynn turned around to see that Carol was responsible.

"Too much?" asked Carol.

"Yeah." said Lynn.

Lucy lowered the helicopter to the ground and released her telekinetic hold on it.

"Is it still able to fly?" asked Rita, approaching the helicopter.

"It should be, if Flame can melt that ice off." said Lana.

"Sure thing sis." said Lola, as she melted the ice off of the back rotor.

"I'll fly the helicopter back to the airfield." said Rita.

"Okay honey. We'll meet you back at the house. Come on everyone." said Lynn Sr., as he, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Lola, and Carol all headed for the Thunderbolt.

"*Carol sits inside* What were you thinking?! Those helicopter blades could've made sushi out of everyone!" exclaimed Lynn.

"There really were safer ways of dealing with the situation Carol." said Lisa.

"I'm sorry! I just-I'm new to this hero stuff you know!" said Carol.

"I'm not so sure you're cut out to be a hero..." muttered Lynn.

"Alright Lynn Jr. That's enough. Carol, it was a pretty good job. Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll take you home." said Lynn Sr.

"Okay Mr. Loud." said Carol, looking pretty glum.

The Thunderbolt then left the scene, with Rita flying the helicopter off in the direction of the airfield.

* * *

Later that night, at the Loud House...

"I mean, you should've seen it! She almost cost us the whole mission! It was a simple takedown, and she couldn't even do that! I told you I should've done it myself!" said Lynn angry.

"Calm down Lynn. It was her first time doing something like that. She's not used to saving the day!" said Rita.

"Stuff doesn't always come easy to everyone you know. Everything takes time. That's why we practice!" said Lincoln.

"That's a great point Lincoln, and I believe it is the answer to our problem." said Lisa.

"What problem?" asked Lana confused.

"Listen family, Lori is obviously going to be sick for a few days. Lily's trying her best to heal her, but I already explained why the process is slow. We're going to need somebody to stand in Lori's absence for the time being. Carol is the perfect candidate." said Lisa.

"Are you crazy? You want the person who hurt Lori and tried to wash the town away on the team?!" asked Lola, in disbelief.

"*coughs* It's not just her decision guys..." said Lori.

"Lori, you agree with this?" asked Lynn, in disbelief as well.

"I did suggest she help you guys earlier...I think she can turn her life around for the better, but she's not gonna be able to change without a little help." said Lori.

"I'm totes on Lori's side with this too." said Leni.

"So am I." said Lincoln.

"Count me in dudes." said Luna.

The rest of the Louds still looked a bit unsure of what to decide. Well, except Lily, who was currently sleeping...

"I don't know guys. What if Carol tries to BLOW US DOWN from the inside?" asked Luan, not really in a joking tone.

"Come on dude. Everyone deserves a second chance." said Luna.

"...All LIGHT. But this better have a BRIGHT SIDE." said Luan.

"I think we should help Carol too." said Rita.

"You sure honey?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yes Lynn. I know what she's done in the past, but if Lori believes she can trust her, then I'm going to trust our daughter." said Rita.

"Okay honey. I'm on board too. What about the rest of you kids?" asked Lynn Sr.

"It's fine with me. I read her body energy earlier and she seems to be of a new spirit." said Lucy, albeit a bit creepy.

"I guess we could give her another chance." said Lana.

"Lana!" said Lola.

"Come on sis, we gave you a second chance didn't we?" said Lana.

"*sighs* Yeah...I still don't like it since she hurt my sister, but maybe I'll change my mind if she does "turn good"." said Lola reluctantly.

The only Loud left to respond was Lynn.

"Lynn Jr.?" said Lynn Sr.

"*shakes her head* Fine. Let her in. But I'm keeping an eye on her. If she even tries anything, I'm taking her down." said Lynn, in a serious tone.

"Fair enough. So, I guess we could start practice with Carol tomorrow then." said Lincoln.

"Yes, but I don't think it should be here. Since Carol already has a notorious identity in Royal Woods, we don't need her to attract attention to this house." said Lisa.

"So where else are we gonna practice?" asked Lana.

"I think it's time we paid another visit to our friends at Digi-Tech." said Lisa, as thunder suddenly boomed in the background.

"Aah! What was that?!" exclaimed Leni frightened.

"*sniffles* It's literally just thunder Leni." said Lori.

"Oh." said Leni.

"Looks like another storm is rolling in." said Lana, looking out the window.

"Yes. This is the second one for this week. We just had one three nights ago." said Lisa skeptical.

"I'm sure it's nothing dudes. Yo Pops, is dinner ready? I'm starving!" said Luna, rubbing her stomach.

"*hears the oven timer sound* Yup! Come on everybody! To the dinner table!" said Lynn Sr., as the Louds followed him into the dining room.

As the Louds settled in for dinner, thunder continued to boom as rain started to fall outside. It was also very _windy._ Lightning started flashing across the sky and it was of a particular _silver-whitish_ hue. One of these lightning bolts struck at the power plant near the main energy source. After it struck, some free floating electrons could be seen forming...something. It was hard to tell, but it was of a monochrome scale. Whatever it was, it did not look good.

 _Carol may not be the storm the Louds have to worry about..._

* * *

 **Well, I'd say a lot is going on in this episode! Will Carol be able to fill in for Lori while she's sick? Will all the members of Super Thunder eventually accept her? And what's going on with this storm? The answer may just _shock_ you. But until then, I've been 65, and I'll see you guys around.**

 **Look out for a new _Dimensional Adventure_ soon!**


	10. Episode 10: Trade Winds Part 2

**I'm very excited for today's episode. Brace yourselves folks! It's going to be a bit long, but I think you guys will enjoy this one. I have a few things to say in this intro, so I'ma keep this short. Review time!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Omni Spectator - I believe you do have the right character in mind. However, the character isn't really back. At least not yet.**

 **J - Yeah, it might be awhile before the Louds begin to trust Carol. However, this episode is definitely going to start building up a relationship between them. In regards to your side note, I think that's a great idea, and I may very well do that plot in the future.**

 **Guest - It's okay if you're confused. Your confusion should be cleared up in this episode. Trust me, you weren't that far off...**

 **Indy Scott - Yup! Carol's back alright! There might be a specific reason why you're feeling that sense of deja vu. The new threat in this episode isn't really new though...You'll see what I'm talking about.**

 **There's no real way to summarize this episode so I'll let it speak for itself. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to Nick Name for the name of this episode's villain. Credit also goes to a Guest for a scene of dialogue within this episode. Thank yous go to you both.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

I _was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 10: Trade Winds Part 2**

The next morning, Super Thunder and Carol arrived at Digi-Tech for Carol's training. Leni and Lily had been left behind at home to look after Lori. It had been storming all night and it had continued well into the morning. It actually seemed to have gotten worse...

*elevator doors open and Super Thunder and Carol exit*

"*walks toward them* Welcome back Super Thunder! *sees Carol* Oh. I see you've brought company." said Dave, a bit nervous.

"It's okay Dave. Carol's on our side." said Lynn Sr.

"We were hoping we could use your facilities for training." said Lisa.

"She's joining the team?" asked Dave confused.

"She's just an ally for now. Lori's out sick and we need a replacement for a few days." said Lisa.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, of course, you guys are welcome to train with her here...And I think I have just the place in mind. Follow me!" said Dave, walking off, with Super Thunder and Carol following him close behind.

The scene then switches as lab doors are opened, revealing a young black woman currently engaged in combat with purple polygonal figures.

"What the heck are those things?" asked Luna, going on the defensive.

"It's alright Luna. It's just a simulation." said Dave. "Mona!" Dave called out.

Upon seeing Dave, Mona ceased fighting and turned off the simulation by tapping her wristwatch.

Mona had black hair that was styled in an afro, brown eyes, and wore a sleeveless orange shirt and purple baggy pants.

"Hey Dave. Super Thunder. What brings you here?" asked Mona, walking over to the group.

Mona then noticed Carol standing among the team. She was confused but then saw the look on Dave's face.

"Mona...Carol's here to train with her powers. Lori's sick and she's stepping in as the replacement for a few days. I know the lab's still in development but Super Thunder was hoping that she could use it." said Dave.

"Well, the battle simulator isn't completed yet, but the lab is fully functional otherwise. Sure. She can use it." said Mona.

"Oh thank you Ms. Mona!" said Lisa.

"You're welcome Lisa. Alright Carol, let's run a solo assessment on you first. Just to see what you can do." said Mona.

Mona then scrolled across the face of her wristwatch, and selected an icon that looked like a robot sensei.

Suddenly, the exact same robot sensei pictured on the watch, rose up from the ground in the middle of the lab. It appeared to be a simple martial arts dummy. It's body was entirely gray, and it only wore a black headband and belt.

"This is C.A.M. He's a Combat Assistant Measurement. As you spar with him, he'll record the strength of your attacks, how fast you attack, and determine your ideal fighting style." said Mona.

"Whoa! This thing is cool! They should have one of these at the gym!" said Lynn, in awe.

"Alright Carol. You ready to try it?" asked Mona.

"Okay." said Carol, a bit nervous.

"Make sure it goes easy on her now." teased Lynn.

Carol ignored her with a huff and walked over to C.A.M. Carol was now facing C.A.M. and Super Thunder, Mona, and Dave were currently in a control booth watching her.

"*turns mic on* Okay Carol. Whenever you're ready. C.A.M.'s recording." said Mona.

Carol took a deep breath as she prepared herself. She then got into a fighting stance.

"How do you think she's gonna do?" asked Lana.

"Bad." said Lynn.

"Don't say that sweetie. Give her a chance." said Rita.

Carol then started attacking C.A.M., hitting him with wind blast after wind blast. She was hitting him so fast that his recording devices were having a hard time tracking her speeds.

"Good job Carol! Let's see how cold your ice is!" said Mona, via the microphone.

Carol then charged up an ice blast before releasing it at C.A.M., freezing him entirely solid. Carol was panting after her performance and looked to the control booth for some feedback.

"How'd she do Mona?" asked Dave curious.

"These are some interesting results...What's the highest wind strength that Lori's ever gotten to?" asked Mona.

"It was Category 5. When she used it against that wave." said Lincoln.

"And even then, Lori had to create a lot of wind to achieve that feat." said Lisa.

Super Thunder and Dave noticed a worried expression on Mona's face.

"Is something wrong Mona?" asked Rita.

"...Carol's wind strength and speed isn't even within the range of a Category 5 windstorm." said Mona.

Super Thunder just stared at her with shocked expressions.

"Are you saying Carol's wind powers are off the scale?" asked Lisa.

"It looks so." said Mona.

"It looks like Carol just TIPPED THE SCALES! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Louds groaned as usual.

"What about her ice powers?" asked Lana.

"According to these temperature readings, they're below zero." said Mona.

"Yikes! That's ICE COLD! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Louds groaned once more.

"So what does all this mean?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, I won't know for sure until I test her powers in an actual combat setting. You guys mind being her sparring partners?" asked Mona.

"I thought you'd never ask. Time for some action!" said Lynn.

* * *

Meanwhile at the power plant...

"Boss says there's a power imbalance at the main power source. He wants us to check it out." said one of the workers.

"Do we have to check it out now Pete? It's stormin' out here!" asked the other worker.

"We won't be long Lou. Come on. I'm sure it's nothing more than a faulty surge protector or something." said Pete.

Pete input the code to open the door to the main power source building. Once the door opened, he and Lou were met with a shocking surprise. Standing before them appeared to be Wind Vane, but her entire body was of a monochrome scale.

"Hey! Aren't you-"

Pete was suddenly cut off as both him and Lou were pushed out of the building by a blunt gust of wind. This gust of wind seemed to have left the two workers paralyzed.

"Wh-Wh-What happened to you Wind Vane?" asked Lou terrified.

"Wind Vane? Who's that? I'm _Hurricane._ " said Nega-Lori, now known as Hurricane.

"What did you do to us?! We can't move!" said Pete, desperately trying to move.

"I literally paralyzed you guys. That's what you get when you mess with a _Hurricane_...Uh, bye." said Hurricane, as she flew off, leaving the two workers helpless on the ground.

As she flew by each of the power transformers, the electrons coming from them attached themselves to her. This weakened the power output of each transformer, but made the storm stronger as a result.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House...

"Here's your soup Lori! I totes hope it makes you feel better." said Leni, handing her some chicken noodle soup.

"*sniffles* Thanks Len." said Lori, as she began eating the soup.

"*hears thunder boom outside* This storm is totes freaking me out." said Leni.

"It's literally just a storm Leni. There's nothing to worry about." said Lori.

Suddenly, a silver-whitish lightning bolt struck the Loud House, which killed all the power.

*Lori and Leni shriek*

*Lily starts crying*

"Shh Lily! Shh! It's okay!" said Leni, trying to calm her baby sister down. "Lori, what was that?!" asked Leni, now frightened.

"I literally don't know!" said Lori.

Just then, she saw that the wind strength had picked up significantly outside. Trees were being blown violently, houses were starting to lose a few shingles and people were having a hard time walking down the sidewalk.

"A windstorm is coming." said Lori dramatically.

"Yeah, it's like, really bad out there. *sees Lori get up* Where are you going?" asked Leni.

Lori ignored her question and opened the front door. As soon as she did, she was hit in the face with a blunt gust of wind.

"*feels a slight shock* This is definitely not a natural windstorm." said Lori.

"You think Carol's behind this?" asked Leni sheepishly.

"No. Carol's wind has a chill to it. This wind...this wind feels like mine but stronger." said Lori.

"How is that possible?" asked Leni.

"*sneezes* I don't know, but I have to find out." said Lori.

"Lori, you can't go out there! You're totes still sick!" said Leni concerned.

"I'm the only one who can deal with this wind storm Leni! Carol's still in training! Are you with me?" asked Lori.

"...Like, of couse I am. Lead the way sis." said Leni.

Lori and Leni then activated their PortaPendants and donned their super suits. Leni activated Lily's PortaPendant for her.

"I think we should go invisible Len. Can't have the neighborhood seeing us like this." said Lori.

"Totes good call." said Leni, as she turned herself, Lori, and Lily invisible.

The three girls then left the Loud House, and headed towards downtown.

* * *

Back at Digi-Tech...

*Carol is currently sparring with Luna*

"*knocks Carol back with a shock wave* Come on dude! You've got to try harder than that!" said Luna.

Carol then disappeared as she turned herself into wind. She reappeared behind Luna, ready to attack, but Luna was ready for her.

"*knocks Carol back with another shockwave* Sorry dude. I saw you coming. I've studied that _Cadence._ " said Luna.

" _Mind_ if I cut in?" asked Lucy, as she lifted Carol off the ground, using her telekinesis.

"*grunts* Let me go!" exclaimed Carol.

"Break free." said Lucy.

Carol became frustrated and managed to break free of Lucy's hold by turning into wind once more. When she reappeared, she was met with a torrent of fireballs.

"The heat's on!" said Lola, brandishing a fireball in her palm.

"Bring it sister!" said Carol, as she suddenly rushed Lola, hitting her with wind blast after wind blast.

Lola kept up with her by firing back her offense, but was suddenly cut off by her mother.

"Mama's turn!" said Rita.

"Mrs. Loud, I don't think we have to-"

Carol was suddenly cut off, as she nearly dodged Rita's foot.

"Let's go Carol! Keep up!" said Rita.

Carol decided to put her thoughts aside, and began melee fighting with Rita.

Carol tried to knock her back with a wind burst, but Rita countered it by shape-shifting her hand into a mallet. Carol then tried to attack her leg, but Rita countered by turning her leg into a cinderblock.

"*hops away in pain* Ow! Ow! Ow!" said Carol.

She was suddenly grabbed and pulled towards Lynn Sr.

"Ah, the ol' cinderblock trick. Gets 'em every time." said Lynn Sr.

"Hmph. It's a dirty trick." said Carol, as she tried to trip Lynn Sr. down, but he stopped her leg by wrapping his other limb around it.

"Now that's what you call playing dirty." said Lynn Sr.

"No, this is!" said Carol, as she turned into wind once more, leaving behind a wind burst.

Carol reappears and gets attacked by ice balls*

"After fire comes the ice!" said Lana, skating up to her.

"*shoots ice balls at Lana* You're not the only one who's cold!" said Carol.

"I'll say! I'm getting the COLD SHOULDER over here! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Oh I'm sorry. Allow me to bring you in." said Carol, as she started attacking Luan with ice balls.

Luan defended against them by putting up a wall of light. It was pretty much a light screen.

"Sorry Carol. Even in practice, I don't make LIGHT of a situation." said Luan.

"And I don't either!" said Carol, as she started bombarding Luan with wind bombs.

This actually blindsided Luan, to the point where she couldn't even counter attack.

"Whoa! Mona was right. This WIND is in a CATEGORY all on it's own!" said Luan.

Carol was about to knock Luan to the ground with another wind burst, but before she was able to, she was tackled to the ground by Lynn.

"*sees shocked expression on Carol's face* Looks like I knocked the wind out of you." said Lynn, with a laugh.

Just then, a loud beeping was heard in the lab.

"*turns mic on* Alright guys. That was good practice! Great job to all of you!" said Mona, from the control booth.

"You guys are welcome to take a break in the cafe if you want." said Dave, using the mic as well.

"Oh yeah! I'm starving! Come on guys!" said Lana.

The rest of the Louds started following behind her, heading out the lab doors. Mona and Dave left the lab via the door in the control booth.

"Can you get off me now Lynn?" said Carol annoyed.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry Carol." said Lynn, with a bit of sarcasm.

"*gets up* What's your problem?" asked Carol.

"I'm not the one with the problem. You are." said Lynn slyly.

Carol just scoffed and started to walk away from Lynn.

"What's the matter? You can't handle the fact that you messed up? Your whole life's a failure Carol. What? You think you switching sides to "play hero" is gonna change anything?...You're just wasting time." said Lynn.

Something inside Carol suddenly snapped. She abruptly turned around and blew the red dressed hero back with a powerful wind gust. Lynn was caught off guard and was now staring up at Carol from the ground.

"I don't need you to tell me how bad I messed up, okay?! I live with that EVERY. DARN. DAY." said Carol.

When a shocked Lynn didn't respond, Carol continued.

"At home, my parents love me, but they are always worried that I'm going to get in trouble again. At school, any "friends" I had are long gone. Everyone either hates me for what I've done or are scared out of their minds of me because I could "become evil" any second. The only friend I have now is Lori who, despite everything I've done to her, you, and your family, is trusting me to help save everyone. And I can't even do that right! I try and try to be a better person, but all I ever do is make things worse. I know this! So I really don't need you to tell me that." said Carol, finishing her rant.

Lynn let all of this slowly sink in, realizing just what Carol was going through. Letting your judgement be impaired, people getting hurt because of what you helped to cause, and being unable to shake off what you did whether or not people forgave you. It all sounded so painfully familiar, like these same thoughts had often plagued...

"Me." said Lynn.

"What?" said Carol confused.

"I-I get it. I know what you're going through." said Lynn.

"You really do huh? This is coming from the girl who apparently wins all the time." said Carol.

"I mean, I'd like to, but I don't win all the time. I've taken some L's...and some of those L's almost cost the team..." said Lynn, as she started to have some flashbacks.

* * *

 **FLASHBACKS**

 _"...Alright look, Royal Woods' hour is almost up, so I'm gonna make this quick. All I need from you guys, is for Strong Johns here to break down the door to the power source. Do that, and I'll just treat you guys as my hostages. If you don't, well, don't worry I'll have you all out to the curb in time for trash pickup." said Jack._

 _"Grr! You're the trash, you scumbag! I'll break down your face!" yelled Lynn, as she charged toward Jack, who was standing in front of the door of the main power source building._

 _"No! Lynn, wait!" yelled Lincoln, but it was to no avail. As Lynn readied her fist to punch Jack square in the face, he moved out the way at the last second, ultimately accomplishing what he wanted all along. Lynn punched straight through the wooden door, granting Jack access to the interior._

 _"Haha! Thanks kid! I knew I could count on your stupidity to get me inside!" said Jack, as he ran inside the building, with the protactinium activator switch in hand._

 _"Ugh...come back here and say that to my face! Ow!" said Lynn, slightly hurt._

* * *

 _"Alright, that's it!" said Lynn, as she charged at the old man._

 _"No Powerhouse! Wait!" shouted Lisa, as she foresaw the events that would happen if Lynn charged at the man, and they didn't look good. As Lynn approached, at the last second, the man moved out the way, and Lynn's fist collided with the shelf instead. This time, the micro gears the man needed dropped down as a result of the impact._

 _"Jackpot!" said the old man, as he rushed over and pocketed the micro gears._

* * *

 _"It was your fault he got away!" exclaimed Lana._

 _"How was I supposed to know he would move?" said Lynn, trying to defend herself._

 _"That's literally the same thing Jack did to you at the power plant. You always do that Lynn." said Lori._

 _"No I don't!" said Lynn._

 _"Yes you do dude! You always charge ahead of us whenever we're practicing! Heck, that's what you did this morning! Fists don't match wits brah." said Luna._

 _"Oh what would you know, Ms. 'Jams solve everything!'" said Lynn, as she mocked Luna, all while mimicking her with an air guitar._

 _"Cut it out dude!" said Luna, ticked off._

 _"Make me!" taunted Lynn._

 _Luna was about to clobber Lynn, when Lincoln stepped in to separate them._

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out guys!..."_

* * *

 _"I mean, it wasn't my fault! I was just trying to make sure the guy didn't get away! Time is important you know!" said Lynn, trying to justify her position._

 _"Yeah, I get it but, after thinking about what Lisa said, we really didn't have a plan." said Luan._

 _"Okay! So, we didn't have a plan. Fine! There's nothing wrong with winging it!" said Lynn._

 _"Maybe with a football game, or whatever but, we're talking about people that could've been hurt last night Lynn! That's no time to be winging it!" said Luan._

* * *

 _"We gotta find the door!" exclaimed Becky, as she moved away from Luan and Lynn, in search of the exit._

 _"Wait Becky!" exclaimed Luan. "Becky?..." asked Luan._

 _Becky was now obscured from her view. The fog was getting really thick around Luan and Lynn._

 _"Dang it Lynn! This is all your fault!" exclaimed Luan._

 _"How is this my fault?!" asked Lynn._

 _"You're the one who pulled that stupid can down! How are you hungry in a haunted house?!" asked Luan flustered._

 _"I skipped breakfast! And lunch." said Lynn._

 _"*sighs* Look. We can argue about this later. We need to find Becky! Time to light up!" said Luan, about to active her PortaPendant to don her superhero attire._

* * *

 _Suddenly, Becky's scream was heard amidst the fog._

 _"BECKY?!" exclaimed Luan and Lynn simultaneously._

 _Soon after her scream was heard, the eerie fog suddenly dissipated and Luan and Lynn were left in the kitchen alone._

 _"This isn't good." said Lynn._

 _"You think?" said Luan flustered and concerned._

 _"Hey, there's a note on the fridge!" said Lynn, taking a sticky note off the fridge._

 _"That wasn't there before. What does it say?" asked Luan, peering at it in Lynn's hands._

 _Lynn began to read the note. It said:_

 _I hope the hunger was worth it foolish one._

 _Thank you for the exchange._

 _Me and your friend are going to have some FUN._

 _"Aww! They didn't even put anonymous?!" said Lynn._

 _"Lynn! Are you serious right now?! Becky's been kidnapped and all you care about is a signature?! I know I'm one for jokes, but this is not the time! Come on, we have to find Lori and the others!" exclaimed Luan, as she ran out the kitchen._

 _"*sighs* Stupid beans." said Lynn, as she dropped the can on the floor, and followed behind Luan._

 **END OF FLASHBACKS  
**

* * *

"Wow. Even the mighty ones drop the ball." said Carol.

"*gets up* Look Carol, I'm not gonna stand here and pretend I'm perfect...I'm not. And I know you're not either..."

"*sighs* Lynn..."

"No, wait. I'm not done. I'm not good at this apology stuff...I'm sorry. I never really gave you a chance. I guess I'm still not over what you did to Lori and the rest of us." said Lynn.

"Hey, I don't expect you to. I get it if you don't trust me yet. Even if you never do, I'm not gonna give up. I may not be able to make up for the past, but I'm gonna do whatever I can to have a better present." said Carol.

"You know what Carol? I respect that. Maybe this can work." said Lynn.

"I think so too." said Carol.

Lynn then extended her hand for a handshake, and she and Carol shook hands.

"We'll start off with a handshake for now. We'll work our way up to hugs." said Lynn.

"Fair enough." said Carol.

Just then, the lights in the lab started to dim, eventually losing their power all together.

"What's going on?" asked Lynn confused.

Lynn and Carol then heard Lynn Sr. say something through their communicators, but his message was being overtaken by static.

"I think we better meet up with everyone else." said Lynn.

"After you." said Carol, as she and Lynn raced out the lab doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown, the storm had gotten even worse. Random lightning strikes had killed all the power in town and the savage winds kept all the citizens from coming outside.

"Now this is literally perfect. I can't wait for everyone else to get here. We're gonna own this city." said Hurricane, currently floating above the city streets.

*Hurricane hears a sneeze behind her and turns around to see Lori as Wind Vane*

"*wipes her nose* That's literally not how I wanted to introduce myself." said Lori.

"Who are you?" asked Hurricane.

"Who are you?" asked Lori confused.

"Don't answer my question with a question! That's literally annoying." said Hurricane.

"Are you supposed to be...No..." said Lori, in shock.

"*notices Lori's attire* Wait. Are you Wind Vane?" asked Hurricane.

"Yeah. But you're not." said Lori.

"Oh I know. I'm Hurricane. See this storm? *disappears then reappears behind Lori* It's mine. When I move...*moves her hand and a wind gust blows Lori back a bit*...it moves." said Hurricane.

"I've dealt with storms before sister. I can take whatever you throw at me." said Lori.

"Alright. We'll literally see about that." said Hurricane, as she suddenly blew Lori away from her with a heavy gust of wind.

"Whoa! That's literally not my wind." said Lori.

"Why are you surprised? Were you expecting me to be you?" asked Hurricane.

"Ugh...this has got me feeling deja vu." said Lori, holding her throbbing head.

She still had a slight headache from her cold.

"If you weren't gonna fight, you should've stayed in bed." said Hurricane, as she hit Lori with another wind burst.

"*coughs* I literally should've..." said Lori.

Meanwhile with Super Thunder...

"Wow. There's no one out here." said Lana.

"You can see why. This storm's crazy!" said Lola.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck dangerously close to the Thunderbolt.

"Ahh! What was that?!" asked Lynn Sr. frightened.

"Honey, look out!" exclaimed Rita, as she pointed out Leni standing in the middle of the road with Lily.

Leni instinctively put up a force field to protect her and her baby sister from impact. Once Thunderbolt was stopped by the force field, Super Thunder and Carol exited the van to meet Leni and Lily.

"Invisi-Girl! Are you and Remedy okay?" asked Rita concerned.

"Yeah we're fine Mom, but someone totes needs to help Wind Vane." said Leni.

"Wind Vane? What is she doing out here?" asked Rita.

Before Leni could respond, Lori was suddenly seen plummeting towards the ground.

"She's gonna hit the ground dudes!" exclaimed Luna.

"No she's not!" said Carol, as she suddenly flew up into the sky to catch Lori before she fell.

"*groans and slowly opens her eyes* Carol?" said Lori weakly.

"You really don't look good Lori. You need some rest." said Carol concerned.

Lori only responded with a cough. As soon as Carol landed on the ground, the Louds quickly surrounded Lori.

"Lori! Oh Lori! *looks at Carol* Thank you Carol." said Rita, as she took Lori in her arms.

"Don't thank me yet. I've still got a job to do." said Carol, as she suddenly flew back up into the storm.

"I wish there wasn't so much ding dang static! I hope Super Sense and the others are close to figuring out this problem." said Lynn Sr.

Meanwhile, back at the power plant, Lisa, Lincoln, and Lynn were currently standing in front of the main power source.

"Ah-ha! Just as I suspected. These electrons have been turned into static particles!" said Lisa, reading the report from her super electrometer.

"Static?! You don't think-"

"Ol' Electro's back?" said Lynn, finishing Lincoln's statement.

"Maybe, but I won't know for sure until I check at Digi-Tech. Right now, Lincoln, I need you to get rid of all this static. It's what's powering this super storm." said Lisa.

"Got ya." said Lincoln, as he started discharging electricity at the main power source.

His electricity started unraveling the static particles one by one. As the static faded, power started to come back to the transformers. This started weakening the power of the storm, and Hurricane felt her power and herself fading.

"*sighs* Literally perfect." said Hurricane, watching herself fade away.

"Hey, don't quit on me now! I just started fighting you!" said Carol.

"Oh don't worry. I'll literally be back. And next time, I'm bringing a _real storm_." said Hurricane, as she faded out of existence.

With her disappearance, the storm disappeared as well. Power was restored and Royal Woods was back to normal again.

"The storm's over father! Lincoln was able to get rid of all the static!" said Lisa, via communicator.

"That's great Lisa! We're heading over to the power plant to pick you guys up! (to Carol) Come on Carol! It's time to go!" said Lynn Sr., via communicator.

"Okay Mr. Loud!" said Carol, via communicator. _"That girl sure looked like Lori...And sounded like her too."_ thought Carol, as she flew down to the Thunderbolt.

* * *

Later that day at Digi-Tech...

"*scans Electrostatic with the super electrometer* His electrical current is the same as when I scanned him the last time. I don't understand it." said Lisa.

"According to these reports, there was a spike in his electrical energy from this past week." said Dave.

"We need to monitor these spikes. The next one could prove to be even more dangerous." said Lisa.

"Yeah. No kidding." said Dave, as he and Lisa just stared at Electrostatic, who was still lying in his bed unconscious.

* * *

About a week later...

"*hears a knock at the door and answers it* Hi there Lori!" said Mrs. Pingrey.

"Hey Mrs. Pingrey. Is Carol home?" asked Lori.

"Yes. She's in her room. Come on in." said Mrs. Pingrey, as she let Lori in.

Carol was sitting on her bed, trying to do some homework.

"*knocks on Carol's door* Hey Carol." said Lori.

"*looks up* Hey Lori! You look better." said Carol.

"I literally feel better." said Lori.

"So what's up? Is there an emergency or something?" asked Carol.

"No. I just came to see if you wanted to hang out." said Lori.

This caught Carol by surprise.

"R-Really? You want to hang out with me?" asked Carol.

"Yeah. We can go to the mall. Plus, I think you could use a friend." said Lori.

Carol started to cry a little when she suddenly got off her bed and went to hug Lori.

"Thanks Lori." said Carol.

"You're welcome Carol." said Lori, as she and Carol separated from their embrace. "Oh! I have something for you." said Lori.

"What is it?" asked Carol.

Lori then pulled out a PortaPendant with a tornado symbol on it.

"Wait. Is this-?"

"Try it on." said Lori.

Carol put the PortaPendant on her wrist and then pushed the tornado symbol on it. Suddenly, a digital image of a super suit was scanned onto her.

Her suit was purple with sky blue accents. It had a sky blue cape, a tornado insignia on the front, and sky blue gloves and boots. The only thing it didn't have was a mask.

"L-Lori...I don't even know what to say! I didn't really need a suit. Everyone already knows it's me!" said Carol.

"Royal Woods already knows Carol, but they don't know she's a hero." said Lori.

"Well, if I'm gonna be a hero, I'm gonna need a new name." said Carol.

"Instead of Cyclone, how about _Twister_?" said Lori.

"Twister! That's it! Nice one sister!" said Carol, as she and Lori high-fived.

Just then, Lori and Carol received a message on their communicators.

"Lori! Some criminals are hiding out on a rooftop! Think you can get 'em down with an air strike?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure. Carol and I will be right over." said Lori.

"Great! Two winds are better than one! See you girls there!" said Lynn Sr., as he ended the communication.

"You ready to _clear the air_ Twister?" said Lori.

"Let's give those criminals some _direction_ Wind Vane." said Carol.

Lori then activated her PortaPendant and donned her super suit.

"Guess we'll have to hang out later." said Lori.

"There'll always be time for that! Let's go!" said Carol, as she flew out her bedroom window, with Lori following her close behind.

The two heroines then flew towards downtown, ready to put the wind to work.

* * *

 ***exhales deeply***

 **This took awhile to write but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know this was a long read so I'mma keep this short.**

 **Don't forget to check out the Super Louds forum for those who are interested. Next time, we'll be heading back to Great Lakes City for some more _SLTS: Tarantula's Tales!_**

 **I'll see you all then!**


	11. Episode 11: A Big Gamble

**Hi guys. It's time for another episode of Super Louds. Not much else to say for this one. Reviews?**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Nick Name -** **Stormfront's perfect. Thanks Nick. The villainous team will be officially debuting soon. Just you wait.**

 **Guest - I definitely appreciate your assistance. Thank you.**

 **J - No problem. The idea's great as I've said already. Glad you liked the episode.**

 **Indy Scott - Yup, it was Nega-Lori, and as she indicated, this will not be the last time you see her. I'm glad you liked the moment between Carol and Lynn. It was something that I added towards the end of the final draft for the episode. I think it made the episode better in my opinion. And I think I like Carol and Lori being friends. I'm glad the Loud House series changed their interactions with each other.**

 **LoudVillainSong - The song you created was very well done. I think it captured Nightshade perfectly. I'm not sure if or how I can use this in any way, but I'll definitely keep it in mind. Thanks!**

 **Today we're gonna be revisiting an old villain. Who is it? Find out right now! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to a guest reviewer for suggesting the premise for this episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And_ _wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _Iwas "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 11: A Big Gamble**

The sun rises over Grand Venture State Park and one of its rays shines light on a secluded cabin. At first glance, it appears that this cabin is abandoned, but upon closer inspection, it is revealed that that is not the case.

Vintage Gadget finishes tightening the last screw on an invention*

"There! All done! Ain't she a beaut?" said Vintage Gadget, standing in awe of his newest creation.

Standing before him was a six-foot tall robot. It was very large and bulky and was of a scarlet tint. It had accents on its head that resembled pigtails, hinting that this robot was female.

"Let's turn her on." said Vintage Gadget, as he pulled out a remote control device and pushed a blue button.

Suddenly, the robot's eyes lit up and she looked down at Vintage Gadget.

"Scanning...Zachary Lent a.k.a. Vintage Gadget. My creator and father." said the robot.

"Yes! Her scanning system works great! Let's try this. What's your name?" asked Vintage Gadget.

"My name is Penny Arcade. I was created to be an aid and daughter to my creator." said Penny Arcade.

"Excellent! Now remember. If anybody asks you who your creator is, you tell 'em zip. Got it?" said Vintage Gadget.

"Message received father." said Penny Arcade.

"Good. I don't need nobody messin' this plan up. Especially that gang of super freaks! If you see any of 'em, you deal with 'em. Understand?" asked Vintage Gadget.

"Yes father." said Penny Arcade.

"Good. Now, what's your objective?" asked Vintage Gadget.

"Objective: Fly into town and retrieve scrap metal from the junkyard. Try to remain undetected." said Penny Arcade.

"That's my girl! Do a good job now! I would go with you but I'm stuck here because of this darn ankle doohickey." said Vintage Gadget, referring to the ankle monitor on his ankle.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Vintage Gadget and an officer are in the Chief's office._

 _"Alright Mr. Lent, because of the minimal damage you did to the town and because of your good behavior, the judge has decided to reduce your sentence and let you go." said the Chief._

 _"Yippee! Hot dog!" said Vintage Gadget celebrating._

 _"Don't get too happy yet. You're not entirely off the hook. You're gonna be placed under house arrest. You are not to leave your house for any reason and if you do, police will immediately be notified. Do you understand?" said the Chief._

 _"*sighs* Yes sir." said Vintage Gadget._

 _"Alright. Come on, let's get you that ankle monitor." said the Chief, as he walked out his office, with an officer escorting Vintage Gadget behind him._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Okay Penny. Make me proud!" said Vintage Gadget.

"Yes father." said Penny Arcade, as she activated the rocket thrusters in her feet, and rocketed through the roof of the cabin.

"Yikes! Should've installed a sunroof. Ah well." said Vintage Gadget, staring up at the hole his robot made.

* * *

Meanwhile at the junkyard...

"Ooh! Check this ball out Charles!" said Lana, pulling a tennis ball out of a trash pile.

Charles barked and then wagged his tail happily at the sight of it.

"You wanna play catch? Come on!...Go get it!" said Lana, as she threw the tennis ball a fair distance away.

Charles started chasing after the ball as it soared through the air. The ball started to fall back to Earth and it disappeared behind a mountain of trash. Charles ran around the trash piles and found the ball resting on the ground.

He picked up the ball in his mouth and then saw a shadow cast over him. He noticed the object was about to land on him and he quickly ran out the way.

Penny Arcade lands as Charles whimpers in fear*

"*turns the corner* Charles? Are you okay buddy? Whoa..." said Lana, nearly falling down at the sight of Penny Arcade.

"Scanning...No scrap metal found. Scanning..." said Penny Arcade, as she started searching the trash piles for scrap metal.

"Hey um, excuse me? You looking for something?" asked Lana.

"Scanning...Scrap metal found." said Penny Arcade, as she suddenly flew off to collect the scrap metal a few feet away.

The force of her rocket thrusters blew dust in Lana's face.

Penny Arcade landed once again and saw mountains of scrap metal surrounding her.

"Activating...magnetic hands." said Penny Arcade, as her hands were suddenly switched out for disc magnets.

The magnetic force began pulling the scrap metal to her. As she was doing this, Lana and Charles watched her from behind a nearby trash pile.

"What do you think buddy? Think she's a villain?" asked Lana.

Charles just barked in response.

"Hmm. Let's try talking to her again before we go super." said Lana, as she started approaching Penny, with Charles following behind.

As Lana and Charles approached Penny, her motion sensors detected movement behind her. She abruptly turned around and started scanning Lana and Charles.

"Scanning...Subjects appear to be a young girl and a dog. No matches found for the subjects in my database." said Penny Arcade.

"*clears throat* Uh, what are you doing here...miss?" asked Lana.

"I'm collecting scrap metal for my father, who is also my creator." said Penny Arcade.

"Who's your creator?" asked Lana curious.

"I cannot tell you that information." said Penny Arcade.

Penny Arcade suddenly turned from them and went back to collecting scrap metal.

"(to Charles) Well that was rude. (to Penny) Hey! I wasn't done with my questions! The town needs that metal ya know!" said Lana.

However, Penny Arcade seemed to be ignoring her.

"*sighs* Alright Charles, guess we'll have to fight the robot." said Lana, as she activated her PortaPendant and donned her hero attire.

Charles activated his PortaCollar and donned his hero attire as well.

Penny Arcade was still collecting scrap metal when the magnetic force she was exerting was suddenly interrupted.

Penny Arcade looks down and sees that her arms have been encased in ice*

"Sorry miss. I had to put you on ice." said Freeze.

"Activating...heaters." said Penny Arcade, as her arms suddenly heated up and the ice was melted off of them.

"Dang it." said Freeze.

"Scanning...Freeze, a member of Super Thunder. Real name unknown. Considered an enemy of my father." said Penny Arcade.

"Who is your father?! Whoa!" said Freeze, as she was suddenly grabbed by a grapple gun, that had replaced one of Penny's arms.

Penny's other arm then turned into a laser gun and she pointed it at Freeze.

"Hey! Wait a minute! We can talk about this!" said Freeze, struggling to break free.

"My father said that any member of Super Thunder must be dealt with." said Penny, as she prepared to fire her laser.

"*grunts* Charles! Help!" said Freeze, in distress.

Charles saw that Freeze was stuck and started growling loudly. He started getting angrier and angrier until...

Just as Penny was about to fire her laser, she was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Scanning...Subject appears to be a wolf-dog hybrid. No match found for this species of animal in my database." said Penny Arcade.

"Atta boy Wolf! Keep her pinned while I call the others." said Freeze, activating her wireless communicator.

While Wolfhound was still on top of her, Penny Arcade looked to the side and saw the scrap metal she was trying to collect still laying there.

"Activating...magnetic hands." said Penny Arcade, as she used her magnets to pull the scrap metal to her again.

She attracted this metal so fast that once she did, she used it to knock Wolfhound off of her.

"*hears Wolfhound yelp* Wolfhound?" said Freeze.

She turned around to see Wolfhound shaking himself off from the blow. She then saw Penny Arcade standing once again with scrap metal in both hands.

"No! Wait!" said Freeze, hurriedly skating over to her.

"Objective complete." said Penny Arcade, as she activated her rocket thrusters, and took off into the sky.

Freeze watched in awe as Penny Arcade flew away from the junkyard.

"*sighs* Why does all the cool stuff have to be evil?" said Freeze.

"Hey! Lana! It's Lola! Were you calling us?" asked Lola, via communicator.

"Yeah, me and Charles had a run-in with a robot." said Freeze.

"A robot? Hmm. That's new." said Lisa, also via communicator.

"We're heading back to the house now. See ya guys soon." said Freeze, as she ended the communication.

"Come on buddy." said Freeze, as she deactivated her PortaPendant.

Wolfhound calmed down and turned back into Charles. He then tapped his PortaCollar to lose his gray jumpsuit.

"Hey look! *picks up the tennis ball from earlier* There's that ball! Here you go boy." said Lana, as she tossed the ball to Charles, who caught it in his mouth.

"At least this trip wasn't a total loss." said Lana, as she and Charles headed for the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile with Vintage Gadget...

"*looking at a blueprint when it suddenly gets hot* Whoo boy! Who turned up the heat?" said Vintage Gadget.

He looked over to see Penny Arcade landing in the cabin, with the scrap metal in hand.

"*cackles* My shiny Penny! You did it love! You didn't get any trouble did ya?" asked Vintage Gadget.

"I was attacked by a member of Super Thunder and a hybrid species." said Penny Arcade.

"What?! Ooh, that super posse better not have put a scuff on ya! *checks Penny for scratches* Alright Penny, new objective. I need ya to go to Tools n' Tidbits. I need some more wires for my _little project_." said Vintage Gadget.

"Message received father. Deactivating...magnetic hands." said Penny Arcade, as the scrap metal she had collected suddenly dropped to the floor.

"*picks up a piece of metal* Oh yeah. This'll work. Update objective. If Super Thunder pops back up, activate your combat mode. Alright?" said Vintage Gadget.

"Yes father." said Penny Arcade.

"Good. Now go on now. I have to finish building this thing." said Vintage Gadget, as he walked toward his invention which was being covered by a sheet.

Penny Arcade activated her rocket thrusters and flew out of the cabin using the same hole she had made earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House...

"You guys should've seen her! She was like six feet tall!" said Lana, still amazed.

"And she was only after metal?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah. She said her creator wanted it for some reason." said Lana.

"Who's her creator?" asked Lynn.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. Whoever it is has something against Super Thunder though." said Lana.

"It sounds like whoever built her may be one of our past enemies. It would explain how she had knowledge of Lana's secret identity." said Lisa.

"But we've fought so many villains dude! How are we gonna figure out who built her?" asked Luna.

"*cellphone suddenly rings* Sorry family. *answers it* Hello?...Hey Chief! How can I help you?...A giant robot?... _Tools n' Tidbits._ Alright. Thunder'll be there soon! See ya Chief!" said Lynn Sr., as he hung up his phone.

"Why does that store sound familiar?" asked Rita.

"That's where we fought our second villain at! Uh, what was his name?" asked Lynn.

" _Vintage Gadget_ , if my memory serves correct. And now that I'm thinking about it, he seems like the perfect candidate to be behind building this robot." said Lisa.

"But how would he be able to build a robot? Isn't he supposed to be in jail?" asked Lincoln.

"We should check that out with the Chief. Lincoln and Leni, you two head over there and see what's up." said Lynn Sr.

"On it Dad!" said Lincoln, as he turned into electricity and flowed into the ceiling light.

"Wait for me Linky!" said Leni, as she turned invisible and left the house through the back door.

"Alright Thunder! The rest of us have a robot to stop! Let's go!" said Lynn Sr.

The Louds all raced out the house and piled into Vanzilla. As it drove through the streets, it's stealth mode was activated turning it into Thunderbolt.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tools n' Tidbits...

"Scanning...wires found." said Penny Arcade, as she grabbed the wires with her grapple gun attachment.

Penny Arcade looked around and saw all the workers she had trapped already.

"Objective com-"

Penny Arcade was suddenly cut off by a right hook, courtesy of Mr. Elastic. This caused her to fall to the ground and drop the wires.

"*stretches his arm back* Wind Vane and Powerhouse! Get those wires!" said Mr. Elastic.

"We're literally on it." said Wind Vane, as she and Powerhouse raced over to collect the wires.

"*sits up* Scanning...Powerhouse, a member of Super Thunder. Real name unknown. Father remembers her as 'Little Missy'." said Penny Arcade.

"Oh yeah. This thing was definitely created by Gadget." said Powerhouse, as she picked up speed to collect the wires ahead of her.

Just then, however, she dodged nearly being fried by a laser gun.

"So that's how you wanna play huh? I can play dirty too!" said Powerhouse, as she started punching the ground, creating tremors that were knocking Penny Arcade off balance.

"Activating...anchors." said Penny Arcade, as claw attachments suddenly extended from her feet, and anchored her to the ground.

Penny Arcade sees Wind Vane flying overhead and shoots her grapple gun at her*

"*gets caught* Hey!" said Wind Vane.

Wind Vane was suddenly dragged towards Penny Arcade.

"Scanning...Wind Vane, a member of Super Thunder. Real name unknown. Considered an enemy of my father." said Penny Arcade.

"Why? 'Cause we threw him in jail? He literally deserved it!" said Wind Vane.

Penny Arcade prepared to fire her laser gun while Wind Vane struggled to break free. Just before Penny could fire her laser blast, she suddenly dodged a huge beam of light.

"Don't RUN! You can't HIDE from the LIGHT!" said Light Show.

Wind Vane used this as an opportunity to escape and blew Penny Arcade back with a wind gust. She was then held in place by Madame L's telekinesis.

"Your mission will have to be put on hold." said Madame L.

Penny Arcade scanned her surroundings and realized that all who surrounded her were members of Super Thunder.

"Deactivating...anchors. Activating...combat mode." said Penny Arcade.

Penny's eyes suddenly glowed red and Madame L took notice of this.

"Uh oh." said Madame L, as she was suddenly grabbed by Penny's grapple gun which caused her to break her concentration.

"Activating...extra arms." said Penny Arcade, as two extra arms suddenly appeared on her back.

One was equipped with a ball and chain and the other was equipped with a flamethrower attachment.

Penny Arcade extended the ball and chain out, prepared to strike Madame L with it, but Madame L stopped its movement using her telekinesis again.

"I hate to do this robot but I can't let you hurt my family!" said Freeze, as she skated towards Penny.

Penny aimed her flamethrower attachment at her and Freeze put up an ice barrier to protect herself.

"*barrier is melting* This isn't really working!" said Freeze.

"Let me help you with that sis!" said Flame, as she put up a fire barrier to protect them both.

"Scanning...wires found." said Penny Arcade, as she found Powerhouse in possession of the wires.

"You want these wires? Come get them!" taunted Powerhouse.

"*grunts* Dang it Powerhouse! Why did you say that?" said Madame L.

Penny Arcade suddenly released her grip on Madame L and rocketed towards Powerhouse at full speed.

"Someone catch these!" said Powerhouse, as she tossed the wires in the air.

"Got 'em!" said Wind Vane, floating in the air.

Powerhouse was suddenly tackled by Penny and her body was slammed forcefully against some crates. Powerhouse tried to move but she was pinned. Penny then raised her ball and chain in the air, ready to hit Powerhouse with it, but she was stopped once again by Mr. Elastic.

"Oh no you don't ya big bucket of bolts!" said Mr. Elastic, keeping the ball and chain from hitting his daughter.

"Activating...boxing gloves." said Penny Arcade.

"Boxing gloves? Oof!" said Mr. Elastic, as he was suddenly hit in the groin by boxing glove attachments that came out of Penny's waist.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Ms. Shift concerned.

"*groans* We need a new plan..." said Mr. Elastic on the ground in pain.

Penny Arcade then looked above her and saw Wind Vane in possession of the wires. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh no." said Wind Vane.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods PD...

"So you think Vintage Gadget has escaped?" asked the Chief.

"Yeah! This robot that's showed up could've only been built by him! No other villain that we've fought was this good with tools!" said Lightning.

"Well, the signal from his ankle monitor has been consistent since we gave it to him a few weeks ago. It appears that he is still at home in his cabin." said the Chief.

"But like, I just feel like something is totes wrong." said Invisi-Girl.

"I guess I could send a patrol unit out there to check the scene, but I really don't think-"

"Lightning! Invisi-Girl! The robot escaped with the wires! It became too strong for us! Wind Vane is chasing it in the air right now! Meet her downtown!" said Mr. Elastic, via communicator.

"Uh Chief? We gotta go." said Lightning.

"Of course. Good luck to you!" said the Chief.

Lightning and Invisi-Girl then left the Chief's office.

Meanwhile with Wind Vane...

"*nearly dodges the fire from the flamethrower* This robot is literally crazy!" said Wind Vane.

Wind Vane then felt a wind current coming from her right.

"*smirks* Let's see how you like this!" said Wind Vane, as she manipulated that wind current to become a blunt gust of wind.

Penny Arcade was caught off guard and started spiraling down to the street below. Spectating citizens suddenly realized that she was about to land on them. Just before she could land on them however, she was suddenly stopped by an invisible force.

citizens appear confused until Invisi-Girl appears before them*

"It's okay! I've got you guys!" said Invisi-Girl, who had put up a forcefield to protect the citizens.

"*slides off the forcefield and lands on the ground* Scanning...wires found." said Penny Arcade.

She shot out her grapple to retrieve the wires, but her grapple was suddenly met with electricity. Since the grapple was metallic, it conducted the electrical current and it traveled into Penny's body. Penny started getting shocked violently and her circuits started to overheat.

Lightning appears from electricity and Wind Vane lands next to him*

"Nice shot bro." said Wind Vane.

"Thanks." said Lightning.

"Systems failing...Activating...auto flight mode." said Penny Arcade.

Penny's rocket thrusters suddenly activated and she took off into the sky, leaving the wires behind.

"Where's she going?" asked Wind Vane.

"I don't know. *picks up the wires* She left the wires." said Lightning.

Thunderbolt suddenly pulls up with the rest of Super Thunder*

"Hop in guys! We have to head to Grand Venture State Park! Vintage Gadget's ankle monitor has gone offline." said Mr. Elastic.

Lightning, Wind Vane, and Invisi-Girl quickly hopped in and Thunderbolt sped off toward Grand Venture State Park.

* * *

Meanwhile with Vintage Gadget...

*Penny Arcade crash lands in the cabin*

"Ah Penny! There ya are! Come on, let's go! We don't have much time now! I'm sure those cops or that super squad is on their way." said Vintage Gadget.

He walked out from behind a corner and saw sparks coming from Penny's body. She was severely overheating.

"*runs over to her* Oh Penny! What have they done to you?" asked Vintage Gadget.

"F-F-Father...I did not com-complete the-the objective." said Penny Arcade, struggling to speak.

"I'm sorry my daughter. I kinda misled you a bit. I only sent you into town for those wires as a distraction so I could finish our ride." said Vintage Gadget.

"R-Ride?" asked Penny Arcade confused.

Vintage Gadget suddenly walked over to his invention and pulled the sheet off of it. It was a single seat rocket ship with a silver coating and orange accents.

"*holds out his hand* Come my love. This world ain't got nothing for us no more. That's why I'm leaving that darn ankle doodad behind. We're gonna make a new life together! In the final frontier." said Vintage Gadget.

Just then, he heard a vehicle fast approaching his cabin.

"That's gotta be Super Thunder! Come on Penny, let's go! Activate ya compact mode." said Vintage Gadget.

"Ac-Ac-Activat- *more sparks fly out*"

"Penny?" said Vintage Gadget, in disbelief.

Just then, Super Thunder pulled up to the scene.

"Can I get a megaphone honey?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"Sure dear." said Ms. Shift, as she shape-shifted into a megaphone.

"*picks his wife up* Gadget! If you're in there, come out now and there won't be any problems!" said Mr. Elastic.

Vintage Gadget heard his request and started to panic.

"No, no! Come on Penny! Activate compact mode please!" said Vintage Gadget.

Penny Arcade just continued to emit sparks from her body.

"Ohhhh! Penny, I can't leave ya here! This was supposed to be our dream! That Lightning one did this to you didn't he? I have the right mind to-"

"Gadget, this is the last time I'm gonna say this! The police are on their way! Come quietly or we'll have to use force." said Mr. Elastic.

Vintage Gadget shook his head and looked at his daughter laying there, unable to do anything. A tear escaped his ducts as he closed his eyes in pain.

"*kneels beside her and kisses her head* I'll be back for ya Penny. I don't know when but I will. I don't care if they turn you into a scrap heap! I'ma fix ya." said Vintage Gadget.

Powerhouse suddenly breaks down the door of the cabin*

"*shoots out a rope trap from a gun that traps her* Not now Little Missy!" said Vintage Gadget.

"*grunts* That's not my name!" said Powerhouse.

"*sighs* This ain't goodbye Penny. I'll see you soon. I love you." said Vintage Gadget.

He suddenly got up and wiped his tears away before sprinting towards his rocket.

"Hey! *breaks free of the ropes* Where do you think you're going?" said Powerhouse.

"*hops in the rocket* What are ya stupid? Isn't it obvious?" said Vintage Gadget, as he closed the door to the rocket and started the engine.

"No! Ahh!" said Powerhouse, being forced back by the heat of the thruster's flame.

"*activates communicator* Wind Vane! Get out of the way! Gadget's about to blast off!" said Powerhouse, via communicator.

"What?" said Wind Vane confused.

Super Sense suddenly received a vision in which Vintage Gadget's rocket broke through the roof of the cabin.

"*activates communicator* Wind Vane! She's right! Move!" exclaimed Super Sense.

Vintage Gadget's rocket blasted off and went straight through the roof of the cabin. Wind Vane narrowly dodged getting hit. As the rocket continued going up into the sky, the police suddenly arrived.

"*gets out his car* Is that Gadget?" asked the Chief, in disbelief.

"Yup. He just took off in a rocket." said The Amp.

"I guess he's OUT OF THIS WORLD! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

Super Thunder groaned as usual.

* * *

Later that day, in Super Thunder's training bunker...

Lisa is inspecting Penny Arcade's circuits with a flashlight*

"How does she look?" asked Lana.

"Her circuits were damaged by Lincoln's electricity but I think I should be able to fix her." said Lisa.

"Wait. You mean the police are letting us keep her?" asked Lana.

"Well, they don't have a big enough storage unit for her and the military unit is currently under renovations to accommodate super criminals." said Lisa.

"This is so cool! What do you think we should call her?" asked Lana.

"I don't know. You know, it just occurred to me that we never really learned her name." said Lisa.

"Maybe she never had a name." said Lana.

Just then, another spark came from Penny and her eyes suddenly glowed again.

"*sits up* All systems back online. Scanning...subjects appear to be two young girls. Match found for one of the girls in my database." said Penny Arcade.

"*gasps* She remembers me. Hi! I'm Lana. Lana Loud. I'm sorry I didn't ask this when I first met you but what's your name?" asked Lana.

"My name is Penny Arcade...*looks down at them* Are you two my creators?" asked Penny Arcade confused.

Lana and Lisa looked at each other in shock.

"Lana...I don't think she remembers who her creator is." said Lisa.

Penny Arcade just stared at the two girls, and the girls did the same. Both didn't know what to do with this situation.

* * *

 **And that'll do it for Episode 11! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I'm taking college classes this summer, so I'm gonna be a bit busy, but I'm still gonna strive to get these stories out to you guys.**

 **Next time, I'll be wrapping up the newest _Dimensional Adventure!_ Thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see y'all soon. 65's out!**


	12. Episode 12: As Luck Would Have It

**It's summertime!**

 **...**

 **I know I'm very late with this episode.** **I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. I'm gonna address the reviews really quick.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - You're very welcome. Thank you for suggesting the idea of Penny. She'll be back and so will Vintage Gadget. Until then, you'll have to keep reading!**

 **Omni Spectator - Haha. I didn't even make the connection to Inspector Gadget until you pointed it out. Good eye!**

 **LoudVillainSong - It's really cool what you do for these Loud House super villains. It's very creative and I look forward to seeing what else you create.**

 **mtsocano - The fate of Penny is still up in the air for me. That's why I left the ending of the last episode open to whatever really. We'll see what happens with this robot.**

 **Guest - Yeah, it's gonna be an awkward road for Penny going forward. Vintage Gadget is gonna be in for a surprise the next time he and Penny meet.**

 **J - I'm still not sure on what's going to happen with Penny, but I will be thinking about it.**

 **Guest - There haven't been much bonding moments so far this season huh? Guess I'll have to fix that. Don't worry, a few upcoming events should be drawing the Louds much closer together.**

 **Indy Scott - I completely understand. My weekends are usually busy too. I don't wanna spoil anything but Gadget heading into space is the start of a new direction for Super Louds.**

 **NB: The poll for whether or not I should continue SLTS: Dimensional Adventures is still open. I've already gotten some votes and the response has been positive so far. Thank you to all who have voted so far. Voting ends when Episode 13 is posted.**

 **Super Thunder has gained a few allies since they've started saving the day. This episode is going to explore the dynamic of a new relationship. Hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to a guest reviewer for the premise of this episode. Credit also goes to a guest reviewer and Enigma for this episode's villain.**

 **(Since the same villain was suggested twice, this has led me to believe that the suggestion was made by the same person. If the guest reviewer was you as well Enigma, please let me know. Thank you.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _Iwas "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 12: As Luck Would Have It**

It was a busy morning at Royal Woods PD, and Officer Schoffner was currently at her desk looking over some recent robbery complaints.

"*grunts* None of these people give a description of the guy who's doing this! It's like he's invisible!" said Off. Schoffner in frustration.

"Hey Officer Schoffner. I've got that security camera footage you wanted." said Natalie, displaying a flash drive.

"Great! Let me see it!" said Off. Schoffner, as she grabbed the flash drive from Natalie, and plugged it into her computer.

"*looking at the footage* Are you kidding me?!" said Off. Schoffner in disbelief.

"What?" said Natalie confused.

"This footage is blurry! I thought those cameras were supposed to be high definition!" said Off. Schoffner.

"They are. If you look closely, everything else in the footage is in focus, except for the person who committed the crimes." said Natalie.

"I don't believe this! I've had a continuous string of _bad luck_ ever since this nuisance popped up in my district! There's gotta be a way to identify him!" said Off. Schoffner.

"Perhaps we need to look at this situation from another angle." said Chief Barnes, entering Schoffner's office with Peters and Daniel in tow.

"Chief." said Off. Schoffner, with a nod.

"Schoffner. I think we can all agree that this is not an ordinary robbing spree. The suspect involved clearly has some sort of supernatural abilities. I suggest that you have some "reinforcements" assist you in your investigation." said Chief Barnes.

"Oh no. I think I know where this is going..." said Off. Schoffner.

"*knocks on office door* Hey there Chief! Is this a bad time or-"

"No! No! Come on in Mr. Elastic! You're just in time!" said Chief Barnes, welcoming Mr. Elastic and Ms. Shift inside.

"Officer Schoffner, I'd like you to meet-"

"Yeah yeah. I know who they are Chief. I've seen the news. What? You chose not to endanger your kids today?" said Off. Schoffner.

"What?" said Ms. Shift, in shock.

"You know what. I mean, it's horrible! You two are parents and you let your children go out and fight the crazies of this town! What is wrong with you?" said Off. Schoffner.

"Now hold on a second! We look after our kids!" said Mr. Elastic.

"We all banded together to protect this town! We choose to fight as a family!" said Ms. Shift.

"Will you choose to die as a family too?" asked Off. Schoffner.

"Officer Schoffner! This is highly uncalled for!" said Chief Barnes.

"Mr. Elastic and Ms. Shift are just here to help." said Asst. Chief Peters.

"Help? Ha! I don't need their help. No super is going to tell me how to do my job." said Off. Schoffner.

"You might wanna reconsider Officer Schoffner. You need to I.D. this guy right? If the security cameras aren't able to catch him, maybe what we need is an actual eye witness at the scene." said Daniel.

"That's where Ms. Shift comes in. With her shape-shifting abilities, she'll be able to hide in plain sight and apprehend the thief before he even has a clue." said Chief Barnes.

"So that's the plan? You want "Ms. Circus Act" to play watchdog? I can do the same thing! It's called a stakeout!" said Off. Schoffner.

"Officer Schoffner, please. I'm here to help you. I know you don't agree with what me and my family are doing, but can we try to work together? Come on. We both want to get this guy off the streets. What do you say?" said Ms. Shift.

"...Alright. But just remember Miss, this is my district. The Chief may have brought you in but there's a certain way I like to run things. Understood?" said Off. Schoffner.

"Yes ma'am." said Ms. Shift, being polite.

"Good. Now come on. It's time for patrol." said Off. Schoffner, as she exited her office.

"*places his hand on her shoulder* I know you won't let us down Ms. Shift." said Chief Barnes.

"Thank you Chief." said Ms. Shift.

"Come on honey. We should catch up to her." said Mr. Elastic, as he and his wife exited the office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown...

*a woman locks her car and walks into a nearby building*

"*laughs to himself* My _luck_ just never runs out!" said the unknown boy.

He suddenly flipped off of a rooftop and landed on the street below him. He quickly sprinted over to the locked car and began to peer inside.

He saw a laptop, clothes, shoes...but what caught his eye was what was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Ooh! Now I know why my line's been _ringing!_ " said the unknown boy, referring to a wedding ring that was sitting there taunting him.

"You're mine!" said the unknown boy, as he pulled out a hair pin and got to work picking the car lock.

He was a fair skinned boy with dark hair, who seemed to be inspired by clovers, as he had clover tattoos around both of his eyes. He looked to be about 12 years old. He was dressed in an all green gymnastic outfit, had on a black backpack and wore a utility belt to hold all of his gadgets. He also wore green and white sneakers.

*Ms. Shift is watching the thief from atop a lamppost; she had shape-shifted into a crow*

"*activates her headset* Officer Schoffner. I see the thief. He's breaking into a car right now." said Ms. Shift.

"Stay right there! I'm coming to get him!" said Off. Schoffner, as she ended the communication.

"Wait! Shouldn't I-"

Ms. Shift sighed as she focused on the thief once again. However, when she looked back at the car, the thief was gone and all its contents had been stolen.

"Whoa! How'd he do that so fast? Where'd he go?" said Ms. Shift.

Her peripherals caught sight of a green blur flipping across rooftops.

"Oh you are not getting away with this!" said Ms. Shift, as she flew off in pursuit of "the blur".

"*laughs* This truly is too easy! Perhaps I caught a _lucky break._ " said the unknown boy.

"You thought you did, but your string of _good luck_ is about to come to an end."

"Huh?" said the unknown boy confused.

He suddenly started getting attacked by Ms. Shift, who was still a crow. She was pecking fiercely at him, until he suddenly tripped and fell.

"Ow! You're not _lady luck!_ " said the unknown boy.

"*shifts back to normal* You're right about that. Who are y- Wait. You're only a kid?" said Ms. Shift.

"And you're an old lady. What's your point?" said the unknown boy.

"I'm not old! I'm still very youthful!" said Ms. Shift.

"Don't kid yourself. You're _pushing your luck!_ " said the unknown boy.

"Try me!" said Ms. Shift, as she suddenly propelled herself towards the boy, prepared to deliver a jump kick to his face.

Suddenly, however, the boy released a dreamcatcher from his utility belt and it trapped Ms. Shift mid-attack.

"Haha! _Sweet dreams!_ " said the unknown boy.

Ms. Shift struggled to break free of the trap when she suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" asked the unknown boy confused.

The boy was suddenly blindsided by Ms. Shift who had disappeared by shape-shifting into an ant.

"*grunts* Let go of me!" said the unknown boy, struggling to break free of Shift's hold.

"Just give up the bag boy! Things don't have to be this way!" said Ms. Shift.

"Never!" exclaimed the unknown boy, as he suddenly broke free of the hold, and sprinted off across the rooftops.

"How does he run so fast?" said Ms. Shift, as she took off in pursuit after him.

The boy heard Ms. Shift chasing after him, and started tapping a number 7 that was attached to his belt. The building that Ms. Shift was currently running across suddenly shifted out of place, throwing her off-balance.

"*jumps across to the next rooftop* You're not getting away kid! Stop!" said Ms. Shift.

The boy tapped the number 7 again and this time some seagulls came out of nowhere and started harassing Ms. Shift.

"Where the heck did these seagulls come from?" said Ms. Shift.

She started running haphazardly because her view was now obstructed. The boy saw this and smirked to himself.

" _Who's unlucky?_ " said the boy, as he tapped the 7 again.

Ms. Shift was running past an air condition unit when it suddenly blew her off of the roof.

"Ahh! Help!" exclaimed Ms. Shift.

"*pulls up in Thunderbolt* I've got you honey!" said Mr. Elastic, as he extended his hand to catch Ms. Shift before she fell.

"Thanks hon." said Ms. Shift.

Just then, Officer Schoffner pulled up in her squad car.

"What happened? Where's the suspect?" asked Off. Schoffner.

Ms. Shift looked up to see the boy disappear behind a building.

"*sighs* I didn't catch him. He got away." said Ms. Shift. sadly.

"Damn it! I knew I should've done this myself! *huffs in frustration* Just get out of here!" said Off. Schoffner.

"Come on now Officer Schoffner, we can-"

"Honey, it's okay. Uh, maybe we'll have better _luck_ tomorrow Officer." said Mr. Elastic, cutting off Ms. Shift.

"Yeah, if I don't call you two clowns." said Off. Schoffner, as she got back in her squad car and drove off.

* * *

Later that night, the Louds were all having dinner and discussing the events of the day.

"So the perp is a kid? Like around my age?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah I'd say so." said Rita.

"That's different. We don't get a lot of kid villains." said Lincoln.

"Well they can still be just as dangerous. From the events you described to us mother, it sounds like this kid has superpowers." said Lisa.

"That's what the Chief said too." said Lynn Sr.

"It was just weird fighting him. He kept talking about _luck_ and weird things tend to happen when he's around." said Rita.

"Sounds like he's REAL _LUCKY!_ Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Louds groaned as usual.

"He does seem to like four leaf _clovers_ though. Maybe it has something to do with that." said Rita.

"Maybe he just has really _good luck_." said Lana.

"Or he may have _luck_ powers." said Lucy.

" _Luck_ powers? Is that even a thing?" said Lola.

"Whether it's a thing or not doesn't matter. We've gotta find this guy! When are you going back out there with that lady moms?" said Luna.

"She's an officer sweetie, and it's supposed to be tomorrow but after today, we might not be on the best terms." said Rita.

"Who's the officer?" asked Lincoln.

"The same officer who took me to jail after I ran a mini crime spree. Officer Schoffner." said Rita.

The Loud family gasped in surprise.

"Her? You're working with her?" said Lynn, in shock.

"She doesn't know Ms. Shift is you right? That would be totes bad." said Leni.

"The Chief decided it would be in our best interest to keep our identities a secret with Officer Schoffner. Especially considering her history with your mother and, well, she's not exactly the biggest fan of Super Thunder." said Lynn Sr.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana curious.

"It's a lot to go into kids. We'll tell you another time." said Rita.

"Mom, I think we should help." said Lori.

"Yeah! You and Pops are gonna need some backup out there to catch this guy!" said Luna.

"Trust me kids. The last thing I'd want is for you to get involved in this situation. For the sake of this mission, it's best if I handle this alone." said Rita.

"Wait. Dad, you're not going with her tomorrow?" asked Lynn.

"Oh I can't kids. You know I have the restaurant to look after now. I promise you though that if your mother needs help, I'll be there in a heartbeat." said Lynn Sr.

The Loud kids looked at one another worriedly.

"Goo goo!" said Lily, reaching for her mother.

"Oh don't worry about me Lily. I'm gonna be fine. Mama's gonna be fine." said Rita, rocking Lily in her arms.

* * *

The next few days of patrol were rough, as each failure to catch the thief drove a wedge further between Ms. Shift and Officer Schoffner.

 _Day 2..._

"Help! He stole my rare flowers!" shouted a florist.

The unknown boy sprinted down the street and passed a tango pink fire hydrant.

Just then, Ms. Shift shifted back to normal and tackled the boy.

"Hand over those flowers!" said Ms. Shift.

"You again?! Don't bother lady. I'm a _shoe-in!_ " said the unknown boy, as he detached a horseshoe from his belt that had a rope tied to it.

He threw the horseshoe like a lasso and it grappled around the flagpole of a nearby building.

"Whee!" exclaimed the unknown boy, as he swung out of Ms. Shift's grasp.

"Hahahaha! _Who's unlucky?_ " said the unknown boy as he sprinted off.

Officer Schoffner ran up to see her suspect escape again.

"Seriously? You lost to a horseshoe?" said Off. Schoffner.

 _Day 3..._

The unknown boy pickpockets a random guy and walks past him seemingly unnoticed.

*Ms. Shift chases after him as a cat*

The unknown boy heard her appproaching him and tapped his lucky 7 again.

As Ms. Shift ran past a fire hydrant, water suddenly burst out from it, drenching her.

"*walks over to Ms. Shift sitting on the ground soaked* Lick your wounds in private Shift! We lost him again!" said Off. Schoffner.

 _Day 7..._

"(over headset) Alright Ms. Shift. This time you're gonna be the decoy. All you need to do is pretend to drop the wallet out of the purse. Hopefully the thief will take the bait and I'll finally get to arrest this maggot!"

"You don't have to use such harsh words Officer Schoffner. He's only a kid." said Ms. Shift, via headset.

"The law doesn't side with anyone! Now focus on the mission Shift!" said Off. Schoffner, via headset.

"Alright...uh, Officer Schoffner?"

"Ugh! What is it now?!"

"The purse is missing."

"What?! How did you lose the purse?!" asked Off. Schoffner.

Just then, a green blur ran past Officer Schoffner's squad car with the purse in tow.

"(over headset) Damn it!" exclaimed Off. Schoffner in frustration.

Ms. Shift recoiled from her loud outburst.

 _Day 10..._

"I'm behind the kid! He's about to turn the corner on Charm Street!" said Ms. Shift, via headset.

"Charm Street? Perfect. I'm about to nab him!" said Off. Schoffner.

"Wait. Where are you? Oof!-

Ms. Shift and Officer Schoffner had crashed into each other.

"*snickers from a rooftop* _Better luck next time!_ Hahahaha!" said the unknown boy, as he ran off.

"You had one job..." muttered Off. Schoffner.

 _Day 14..._

"(over headset) Do you see anything yet?"

"Not yet. Everything is still normal." said Ms. Shift, via headset.

"Ugh..." groaned Off. Schoffner, into the headset.

"Excuse me? Are you Ms. Shift?" asked a young girl.

"Uh, yes I am sweetie. Um, I'm kind of busy right now-"

"*gasps* Are you on a mission? Where's the rest of Super Thunder? Can I help?" asked the young girl.

"Sweetie, I-"

"(over headset) Ms. Shift! Ms. Shift! What are you doing?! The perp just ran off with my car radio and trapped me in this net thing! Get over here and help me!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll be right there!" said Ms. Shift, via headset.

" _Who's unlucky?_ " said the unknown boy in a sing-song voice, as he flipped behind a billboard, disappearing from view.

Ms. Shift growled at the boy, as she ran off to assist Officer Schoffner.

"Wait! Ms. Shift! Don't go! Can I get your autograph?" asked the young girl.

* * *

The next day, at Royal Woods PD...

*Daniel is reviewing the camera footage of Officer Schoffner and Ms. Shift's patrols*

"*walks in* You're still looking at that footage?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah. Even though we can't see who the guy is, I've picked up on a few things." said Daniel.

"Like what?" asked Natalie.

"Look. Everytime the thief has gotten away, he always escapes to the rooftops. And check this out. He's always heading in the same direction." said Daniel.

"To the east." said Natalie.

"Right. So, I looked at the map of Royal Woods to see if there's any places in that area this kid could be hiding out." said Daniel.

"What did you find?" asked Natalie.

"So, the kid's highly athletic right? Like a gymnast. I'm thinking that he either used to be or is an acrobat. And where do you find acrobats at?" said Daniel.

"The circus! He's probably the missing acrobat from the _Flipping Florals!_ The group that was apart of _Ol' Royal's Wacky Circus World!_ " said Natalie.

"He may be. It's a shame what happened to the circus though." said Daniel.

"Yeah. Most of the acts are still missing." said Natalie.

"Well I've found the final part of the act! I'm gonna nail this troublemaker once and for all!" said Off. Schoffner, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Officer Schoffner. How long have you been standing there?" asked Natalie.

"Long enough to know that you two just gave me the lead I need! I'm coming back with that sucker!" said Off. Schoffner, running off.

"Wait! Shouldn't you send a patrol car out there to check out the scene first?" asked Daniel.

"What do you think I'm doing Daniel? I gotta go before this kid strikes again!" said Off. Schoffner, leaving the research department.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Natalie.

"Me too. She shouldn't go out there alone. Hold down the research department for a sec? I gotta talk to Chief." said Daniel.

"Okay." said Natalie, as Daniel left the research department.

* * *

Meanwhile at an abandoned circus tent...

*horseshoe flies through the air and hits a button on a vending machine; a soda can launches out and gets caught in a dreamcatcher*

*The unknown boy flips through the air, grabs the can and lands on a trapeze*

"*takes a sip* Good ol' _luck_. The only family I've got now." said the unknown boy.

The unknown boy continued drinking his soda. He started staring at an old poster of the _Flipping Florals_.

There were three members. The father, who was called _Shamrock._ The mother, who was called _Calluna._ And their only son who was called _Clover._

"*teardrop rolls down his cheek* You should've kept your _good luck charm_ Mom. You and Dad could've used it. Now all I have is this 7 to remember you by." said the unknown boy.

"And I'll be taking that in as evidence. Come on boy, the jig is up. Let's go." said Off. Schoffner, suddenly appearing in the tent.

"H-How did you find me?" asked the unknown boy.

"Your _luck's run out._ Now, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can-"

"No! You don't decide my _fortune!_ But I decide yours." said the unknown boy, as he tapped the lucky 7 again.

Suddenly, some ropes fell from the ceiling and constricted Officer Schoffner's arms.

"Hey! What the heck?" exclaimed Off. Schoffner.

"Looks like you've run into a _string of bad luck._ _Who's unl-"_

"You know, I'm getting real tired of you saying that." said Ms. Shift, suddenly entering the big top.

"*turns her head* What are you doing here?" asked Off. Schoffner.

"The Chief sent me to make sure you didn't get hurt. Backup units are on the way." said Ms. Shift.

*Ms. Shift sees the unknown boy turn into a blur, about to escape*

"Look alive!" said Ms. Shift, as she suddenly turned into a baseball and propelled herself towards the boy.

Ms. Shift caught the boy as he ran, which halted his movement.

*a rabbit's foot falls off one of the boy's shoes*

"*picks up the foot* So this is how you're able to run fast!" said Ms. Shift astonished.

"Give that back!" said the unknown boy.

He tried to take it from Ms. Shift, but Ms. Shift turned her left arm into a cinder block, which knocked the boy back.

"Oww!" exclaimed the unknown boy on the ground.

"Oops! Sorry, it was a reflex! Look, I don't wanna hurt you kid. Just tell me why you're doing this. Where are your parents?" asked Ms. Shift.

At the mention of his parents, the boy suddenly broke down crying.

"You should probably leave interrogations to the professionals Shift." said Off. Schoffner, her arms still being restrained.

Ms. Shift frowned at her.

"*kneels in front of the boy* Listen, I want to help you. *sighs* Can you at least tell me your name?" asked Ms. Shift, in a soft tone.

Before the boy could speak, the police suddenly arrived which startled the boy. He accidentally tapped the lucky 7 and he suddenly disappeared.

"W-Where'd he go?" said Ms. Shift confused.

"*sighs* Why am I not surprised? (to the officers) Hey! Some of you come over here and free me from these ropes! And the rest of you, search the perimeter! That boy couldn't have gotten far!" said Off. Schoffner.

* * *

Later that day, at Royal Woods PD...

"*hears knock at his door* Come in." said Chief Barnes.

"Is this a good time Chief?" asked Off. Schoffner.

"Sure Schoffner. Come in." said Chief Barnes.

"*sits down* Chief, I wanted to talk to you." said Off. Schoffner.

"About?" said Chief Barnes.

"Ms. Shift." said Off. Schoffner.

"Ah yes. I've heard that the patrols didn't go so well with you two." said Chief Barnes.

"I don't understand her Chief. Her motives. What drives her. She missed countless opportunities to catch this kid and then when she could've had him, she goes all soft on him!" said Off. Schoffner.

"*smirks* She's a mother you know." said Chief Barnes.

"Yeah, a mother who puts her kids in danger everyday. I would never put my son in that kind of predicament." said Off. Schoffner.

"I know it's dangerous out there Schoffner, but maybe she sees the situation a different way. Have you ever asked her why she and her family fight crime?" said Chief Barnes.

"What? To protect the good citizens of Royal Woods? I thought police did that already. Her whole team's a joke. *gets up and walks over to the door* If you wanna continue to associate with these supers then fine. But I will never understand why. With all due respect, of course." said Off. Schoffner, as she left the Chief's office.

Chief Barnes just sighed sadly. Suddenly, the pencil on his desk shifted back into Ms. Shift.

"I don't think she hates the entire team. I think her only problem is with me." said Ms. Shift sadly.

"Don't worry Ms. Shift. I know Officer Schoffner. She's tough as nails, but she has a big heart." said Chief Barnes.

* * *

Back in Schoffner's office...

"*looking at a picture of her baby boy* At least he has a mother he can count on." said Off. Schoffner, as she went back to finishing up her paperwork.

* * *

 **I know this episode may not have had too much action in it, but don't worry, I'm gonna make it up to you guys. I'm still gonna be busy this summer with college, but I'm gonna try to keep this series alive.**

 **Thank you all for reading! Next time, I'm swinging back in with another episode of _Tarantula's Tales!_ See ya then!**


	13. Episode 13: Thunder vs Thunder Part 1

**It's finally here. Welcome to the mid-season finale of _Super Louds: The Series Season 2!_ I can't believe that we are already halfway done with this season. That is amazing to me. Prepare yourselves guys, this episode is going to get crazy. If you want, it'll probably be ideal to get some popcorn for this one.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Enigma -** **I've seen your Fantom idea and it did intrigue me. I'll have to re-read your review to see if I'll be able to use it at some point in this series. I'm glad you liked Clover's backstory and don't worry, he'll definitely be striking back harder next time.**

 **Guest - Yep. Schoffner has a son. You're gonna be seeing more of this character in later episodes so, look out for her.**

 **J - Yeah, don't worry, Clover will be back. With Officer Schoffner and Ms. Shift, it's gonna be awhile before they settle their differences with one another. When they're finally working together though, it'll be so very satisfying.**

 **Matthew Crispin - I see that you've been popping up recently on my stories. I'm glad that you're enjoying them. In regards to Dr. Connors, he will be coming back this season. However, we have a few more episodes to go before we get to him. Just hang on. When he does appear again, I promise you it'll be worth the wait.**

 **JTWAS1994 - You called it pretty much. We're gonna be seeing how Clover became Clover the next time he pops up. Look forward to that!**

 **Indy Scott -** **I know last episode didn't really end on a positive note, but don't worry, things are going to get interesting from here.** **Oh and you're welcome. However you want to space yourself out in giving ideas is fine by me. Just know that I will always appreciate receiving ideas from you.**

 **NB: The poll to vote on Dimensional Adventures is now closed. Thank you to everyone who voted. It has been decided that I should keep on going with Dimensional Adventures. So, after today's episode, look forward to a new Dimensional Adventure coming your way!**

 **This is it guys. The moment you've been waiting for. I'm just gonna stop talking so you guys can get to the episode. See ya at the end! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to Nick Name for the creation of Stormfront. Thanks a lot man.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song (Extended Version)**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

 _Kids were laughing in my classes_

 _While I was fighting for the masses_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Dreaming 'bout being a big star_

 _Said I was basic, said I was easy_

 _I was always riding in the backseat_

 _Now I'm smiling in the streets_

 _While they're all clapping for my family_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder!_

 _*song interlude*_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _(Never give up, never give up)_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _(Never give up on your dreams)_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _(Never give up, never give up)_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _(Never give up on your dreams)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _(Woah-oh-ohh)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _(Woah-oh-ohh)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

* * *

 **Episode 13: Thunder vs. Thunder Part 1**

*Thunder booms in the air as lightning flashes across the sky*

At Digi-Tech...

"Status on Electrostatic's electrical current?" said Dave.

"His current still appears to be stable." said Mona, checking the report on her tablet.

"Hmm...I don't like the way this storm is looking...It's been going nonstop for the past 4 days." said Dave.

"Yeah, it is weird, but all we can do is monitor Electrostatic for now. If something happens, we'll call Super Thunder. They can handle this." said Mona.

"*sighs* I sure hope so." said Dave.

* * *

*lightning flash transition*

With Super Thunder, in the Thunderbolt...

"Why are we going to the power plant again?" asked Powerhouse.

"The plant's been having a lot of power fluctuations lately. A lot of people don't have power right now because of this storm." said Mr. Elastic.

"I hate storms! Why can't this one just go away?!" said Flame.

"This isn't a regular storm dude." said the Amp.

"Yeah, it's literally a super storm, that can get really bad at any point." said Wind Vane.

Invisi-Girl noticed that Lightning had been staring out the window for some time now.

"You okay Lincoln?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"...Yeah, I'm just...thinking." said Lightning.

"About what?" asked Freeze.

"If Electro really does come back, I'm worried that I won't be able to take him down this time." said Lightning.

"Don't say that sweetie. You have us to back you up out there." said Ms. Shift.

"Mom, you know I love all of you guys, but no offense, none of you can do anything offensively against Electro. His static powers can have you trapped by your own clothes!" said Lightning.

"Listen Lincoln, we're well aware of the danger that Electro poses. But we can't let you do this alone." said Mr. Elastic.

"Yeah we're a team Linc! We're _LIGHTNING AND THE THUNDER!_ " said the Light Show.

"That's it! That's our team catchphrase!" said Powerhouse.

"Seriously? That's what you chose to focus on?" said Madame L.

"What? Every great team needs a catchphrase! Just think how awesome it would be to say that after we kick Electro's butt! If he does wake up, anyways." said Powerhouse.

Lightning shook his head and continued staring out the window. A lightning bolt suddenly struck close to the Thunderbolt, which startled everyone inside.

"*struggles to keep Thunderbolt on the road* I've got it Thunder! Hang onto your seats!" said Mr. Elastic.

"What was that?!" asked Invisi-Girl frightened.

"I believe it was a lightning bolt." said Super Sense.

"Why'd it strike so close to the van dude?" asked the Amp.

"I'm not sure. A better question would be why I didn't sense it." said Super Sense.

"I may have an answer to that. When the lightning bolt struck, I felt a rift open up in our dimension." said Madame L.

"A rift? But Geo's not here with us." said Freeze.

"*gasps* Linky's not here with us either!" said Flame, suddenly realizing Lincoln was missing.

The rest of Super Thunder gasps*

"Where'd he go?" asked Wind Vane.

"He must've got sucked in by the rift. We have to find him." said Madame L.

"Good thing I actually remembered to carry this this time." said Super Sense, referring to her super electrometer.

"*turns the electrometer on* Lincoln's electrical current is in the direction of the power plant!" said Super Sense.

"Great. We were heading there anyway. Let's go get our brother back." said Powerhouse determined.

"Full speed ahead father! We must find Lincoln post-haste!" said Super Sense.

*lightning flash transition*

With Lightning...

"Huh? Where am I?" said Lightning confused.

He looked around and saw nothing but a dull, empty black void.

"What's going on?! Hello?!" said Lightning, starting to panic.

"Missed me Lincoln?" said ?.

Lightning knew he recognized that voice. How could he not? It was his own.

"*turns around* No. Not you!" said Lightning.

Stepping out of the void towards him was none other than his clone, Electrostatic.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Linc? Thought you got rid of me huh?" said Electrostatic.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be knocked out!" said Lightning.

"I was supposed to be a lot of things to you wasn't I? And yet, here I am about to become my own person. I'm about to have my own identity! You don't realize it yet Linc, but you're already screwed. This _storm_ is all just a _front._ The real storm is yet to come." said Electrostatic.

"What are you talking about?!" said Lightning.

"I can't explain it to you Lincoln. I don't have much time. I just wanted to pull you aside before the battle began to tell you, I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I didn't do everything I'm about to do to you the minute you created me." said Electrostatic.

Lightning suddenly lost his nerve and tried to fire an electric blast at Electrostatic, but nothing came out of his hands.

"*smirks* Save your powers for the real fight. Not that it's going to help much. You've met your match Lincoln. I hope Super Thunder's ready to weather the storm." said Electrostatic, laughing evily, as he faded into the darkness.

"No! Come back! Wait!" exclaimed Lightning, as he took off running, but there was nothing to run to in the empty void.

With Super Thunder, at the power plant...

"There should be a rift opening right here." said Madame L.

*rift opens and Lightning pops out*

"Lightning! What happened?" asked Ms. Shift, running over to him.

"He's back!" exclaimed Lightning.

"Who's back?" asked Freeze.

"Electro's back!" exclaimed Lightning.

*thunder booms around Super Thunder*

"(over headset) Lis- *static* Come in! *static* Help! Electr-"

*communication interrupted*

"What's wrong Lise?" asked Freeze, seeing the worried look on her sister's face.

"Dave just tried to relay a message to me, but it was overtaken by static. He was calling for help. Family, we have to get to Digi-Tech. Now!" exclaimed Super Sense.

"To the Thunderbolt!" said Mr. Elastic, as Super Thunder took off towards the Thunderbolt.

* * *

*lightning flash transition*

Meanwhile at Digi-Tech...

"There's too much static! I can't get through to Lisa!" exclaimed Dave.

*Mona shrieks*

"Mona?!" said Dave, turning around to see what was going on.

"There's nothing keeping Electrostatic stable! He's overloading the circuits on the power restraints!" said Mona.

Suddenly, a huge power surge overtook the building, leaving Digi-Tech without power.

"Mona? Are you still there?" asked Dave.

"Yeah. I'm here. The whole building has completely lost power." said Mona, checking the status on her tablet.

"Okay, we need to get out of here. Wait. Where's Electro?" asked Dave.

"Right here." said Electrostatic, as he tried to attack Dave with a neon blue electric ball.

However, he was stopped by Lightning, who blocked his attack with his electric shield.

"You've stooped to a new low Electro." said Lightning.

"If this is what you call low, then you aren't prepared for what I'm about to do next." said Electrostatic, as he started swinging at Lightning with energized lightning punches.

"Whoa! Since when can you do this?!" said Lightning, in shock.

"I'm not static anymore. I know, it's quite a _shock._ You know what? How about you call me _Electroshock_ from now on?" said Electroshock, as he pushed Lightning back with a blast of electricity.

"Like I said, you've met your match Lincoln." said Electroshock, as he started charging up his electrical energy, preparing to teleport.

Lightning saw this and was not about to let Electroshock get away. He got up on his feet and clinged to Electroshock just as he teleported away.

The rest of Super Thunder suddenly arrived to find Dave and Mona huddled together.

"Dave! Mona! Are you guys alright?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"We're fine, but you guys need to help Lightning. He's facing Electro alone!" said Mona.

"And apparently, he can now wield electricity." said Dave.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Super Thunder simultaneously.

"O-M-Gosh, this is totes not good!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Wind Vane. Fly into the sky and see if you can find Lightning. We'll give you directions using Super Sense's electrometer." said Mr. Elastic.

"Be careful honey." said Ms. Shift.

"Don't worry, I will." said Wind Vane, as she flew out of the building through an open window.

Back at the power plant...

*Electroshock and Lightning suddenly appear and Electroshock elbows Lightning off of him*

"Don't try to cling to me now Lincoln. It's too late to make a connection with me!" said Electroshock.

Electroshock's left arm was suddenly bound by an electric rope.

"Don't be ridiculous! I've already had a missed connection with you! I'm hanging up your line now!" said Lightning, as he started pulling Electroshock towards him.

"*grunts* I'll say this Lincoln. There's one thing I'm glad I've gotten from being your clone. Your willpower. You just never give up. However, this trait doesn't come without its flaws!" said Electroshock, as he suddenly pulled on Lightning's rope which pulled Lightning towards him.

Electroshock then shocked Lightning point blank, leaving him disoriented on the ground. Electroshock used this opportunity to make a dash for the main energy unit.

"I'm flying over the power plant now guys. Wait. Hang on, I think I see Lightning!" said Wind Vane, via communicator.

"*lands on the ground and quickly runs over to Lightning* Lightning! Are you okay?" asked Wind Vane concerned.

"*coughs* Electro..." said Lightning weakly.

Before Wind Vane could respond, a loud crackle of thunder rang throughout the sky. A lightning bolt then struck the main energy unit.

"Wind Vane? How are you and Lightning doing?! My super electrometer just detected a large negative energy spike!" said Super Sense, via communicator.

"I think I literally know where it's coming from." said Wind Vane, looking wide-eyed at the scene before her.

Hundreds of free floating electrons could be seen surrounding the main energy unit. Suddenly, Electroshock emerged from the electron cloud with a devious smile on his face.

*The rest of Super Thunder suddenly arrive*

"Hey! What happened to Lightning?" asked Freeze.

"Hey, Lightning come back bro! You're not dying on me!" said Powerhouse, dramatically shaking Lightning.

"Poo poo!" said Remedy.

"You see something honey?" asked Ms. Shift.

"I see a lot of things actually, and they don't look good!" said Mr. Elastic panicked.

"Super Thunder! Prepare to face your greatest enemies! My team, _Stormfront!_ " said Electroshock.

Super Thunder just stood there in shock. Staring back at them were monochrome versions of themselves.

"Are they...us?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"It appears so. They appear to be comprised of negative energy." said Super Sense.

"So they're clones?" asked The Amp.

"No...they're our inter-dimensional counterparts." said Madame L.

"What dimension are they from?" asked Flame.

"*coughs* That negative world. The one me and Electro got sent to." said Lightning.

"Lightning you're back! Don't scare me like that bro!" said Powerhouse, as she hugged her brother.

"Family, this is very dangerous. According to my super electrometer, the amount of electrons that they're generating can potentially nullify all positive energy in Royal Woods. Lightning, I'm afraid this includes your powers as well." said Super Sense.

"*shakes his head* I don't care. I have to fight him. If I don't do it, no one else will." said Lightning.

"*puts his hand on Lightning's shoulder* Son, you're not the only one who has to fight a clone." said Mr. Elastic.

"Yeah dude! _We're all in this together!"_ said The Amp.

"Yeah! We're Lightning-"

"...And the thunder." said Lightning, finishing Powerhouse's statement.

"You know what? You guys are right. This isn't just my fight. This is Super Thunder's fight! Now what do you say we bring Stormfront the _lightning and the thunder?!_ " said Lightning.

"YEAH!" exclaimed the rest of Super Thunder.

"Are you guys ready to fight now? We don't have all day!" said Electroshock.

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder!_**

"We don't have all day either! So, why don't we stop talking and get to the fight?" said Lightning.

 ** _Lightning and Super Thunder!_**

"Sounds good to me." said Electroshock.

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder!_**

The two teams were now staring each other down. Each member knew their opponent and everyone had a determined look on their face.

Suddenly, Stormfront started running towards Super Thunder and Super Thunder did the same. Thunder and lightning decorated the sky as both teams met in the middle and suddenly clashed.

 ** _Lightning and Super Thunder!_**

* * *

"*discharging electricity into Lightning* I've waited a long time for this Lincoln." said Electroshock.

"Enough of that. *punches Electroshock back* Fight me!" said Lightning, chasing after Electroshock.

*lightning flash transition*

"Sorry evil me, but there can only be one Powerhouse." said Powerhouse, swinging at Nega-Lynn.

"Well then you obviously haven't met the _Rough House!_ " said Rough House, as she sucker punched Powerhouse with a punch that discharged electricity.

"*spits* Lucky shot." said Powerhouse.

*lightning flash transition*

"So your powers are fire and ice?" asked Nega-Lola.

"We've got something way cooler!" said Nega-Lana.

"Let's show 'em sis!" said Nega Lola.

Freeze and Flame suddenly found themselves getting blindsided by their monochrome counterparts.

"That _frost bites_ huh?" said Nega-Lana, as she trapped Freeze in a block of ice.

"You got _flashburned."_ said Nega-Lola, as she knocked Flame back with a flame burst.

"*breaks free of the ice* How are they moving so fast?!" asked Freeze.

"*gasps* I think they have super speed!" said Flame.

"Hey! They figured it out!" said Nega-Lana.

"Did you figure out our names though?" asked Nega-Lola.

" _Frostbite."_ said Frostbite.

 _"Flashburn."_ said Flashburn.

"Oh yeah? Well, we're Freeze and Flame!" said Freeze.

"It's time for fire and ice!" said Freeze and Flame in unison.

Both pairs of super twins then clashed with one another.

*lightning flash transition*

"So uh, what's the deal with you? You forgot to use sunscreen? Hahahaha!" joked Nega-Luan.

"Oh brother. I've heard better jokes from the back of a cereal box! You really are a DIM BULB!" joked Light Show.

Nega-Luan suddenly released a light wave that blindsided Light Show.

"Looks can be deceiving. I may look dark on the outside, but I can still make you _SEE THE LIGHT!_ Hahahaha! You better get it!" joked Nega-Luan.

"Ahh! My eyes! I can't see!" cried Light Show.

Nega-Luan's light wave attack had left her temporarily blind.

"Hahahaha! Now that's a real _FRIGHT LIGHT."_ said Fright Light.

*lightning flash transition*

"Who are you?" asked Madame L.

"I'm _Revenant._ And don't tell me...You're Madame L." said Revenant.

"I guess we could've skipped the formalities...Agh!" exclaimed Madame L suddenly.

"Yes. We should've." said Revenant, as she had a firm hold on Madame L's mind.

*lightning flash transition*

*The Amp and Nega-Luna are firing shock waves at each other*

"You've got nice sound, but why don't I take it to another _decibel?_ " said Nega-Luna.

Slight sparks came from her hands as she struck her guitar, which released a huge shockwave at the Amp.

"Ahh! My ears are ringing!" said The Amp.

"*laughs* I know you can't hear me dude, but I'll introduce myself anyway. The name's _Decibel._ I hope you're ready to jam!" said Decibel.

*lightning flash transition*

"So, like, I'm Invisi-Girl." said Invisi-Girl, introducing herself.

"*shrugs shoulders* Okay." said Nega-Leni, as she turned invisible.

Invisi-Girl suddenly felt herself get shocked at multiple points on her body.

"*reappears* I'm _Blindside._ " said Blindside.

"What did you do to me?!" said Invisi-Girl, as she was unable to move.

"I hit all of your pressure points. You're totes paralyzed." said Blindside.

Meanwhile, in the air...

"I told you I'd be back. And I brought a real storm." said Hurricane.

"Whatever! Super Thunder's about to take your storm down!" said Wind Vane.

"Yeah... *moves behind her with the wind* I literally don't think so." said Hurricane, as she turned the wind into a fist and punched Wind Vane.

"*lands next to a paralyzed Invisi-Girl* What happened to you?" asked Wind Vane.

"I got paralyzed..." said Invisi-Girl, still unable to move.

"*tries to move but can't* Me too..." said Wind Vane.

*lightning flash transition*

"I gotta hand it to you _Master Flex._ You live up to your name! You're giving me a real workout!" said Mr. Elastic, currently in combat with Master Flex.

"Oh I'm about to make you really work!" said Master Flex, as he stretched his arm out to punch Mr. Elastic.

Mr. Elastic dodged the attack, but Master Flex was counting on this. He suddenly delivered a surprise punch to Mr. Elastic's gut.

"*laughs* Work up what you had for breakfast!" said Master Flex.

"Lynn!" cried Ms. Shift in concern.

"*sneers* Your husband's pathetic. My man would never fall for a cheap shot like that." said Nega-Rita.

"Ooh... _Lady Metamorph_ you've got a butt kicking with your name on it! Super Sense! Take Remedy! Mama's gonna be busy." said Ms. Shift, as she started fighting with Lady Metamorph.

Super Sense now had Remedy in her possession, but it didn't take long for their counterparts to intercept them.

"I believe it is time for us to battle as well. Hello. I am _Radar,_ and this is _Elixir."_ said Radar.

"Alright, for formalities, I am Super Sense and this is Remedy. Now, in regards to this battle, I believe it will be very uneventful seeing as how neither of us can do anything offensively." said Super Sense.

"Maybe you can't, but I can!" said Radar, as she started feeling the ground beneath her.

"What are you doing?" asked Super Sense.

"There! Found it!" said Radar, as she sent a pulse out from her hands.

Super Sense's legs were suddenly bound with electric ropes.

"Hey!" exclaimed Super Sense.

"*smirks* My superior sense of touch allowed me to scan the ground for electricity. And that's just one of the things I can do." said Radar.

"*grunts* What is going on with my senses today?" said Super Sense.

"'Isa! 'Isa!" said Remedy, approaching Super Sense.

"No Remedy! Don't come to me! You'll get-"

Remedy suddenly cried out as she got shocked by the electricity.

*Elixir blows a raspberry at her and laughs*

Remedy's healing factor allowed her skin to heal from the burn in an instant. She then gave a determined stare to Elixir.

"Oh dear." said Super Sense, realizing how bleak this situation was looking.

*lightning flash transition*

*Lightning gets knocked against a power transformer*

"Get up Lincoln. I'm not done!" said Electroshock.

"*gets up* Neither am I. You wanted this fight Electro... *clashes with Electroshock* ...you've got it!" said Lightning.

The two electric combatants started fighting each other again. Sparks and electrons flying everywhere.

Super Thunder and Stormfront were now in a raging war against each other.

 _Who will weather the storm?_

 ** _Thunder, feel the thunder!_**

 ** _Lightning and Super Thunder!_**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods PD morgue...

A lightning bolt strikes and gives faint light to the room. A bodybag with the name _Jack Alpha_ is seen.

Suddenly, Jack breaks free of his body bag, his eyes now of a neon blue hue.

"I'm gonna kill that kid..." said Jack, as he suddenly teleported away in a flash.

* * *

 **Super Thunder has now met their opposites, Stormfront. The two teams have sparked a war between each other, but unbeknownst to them, an old threat has resurfaced.**

 **Will Super Thunder be able to beat the flipped versions of themselves? Find out in Part 2 of _Thunder vs. Thunder!_**

 **See ya guys next time with another DA!**


	14. Episode 14: Thunder vs Thunder Part 2

**First off, let me just apologize for how late this is coming out. I could tell you my excuse that I was busy, (and I was), but that doesn't change the fact that this episode is still late.**

 **I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. So let's just get to Part 2!**

 **A** **fter the reviews...**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Indy Scott - Yes, he is indeed back. I can say more here but I'll let the episode speak for itself.**

 **J - Between Jack and Stormfront, it's going to be a battle. That's for sure. Hope you're sitting down for this episode. It's gonna get crazy.**

 **Guest - Make sure you hold onto that seat! I like your revised idea for Albert. The whole Ruth thing sounds awesome and it makes the whole idea come together more for me. Thank you and look out for your idea this season! It's coming...**

 **Nick Name - Yup! Thanks for coming up with the name for the evil super team. Yeah, Jack's back and I'm glad you like his full name. It was actually suggested to me awhile back by a Guest.**

 **Guest and Enigma - I like the idea of Fantom being a Thanos inspired character and the members of Fantom are his henchmen. It works too well! Thank you both for your creative suggestion and insight.**

 **Matthew Crispin - I like your supervillain team idea. It's great! It's kind of an awkward mix of villains but that's what makes it unique. Unlikely allies with a common goal: destroy Super Thunder. I think I'll introduce each of the villains individually before Cartel Mayhem is formed.**

 **ClassicHollywood - When Electroshock was knocked unconscious, he carried the electrons of the negative zone with him on his body. As time passed in the Louds' world, the static and electron currents were conflicting with each other which caused storms to start happening in Royal Woods. Stormfront was trying to emerge from when Hurricane managed to break free. The void that Electro brought Lightning to was what was left of the negative zone: empty space.**

 **Guest - Negative Lincoln never existed. Since Electro was created by Lincoln, I figured I'd have him fill the missing role.**

 **Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Here we go with the second half of the mid-season finale of _SLTS: Season 2!_ Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to Nick Name for the creation of Stormfront. Thanks a lot man.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him**.

 **Theme Song (Extended Version)**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

 _Kids were laughing in my classes_

 _While I was fighting for the masses_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Dreaming 'bout being a big star_

 _Said I was basic, said I was easy_

 _I was always riding in the backseat_

 _Now I'm smiling in the streets_

 _While they're all clapping for my family_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder!_

 _*song interlude*_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _(Never give up, never give up)_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _(Never give up on your dreams)_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _(Never give up, never give up)_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _(Never give up on your dreams)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _(Woah-oh-ohh)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _(Woah-oh-ohh)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

* * *

 **Episode 14: Thunder vs. Thunder Part 2**

Lightning and Electroshock had been going back and forth for awhile now, both electric combatants countering each other's blows. However, as the battle raged on, the storm looming above them became fiercer and Lightning noticed a sudden spike in Electroshock's energy.

*Lightning gets pushed back by an electric blast and gets slightly paralyzed*

"Can you feel it Lincoln? Your defeat. It stings doesn't it? Knowing that you and your family are going to lose to the better versions of you." said Electroshock.

"You're not better than me! You're just a copy!" exclaimed Lightning.

"Ah, but in a few moments, I'm gonna be the original." said Electroshock, as he fired out a continuous stream of electricity from his palm.

Lightning did the same, trying his best to counter the attack. However, he slowly felt his powers getting weaker and weaker.

"Lightning! This storm is getting out of control! It's giving Stormfront a huge boost in energy!" said Super Sense, via communicator.

"I know! Electro's overpowering me!" said Lightning, via communicator.

Just then, Electroshock made a whip-like electric aura around his free hand and struck Lightning's side with it.

*Lightning falls to the ground in pain and sees his side is bleeding*

"Say goodbye to _Lincoln #2."_ said Electroshock, in a mocking tone.

Electroshock was about to whip Lightning again when he was suddenly struck down.

*All members of Stormfront feel themselves fade out a bit*

"What's going on?" asked Freeze?

"Hmm... *checks her super electrometer* According to the electrometer, the electron cloud just had a slight power fluctuation." said Super Sense, the electric ropes around her ankles wavering a bit.

Suddenly, Super Sense had a vision. In her vision, she saw a villain returning to the battlefield.

"*gasps* It's Jack!" said Super Sense.

Stormfront and Super Thunder then looked up at the sky and saw the supervillain, back from the dead so to speak.

He was still wearing the sensory awareness enhancer (SAE) he had stolen from Lisa, but it appeared to be attached to his forehead now. He was also still wearing the anti-gravity belt, which was allowing him to fly, and the barrier band on his wrist. There was one thing new about his appearance though. His left eye was now of a blazing blue hue.

Lightning looked up at Jack looming above him. He couldn't believe he was back.

"Why are you shocked? Well, you're about to be in a second." said Jack.

Electroshock had just regained his bearings and realized who had struck him down.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you got fried!" said Electroshock.

"Well, I'm clearly not since I'm here." said Jack.

"Go away! I don't need you anymore! I've got my own team!" said Electroshock.

"Oh I didn't come here to help you. I came here to kill you. Both of you actually." said Jack, as he started firing plasma shots from his hands at both Lincolns.

"How are you doing this?!" asked Lightning, desperately dodging each shot.

"I think the plasma from my plasma gun got absorbed into his skin!" said Super Sense.

"So basically, Jack has powers now." said Powerhouse.

"Just when we thought it literally couldn't get any worse." said Wind Vane.

"*fires an electric blast at Jack but he dodges it* Stay out of my fight Jack! I won't allow any more distractions!" said Electroshock.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna take orders from you? I'm following my own agenda." said Jack, as he fired more plasma shots at Electroshock.

Electroshock countered each plasma projectile with an electric ball. He then discharged a stream of electricity into Jack. However, Jack didn't appear to be getting phased by this.

"*smirks* Let me stop you right there kid." said Jack, as he grabbed the flow of electricity, stopping it abruptly.

Electroshock gasped in shock and everyone else did the same.

"Your greatest weapon just became mine. Let's see how you like getting fried!" said Jack, as he started firing electrically charged plasma from his hands.

Lightning and Electroshock both scrambled away from him, taking shelter behind a power transformer.

"It's not fair! This was supposed to be a one on one fight! Why does the universe hate me so much?!" said Electroshock.

"Hey, this isn't exactly great for me either you know!" said Lightning, holding his side.

"Oh shut up! This fight isn't about you anymore! You're down for the count!" said Electroshock.

"Yeah! No thanks to you!" said Lightning.

Suddenly, the power transformer the two Lincolns were hiding behind was hit by a plasma blast.

"There's no more time to hide. It's time for both of you to feel my wrath." said Jack.

The transformer started to melt from the heat of the plasma and started to fall towards the two Lincolns. They nearly avoided getting squished just as it fell to the ground.

* * *

*lightning flash transition*

"*vision comes back to her after being blinded* Ugh. Finally, I can see some light! Now where did-"

Light Show was suddenly caught off guard once again, as she was blasted back by Fright Light's energy blast.

"Hahahaha! How sad! The Light Show is losing her SHINE!" said Fright Light.

"If I'm losing my shine, you've already lost yours! You might wanna CHANGE YOUR BULB!" said Light Show, as she started rapidly releasing energy rings all around her body.

Meanwhile with The Amp...

"*firing shock wave after shock wave* Don't be afraid of music love! Come on! Aren't you supposed to be a rocker?" said Decibel.

Suddenly, The Amp whacked Decibel over the head with her guitar.

"(in a British accent) Oww! Hey! That was rude!" said Decibel.

"Tell that to the ringing you just gave my ears!" said The Amp.

"Want an encore?" said Decibel, as she sent out another electrically charged shock wave.

The Amp tried to counter it with one of her own shock waves, but it was quickly overpowered.

*The Amp gets blasted back and is now lying on the ground*

"Ahh!"

Suddenly, Light Show appears next to her, dazed from her battle.

"What's up with you dude?" asked The Amp.

"My doppelganger. I can't stand her! It's like my little light is nothing compared to hers!" said Light Show.

"I feel you dude. I always knew that there would be people out there who were better than me when it comes to music, but I never expected it to be myself." said The Amp.

"We're losing this battle Luna! We need a plan to beat these opposites!" said Light Show.

"The plan I have right now dude is to keep trying." said The Amp, as she got up and extended her hand to help Light Show up.

Light Show took her hand and The Amp pulled her up.

"We're gonna beat these guys mate, but we're not doing a solo. Remember, _we're all in this together._ " said The Amp.

"You're right! It's time for the real show!" said Light Show, entering a fighting stance alongside The Amp.

"This should be fun." said Fright Light and Decibel simultaneously.

*lightning flash transition*

"Urgh! Get out of my head you witch!" exclaimed Madame L, as she broke free of Revenant's hold on her mind.

Madame L then used her telekinesis to constrict Revenant's movements.

"A noble attempt, but futile." said Revenant, as a spark was seen illuminating her eyes.

Madame L didn't pay her any attention until she suddenly felt something tap her on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see a ghostly apparition of Revenant floating behind her. She was confused, which caused her to break her concentration.

"Hmph. Too easy." said Revenant, as she punched a distracted Madame L who fell to the ground.

Madame L was then restricted by ghastly hands that came from the ground, courtesy of Revenant.

"*sees Madame L struggling to break free* What's wrong? Are you afraid to die Madame?" said Revenant.

*lightning flash transition*

*Ms. Shift and Lady Metamorph are sparring with each other when Lady Metamorph suddenly turns her head into a giant mallet*

*Ms. Shift gets hit with the mallet*

"*head reverts to normal* I just hit the nail on the head! Speaking of nails, whoever does your manicures, fire them honey. They're not doing you any favors." said Lady Metamorph.

Ms. Shift looked at her hands and realized the tips of one of her gloves had frayed away, exposing her fingernails. She then saw that one of her fingernails had been chipped.

"Grrr! That manicure was expensive!" exclaimed Ms. Shift, as she lunged at Lady Metamorph and shifted her left hand into a cannonball that struck her body.

She then shifted her other hand into an anchor that struck her again. Then she shifted her right leg into a log prepared to strike her down for good, but her attack was suddenly stopped.

"That's enough! No one hurts my wife! Not even her!" said Master Flex, holding Ms. Shift's leg back.

"Hey! *sucker punches him* Keep your hands to yourself buddy!" said Mr. Elastic.

"*spits blood* You just never learn do you?" said Master Flex.

Suddenly, Master Flex started rubbing his hands together to create friction. Slight sparks could be seen coming from his hands then out of nowhere, an electric aura enveloped him.

Mr. Elastic and Ms. Shift both stepped back, stunned.

"You wanna fight tough guy? Come on then! Let's fight!" said Master Flex, as he lunged at Mr. Elastic.

*lightning flash transition*

*Powerhouse keeps trying to hit Rough House but the latter keeps dodging*

"Don't blow a fuse you know. You don't wanna rock the house." said Rough House, with a smirk.

"*growls* Shut up!" exclaimed Powerhouse, as she suddenly lost her cool and started swinging randomly at her opponent.

Rough House easily darted around her punches and managed to sneak in a surprise uppercut to Powerhouse's stomach.

*Powerhouse is on the ground holding her stomach in pain*

"Time for the knockout." said Rough House, readying her fists.

*lightning flash transition*

"Lori, I think I can feel my legs again!...And my arms!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Great! Now move!" exclaimed Wind Vane.

"Huh?"

Invisi-Girl was suddenly struck down by a jump kick, courtesy of Blindside.

"Why does my positive side have to be so dumb?" said Blindside, as she attempted to punch Invisi-Girl.

"*holds her arm back from punching her* Why does my negative side have to be such a jerk?" said Invisi-Girl, as she kicked Blindside in the knee and then pushed her away from her.

"Alright Leni!" cheered Wind Vane.

"It's literally pointless to cheer right now. You're still screwed." said Hurricane, as she used her wind powers to lift Wind Vane and Invisi-Girl into the air.

Hurricane maniacally laughed as thousands of free electrons suddenly surrounded the two girls.

*lightning flash transition*

The two pairs of super twins were still clashing with each other, but as their fight progressed Freeze and Flame became exhausted.

"*sees Flame collapse to the ground* Come on sis, get up! We can't give up now!" said Freeze.

"I can't do it anymore Lana! I'm tired!" said Flame.

"Lola, we're a team! I need you!" said Freeze, with slight tears in her eyes.

Before Flame could respond, their negative counterparts suddenly joined the conversation.

"What's the matter? You got cold feet?" asked Frostbite.

"Or maybe they can't handle the hot seat!" said Flashburn.

"I think it's clear who the better twins are." said Frostbite, as Flame completely collapsed from exhaustion.

Freeze was left standing there alone, with two metas to take care of by herself.

*lightning flash transition*

Remedy and Elixir were both scrapping with each other when Elixir suddenly scratched her arm.

*Remedy shrieks in pain as she looks at her forearm*

Before her healing factor could heal her skin however, Elixir spit on the wound which actually healed Remedy.

Remedy was amazed by this until she started feeling a bit jittery.

"*notices Remedy starting to shake* What's wrong Remedy?" asked Super Sense.

Remedy started vibrating uncontrollably, finding it difficult to focus herself.

"What has your youngest sibling done?" asked Super Sense.

"She has given your baby a super boost! In addition to her healing powers, Elixir also leaves her victims with a high amount of electricity in their system. This causes them to start acting hyper, essentially incapacitating them." said Radar.

"You sick evil being. I'm disgusted that you even resemble me. How dare you hurt a baby like that!" said Super Sense angered.

"Technically, she didn't hurt her. She did heal her wound." said Radar.

"*grunts* If I could free myself from these restraints I would-"

Super Sense suddenly stopped her sentence as her super hearing kicked in.

"*hears Lightning scream* Lincoln!" said Super Sense.

*lightning flash transition*

Jack is holding Lightning up by his cape and preparing to end him.

"Look at this atmosphere. This is what should've happened that day at the power plant." said Jack.

Suddenly, Jack's SAE started beeping which alerted him to Electroshock's surprise attack. He sidestepped him and then picked him up by his cape as well.

"I think the only way I can be satisfied at this point is to watch you two suffer." said Jack, with a sinister grin.

Jack then started releasing plasma from his hands that started eating away at the boys' capes. Eventually it would reach them. Both Lightning and Electro struggled to escape Jack's grasp, but he was too strong for them.

"No! It can't end! Not like this!" exclaimed Electroshock.

"We have to break free Electro! We have to work together! Remember? The Negative Zone?" said Lightning.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The two Lincolns kept fighting against their trappings, both building up friction. A faint spark started to flow between the two boys, as Nega-Super Thunder started to feel weird._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Electroshock nodded his head in agreement.

Both Lincolns then built up friction and slowly but surely a spark began to flow between them again. Eventually, the spark formed an aura of electricity around each of them. And then...

*Both Revenant and Madame L stop fighting for a second*

"A rift just opened in this dimension." said Revenant and Madame L simultaneously.

Jack looked down at his hands and realized that he was no longer holding the boys.

"What?! Where'd they go?!" exclaimed Jack furious.

* * *

*lightning flash transition*

Meanwhile with Lightning and Electroshock...

"We're back in this place?" said Lightning confused.

"This is the Negative Zone. Or what's left of it." said Electroshock.

Lightning looked around at the empty void he found himself in earlier. There was nothing around him but empty space.

"What happened?" asked Lightning.

"When this place collapsed after you left, Nega Super Thunder attached themselves to me through their electrons. That's how I was able to bring them back." said Electroshock.

Lightning just stayed silent.

"I thought for sure that having my own family to back me up would be the thing to beat you! And it almost worked! Until that scrub Jack showed up and ruined everything!" said Electroshock.

"Electro...defeating me and my family is not the answer to your problems. I don't know if you've noticed but we share the same problems because we're the same person! I know you don't wanna hear that, but you are a clone of me. I'm sorry I created you for nothing more than being selfish. Look, you don't have to forgive me or anything, but I'm telling you, if we want to beat Jack, there only needs to be one Lincoln out there." said Lightning.

"There goes that willpower again. I don't forgive you Lincoln. I still hate you...but I hate Jack more." said Electroshock.

"*nods his head* Then let's go take him down." said Lightning.

* * *

*lightning flash transition*

Back at the power plant...

*a rift opens and Lightning and Electro pop out*

"Are you cowards finally ready to face your defeat?" asked Jack.

"We're not cowards! We just needed to come up with a plan to beat you!" said Electroshock.

"You wasted your time. This is the day you die and I'm done playing around." said Jack, as he started running towards the Lincolns.

"You sure this is gonna work?" asked Electroshock.

"Nope...but we have to try." said Lightning.

Lightning and Electroshock started discharging electricity around them, creating a neon blue and yellow energy field around them. As they did this, more and more free electrons started to cling to the field. This decreased the power of the members of Stormfront.

"They're fading away!" said The Amp.

"Yeah, cause of Lincoln and Electro!" said Wind Vane, pointing to the energy field.

Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder was heard around the power plant. Just then, a lightning bolt struck the energy field the boys were generating head on.

Everyone was taken aback by the bright light for a few seconds, with Jack stumbling to the ground.

When Jack regained his bearings, the energy field had dissipated and now where two Lincolns had stood, there was only one.

"What the-?"

Standing before Jack appeared to be a fusion of Lightning and Electroshock. Their hair was silver with blue accents, their suit was orange on one side and blue on the other with a silver lightning bolt separating the two sides, and their cape was also half orange/half blue.

 _"Uh, Lincoln? What the heck happened to us?" asked Electroshock, via their thoughts._

 _"I think we fused together!" said Lightning._

 _"What?! How did that happen?!" asked Electroshock._

 _"I'm not sure, but I think we better start fighting." said Lightning._

The Lightning fusion nearly dodged a plasma blast from Jack.

"So you combined yourselves into one huh? Big deal! It just makes it way easier for me to kill you!" said Jack.

"*punches Jack in the face* I'm not letting you hurt my brother again!" said Powerhouse.

"Lynn. Stay out of this. We've got this." said the Lightning fusion.

Before Jack could retaliate he was blasted black by a silver bolt of electricity.

"You know Jack, you always claim to be this smart guy. Someone who always thinks their plans through." said the Lightning fusion, as he blasted Jack again.

"But out of all the times we've battled each other, you never figured out one thing. The reason you can't defeat me is because I've got too much willpower!" said the Lightning fusion, giving Jack another blast.

"Me and Electro may be polar opposites but we're still the same person." said the Lightning fusion.

 _"Can I say something?" asked Electroshock._

 _"Sure." said Lightning._

"Screw you Jack!" exclaimed the Lightning fusion.

 _"Really?" said Lightning._

 _"What? It felt right in the moment. Now come on! Let's fry this chump already!" said Electroshock._

The Lightning fusion then discharged a stream of electricity at Jack, but Jack countered this by surrounding his arms in plasma. The plasma started conducting the electricity through him.

"That was some speech you pulled, but I've got a shorter one. You can't hold Jack back!" exclaimed Jack, ashe started laughing maniacally.

The Lightning fusion realized that their electricity was being absorbed by Jack. They needed a power surge. Something to overpower Jack. They needed a...

*a lightning bolt suddenly struck where they stood*

Super Thunder looked around them and tried to register what had just happened.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"We're fine! I wanna know if my brother's okay!" said Powerhouse, running over to her brother, with Flame, Amp, and Wind Vane following her.

"Huh. That's weird. The storm just stopped." said Light Show.

"I know and that worries me. All that negative energy couldn't have just disappeared." said Super Sense, as she pulled out her super electrometer.

"Lincoln! Lincoln, are you okay?" said Powerhouse.

"Ugh...I-My head-"

"Bro! You're bleeding!" said Powerhouse, referring to his bleeding side.

"Oh yeah. That's when Electro-Ow! My head..."

"Quick! Someone grab Remedy!" said Powerhouse.

"*lands beside him* It's gonna be okay little brother." said Wind Vane.

"Yeah, we're here for you dude." said The Amp.

"*grunts in pain* Thanks guys." said Lightning.

"Hey, what's this goopy stuff over here?" asked Freeze.

"Careful Freeze. That's plasma." said Super Sense, making her take a step back.

"I guess that means that Jack is dead?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"We can only assume. Just like how we can only assume what happened to Electro." said Super Sense, as it was revealed that Electroshock had seemingly escaped.

"Come on honey, let's get you home. It's been a tough battle today." said Ms. Shift.

"I'll carry him Mom." said Powerhouse, lifting Lightning into her arms.

As Super Thunder drove away from the scene of their closest battle yet, none of them noticed that there were still some loose ends to tie up.

*plasma reforms itself into Jack*

"*sees Thunderbolt driving off* I'll be back for you Super Thunder. I won't stop until all of you are dead." said Jack, as his body turned into plasma and he left the power plant.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud House...

"*sees a faint spark appear next to him and wakes up* Huh?" said Lincoln confused.

"Shh! Don't make any noise! I don't want your family to go all super on me." said Electroshock.

"(whispered) Electro? I thought you died!" said Lincoln.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easily. This is just the beginning." said Electroshock.

"So you still don't forgive me huh?" said Lincoln.

"Of course not! But I do have a new found respect for you for helping me take down Jack. So, I guess instead of enemies we can be bitter rivals." said Electroshock.

"That's kind of the same thing." said Lincoln.

"Whatever! Just stay out of my way Lincoln! Royal Woods is gonna know who Electroshock is! Just you wait!" said Electroshock, as he created another rift and disappeared.

"At least I know I'll never lose him." said Lincoln, as he turned in his bed and tried to drift back to sleep.

* * *

 **This was kind of an unexpected ending. Electroshock and Jack are still out there and they're not quite done with our white-haired hero. Is the storm really over? Will Stormfront ever return? I guess you'll have to find out as you continue to read this series!**

 **Thank you guys for reading and once again I apologize for this coming out ridiculously late. Being a college student and a writer really doesn't mix, but I'm gonna try to push through regardless!**

 **This has been 65. See you guys later.**


	15. Episode 15: Light's Out

**This episode marks the start of the second half of Season 2. If you thought the first half was crazy, wait until you see what I have in store for you in the second half.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Ben10Man - That's a cool chapter title, but it's a little too close to Season 1, Episode 5 "Eyes on the Storm". Thanks for your suggestion though. I appreciate it.**

 **Allanarcher777 - The extra energy** **Elixir gives her victims comes from the electricity that she leaves in their bodies. This electricity essentially paralyzes them while shocking their bodies internally. This is why Remedy started shaking and wasn't able to move.**

 **Matthew Crispin - It looks like Cartel Mayhem has been finalized! I like the new addition of Queen Emotion by the way.**

 **Lord demon - I appreciate your creative suggestion, but this idea doesn't really fit into my universe. I hope you understand.**

 **JTWAS1994 - You'll find out soon enough! Stick around! And thanks! I hope to do well this semester!**

 **Guest - Nah it's okay. I don't think I explained that part of Stormfront's story very well. I might have to do a backstory of sorts for them. We'll see.**

 **J - Thanks for being so understanding. I'm glad you enjoyed the Mid-season finale. Trust me, things only get more epic from here.**

 **Nick Name - I still don't know what to call their fusion. If you want to help come up with a name, you're more than welcome to.**

 **Indy Scott - Jack's a stubborn cockroach alright. Stormfront is bonded to Electroshock through electrons. Now that Electro has use of electricity as well, he can set them apart from himself as his "clones". Yeah that fusion idea wasn't written until the last draft of editing. I needed something big to end off the finale. Then I remembered Dragon Ball. Things just clicked from there.**

 **NB: Also Indy Scott and Hank Hawk Guest, I accept both of your apologies for your little argument. Going forward, let's try to have peace when posting reviews and ideas. And also, please be honest with each other's ideas. Thank you.**

 **It's time to start Episode 15! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to a guest review for the premise of this episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 15:** **Light's Out**

It's midday at Royal Woods High and students are currently eating lunch in the cafeteria.

*Luan is eating a sandwich when hands suddenly cover her eyes*

"Guess who?" said Benny.

"Gee, I'm not good at guessing games. Can I PEEK, BOO?" said Luan.

"*laughs* Sure. I guess I can't get OVER your SIGHT!" said Benny.

"What can I say? I'm just STARED in the right direction." said Luan.

*Both Luan and Benny share a laugh*

"So what's up Benny? You want a piece of my sandwich?" asked Luan, offering him.

"No, I'd like to share something else with you. A night on the town! *clears throat* Um, Luan, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight." said Benny.

"T-T-Tonight?" asked Luan, getting nervous.

"Yeah. There's this new comedy out right now in theaters. I think it would be really cool if we went to see it together." said Benny.

"Benny, I'd love to but, I'm kind of busy tonight." said Luan nervously.

"Again?...*sighs* Sorry, it's okay. I understand." said Benny.

"...Are you mad at me Benny?" asked Luan.

"No, its just...everytime I ask you out on a date you say no. We haven't really been on a real date since we've gotten together Luan." said Benny.

"I know, and I feel terrible Benny but..."

Benny looks at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I-"

*the bell suddenly rings signaling the end of lunch period*

"I gotta go. Maybe we can hang out at your house after school?" said Luan.

"No, that won't work. I have to do some chores around the house for my Grandma. We could've went to the movies after that but, oh well, I guess that's not happening." said Benny disappointed.

"*kisses Luan on the cheek* See you around Luan." said Benny, as he left the cafeteria.

As Luan watched him leave, she sighed to herself.

"I wish things could be different Benny. I just don't want you to freak out if you see my _brighter_ side." said Luan, to herself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, at Digi-Tech...

*Light Show is sitting at a table in the cafe, moping*

"Hello."

Light Show looks up and sees a female scientist standing before her. She has black hair styled in a pixie cut, wears black full-rimmed glasses, a purple turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and a lab coat.

"Hi." said Light Show.

"I am Violet Zahl. I am a new student scientist here at Digi-Tech." said Violet.

"Oh. That's cool." said Light Show, still glum.

"Why are you sad Light Show?" asked Violet.

"It's nothing really. It's a personal problem." said Light Show.

"Maybe I can help." said Violet, now taking a seat.

"Well, me and my boyfriend have been dating for awhile now and we haven't really had a real date." said Light Show.

"Why not?" asked Violet.

"'Cause of my light powers. They prevent me from going anywhere at night. I'd stick out like a sore thumb! The only reason I'm able to leave my house at all is because of these light refractors that Super Sense made." said Light Show, showing Violet her light refractors.

"Hmm...interesting. How do these work?" asked Violet.

"They bend the light waves around me so that my aura disappears." said Light Show.

"And this only works during the day you say?" asked Violet.

"Yup. They can't do much at night." said Light Show.

"Hmm. Come with me to my lab Light Show. I think I can fix your problem." said Violet.

Violet walked out of the cafe and Light Show followed behind. A few minutes later, they arrived at Violet's lab.

"*opens the door and enters* Here we are!" said Violet.

Light Show entered the room and took in her surroundings. There wasn't much to take in. The room was so dull and practically empty. It honestly didn't really look like a lab.

"Gee, no offense Violet, but this a real laBOREatory! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

"Yes it's a shame I know. But don't you worry, I'll be moving up sooner than you think! Now, if I may see these refractors." said Violet.

Light Show gave her light refractors to Violet who put them on her desk. She then put on some safety goggles and picked up a hammer that was on her desk.

"*sees Violet smashing her light refractors with the hammer* What are you doing?!" exclaimed Light Show, in shock.

"*laughs* You don't need those anymore! *searches her backpack and pulls out some new refractors* Here! Your new and improved light refractors! Go ahead! Put them on!" said Violet, extending the refractors to Light Show.

Light Show hesitated for a second, but decided to try them on. Once on her wrists, Violet pushed a button on each of them to activate them.

*Light Show sees her aura disappear*

"Okay, so they work under lighting, but I need them to work at night." said Light Show.

"Night time!" said Violet suddenly, as she turned off the lights in the lab.

"Hey! I can't see myself glowing! I think it works!" said Light Show ecstatic.

"Excellent. I had a feeling this design would work. But, just to be sure, why don't you test it further tonight? And go out on a date with your sweetheart?" said Violet.

"You know what Violet? I think I will. Looks like LIGHT'S OUT for this NIGHT OUT! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

"Yes. Charming." said Violet.

"Thanks a lot Violet! See ya around!" said Light Show, as she left the lab.

"Yes. See you." said Violet, to herself.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud House...

"See? What did I tell you?" said Luan, demonstrating her new light refractors to Lisa.

"The refractors do seem to work fine. I'm just curious as to why this scientist destroyed your old ones. And also, how these new ones work." said Lisa, switching her bedroom light back on.

"Well, Violet didn't really go into a whole lot of detail on how they work. She wants me to test them tonight to see if they function properly." said Luan.

"Violet? I don't recall hearing that name before. What's her full name?" asked Lisa.

"Violet Zahl. She's a new student scientist at Digi-Tech." said Luan.

"A new student scientist? And she somehow knew to make a new prototype of your light refractors so that you'll appear normal in the dark? Something's not right here Luan." said Lisa skeptical.

"What? You don't trust her?" asked Luan.

"I don't know her Luan! She's a new scientist! And she completely fixed your problem without a hitch? I just find that a little too convenient." said Lisa.

"I think you're just mad that you couldn't figure it out yourself!" said Luan.

"Luan, I-"

"This time the LIGHTBULB went off a little quicker than yours! Just get over it!" said Luan.

"That's not what I'm trying to-"

Just then, Lori and Leni rushed into the room.

"Luan, come on! We've totes gotta get you ready for tonight! It's your first real date!" exclaimed Leni excited.

"We literally only have another hour. Come on, let's go!" said Lori, as she and Leni pulled Luan out the room.

Lisa was left standing there, still feeling uneasy about the situation.

Later that night, at Royal Woods Cinema...

"I'm so glad you were able to come after all Luan! This is gonna be a great first date!" said Benny.

"I know! Better mark this on a CALENDAR! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"*laughs* We can make a HOLIDAY while we're at it!" said Benny.

"Hello. What movie are you going to see?" asked the theater employee.

"Uh, _Roger York's Time Trip._ " said Benny.

The theater employee took Luan and Benny's tickets and tore off the ends of them.

"Theater 6. Seats 5A and B. Enjoy." said the employee.

"Thanks." said Benny, as he and Luan started walking to the theater.

"Guess he's not one for movies." said Luan.

"He looks like he's ready for the FINAL ACT." joked Benny.

Benny and Luan laughed as they entered Theater 6. As they entered, a figure was seen watching them, glowing with a faint purple glow.

Meanwhile at Digi-Tech...

"Violet Zahl? I don't remember that name being apart of the new student scientists list. Mona? Any hits?" asked Dave.

"Nope. Her name doesn't appear in our database." said Mona, checking the database via her tablet.

"Hmm. That's strange. Any scientist that operates in a lab here has their information on file in our database." said Dave.

"I'm starting to suspect that Ms. Zahl is not being honest." said Super Sense.

"I think so too Lisa." said Dave.

"This is where Violet's "lab" is apparently located according to some witnesses who saw her and Light Show earlier." said Mona, just outside the door of Violet's lab.

"Here? This is a storage closet!" said Dave.

"Hmm. The locks appear to have been tampered with." said Super Sense, using her super sight to magnify the image of the door lock.

Mona led the way inside with Super Sense and Dave following. Once inside, they all concluded that this was definitely not a lab. Something was up.

"Well, here are the remains of Luan's old light refractors." said Super Sense, identifying the fragments on Violet's desk.

"Hey, why are there so many fluorescent tubes in here? I don't remember putting out an order for those." said Dave.

"Maybe they're inventory for a _blacklight_ experiment?" said Mona.

"Blacklight?" said Lisa, to herself.

Suddenly, she had a vision. In her vision, a familiar yellow glow was seen being overtaken by an ominous _violet_ glow. The violet glow then turned invisible as a silhouette of the Digi-Tech building was seen.

"Super Sense. Are you o-"

"We need to put Digi-Tech on lockdown now Dave! I just had a vision, and I believe this Violet person is going to attack Digi-Tech in some way. I fear that Luan may also be in danger." said Super Sense.

"We're gonna need some more super help. If you know what I mean." said Dave.

"Of course." said Super Sense, as she activated her wireless communicator.

Back at Royal Woods Cinema...

A theater employee is watching the movie reel from the upstairs room when he is suddenly struck down out of nowhere. Then, the figure with the mysterious purple glow appeared again. The figure pulled out a remote of some sort that had a dial and a gauge on it. Slowly, the figure began to move the dial...

Meanwhile, Luan and Benny were sitting down below in the theater having a great time.

"Hahahaha! This sure is COMEDY-"

"Gold?" said Benny, finishing her joke.

"Too easy." said Luan.

Suddenly, Luan started to feel weird. She started to feel light headed and dizzy. She looked down at her arms and saw that her yellow aura was returning.

"Uh oh..." said Luan.

"What's wrong Luan?" asked Benny concerned.

"Um...I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be back!" said Luan, as she hurriedly got out of her seat and left the theater.

"*bursts into the bathroom* Hello? Anyone in here?" asked Luan.

There was no response.

"Good. *looks in the mirror* Oh no! It's not even disappearing under light anymore! These things are faulty!" said Luan.

"Run into a bit of trouble hm?"

Luan turned around to see Violet had entered the bathroom wearing a suit that had faint purple glows emanating from it.

"Violet?" said Luan surprised.

"Light Show." said Violet.

"How did you know I was here? How did you find me?" asked Luan.

"Well, you did say you and your boyfriend were going on a date tonight." said Violet.

"Yeah, but I never said where." said Luan, getting suspicious.

"Oh. Well then. I guess it's time I abandon this ruse." said Violet, as she pulled out the same remote that was seen earlier with "the figure".

"What ruse? Hey, what's that?" said Luan.

Suddenly, she felt weird again and fell to the ground as if she was struck down. As Violet turned the dial on her remote, Luan's light force could be seen getting weaker and weaker.

"What-What are you...doing?" asked Luan weakly.

"I'm sorry Light Show, but I need your light power to move ahead with my plans. Our little comraderie ends now." said Violet, as she put away the remote and approached Luan.

Luan tried firing energy blasts at her but nothing came out of her hands. Violet removed the light refractors from her wrists and Luan was helpless to do anything. She just lied there on the floor.

"You...you tricked me!" said Luan, her voice very weak.

"Oh darling, is it really any surprise? You spend so much time telling jokes that you miss what's right in front of you! *snickers* By the time, I'm done with my plan, the rest of your team won't even know what hit them." said Violet.

"What are you going to do?" asked Luan.

"I won't go into detail, but with the light that I absorbed from these, I'm going to raid Digi-Tech and steal their most valuable gadgets! And then I'll sell them for a high price. I'll be rich!" said Violet.

"*coughs* Violet...please don't do this..." pleaded Luan.

"Nuh-uh. Not Violet..." said Violet, trailing.

She took the fake refractors in her hands and broke the mirrors off that were attached to them. Then, she inserted one of the refractors into a circular slot in the center of her suit.

As soon as she inserted it, her whole suit glowed yellow for a second, before going back to violet. She then reached into her backpack and pulled out a high tech looking gun that also glowed violet.

*Violet inserts the other refractor into a similar slot on the gun and the gun appears to get charged up*

"*laughs maniacally* I'm _Blacklight."_ said Blacklight, as she tapped both her gun and her suit and they suddenly turned invisible.

"I can still see your backpack." said Luan, taking a crack.

"Activate exterior cloaking!" said Blacklight.

Suddenly, the backpack disappeared from sight.

"Not so smart now huh? Looks like your show's over! Hahahaha! How's that for a joke? Bye bye!" said Blacklight, as she left the bathroom and disappeared.

Luan was now left lying on the bathroom floor. She was weak, helpless, and alone.

"*grunts in pain* She should've called herself Ultraviolent. *smirks* Opportunity missed." said Luan.

She tried to muster enough strength to get off the ground but she couldn't. Once she hit the ground again, she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Luan?"

*Luan could be heard groaning*

"Luan, what happened to you? Are you hurt?"

Luan managed to open her eyes, even though she was very weak. Kneeling beside her was her boyfriend Benny.

"Benny...I...I have to tell you something." said Luan, trying to get her words out.

"You're Light Show?" asked Benny.

"Hey!...You spoiled THE SHOW!" said Luan, in a joking tone.

"Is this why you kept saying no to dates?" asked Benny.

"Yeah...I didn't want you to freak out." said Luan.

"It's okay. I'm cool with this. Although, I could've swarn you usually glow brighter than this." said Benny.

"It's a long story..." said Luan.

"*suddenly appears* You can tell us back at the house!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Whoa! Invisi-Girl?" said Benny shocked.

"Hello. I'm gonna need to take her to her home, which is totally a different place from where I live." said Invisi-Girl.

"It's okay. You don't have to lie to me. I already know she's the Light Show." said Benny.

"Oh. Okay! Well I'm Leni-"

"Invisi-Girl! Hurry up! You don't have all day to be in that bathroom!" said Wind Vane, via wireless communicator.

"(to Wind Vane) Gotcha! On our way! *takes Luan into her arms* Come on you two! Let's go!" said Invisi-Girl, as she turned herself, Luan, and Benny invisible, before they all left the bathroom.

Meanwhile at Digi-Tech...

"*activates communicator* Alright family, are we all in position?" asked Super Sense.

"Yup! Me and Lightning are in the west wing!" said Mr. Elastic, via communicator.

"Flame and I got the east covered!" said The Amp.

"And me and Freeze are watching the rear! We're ready for anything!" said Powerhouse.

"Alright. Stay alert Thunder. Dave, Mona, and I will guard Floor S. It's most likely the target the intruder will be going for." said Super Sense.

"Lisa. *tosses her a plasma blaster* You might need this." said Dave.

"A new plasma blaster! Thanks Dave." said Super Sense.

"Perimeter is clear. No sign of any activity." said Mona, checking the security camera feed from her tablet.

Just then, a violet glow could be seen outside the Digi-Tech building. Suddenly, an almost blinding violet laser blasted through the east wall of the building.

"*coughs* Flame, you okay?" asked The Amp.

"Yeah...what was that? Ahh!" exclaimed Flame suddenly, as she started dodging violet energy blasts that seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"Where are these beams of light coming from dude?!" exclaimed The Amp confused.

"*trying to fight back with fireballs* I don't know!" said Flame.

Suddenly, Flame was struck by one of the blasts and fell to the ground.

"Flame!" exclaimed The Amp.

"Family, is everything alright? There appears to have been a breach on the east side." said Super Sense, via communicator.

"Someone's in here dude! But I can't see them! They're invisible!" said The Amp.

"What kind of musician are you? If you'd listen, maybe you'd be able to find me." said Blacklight, somewhere in the room.

The Amp was getting nervous. She kept looking around her, waiting for the next strike. Then she heard the sound of something charging up.

Blacklight fires a laser blast at the Amp who tries to counter it with a shock wave*

*The Amp gets blasted back*

"*clears throat* That was a resounding failure. Hahahaha!" said Blacklight.

* * *

Back at the Loud House...

"Luan honey, you don't look good at all sweetie." said Ms. Shift.

"I don't feel good..." said Luan, even weaker than before.

Everyone around her saw her light fading away at an alarming rate.

"We need to figure out how to fix Luan!" said Ms. Shift.

"She said the scientist did this to her. She took her light powers away! That's like her energy!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Well, maybe she needs an energy boost or something. Like a recharge?" said Benny.

"*gasps* More like a power up! Remember? Luan has that sun pendant thing! Maybe she can get energy from that!" said Wind Vane.

"But it's night time. Will that even work without the sun?" asked Madame L.

"Honey, we have to try. Luan?...Luan?!" said Ms. Shift, now really concerned.

Luan had faded away completely and was now invisible.

"Where'd she go?!" asked Invisi-Girl distraught.

"She's still there guys. She's just invisible. I can still sense her brain waves." said Madame L.

"Oh Luan, please come back to us." said Benny, very worried.

Meanwhile with Luan...

"*slowly opens her eyes* Where am I?" asked Luan.

Suddenly, an explosion of light happened all around her. She was surrounded by a rainbow of sorts.

"What's going on?" said Luan confused.

 _"Hello Luan. It's nice to see you again."_

Luan turned around and saw a woman surrounded in a golden aura of light.

"Wh-Who...who are you?"

 _"I'm Elizabeth. The guardian of the Sun."_ said Elizabeth.

"*gasps* It's you! *runs up and hugs her* It's so good to see you!" said Luan.

 _"Same to you my dear."_ said Elizabeth.

"So wait. What's going on? What is this place?" asked Luan.

 _"Welcome to the spectrum of light. It is here where all light co-exists with each other."_ said Elizabeth.

"Whoa!...So I'm not dead?" asked Luan.

 _"No my dear. But you're losing your light force! You need to help your family. You're the only one who can defeat Blacklight!"_ said Elizabeth.

"But I don't know what to do!" said Luan.

 _"*makes the sun artifact appear* Yes you do."_ said Elizabeth.

Luan held the sun artifact in her hands. Then she thought back to the last time she had used it.

 _"Do you remember the incantation?"_ asked Elizabeth.

"*clears throat* Oh beautiful golden Sun, I claim you with fullness of heart. Now grant your infinite power, so that I may shun that which is dark."

Once Luan said the incantation, golden energy was released from the artifact, and started flowing into Luan.

 _"Good luck dear. I'll see you again soon."_ said Elizabeth.

Back at the Loud House...

"Hey! She's coming back!" exclaimed Wind Vane.

Remedy clapped and giggled in delight.

The Louds and Benny watched as a golden aura began to take shape in front of them. Suddenly, Luan appeared in completely different attire. Her suit was all white with gold accents and the golden sun was now an insignia on her chest.

"Luan! You're safe!" exclaimed Benny, as he hugged her.

"I know. But the rest of my family isn't. I'm heading to Digi-Tech!" said Luan.

"Go get her Light Show!" cheered Invisi-Girl.

"Oh I'm not Light Show right now. I'm in the _Spotlight._ " said Spotlight, as she approached the chimney.

She then flew up the shaft as golden energy and emerged in the night sky.

"Time for BLACKLIGHT to have a BLACKOUT." said Spotlight, as she flew off, heading for Digi-Tech.

* * *

Back at Digi-Tech, Blacklight had gotten past the defenses Super Thunder had put up to stop her from getting to the elevator that led to Floor S.

*Lightning suddenly runs in front of the elevator*

"Okay, I don't know who or where you are, but you're not getting past me!" said Lightning, as he surrounded himself with a ball of electricity.

A laser blast was shot at his defenses and he quickly fell to the ground.

"Lightning!" exclaimed Powerhouse, as she ran over to her brother. "Who are you?!" asked Powerhouse, clearly angry.

"A person who's done with this crap!" said Blacklight, as she fired a blast at the ground, and jumped through the hole it made.

*Freeze skates up to the hole and Mr. Elastic runs over*

"Super Sense! Get ready! I think this mystery lady is coming your way!" said Mr. Elastic, via communicator.

"I'm tracking infrastructure damage heading downward. She's heading for our floor!" said Mona.

"Okay. Lisa, you stay here in the lab. I'm gonna check the perimeter." said Dave.

"Wait! You shouldn't go out there alone!" said Mona.

Dave rushed out the prototype lab and was nearly crushed by ceiling debris from above.

*Dave starts firing electric bolts from his wrist launchers*

"*smirks* Pathetic." said Blacklight.

Dave was suddenly hit by a violet blast.

"Oww..." said Dave, holding his chest in pain.

"Dave Wiser. The technological genius. For years, I've envied you. Studied you from afar. Now, it's time to claim what I came here for." said Blacklight, as she charged her weapon again, prepared to blast Dave with it.

"NO!" exclaimed Super Sense, as she fired plasma shots from her blaster.

The plasma shots hit Blacklight and caused her invisibility suit to malfunction a little.

"No, come on! Not now!" said Blacklight, as she started to become visible again.

"So you're Violet Zahl." said Super Sense.

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Blacklight, as she fired a blast at Super Sense, but she narrowly dodged it.

"I think you need to get SHUT DOWN."

"Who said that-Agh!"

Blacklight was suddenly blinded by a golden ray of light. Spotlight suddenly appeared from the holes Blacklight had made, and was now walking towards her.

"L-Light Show?" said Blacklight confused.

"I'm SPOTLIGHT when I'm like this. Remember the name. 'Cause this is MY SHOW." said Spotlight, as she started blasting Blacklight with super sun enenergy beams.

Blacklight scrambled backwards trying to get up, but Spotlight was on her.

*Blacklight tries to fire another blast from her gun but Spotlight takes it and destroys it with her energy*

"This isn't fair! I was done with you!" exclaimed Blacklight.

"No. I'm done with you." said Spotlight, as she released golden energy rings from her body and bound Blacklight with them.

"I hope you have a good lawyer, cause you're going to jail missy." said Mona.

* * *

By early morning, the police had come and arrested Blacklight. Dave had closed Digi-Tech temporarily until they could fix the building for damage. Super Thunder and Mona were now surrounding Dave, who was currently lying on a bed.

"Don't worry Dave. I estimate an even $5,000 for the damages." said Freeze, giving her estimate.

"Yikes. That girl sure did a lot of damage." said Mona.

"Yeah! It's a good thing Luan took care of her!" said Powerhouse.

"Hey, where is Luan?" asked Lightning.

"Oh, don't worry about her dude. She just wanted to be alone for a bit. She'll be back." said The Amp.

"But where'd she go?" asked Ms. Shift curious.

At this point, the scene switches to Luan who is watching the sunrise while sitting on a hill.

"Hey. I got your text." said Benny, approaching her. "What's up?" asked Benny.

"Sit." said Luan.

Benny obliged and sat next to her.

"We never got to finish our date last night." said Luan.

"Yeah, everything just kinda happened." said Benny.

"Well, you've waited long enough for a real date with me. We're gonna watch the sunrise together." said Luan.

"But you're glowing again. What if someone sees you?" asked Benny.

"This hill is private. No one's gonna see us...I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend." said Luan.

"*sighs* I've been wanting to spend time with you too." said Benny, as he held her hand. "Listen, Luan, like I said I'm cool with this. It's awesome that you're a superhero! And now that I know, I won't take it personal if you can't go on a date." said Benny.

"Thanks Benny." said Luan, with a slight blush.

"Oh. One more thing. Promise me you'll get those mirror things fixed so we can hang out again?" asked Benny.

"I promise. And don't worry. They'll actually work this time with my sister designing them." said Luan.

"Well ALL LIGHT then." said Benny.

"Hahahaha! I'm out of light puns." said Luan.

"That's a first." said Benny, as he and Luan shared a kiss.

They then sat there together, continuing to watch the sunrise.

* * *

 **Okay! Well, I think that was a cool episode! A lot happened with our favorite comedienne and it looks like her future should be pretty BRIGHT from now on!**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **There's a reason why I keep these intros and outros short. Thanks for reading everyone! I'll see you all in a brand new _Dimensional Adventure!_**

 **Peace out!**


	16. Episode 16: Three Strikes, You're Out!

**This one's gonna be very interesting. I'll let you guys figure out the reason why. Let's see what's up with these reviews first.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Matthew Crispin - Glad you liked the chapter. Blacklight is considered to be Light Show's nemesis. Now, about Cartel Mayhem's debut, I'm still not sure when I'm going to introduce them. Just hang on though, I'll figure it out.**

 **JTWAS1994 - That's great! 'Cause more is coming your way!** **Look out for one of your ideas in this chapter!**

 **J - I guess you could say they're the LIGHT of each other's world!...Sorry if that was cringey.**

 **Hank Hawk Guest - Do you mind me calling you that btw? I'm just trying to come up with a way to remember my guest readers. Anyway, I'm going to keep your Block and Tackle idea in mind.**

 **Indy Scott - Yeah, Leni can't lie to save her life, but that's okay. We love our invisible blonde anyway. Yup, so now Benny knows Luan's secret. We'll see how that storyline unfolds in the future.**

 **You guys ready for a brawl? Cause I assure you that this episode will be nothing short of action packed. Strap in folks! It's time for Episode 16! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: This episode is loosely based off of a guest review I received. Thank you to whoever sent me the review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 16: Three** **Strikes, You're Out!**

It's Friday night at the Royal Woods Arena, and the 5th annual Royal Woods Boxing championships are under way. Tonight, one of the boxers seems to be having some problems focusing and his agent is hoping he can get him back on the right track.

"Alright, Paul, listen to me. You can't lose tonight! You're already in the losing bracket!" said Paul's agent.

"I can't beat him! He's too quick for me!" said Paul, already bruised up.

"Don't say that! Listen, we don't have much time for this timeout. Here." said Paul's agent, handing Paul a bright red pill.

"What's this?" asked Paul.

"Don't worry about it. It's gonna help you beat that jerk in the ring. Now hurry up and take it!" said Paul's agent.

"I don't know if-"

"Mr. Gomez, we need you back in the ring." said a staff member.

"One minute sir. He'll be right there!" said Paul's agent, as he pushed the staff member out the room.

"*closes door* Take that pill." said Paul's agent sternly.

"*sighs* Fine!" said Paul, as he put the pill in his mouth, and swallowed it with some water.

"Well? How do you feel?" asked Paul's agent.

"I-"

Paul was suddenly overcome with a weird feeling. He felt his muscles tighten up and his veins were glowing a faint red.

"*opens door* Mr. Gomez, it's time to-"

"*slams him against the door* I've got the message!" said Paul, as he walked towards the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's look like Paul Gomez has returned from his timeout! Let's see if he does anything new against his opponent!" said one of the announcers.

"Well, he looks angrier Dom. It's like his blood's boiling!" said the other announcer, taking note of Paul's clearly visible blood red veins.

Paul entered the ring and was now staring down his opponent. His opponent was Jason Osbourne. A redheaded boxer who was known for how nimble he was in the ring.

"Back for your defeat huh?" said Jason, taunting him.

Paul didn't say anything. He just waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, both boxers started circling each other waiting for an opening. Paul saw his and took it with no hesitation.

*Paul jabs Jason in the face which makes him stumble back a few feet*

"*spits out some blood and teeth* Hey, you actually managed to hit me! Alright let's-"

Jason was cut off as Paul proceeded to beat the living tar out of him. Jason was helpless compared to Paul's newfound brute strength. The finishing blow was a solid kick to Jason's chest.

"*lands flat on the mat, coughing up blood* I can't breathe! Help!" shouted Jason, clutching his chest in pain.

Paul took to the center of the ring and started cheering for himself, as medics suddenly flooded the ring to tend Jason's injuries.

"Wow! Paul certainly came back in a big way! For the _first_ time ever, Jason Osbourne has been _struck_ down without landing a single hit on his opponent!" said Dom, the announcer.

"We'll be standing by to give you the report on Jason's injuries later." said the other announcer.

As Paul stood victorious in the ring, his agent watched from the sidelines amazed.

"That pill really worked. *smirks* This championship is in the bag." said Paul's agent to himself.

* * *

The next day, at Royal Woods Baseball Stadium...

*Francisco pitches a ball to Lynn but Lynn misses the swing*

"Strike one!" yelled the umpire.

Lynn started to get frustrated with herself but tried to hold it together. This was the last inning of the game and her team needed a home run to win. She focused herself as she prepared to hit the next ball.

*Francisco throws another ball but Lynn misses again*

"Strike two!" yelled the umpire.

 _"Come on Lynn! Get out of your head! Don't let him get to you!"_ thought Lynn.

Lynn sighed as she tried to focus herself for the third time. She wished that she didn't have to face Francisco right now, as he was proving to be a bit of a distraction for her.

*Francisco pitches another ball and once again Lynn misses the hit*

"Strrrike three! Yerr out!" yelled the umpire.

"Congratulations to the winners, the Blue Batters!" said the stadium announcer.

As the Blue Batters celebrated their victory, Coach Perkins gathered Lynn's team into a huddle.

"Alright Runners, I know we took a loss today, but we'll bounce back next week! Runners?" said Coach Perkins, leading into a chant.

"RUN IT UP!" exclaimed the Red Runners in unison.

The Runners then dispersed in various directions.

*Lynn grabs a water bottle from her bag and starts drinking from it*

"Hey Lynn, don't take it personal ya know? We all take L's sometime." said Margo, trying to encourage her friend.

"It's cool Margo. I'm not mad. *sips water* I've just got to be perfect next time." said Lynn.

"*chuckles* Alright Lynn, I'll see you around!" said Margo.

"See ya!" said Lynn, waving her goodbye.

Lynn put her sports bag on her shoulder and turned around to a surprise.

"Hey. Lynn right?" said Francisco.

"Uh...yeah! That's me." said Lynn.

"I just wanted to say that that was some good batting out there! You're really good!" said Francisco.

"*smirks* Thanks, but anything that's not a W is a fail in my book." said Lynn.

"Hey it wasn't all bad. Don't take the loss too hard. You're one of the best players on your team!" said Francisco.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanna be a little better you know?" said Lynn.

"(over communicator) Lynn Jr.! Thunderbolt's on it's way to the stadium! We've got a scene to investigate!" said Mr. Elastic.

"Uh...I gotta go. It was nice talking to you San Francisco." said Lynn.

"Uh, it's just Francisco." said Francisco confused.

"I know." said Lynn, with a smirk.

Francisco stood there with a smile as he watched Lynn run off.

* * *

A few minutes later at the Royal Woods Arena...

"Look I'm telling you! Nothing weird was going on with Paul last night! I just gave him a pep talk and I guess that motivated him to rise up against Jason!" said Paul's agent.

"Listen Mr. Ray, we've seen Jason's x-rays. All 12 bones of his rib cage have been fractured. Any normal hit to the chest wouldn't have caused that amount of internal damage. Something has to be up!" said Chief Barnes.

Mr. Ray was now stuck for an answer. Just then, Super Thunder entered the boxing area, minus Rita and Lily.

"Super Thunder. Any reports on Jason's injuries?" asked Peters.

"Remedy is trying to restore his bones but the process is moving slowly, according to Ms. Shift." said Mr. Elastic.

"Hey! What's going on here?" asked Paul, suddenly entering the room.

He gave everyone dirty glares as he walked over to his agent. Super Thunder could already tell that there was something off about this guy.

"Listen, Chief, now's not really a good time for this. Paul has to train for his matches this week. I'll answer any questions you need me to but, I can't help you anymore." said Paul's agent.

"Alright Mr. Ray, you're off the hook for now. But don't get too comfortable though. We may be back. Come on Peters." said Chief Barnes, as he and Peters headed for the arena's exit.

Super Thunder left as well, not wanting to be under Paul's gaze much longer.

"What the hell was that about huh?" asked Paul, clearly mad.

"It's nothing Paul. Just forget it. Cops trying to poke their nose into something they don't know about. Just let ne handle it. I'm your agent remember?" said Mr. Ray.

"Yeah you better handle it." said Paul, intentionally bumping shoulders with Mr. Ray as he walked past him.

For the next week, Paul continued to dominate the ring. Each opponent he faced ended up having to go to the hospital immediately afterwards.

 _Sunday night..._

"Oh my god! Paul Gomez has completely destroyed his legs!" shouted Dom.

 _Monday night..._

"Ouch! He's not gonna be able to sit for awhile!" said Dom.

 _Tuesday night..._

"Uh, we're gonna need a clean up on Aisle everywhere! Paul just knocked out an entire row of teeth!"

 _Wednesday night..._

"And Paul wins again! It's not really a surprise at this point. It's actually starting to get a little scary."

 _Thursday night..._

"Cut to commercial break! Oh my god! There's blood every-"

 _Friday night..._

Paul and this big boxer are throwing jabs at each other, but none of them are landing*

Suddenly, the big boxer trips Paul down and proceeds to wail on him.

"Holy smokes! This is unexpected! Omar the Strong has managed to take Paul down!" exclaimed Dom.

"*starts growing and his pupils turn red* NO!" exclaimed Paul, in a low, dark tone.

He overpowered Omar the Strong and started beating his face in with his fists.

"Dang! Paul has bounced back! Well, of course he has." said Dom.

The bell rang signaling that the fight was over, but Paul didn't let up. He kept going.

"Paul! Paul, stop!" yelled Paul's agent.

A referee jumped into the ring and tried to pull Paul off of Omar. However, Paul just shoulder bumped him off of him. Once Paul had released all his anger, he stood up in the ring, fresh blood decorating his boxing gloves.

Some people in the crowd started booing him, to which Paul replied with a loud scream that might have been a war cry.

"Uh...we'll be right back folks! We're gonna take a short break. Or a long one. Someone get a medic in there!" said Dom.

The next day, Mr. Ray met with Paul to discuss the events of last night.

"This is serious Paul! We need to get your anger under control before you kill someone!" said Mr. Ray.

"You're lucky I didn't kill that punk last night! He had the nerve to hit me? I'm untouchable!" said Paul, beating his chest.

"*sighs* I should've never given you that pill." said Mr. Ray.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna need another one of those. Make sure my muscles are stacked for next week." said Paul.

"You're not getting another pill! We need to get this drug out of your system!" said Mr. Ray.

"And go back to being a loser?! Never!" exclaimed Paul, as he slammed Mr. Ray into a wall.

Mr. Ray coughed up some blood, as two more of the red pills fell out of his jacket pocket.

"*smirks* Paul Gomez is on top now baby! Forever!" yelled Paul, as he swallowed the two pills.

Suddenly, Paul was hit with a massive headache. His skin started glowing bright red and his eyes appeared bloodshot. Mr. Ray watched in horror as Paul's skin started becoming rocky. His skin had completely hardened. By the time his transformation was complete, Mr. Ray couldn't even recognize Paul anymore.

"P-Paul?" said Mr. Ray fearful.

Paul looked at his new body and then turned to Mr. Ray with hatred in his eyes.

"I-I told you those pills weren't good for you! I'm sorry I-"

Mr. Ray was _struck_ down in _seconds_ by a punch from Paul.

Paul then roared very loudly before running through a wall and leaving the arena. He had clearly lost his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Baseball Stadium, the Red Runners were facing another baseball team but they weren't having any better luck in winning. Coach Perkins called a timeout to figure out a new strategy for the team.

"Okay Runners, we need to get our act together! This is our last chance to get out of the losing bracket! I need someone reliable to go up against their pitcher." said Coach Perkins.

"Let me do it coach! I've been practicing my batting and I think I've raised my average a lot." said Tiffany.

"No way! Coach, I've gotta do it! You know I'm the best batter on the team!" said Lynn.

"Lynn, you know I'd love to put you out there, but you've been in a funk ever since last week! I really need our team to pull through on this! Tiffany, you're in." said Coach Perkins.

"What?! Coach, you're benching me?" asked Lynn, in disbelief.

"Sorry Loud. Let's go Runners! Back on the field!" said Coach Perkins, with a blow of her whistle.

As the Runners ran back on the field, Lynn sat on the bench feeling glum. However, her sadness didn't last long, as she was suddenly called to action.

*red light flashes on Lynn's PortaPendant indicating there's a serious emergency*

"Uh Coach? You think I could use the bathroom?" asked Lynn.

"Sure Loud." said Coach Perkins, focused on the game.

Lynn quickly left the bench and ran over to the bathrooms. Little did she know that Francisco was in the stands watching the game, and saw her running to the bathroom. Assuming something was wrong, he curiously got out of his seat and followed her.

"Don't worry guys. Powerhouse is on the way!" said Lynn, from behind a wall.

"Powerhouse?" said Francisco to himself.

He was clearly confused, but his confusion turned into shock as he saw Lynn transform into Powerhouse.

Powerhouse then sprinted off, headed towards downtown. Francisco, not wanting to miss the action, followed behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown, Super Thunder was currently trying to deal with a boxer gone mad.

"Stop! You're destroying everything!" said Lightning, trying to shock him.

"Yeah! You're off your ROCKER! Hahahaha! Get it?...Cause you're covered in rocks." said Light Show.

"Don't think this is the best time for jokes Light Show!" said Lightning.

Suddenly, Paul screamed in anger and pounded the road, which caused a tremor to spread throughout.

Lightning and Light Show nearly lost their footing and Thunderbolt was pushed back a few feet.

"Aw dang it! He got the wheels stuck!" said Mr. Elastic, trying to rev the engine.

"What is this thing dudes?" asked The Amp.

"Not sure, but we need to get it off the street quickly." said Super Sense.

"Copy that." said Wind Vane, as she created a huge gust of wind to try and push Paul back.

However, he barely moved.

"Let's tag team him sis!" said Freeze, as she skated into the fray, with Flame alongside her.

Freeze and Flame started bombarding the rock man with their elemental attacks, but they weren't doing much. All they were really doing was annoying Paul much more.

*Paul lets out a roar and pushes the twins away from him by moving the ground*

Paul then picked up a lamppost and started breaking nearby shop windows and smashing parked cars. He was on a rampage.

"Hey! Big and ugly! Put the lamppost down! It's time to wrap this up!" said Powerhouse.

Paul did the exact opposite of what she said and threw the lamppost at her. Powerhouse caught it of course, and set it down behind her.

"You've got a real _hard head,_ you know that?" said Powerhouse.

"*knocks against his head* Me. Hard Head." said Hard Head, with a laugh.

Hard Head then started throwing everything he could at Powerhouse. Cars, stop signs, fire hydrants...Powerhouse dodged every single one.

 _"Powerhouse, you don't have to take this guy alone you know."_ said Madame L, via telepathy.

"I've got this Madame. I'm not gonna lose again." said Powerhouse, as she ran up and punched Hard Head right in the gut.

...

It did nothing. It didn't even leave a dent.

"*laughs* Weak." said Hard Head, as he headbutted Powerhouse and kicked her away from him.

"We have to help Powerhouse!" exclaimed Lightning.

"I don't think we can Lightning. None of our attacks are doing anything against him. Powerhouse's super strength is our best bet on defeating him." said Super Sense.

Meanwhile, Francisco had made it to Main Street, where the fight was taking place. Powerhouse suddenly crash landed in front of him and Hard Head had followed her.

He hid behind a bench as Powerhouse and Hard Head continued to fight. Hard Head then saw said bench and decided to use it as ammo. He picked it up, which revealed Francisco hiding there. Powerhouse was in shock when she saw him, but even more so by what Hard Head did to him.

Hard Head caused a rock spire to emerge from the ground right where Francisco was standing. Francisco was launched into the air but was luckily caught by Wind Vane.

Powerhouse couldn't believe what just happened. This big brute had the nerve to _strike_ her friend down and leave her standing there like she was some kind of _third_ wheel. That was it for Powerhouse. She was done with this guy.

"*digs into the ground, her hands radiating anger* You're gonna pay for that you oversized boulder!" exclaimed Powerhouse.

She then sent out a tremor of her own that pushed Hard Head back a bit. Powerhouse focused herself and started hurling rocks and boulders at Hard Head from the ground.

"Is Powerhouse like, moving the Earth?" asked Invisi-Girl astonished.

"Amazing! Powerhouse has the power of petromancy as well!" said Super Sense, in awe.

Hard Head tried fighting back, sending waves of rock spires at Powerhouse. However, Powerhouse jumped atop a series of spires and jumped into the air. She delivered a punch to the ground as she landed, which produced four large rock spires from the ground that trapped Hard Head in place.

"*panting and sweating* I win." said Powerhouse, feeling fulfilled in this moment.

Just then, police arrived at the scene and an ambulance was called to take Francisco to the hospital.

* * *

Later that day, at Royal Woods Hospital...

"Ooh! He's waking up!" said Margo.

"*slowly opens his eyes* Wh-What happened?" asked Francisco.

"That's what I wanna know." said Lynn.

"Yeah! Why were you out there in the streets with that monster on the loose? (to Lynn) And you! Where'd you disappear to? After Coach benched you, I didn't see you anymore." said Margo.

"I had a...bathroom emergency." said Lynn.

"Oh. Say no more. I understand. *cell phone starts ringing* I have to take this. My mom's calling me." said Margo, as she left the room.

"And then there were two..." said Francisco.

"*smirks* One of us shouldn't have been out there today though." said Lynn.

"You talking about me or you?" said Francisco.

"Huh?" said Lynn confused.

"I know the Powerhouse is you Lynn. I saw you transform. That's why I followed you out there to the battle. I just wanted to see the action!" said Francisco.

"Looks like the action pulled you in." said Lynn.

"*smirks* Yeah..." said Francisco.

"Listen, Francisco, no one's really supposed to know about my secret identity, so if you could-"

"Oh I know the deal Lynn. I read comics. Your secret's safe with me." said Francisco, extending his hand for a hand shake.

"*shakes his hand* I expect to see you out on the field in a week." said Lynn.

"You might not have to wait that long miss, if Remedy here can help your friend." said Ms. Shift, entering the room with Remedy.

Lynn and Francisco just smiled at each other.

* * *

Later that night, at an unknown location...

"Listen, I was almost killed by that maniac! He turned on me! You told me that those pills would only give him a boost in energy!" said Mr. Ray.

"*chuckles* They did boost his energy right? The problem here is that you disobeyed my instructions. One pill per two months. Any more than that can cause unforeseen side effects." said the unknown person.

"Yeah like turning into a rock monster? Look, I need a refund alright? I'm out of a job! And I know the police are gonna be looking for me soon." said Mr. Ray.

"I cannot help you. All sales are final. Now, please don't contact me again. There are many other customers who are waiting to be _super enhanced_. Your client was just the first of many test subjects." said the unknown person, as he laughed maniacally.

Mr. Ray got creeped out by this, and ran away as fast as he could, leaving the identity of the person he was speaking to a mystery.

* * *

 **And it's going to stay a mystery! At least for now. Who's behind these super pills and more importantly, who will be their next victim? There's more to come from this story line in the future so stay tuned!**

 **Until next time, I've been 65rogeryork. Later guys.**

 ** _Oh and put a 3 in a review if you found the "three strikes" hidden in this episode. See ya!_**


	17. Episode 17: Hallowed Eve

**_Boo!_**

 **If you got scared by that, you might not be ready for this chapter. It is once again the month of October and that means it's time for another _SLTS Halloween Special!_ It's sure to be quite a fright.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Allanarcher777 -** **I'm not** **saying who's who just yet. However, I will say that there's a deep story behind these super pills. Everything will be explained in due time.**

 **Guest -** **Okay. That's fine. It was just a suggestion. Oh and don't worry about those two bullies, they'll get what's coming to them soon enough.**

 **Guest - Penny Arcade would be in elementary school. I'd say either 4th or 5th grade.**

 **Indy Scott - Yup, Hard Head's down for now, but he's not entirely out as yet.**

 **J - I'm glad you liked last episode. You may be onto something with Mr. Grouse. You'll hopefully see him appear in one of these episodes soon.**

 **Matthew Crispin - I appreciate you describing your Cartel Mayhem idea in full detail. Don't worry, I'm not annoyed with you. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **The Season 3 poll is still going strong! If you haven't voted yet, you still have plenty of time! Voting ends when Episode 25 is posted! Keep your fingers crossed for Season 3!**

 **Alright, it's time for things to get a little spooky! Hopefully not too much. Who is Super Thunder facing on this Halloween? You have to read to find out.**

 **[insert evil laugh here]**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: This episode's villain was inspired by Indy Scott. Thank you for your idea!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 17: Hallowed Eve**

It was once again October 31st. Halloween had descended upon the town of Royal Woods. It was close to midnight and many people had shut their doors for the night. Halloween was practically over. The Louds didn't know it yet but tonight was going to be the longest Halloween of their lives.

"Come on Lola! Let's just go home! It's almost midnight! Everyone's pretty much gone to bed!" said Lincoln, dressed in a pirate costume.

"No way Lincoln! I'm not going back home with four pieces of candy! This is so unfair! People are really cheap these days!" said Lola upset. She was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein.

"To be fair Lola, you did eat most of your candy in between houses." said Lisa, dressed as Albert Einstein.

"Whatever! I still want more!" said Lola, crossing her arms.

"Come on sis, let's be real about this. It's really late. There's no more houses to go to!" said Lana, trying to reason with her sister. She was dressed as a robot.

"Yes there is." said Lola suddenly, with a devious smile on her face.

Lana turned around and followed her gaze to a run-down wooden house that looked seemingly abandoned.

"Y-You're not thinking about _that_ house are you?" asked Lincoln nervously.

"Yup! I'm getting some candy! Look! The lights are on!" said Lola, seeing some visible light coming from the window.

"I don't know about this Lola. There's something familiar about this house. I know I've seen it before...but where?" said Lucy, who was dressed as a vampire.

"Well while you figure that out, I'm gonna score some candy! Come on Lana, you're coming with me." said Lola.

"W-What?" said Lana.

"Just go with her Lana. No one's gonna answer the door anyway. Just hurry up please. Mom and Dad are gonna be expecting us back already!" said Lincoln.

"Alright. Let's go Lolz." said Lana, as she and her twin sister approached the shady house.

As they approached it, Lily (who was being held by Lincoln) put her hands over her eyes, not feeling very good about this situation. She was dressed as an ice cream cone.

The twins walked up the wooden steps, each one creaking beneath the weight of their feet. Once they made it to the front porch, Lana noticed something about the lights Lola saw in the window.

"Hey, that light's coming from those candles!" said Lana.

"So? There's nothing weird about that." said Lola, approaching the door.

"Lolz..." said Lana, really feeling uneasy about this.

Lola knocked on the front door and then waited for a response.

"...See? There's no one home! Let's go Lola." said Lana.

"Oh there's someone home. (to the house) You're not about to scam me out of candy! Open up!" exclaimed Lola, as she started aggressively knocking on the door.

Suddenly, the candles that were lit in the window simultaneously went out. Lana got really creeped out by this.

"Lola, we need to go." said Lana.

"No! Not until I get my candy!" said Lola, practically banging on the door at this point.

 _"Hey!...Quiet that racket or else!"_

"Just give me some candy lady and we'll leave!" said Lola.

"Or we can leave now! Come on Lolz!" said Lana, trying to pull her sister behind her.

"No Lana! What has gotten into you?" said Lola.

"What has gotten into you?! Do you not see how creepy this is right now?" said Lana.

"Like I told you there's nothing creepy about this." said Lola.

Just then, the front door suddenly squeaked open.

"See? We're about to get our candy and then we'll leave." said Lola.

Suddenly, Lisa and Lucy sensed something off about this situation at the same time. Lisa received a vision of the future and it didn't include candy.

"Lola! Lana! Get out of there!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Yeah, that lady's not gonna give you candy!" said Lucy.

"What are you talking about? Of course she's gonna-"

Lola stopped talking mid-sentence as she and Lana were met with the ghastly face of a witch.

She was tall with a crooked nose and had blue skin. She had the traditional witch attire on. A long black dress and a pointed black hat.

 _"You two girls dare disturb the resting place of Hallowed Eve?!"_ asked Hallowed Eve.

"W-W-W-We're sorry-!"

 _"I have no use for your apologies! As punishment for your insolence, I will require your souls."_ said Hallowed Eve, cutting Lana off.

Suddenly, Hallowed Eve stopped talking as she appeared to be under some sort of control.

"Run guys! I'm not sure how long I can hold her off!" said Lucy, using her telepathy to control the witch's mind.

Lola and Lana wasted no time in getting out of there. They rejoined their group on the sidewalk and they immediately started fleeing from the house.

 _"*breaks free of Lucy's hold* Argh! No one can escape from Hallowed Eve!...Especially on Halloween."_ said Hallowed Eve, as she started maniacally laughing.

She suddenly summoned her broom and magic wand to her.

 _"*climbs onto her broom* I will ensure that this Halloween will be their last."_ said Hallowed Eve, as she took off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House...

"I'm getting worried honey. They were supposed to be back an hour ago." said Rita, checking the time.

"Maybe we should go looking for them. They can't be too far!" said Lynn Sr.

"Do you want me to do an aerial search?" asked Lori.

Just then, Lincoln and his younger sisters burst through the front door. They were panting heavily and were physically exhausted.

"Oh kids! I'm so glad you're home! We were starting to get worried!" said Rita relieved.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Lynn.

"We saw a witch!" exclaimed Lana.

"A witch?" asked Leni curious.

"Yeah! A real one! A pointed hat and everything! She was about to take our souls!" said Lincoln.

"I fear that she may still be after us." said Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Lola, now feeling uneasy.

"The witch's name is Hallowed Eve. That house we were at was the house where she used to make her spells. She died in that house and it became her resting place." said Lucy.

"You know, you'd think they'd fence something like that off!" said Lincoln.

"Actually Lincoln, that house isn't supposed to exist right now according to the town records. It was demolished over 300 years ago!" said Lisa.

"Oh great. We have another ghost house to deal with dude?" asked Luna.

"No, we have a ghost witch to deal with. I believe the witch we saw is the spirit of Hallowed Eve. Somehow she's escaped from the spirit realm and we have to find the opening to send her back." said Lucy.

"Well, where do we find that at?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't know. Me and Geo will have to search for it. We have to move quickly though." said Lucy.

Suddenly, a loud cackle seemingly echoed throughout the Loud House.

"I don't like the sound of that voice..." said Lynn Sr., clutching to his wife.

Suddenly, all the lights went out in the house, leaving the place dark.

"Yikes! I guess all the other LIGHTS are OUT! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Luan, this is no time for jokes!" said Lola.

"Yeah dude!" said Luna.

"Um, if you don't mind, I'm just gonna hold onto you Luan. I don't like the dark." said Leni, clutching to Luan.

"It's alright Leni. You STICK with me and we'll all GLOW UP! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan again.

Just then, shrill screams were heard from Lynn Sr. and Rita.

"Mom?! Dad?! What's going on?!" asked Lincoln, now frightened.

The lights suddenly came back on and the Loud kids stared at their parents. Or what once was. Their parents' bodies seemed to have lost all life they had and were now just lifeless, empty shells.

"Mama?" said Lily, seeing the shell of her mother standing there.

She reached out to her, but Rita's lifeless body just fell to the ground with a thud. Lynn Sr.'s body did the same.

"What happened to our parents?!" asked Lana.

 _"Their souls are now mine. And the rest of you will join them!"_ said Hallowed Eve, her evil cackle echoing throughout the house.

"We've gotta get out of here!" said Lynn, heading for the front door.

However, a ghastly gate made of blue fire suddenly appeared to block the door.

"We can go through the chimney!" said Lana, only for the same fire gate to end up blocking that exit.

Lola suddenly made a desperate dash for the back door in the kitchen which was also blocked off.

"*screams* Let us out of here!" exclaimed Lola.

 _"*cackles* There is no escape. You will all perish tonight."_ said Hallowed Eve.

 _"*establishes a telepathic link* Geo! Open a portal in the living room! We need to get out of here!"_ thought Lucy.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in the living room and the Louds started disappearing into it.

 _"No! You will not get away!"_ exclaimed Hallowed Eve, as she summoned some undead hands to rise up from beneath the Louds' floorboards.

These hands unfortunately grabbed Luna by the ankles and started pulling her underneath.

"No! Luna!" exclaimed Lori.

"*struggling to pull herself up* _Carry on my wayward song dudes._ " said Luna, as the zombie hands dragged her underneath.

"No!" exclaimed Lori.

"Lori, we gotta go!" said Lucy, as she pulled Lori through the portal just as it closed.

 _"These ones are gonna be a bit hard to catch. It seems we're both playing with magic."_ said Hallowed Eve, with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Loud siblings...

*a portal opens and the Loud siblings (minus Luna) and the pets pop out*

"Where are we?" asked Lynn.

"I think Geo took us to the docks." said Lucy.

"Good thinking Geo. You'll get a treat later. If we get out of this mess. Lucy, you and Geo need to find that portal quickly. That witch is bound to be back soon." said Lisa.

"Right. Come on Geo, let's make some rifts." said Lucy, as she and Geo activated their PortaPendants, and donned their super attire.

"Good luck you guys! Remember you're doing this for Mom and Dad!" said Leni.

"And Luna!" said Lori.

Madame L nodded as Rift created a portal and they disappeared into it.

"This...this is all my fault." said Lola.

"Lola, what are you saying sis?" asked Lana.

"Lana, this is all my fault! I was stupid and selfish and put us all in danger! Now, Mom, Dad, and Luna are gone and any one of us could be next!" exclaimed Lola.

"Okay Lola, literally calm down. We're not gonna solve anything by freaking out. Lucy and Geo are trying to find the rift to send that witch back home, but while we wait for them, we've gotta stand strong together." said Lori.

"Yeah. We're a team." said Lynn.

"We're Lightning-"

"And the Thunder!" exclaimed the Loud siblings all together.

They then activated their PortaPendants (including the pets) and became Super Thunder.

Suddenly, Charles barked at something he saw behind them.

"What is it boy?" asked Freeze, turning around.

Her siblings saw the expression on her face change to one of dread. They knew that wasn't good. Super Thunder all turned around to see a figure in a hockey mask sporting a machete. He was standing motionless between two buildings.

"*gulps* I don't think he's here to play hockey." said Wind Vane.

"No kidding. He's already on THIN ICE." said Light Show.

Suddenly, a howl was heard from the Louds as a werewolf suddenly appeared atop some nearby crates.

"Something freaky is going on and I don't like it!" said Lightning.

"Um guys? There's another guy on those containers over there. I think he totes just got out of the bathroom." said Invisi-Girl.

Super Thunder turned to see that Invisi-Girl was referring to a mummy.

"I'll have to update our sister's knowledge on the mummy at some point. Right now, we need a plan Super Thunder." said Super Sense.

"Lightning?" said Powerhouse.

"Uh...I say we split up! There are 12 of us now, so 4 of us in each group can take out our monsters!" said Lightning.

"I got dibs on the werewolf!" said Powerhouse.

"I don't think this is a situation where you'd want to call dibs on something." said Lightning.

Suddenly, the werewolf pounced at Wind Vane to which she responded with a powerful wind gust.

"Aww yeah! The fight's on!" said Powerhouse, as she ran after the beast.

"I've got her." said Wind Vane, as she took to the sky.

Suddenly, Super Sense received a vision.

"Lightning! Look out!" exclaimed Super Sense.

The figure with the machete was about to attack Lightning when Wolfhound suddenly pounced on him.

"Atta boy Wolf!" said Freeze.

*Invisi-Girl feels something tap her on her shoulder and turns around to see the mummy*

"*shrieks and kicks the mummy away* You're not my mummy!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Ha! Good one!" said Light Show.

Super Thunder were now in battle with creatures from Hallowed Eve's horror. Only time will tell if they'll escape this witch's wrath.

* * *

Meanwhile with Madame L and Rift...

*portal opens on a farm and Madame L and Rift pop out*

"Maybe the rift will be somewhere in the farmland. Royal Woods was known for that back then." said Madame L.

Rift just squeaked as the two of them started searching the farmland. They started walking through some cornfields and passed by a scarecrow. Unbeknownst to them, the scarecrow's eyes suddenly glowed red and he appeared to have come alive.

Just then, Madame L sensed an evil presence in their midst. She looked up and saw the silhouette of a witch fly across the moon.

"Oh no..." said Madame L.

Suddenly, Madame L felt herself drop through a hole and land back in another section of the cornfield.

"What's up Rift?" asked Madame L.

Suddenly, the scarecrow jumped over the corn stalks ready to attack them. Madame L used her telekinesis to hold the scarecrow in place.

Meanwhile Rift heard something approaching them quickly. Since he was so low to the ground, this thing was vibrating his ball.

Madame L heard something approaching them too and turned her head to see a headless horseman trotting swiftly down the field.

"Rift...run." said Madame L, as she let go of the scarecrow and she and Rift started running away from the horseman.

 _"*cackles* Did you really think you could escape my tricks? You call yourself a witch and the only spell you can do is create portals."_ said Hallowed Eve.

"I'm not a witch! You're the witch! I'm a superhero!" said Madame L.

Rift then created a portal and he and Madame L disappeared into it.

"Phew! That was close Geo." said Madame L.

She and Rift were now floating in between dimensions.

 _"You think you're safe?"_

Madame L nearly dodged a fireball that was shot at her. She looked up in horror to see that Hallowed Eve had followed them in between dimensions.

 _"You can keep vanishing all you want, but I will always find you. No portal can save you from my wrath!"_ said Hallowed Eve, as she used her magic wand to start bombarding Madame L and Rift with fireballs.

"Rift! Quick! Open another portal! Hurry!" said Madame L.

Rift quickly opened another portal and he and Madame L disappeared once again.

* * *

Back with Super Thunder...

*Powerhouse is sparring with the werewolf*

"Come on furball! Hit me with your best shot! _Nobody rocks the house!_ " said Powerhouse.

The werewolf suddenly slashed Powerhouse's side and she started heavily bleeding.

"Agh! I'm hit! Quick! Someone get...Rem-"

Powerhouse suddenly collapsed, her body lying motionless on the ground. Her soul then floated out of her body and into the air.

"Dang it Lynn!" said Wind Vane in frustration.

Suddenly, the werewolf was attacked by fireballs and light energy.

"Let's LIGHT this place up! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

Fireball meowed which sounded a lot like the Louds' typical sigh. Light Show, Fireball and Wind Vane then started attacking the werewolf.

There's something they didn't know though. Powerhouse's soul may have left her body, but her body wasn't dead.

*Powerhouse's irises suddenly glow yellow*

Meanwhile with the mummy...

"*punching and kicking away at the mummy* Why won't you leave me alone?! This is totes creepy!" exclaimed Invisi-Girl.

Suddenly, Super Sense received another vision of danger, but her warning was too late.

"Invisi-Girl! Watch out!" exclaimed Super Sense.

"Huh? Ahh!-"

Invisi-Girl's cries were cut off as two giant hands made of sand had rose up from the ground and squished her. Invisi-Girl's soul flew out from in between the hands.

"Where are those souls going?" said Super Sense to herself.

Just then, Canary Quick suddenly zoomed past her and started pecking fiercely at the mummy.

"Canary! No!" exclaimed Super Sense.

Canary Quick was suddenly swatted down by the mummy

*Canary Quick is on the ground and chirps in pain*

Remedy tried to reach out and heal him, but Canary Quick fainted. His soul then left his body as well. Remedy started crying loudly, very upset by this.

"I know you're upset right now Remedy, but we can't afford to lose each other! Come on! Let's meet up with the others!" said Super Sense, as she and Remedy sprinted off.

Meanwhile with Mr. Machete...

*Wolfhound has the machete figure pinned on the ground*

"How do we beat this creep?! My fireballs are doing nothing to him!" said Flame.

"I don't know Flame. We need more help." said Lightning.

"Lightning!"

Lightning turned around to see Super Sense and Remedy approaching him.

"What's up Sense?" asked Lightning concerned.

"What's up is that we've lost more members. Invisi-Girl and Walt are gone." said Super Sense.

"What?!" exclaimed Flame distraught.

Just then, Wind Vane, Light Show, and Fireball crash landed in the midst of them, seemingly launched by something.

"Guys! What happened?!" asked Lightning.

"*coughs* Powerhouse..." said Wind Vane, as her soul left her body.

Light Show and Fireball's souls left their bodies as well.

"No! Not them too!" exclaimed Freeze.

"What did she mean by Powerhouse?" asked Lightning.

"I think that's what she meant!" exclaimed Super Sense, as she pointed at Powerhouse's body standing atop some crates.

She had been turned into a werewolf and this combined with her super strength was a deadly combination.

*Powerhouse lets out a loud howl*

This howl alerted Wolfhound who lost focus on keeping the machete man pinned for a second. The machete man then bumped Wolfhound off of him and summoned his machete back to him.

Freeze, Flame, Lightning, Super Sense, Remedy, and Wolfhound started backing away from him slowly.

The other werewolf appeared next to Powerhouse and the mummy also appeared surrounding the remaining Louds.

"I really didn't want it to end like this..." said Lightning.

"*starts sobbing* We're gonna die and it's all my fault!" exclaimed Flame upset.

"Flame, we're Super Thunder, and we don't give up until there's nothing else we can do. We can't go down like this." said Lightning.

"I'm with you on that bro." said Freeze.

"*wipes her tears away* You're right Lightning. I can handle the mummy." said Flame.

"Wolf will get the wolves. I got the machete guy." said Lightning.

"What about me?" asked Freeze.

"Freeze, I need you to get Super Sense and Remedy out of here." said Lightning.

"B-But what about you?!" asked Freeze.

"Don't worry about me. Find Madame L. I'm sure she needs help." said Lightning.

Freeze sniffled a bit before hugging her brother.

"I love you Lincoln." said Freeze.

"I love you too. Now go!" said Lightning.

"Hope you gals are ready to slide!" said Freeze, as she started skating forward, leaving the ground behind her coated in ice.

The machete man swung at her with his blade, but Freeze froze his arm solid with an ice blast.

Freeze, Super Sense, and Remedy then slid out of the fray and continued to flee from the fight.

"*starts charging electricity* Let's go Thunder." said Lightning, preparing for battle.

* * *

Back with Madame L and Rift...

*portal opens and Madame L and Rift pop out*

 _"I'm still here!"_ said Hallowed Eve.

*Madame L and Rift disappear into another rift*

*they pop out another rift and see Hallowed Eve*

 _"Surprised?"_ said Hallowed Eve.

*Madame L gasps and Rift makes another portal*

Madame L and Rift are now floating in between dimensions again.

 _"Why don't you give up? There's nowhere to run. I will have your soul!"_ said Hallowed Eve.

"Rift! Open a portal as unpredictable as possible!" exclaimed Madame L, running out of ideas.

Rift then opened a portal and he and Madame L jumped into it.

*Rift is panting in his ball, exhausted*

"*panting* Wh-Where are we?" asked Madame L.

Suddenly, she felt that she was in the presence of spirits. She looked around and saw that she and Rift were inside a house. There were spell books, candles, wands, brooms, and a witch's cauldron sitting atop a fire.

"Gasp! We're in Hallowed Eve's house! The rift must be here! Quick open a portal Geo!" said Madame L.

Before Rift could open a portal however, zombie hands suddenly rose up underneath him and grabbed him.

"Rift! No!" exclaimed Madame L.

The zombie then emerged from beneath the floor revealing itself as the dead body of Luna.

*The Luna zombie growls at Madame L*

"Luna..." said Madame L, to herself.

 _"*cackles and suddenly appears* Welcome to my home! Have a look around! It's the last place you'll ever see!"_ said Hallowed Eve.

"I've had enough of this you witch!" said Madame L, as she started using her telepathy to control Hallowed Eve's mind.

Hallowed Eve screamed out in pain and the Luna zombie took notice of this. She started biting into Rift's ball hoping to chew through it. Rift quickly got out of there by escaping through a portal.

Just then, Hallowed Eve broke free of Madame L's hold on her mind. Rift then reappeared near the witch's fireplace.

 _"Axia appendicus!"_ exclaimed Hallowed Eve, with a sway of her wand.

A skeleton suddenly appeared behind Rift. The skeleton then picked him up and housed him inside his rib cage.

*Rift squeaks in terror*

"Rift! This has gone too far witch!" said Madame L.

 _"You're right!..."_

*The Luna zombie suddenly grabs Madame L*

 _"...It's the end of the road for you!"_ said Hallowed Eve.

"No!"

Suddenly the Luna zombie is struck down by an ice blast. Freeze, Super Sense and Remedy then all enter the house through a window.

"How did you guys find us?" asked Madame L.

"My super hearing picked up your distinct monotone voice. I also heard Rift's squeaks for help." said Super Sense.

Just then, Rift created a portal within the skeleton that stretched it through dimensions. It was destroyed and Rift was freed.

"Quick Rift! Open a portal near the fireplace! It's the access point to the spirit realm!" said Madame L.

Rift opened up the portal and a realm full of ghouls and ghosts was seen. Hallowed Eve then felt herself being pulled into the portal.

 _"No! Halloween is not over!"_ exclaimed Hallowed Eve.

"It's been over! Time for you to get packing creep!" said Freeze.

Hallowed Eve desperately tried to fight the portal's pull, but her fate was inevitable.

 _"You all have brought scorn to my name! Trust that this will not be the last time you hear of Hallowed Eve!"_ exclaimed Hallowed Eve, with a loud cackle.

Hallowed Eve then disappeared into the portal, having been sent back to the spirit realm. The house that the Louds were in also disappeared, no longer serving any purpose in this world.

"Well, the witch is gone. Did we defeat her?" asked Freeze.

Before Madame L could respond, nine orbs of light were suddenly seen floating in their midst. Eight of them flew away from the group, while one of them went into the body of Luna.

Luna's life had been restored and her soul had been placed back in her body.

"Whoa...dudes. I just played the strangest game of limbo..." said Luna.

Freeze, Super Sense, Remedy, and Rift all ran up to her and hugged her.

"*activates communicator* Lightning. Come in." said Madame L.

"I'm here Luce. All the monsters we were fighting disappeared and everyone came back to life!" said Lightning.

"Wait. Has anyone heard from Mom and Dad?" asked Powerhouse, joining the conversation.

"Kids! Are you guys alright?! Where are you?" asked Lynn Sr., via communicator.

"We're fine Dad. We just had one crazy Halloween night." said Lightning.

"Ugh! I don't wanna think about this holiday again until next year!" said Lynn Sr.

"Alright kids, I think it's time you all come home." said Rita, via communicator.

"I couldn't agree more." said Flame, relieved that this nightmare was over.

"Geo! Let's go home." said Madame L.

Rift squeaked with glee as he opened up a portal and he, Madame L, Super Sense, Remedy, Freeze and Luna all disappeared inside.

A portal was also opened at the docks for the rest of Super Thunder to hop through.

* * *

The next morning in the attic of the Loud House...

 _Dear diary,_

 _Last night was a true fright_ _t_ _hanks to the witch Hallowed Eve_. _I don't know how she escaped the spirit realm_ , _a_ _nd that worries me_.

 _Too many spirits are finding access into our world_. _I fear that the spirit realm may be falling apart_. _Sigh..._

 _I guess the only thing my family and I can do now is wait_. _Only time will tell if this Halloween was just a bad dream_ , _o_ _r the beginning of a horrible nightmare._

 _\- Madame L_

* * *

 **I hope you guys are still here. I'm not the best at writing horror but I hope this was at least enjoyable.**

 **Anyway, that's gonna do it for this episode! Next time, I'm finishing the Mario DA! Look out for it!**

 **Until next time guys, I've been 65rogeryork. Happy Halloween** **.**


	18. Episode 18: Wild Life

**It's been too long since the last episode and I apologize for the hiatus! This episode is going to change the usual formula up a bit, but I hope you guys still enjoy it.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Matthew Crispin -** **Hallowed Eve will return and it will be quite the surprise when she does. In regards to your idea of the Superiors, I don't think I will use it, simply because besides DJ Rhythm and Cadence, I want the other villains to be solo at least for their next appearance. I still appreciate your suggestion though.**

 **JTWAS1994 - I actually thought of using the Harvester, but I had already used him last season in Episode 20, when Princess Bergamot had trapped Lincoln in a recurring dream with the crazed farmer.**

 **Brizillaking1 - I really would like to include a Thanos style character in the future, but yeah, it definitely won't be right now (If this series made it to Season 5 that would be AMAZING). I am interested in the idea though and I will keep it in mind.**

 **Guest - I'll try to bring Trashy back in eventually. I'm not sure when yet. As for Lisa's robots, I do plan on including them in an episode at some point. Stay tuned.**

 **Hank Hawk Guest - Oh okay. I guess I misunderstood you. Glad that's cleared up.**

 **Indy Scott - Yeah, thanks for your idea! It was perfect for a Halloween Special.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Just a reminder that the Season 3 poll is still up and running! Keep those votes coming! Voting ends when Episode 25 is posted.**

 **You know, we've seen each of the members of Super Thunder in action this season. However, there are four members of the team that haven't really gotten their paws wet yet.**

 **(Well, I guess that would only apply to three** **of them...)**

 **Anyway, this episode's about the _Thunder Pets!_ It's time for some animal action! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB:** **This episode's villains were suggested by Zoo Master and a guest reviewer. Shout out goes to J for suggesting the main structure of the villain team.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 18:** **Wild Life**

Dawn is just rising over the Green Mile Pet Sanctuary. One of the workers, Schmitty, is making his usual morning rounds.

"Badger, check. Fox, check. Raccoon, check. Guinea pig..."

Schmitty paused as the guinea pig seemed to be giving him a death stare.

"...check." said Schmitty, as he continued his rounds, slightly freaked out.

The guinea pig's name was Gunther and he previously belonged to the scientists at the _Mutagene Labs._ After the labs had been shut down by Super Thunder, he and several other animals were moved to animal shelters after being tortuously experimented on.

Gunther hated humans because of this, and now wanted revenge. It was by pure coincidence that his wish would come true today.

"Rabbits, check. Snake, che-"

Schmitty paused once again as he saw a black, tar-like substance seeping underneath the door from outside. He walked over to the door to examine it, which was a decision he would immediately regret.

The tar-like entity suddenly hopped off the ground and attacked Schmitty. He stumbled back, blinded by the shifty assailant.

Gunther smirked as he knew exactly what was going on. He looked up and saw that a pigeon wearing an aviator's hat had perched himself in an open window.

Today was the day that he would be free.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House, the Louds were saying goodbye to their pets, as they were leaving for the weekend.

"And you're sure they'll be okay home alone by themselves Lisa?" asked Rita.

"I assure you that they will be fine mother." said Lisa.

"But what if there's an emergency?! Would they be able to handle it?" asked Lynn.

"They've been capable in battle before. Plus, they've had a lot of training." said Lincoln.

"Yeah! They've become REAL ANIMALS! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Louds groaned at her joke as usual.

"*honks horn* Come on guys! If we wanna make it to Aunt Ruth's before lunch, we gotta leave now!" shouted Lynn Sr.

"Knowing how Aunt Ruth cooks, I don't think we wanna make it to lunch at all." muttered Lola, under her breath.

Lana stifled a chuckle at her sister's comment.

"Alright Thunder Pets, we're trusting you guys to be on high alert while we're gone. Charles, I'm placing you in charge of the team. I rewired your PortaCollar so that any emergency calls would come to you." said Lisa.

Charles barked happily in response.

"Be safe pets!" said Leni.

"Stay out of the fridge Cliff! Fire and gas don't mix!" said Lola.

Cliff uttered a low meow in disappointment.

"Bye guys! Good luck Charles!" said Lincoln, as he shut the door behind him.

The pets watched as their family piled into Vanzilla. The van then backed out of the driveway and took off heading for their destination.

Just as the pets were about to relax, Charles' PortaCollar suddenly started buzzing.

*Charles taps the collar which answers the call*

"Super Thunder! There's chaos breaking out at the Green Mile Pet Sanctuary! Can you guys put a stop to it?" asked Chief Barnes, over the call.

Charles barked in response as a way of saying 'yes'. However, this response confused the Chief.

"Hello?...Was that a bark?" asked Chief Barnes confused.

"That must be Wolfhound of the Thunder Pets sir. I must have forgotten to tell you that Super Thunder has called out for the weekend." said Peters.

"Oh. I see. Okay then, Thunder Pets! Can you all handle this?" asked Chief Barnes.

All the pets answered at once (which was barking, chirping, squeaking and meowing), essentially saying 'yes'.

"Alright! I'll see you in action Thunder Pets!" said Chief Barnes, as he ended the call.

The pets then activated their PortaCollars and transformed into the Thunder Pets.

Charles barked at Rift, who opened a portal to take them to the Pet Sanctuary. The Thunder Pets then disappeared into the portal.

Meanwhile, at the Pet Sanctuary, things had gone awry. Schmitty was still wrestling with the mystery tar that was plastered on his face, while the pigeon had flown into the building and started freeing all the caged animals.

The pigeon seemed to have some sort of magnetic ability, as he was able to unlatch the metal locks with a flap of his wings. As the animals escaped their cages, Corinne suddenly burst into the room and was shocked at the scene.

"Schmitty! What the heck happened in here?!" exclaimed Corinne.

The tar-like entity suddenly released itself from Schmitty's face, allowing him to breathe. The tar then took the form of a black cat. This one sporting an earring in his left ear.

Corinne didn't know what to make of this and was dumbfounded even more by what happened next.

A black bear wearing a magenta collar encrusted with black jewel stones suddenly broke through a wall of the building, which allowed the freed animals to escape. Corinne noticed that Gunther was climbing atop the pigeon's back, ready to escape as well. She wasn't going to let them go that easily however.

"Stop right there you two!" yelled Corinne, as she attempted to catch the pair with her net.

However, she ended up catching something much larger.

*the black bear's head is caught in the net and she breaks it getting free*

"Uh oh." said Corinne, as the bear was about to retaliate, but was suddenly ambushed by another beast.

*Wolfhound is biting down on the bear's paw to which the bear is trying to shake him loose*

Canary Quick suddenly zoomed over to Gunther and the pigeon and flew around them quickly in circles. This managed to disorient the pigeon which made him lose his balance and drop Gunther.

Gunther squeaked as he fell, but instead of hitting the floor, he ended up right back in a cage. He was confused, until he saw Rift roll up in front of the cage. He had created a portal to send him in there.

"Ha! Good work little hamster! I know you have a name but, I don't really keep up with the superhero stuff in this town. *picks up the cage* I think we're gonna need to relocate this little guy." said Schmitty.

Suddenly, Schmitty felt a sharp jolt run through his body. He got zapped so bad that his skeleton became visible for a split second.

Schmitty fell to the ground, paralyzed, and dropped the cage as well. Rift turned to see that a ferret was responsible for the sudden shock.

The ferret was sporting a black bandana with skull insignias on it. She smirked and then started firing bolts of electricity at Rift. Rift dodged this attack by disappearing into a portal. Meanwhile, the black bear had had enough of Wolfhound and finally launched the hybrid off of her.

The pigeon then regained his bearings and freed Gunther once more using his magnetism powers. Gunther climbed onto the pigeon's back as he began to take flight.

"No! Stop! You can't leave!" said Corinne, about to chase after them.

As soon as she said this, the tar cat stuck her in place using his sticky tar. Fireball tried to do a sneak attack on him by using his flamethrower breath, but the tar cat was too sly.

He dodged the fiery attack at the last second by turning into tar. Gunther and his animal posse then booked it out of there, leaving the sanctuary in shambles.

*Wolfhound gets up and shakes himself off*

The other Thunder Pets all gathered around him feeling disappointed that they lost the animal maniacs. However, Wolfhound barked at them in an 'assuring' tone. They'd find Gunther and beat him yet.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gunther and his crew...

*the black bear breaks down a barrier to the boarded up Mutagene Labs*

As the pigeon flew Gunther in, he was suddenly reminded of the torture he had endured when he was used as a "lab rat". He suddenly squeaked for the pigeon to land atop a nearby desk.

Gunther hopped off of him and scurried over to a desk lamp. He lifted it up and placed it aside to reveal a lab coat that was his size and a collar with a speaker box in the center.

*Gunther puts the lab coat and collar on and then presses a button on the collar to turn it on*

"*clears throat* Is this thing working?...Ah-ha! Eureka! It works! With this collar, I will no longer be written off as some common animal! I will be superior in each and every way!" said Gunther, his squeaks being converted into actual speech due to the voice collar.

The other animals started cheering for him with each of their distinctive sounds. All of them except the ferret.

"*notices the ferret just standing there* Hey _Street Cat,_ who's the new recruit?" asked Gunther.

Street Cat said something but it was just a series of 'meows'.

"Oh you and _Compass_ picked her up near the hospital? Interesting..." said Gunther.

Compass cooed and flapped his wings in response.

"I was very impressed by your performance earlier. You really gave that human simpleton the shocking he deserved! What's your name by the way?" asked Gunther.

The ferret uttered some squeaks as a response.

"You don't have a name? *laughs* Okay. No matter. There'll be time for that later. With this crew, there's no way any humans will be able to stop us! There's just one more thing we need. Well, rather, one more thing that I need." said Gunther.

The animals all looked at him in suspense.

"You remember that beast who attacked you _Onyx?_ That hybrid is the key to my evolution! I'm going to extract his DNA and modify it into a formula that will make me the strongest and smartest guinea pig that ever lived!" said Gunther, explaining his plan.

Onyx growled slightly at the mention of Wolfhound. She wanted to get revenge on him for leaving one of her paws with visible bite marks.

"Patience Onyx. We will get that powered pooch. Street, you, Onyx, and the recruit here are going to cause a scene downtown. This will attract the attention of the Thunder Pets. Bring the hybrid back to me alive. Understand?" said Gunther.

Street, Onyx, and the ferret all responded and then left the lab building, heading for downtown.

"*smirks* Come on Compass, let's start cleaning this place up." said Gunther.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods PD, the Thunder Pets and the Chief were currently in the research department, trying to figure out this ordeal.

"This is a list of all the known animals that were experimented on at the Mutagene Labs." said Natalie, displaying the list on a computer screen.

"According to these files, all the animals were moved to various animal shelters either in Royal Woods or other areas since the Mutagene Labs were shut down." said Daniel, handing the files over to the Chief.

"Hmm...and what animals were involved in the breakout again?" asked Chief Barnes, looking at the files.

"After watching the footage from the security cameras at Green Mile, it appears that a guinea pig, pigeon, bear, cat, and ferret were the main ones involved in the attack." said Natalie, reviewing the footage.

"I recognize a guinea pig named Gunther, a pigeon named Compass, and a cat named Street Cat on this list, but I don't see a bear or ferret anywhere." said Chief Barnes.

"We believe that bear is Onyx. A stunt bear that went missing from Ol' Royal's Wacky Circus World a few months ago." said Daniel.

"We're not sure where the ferret came from though. There's no record of it anywhere in our database." said Natalie.

"Well, regardless, we need to find these animals as soon as possible. Including the other ones that escaped." said Chief Barnes.

"It's gonna be kind of hard to do that Chief. They're animals. They can hide practically anywhere." said Daniel.

Just then, Peters burst into the room, a bit frantic.

"Sir, there's a commotion going on downtown. It sounds like those animals from earlier are behind it." said Peters.

"That's about as good of a start to a search as any! Thunder Pets, are you ready?" asked Chief Barnes.

The Thunder Pets all responded happily before disappearing into a portal created by Rift.

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown, traffic was flowing through a busy intersection. Suddenly, the traffic lights started to short out, switching from red to green simultaneously.

This confused drivers who were in the process of crossing the intersection. Suddenly, these drivers found that their wheels had gotten stuck in something.

"*opens her car door and inspects her front tire* What is that? Slime?" asked the woman, observing the sticky black substance.

"It's tar! *slams his car door in aggravation* These union workers are getting paid for unpaved roads?! This is ridiculous!" exclaimed a man, who was visibly angry.

At this point, the intersection had become a huge traffic jam and many people were beyond frustrated. However, that frustration quickly turned into fear once certain citizens noticed a huge threat charging at them.

"Everyone run! It's a bear!" exclaimed a random male citizen.

Frightened citizens started fleeing in every direction as Onyx chased after them. A group of citizens were trying to squeeze through a tiny gap between stuck cars, but couldn't fit through. As Onyx approached them, they thought they were goners, until they suddenly felt themselves drop through the ground.

*Rift squeaks as he rolls up next to the citizens he saved*

"Thanks Rift!" exclaimed most of the group.

"Oh I just love that little hamster!" said a random female citizen.

Meanwhile, the ferret was perched atop a lamppost when she spotted Canary Quick flying by. She fired bolts of electricity at him that were shaped like daggers.

However, Canary Quick swiftly dodged these attacks and then swooped in to engage the ferret

*Canary Quick fiercely pecks at the ferret causing her to lose balance*

The ferret fell to the street below where Canary Quick was waiting for her. She smirked as she entered a fighting stance.

Onyx was still on a rampage through town attacking innocents. Before she could hurt another group however, Fireball suddenly jumped in front of them and created a flame barrier to keep the bear at bay.

Onyx recoiled from the heat of the blaze, but she didn't have to do this for long. Suddenly, Fireball was attacked by Street Cat, who stuck him to a wall using his sticky tar.

By this point, Onyx had scared everyone away from the intersection, which was the plan all along. Now all she needed was-

*Wolfhound suddenly pounces onto Onyx and the two began clashing with each other*

Wolfhound growled as he bit into Onyx, hoping he would wound her in a way that she would stay down. Unfortunately, like the rest of Gunther's squad, Onyx wasn't a regular black bear.

*Onyx headbutts Wolfhound with great force which launches him into a fire hydrant*

The other Thunder Pets watched in horror as Wolfhound lied there unconscious. Street Cat quickly came over and picked him up to lead him away from the area. However, the Thunder Pets weren't going to let them go so easily.

*Canary Quick starts pecking at Street Cat but is struck by a lightning bolt*

The ferret snickered as she climbed atop Onyx's back and the animal posse fled the scene with Wolfhound in tow.

Rift rolled over to Canary Quick to check on him.

*Canary Quick gets up and starts flying again, a bit dazed*

*Fireball uses his fire breath to melt the tar off of him*

Just then, the Royal Woods PD showed up and found a scene of complete disarray.

"Geez...those animals are really making a mess of things..." said Chief Barnes.

"Hey, aren't there supposed to be four pets?" asked Peters.

Chief Barnes looked over at the Thunder Pets and realized they were one member short.

"Wolfhound! Where's your leader?" asked Chief Barnes.

Fireball and Rift suddenly looked sad, which pretty much conveyed the situation to the authorities.

Just then, Canary Quick started chirping loudly which got everyone's attention. He flew over to a sticky tar trail that was left by Street Cat no doubt.

"Good eye Quick! You pets go on ahead! We'll be right behind you!" said Chief Barnes.

The Thunder Pets then took off down an alleyway, following the trail that they hoped would lead them to Wolfhound.

* * *

Later that night, at the Mutagene Labs, Wolfhound woke up in a daze. He looked around and saw Street Cat, Onyx, and the ferret staring at him. He tried to move but realized his limbs were being held in place by an odd machine.

*Wolfhound is growling very loudly*

"Calm down hybrid. There's no point in fighting. There's no escape from my plans." said Gunther, via his voice collar.

He was standing atop Compass, who had flown right in front of Wolfhound.

*Wolfhound barks at Gunther in anger*

"I am Gunther. Soon to be ruler over all animals and humans! Once I extract your DNA and add it to my own, I will be unstoppable!" said Gunther, as he maniacally laughed.

Wolfhound continued to struggle against the machine, hoping to break free.

"Street Cat, start the machine." said Gunther.

Street Cat pulled the lever down that activated the machine. Wolfhound suddenly howled in pain, as his DNA was seen being forcefully extracted from him.

His DNA flowed through tubes and was collected in a test tube that was within a centrifuge.

"Yes...this is perfect! Soon I will have my revenge." said Gunther, with a devious smile.

Onyx and Street Cat smirked as they watched Wolfhound being physically tortured. However, just behind them, the ferret seemed to be contemplating something.

She didn't know what it was but something about seeing Wolfhound in his current state was upsetting her. She was feeling emotions that she never thought she would have for the hybrid. _Pity and guilt._

*The ferret utters a series of squeaks that catches Gunther's attention*

"What do you mean if we can do this another way? No! This is the only way my plan will work!" said Gunther.

*The ferret squeaks some more*

"My revenge is against humans, however if I have to exploit some animals in the process to achieve my goal, I will do it. Now, enough with the pointless questions recruit. Go keep watch or something." said Gunther.

The ferret sulked away in disbelief at what she just heard. Hearing Wolfhound's screams of pain didn't make the situation any better.

Meanwhile, outside the labs, the other Thunder Pets were witnessing the torture their canine pal was going through. It didn't take them long to get in there to try and save him.

Without warning, Street Cat was suddenly ambushed by torrents of fireballs. He turned into a puddle of tar before he was melted further by the heat.

At the same time, Onyx suddenly dropped through the floor, but reappeared in another corner of the room. Before she could figure out what was going on, she was suddenly tied up with some rope Canary Quick had found.

"Ah! The other Thunder Pets! Welcome to my lair! In a moment, you all are going to witness history, as your fearless wolf so graciously relinquishes his DNA to me." said Gunther, still atop Compass' back.

Wolfhound was getting weaker and weaker. So much so, that he actually reverted back to Charles. Suddenly, an alarm came from the centrifuge indicating that the test tube inside was at full capacity.

"Yes! Finally!" said Gunther excited.

The centrifuge's lid suddenly closed as it started to spin its inside contents rapidly. Wolfhound was then released from the machine, dropping to the floor with a thud.

The Thunder Pets all looked over at Wolfhound and uttered cries in their own sounds for their buddy. This unfortunately distracted them from subduing their opponents and they quickly rose up against them.

*Street Cat binds himself to Fireball while Onyx breaks free of her ropes*

The ferret could see that the Thunder Pets needed help. She looked up and saw that the centrifuge was slowing down. The lid then opened revealing the completed DNA formula.

"*laughs* It's time for me to transform! Compass! Fly me in closer!" said Gunther.

However, just before Gunther could reach his formula, Compass was suddenly struck down by a projectile.

Gunther dropped to the ground and rolled over to see Compass twitching with some form of paralysis. His bones glowed faintly underneath his feathers. Gunther turned around to see the ferret facing him. He instantly adopted a scowl on his face.

"You traitor. Do you have any idea what you're doing?! You don't understand my vision! You're just a rookie! And I'll be darned if I let you ruin my plans because you want to save a mutt!" said Gunther.

Canary Quick suddenly zoomed over and started fiercely pecking at Gunther for making that comment about Wolfhound. The ferret then looked at Rift and pointed above her. Rift understood what she was trying to say and created a portal to send her up there.

She then grabbed the test tube containing Wolfhound's DNA and threw it over to Charles. The formula soaked into his fur which restored the strength of his alter ego.

*Charles transforms into Wolfhound and howls very loudly*

Just then, police sirens could be heard quickly approaching the labs.

"*grunts* I've had enough of this! I'm not going down! Street! Onyx! It's time to go!" said Gunther.

Street Cat suddenly let go of Fireball and shot a tar ball at Canary Quick. It actually managed to hit him and he lost focus in his attack. This allowed Street Cat to quickly scoop Gunther up and put them both on the back of Onyx. Onyx then broke through a wall of the lab and the animals ran off into the night.

The police suddenly appeared at the entrance, weapons drawn, but most of the animal posse had escaped.

"Thunder Pets! I'm glad you guys are okay! I see you all got Wolfhound back and you even caught two members of the group! Good job!" said Chief Barnes.

Rift, Fireball, and Canary Quick suddenly shook their heads as they pointed at the ferret and then to Wolfhound.

"Are you trying to say that this ferret helped you save Wolfhound?" asked Chief Barnes.

The pets all shook their heads 'yes'. Wolfhound then walked over to the ferret and licked her cheek. The ferret squeaked in surprise.

"Haha! Well I'll be! This sure has been an interesting day!" said Chief Barnes.

"Excuse me Chief, Super Thunder has just called in. They've come back early from their trip." said Peters.

"Great! We've got some great news for them! We'll all meet at the station. Hey, can someone get animal control on the line for the pigeon over there?" said Chief Barnes, walking away from the group.

"Come on Thunder Pets and your new friend, I'll show you to the squad car." said Peters, as he led the animals outside.

* * *

A few hours later at Royal Woods PD...

"I still can't believe that all of that happened in a day!" said Ms. Shift.

"It just goes to show that there's always something happening in this town. You all should be proud of your pets though. They really handled the situation well." said Chief Barnes.

"We know! Someone uploaded a video of them saving people downtown!" said Freeze.

"Look at them! Our pets can really kick some butt!" said Flame.

"You guys were real heroes today. We're so proud of you!" said Lightning, as he hugged his pets to him.

He then realized that there was an animal among the group that he didn't recognize.

"Who's this?" asked Lightning.

"Ah! Apparently that's the Thunder Pets' new recruit. She was originally apart of Gunther's crew but I guess she decided to join the other side. She helped the Thunder Pets save Wolfhound." said Chief Barnes.

Wolfhound barked in agreement with this.

"Whoa! That's cool! So what's her name?" asked Powerhouse.

"We don't know if she has a name at this point. We only know the names of Gunther and the rest of his crew." said Chief Barnes.

"Well, what can she do? Maybe we can give her a name." said Wind Vane.

Suddenly, the ferret started generating electricity while the bones underneath her fur could clearly be seen.

"Wow! That's some LIGHT SHOW." said Light Show.

"She's like a living _x-ray!_ " said Lightning astonished.

"Dudes, that's it! We should call her _X-Raid._ " suggested The Amp.

"That's awesome! I already have so many new bandana ideas!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Well then, I guess that's settled. X-Raid, welcome to the team." said Super Sense.

"But more importantly, welcome to the family." said Ms. Shift.

X-Raid blushed as the Thunder Pets suddenly embraced her. She returned the embrace with a squeak of joy.

Super Thunder was touched by this scene.

"Our family just keeps growing by the numbers huh? Oh well, what's one more right?" said Mr. Elastic.

Super Thunder and the Chief then shared a laugh.

The Thunder Pets stood amidst them feeling triumphant. They had handled their first situation by themselves and felt stronger than ever. Especially now that they had a new member on board.

 _Introducing the newest member of the Thunder Pets: X-Raid!_

* * *

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this episode. I'm sorry I've been gone for awhile. My life has been busy as of late. However, as we approach Thanksgiving and Christmas, I'm hoping I'll be able to put out these episodes a bit more consistently.**

 **Oh well, who knows what the future holds? Well, I do. Look forward to two things coming up! A brand new story arc and the first two parter of _Tarantula's Tales_ is on its way!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me everyone and I hope you enjoy your day! With that said, I've been 65!**

 **See ya when I see ya.**


	19. Episode 19: A Nut's House

**I'm not really sure how to describe this episode. It's going to be a little different but in a good way hopefully. I will say that there are a few surprises in store.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Matthew Crispin -** **Yes, DJ Rhythm and Cadence will be teaming up in their next appearance.**

 **JTWAS1994 -** **X-Raid will get a normal pet name in due time. I'll have to think of an origin story though. I may have Lisa create devices for them to talk at some point.**

 **Indy Scott - Yup! And with more animals being added to the Loud House, there's plenty of options for new recruits. And we can always make our own!**

 **J -** **Thanks! I just wish there was more time to do things in life.**

 **Zoo Master - Great! Thanks for the extra facts on Gunther. His next appearance should be quite the spectacle.**

 **Nick Name -** **Thanks! I'm leaning towards Cathy right now, but I still haven't fully decided.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **The Season 3 poll is still going! Voting ends when Episode 25 is posted!**

 **Let's just get to the episode! See you guys at the end! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB:** **This episode's villain was inspired by a few guest reviews I've received. Thank you to the person who created this idea!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 19:** **A Nut's House**

It is the middle of the night at Royal Woods PD and Daniel and Natalie are still busy entering files into the criminal database.

"Did you finish the file for Hard Head yet? I need to send it off to the military base in the morning." said Natalie.

"*yawns* No, I still haven't done that. I've been working on the Gunther animal posse case all night." said Daniel.

"You look tired Dan. Want me to get you a coffee?" asked Natalie.

"*yawns* Sure." said Daniel.

Natalie then left the research department to get some coffee. Meanwhile, Daniel took his glasses off for a moment to rest his eyes.

"Ugh...this is the last time I take an overnight shift..." said Daniel.

*suddenly something is heard clattering against the floor*

"What was that?" asked Daniel.

He put his glasses back on and decided to investigate.

"Better whip out my flashlight." said Daniel, as he turned on the flashlight on his phone.

As he walked through the aisles of shelves containing hundreds of case files, he suddenly heard a slight ruffling noise.

He turned a corner and saw something truly bizarre. He saw what appeared to be a woman in a full body squirrel suit. She had two twin swords strapped to her back, an energy gun holstered to her side, and a belt lined with pouches.

The squirrel character noticed a light being shone on her and quickly turned to face Daniel. He recoiled in fear and quickly ran away.

"Wait! I just wanna talk!" yelled the squirrel lady.

"Stay away! I don't have any money!" exclaimed Daniel.

"*suddenly appears in front of him* I don't want money. (to readers) What does he think this is? (to Daniel) I want something more valuable than that." said the squirrel lady.

"What?!" asked Daniel shaking.

"Where's Dr. Connors' case file? I wanna know where he is." said the squirrel lady.

"Um...mostly all our case files are in our database. We don't really use paper anymore." said Daniel nervously.

"(to readers) So the first two minutes of this chapter was pointless?" asked the squirrel lady.

"What are you talking about?" asked Daniel.

Before the squirrel lady could respond-

"(to author) Hold up 65. I'm going to stop you right there for a second. Before we continue with this scene, just give the readers my actual name please? It saves time."

 ***clears throat* Well, as I was saying...**

Before _Nutball_ could respond, something suddenly hit her in the head.

"Oww!" exclaimed Nutball.

"Stay away from him!" exclaimed Natalie, who had thrown a tape holder at Nutball.

"Really? A tape holder? What, was the tape taken?" asked Nutball.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natalie, now hiding Daniel behind her.

"I wanna know where Dr. Connors is." said Nutball.

"Unfortunately, that information is strictly confidential." said Peters, aiming a taser gun at Nutball.

"Oh please. You're not threatening in the slightest. I can tell that's a taser gun. Wanna see a real one?" said Nutball, aiming her energy gun at Peters.

Peters suddenly fired the taser gun which sent electrical shocks to Nutball's body.

"*squirming on the ground* Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. I need to reinforce this suit with some rubber. (to author) 65, take notes." said Nutball.

"Alright miss, you're coming with me. You'll be detained until morning." said Peters, approaching Nutball with handcuffs.

"Yeah...I don't think so. That would be very disappointing. (to readers) Don't you guys think?" said Nutball.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Peters confused.

Suddenly, Nutball retrieved something that resembled an acorn from one of her pouches and pulled out the pin from the top of it.

*acorn starts beeping*

"*gasps* Look out! It's a grenade!" exclaimed Peters, as he forced himself, Daniel, and Natalie back from the object.

The acorn grenade detonated but instead of exploding, it filled the area with smoke.

"*laughs* You guys are lucky this is only the first scene. Oh well, gotta move the story along so...(to readers) you guys will see me later. Bye!" said Nutball, as she disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

"*coughs* Who was that?" asked Daniel.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling this isn't the last time we're gonna see her. *coughs* I have to call the Chief." said Peters.

"I'll call Super Thunder." said Natalie, as she took out her phone.

* * *

Later that morning at Royal Woods Prison, the sun was just starting to rise over the complex.

The warden was up in his office drinking his morning coffee.

"Do you want to get this over with now or do you want to finish your coffee first?" asked Nutball, suddenly appearing behind the warden.

The warden turned around in shock to see the squirrel villain behind him.

"Who are you?" asked the warden.

"I'm Nutball. Make sure to tell everyone else who asks. I don't feel like repeating myself." said Nutball.

"What do you want?" asked the warden.

"You have a Dr. Oliver Connors housed here correct?" asked Nutball.

"Yeah." said the warden.

"Where is he?" asked Nutball.

"I can't tell you that! It's confidential!" said the warden.

"I knew you would say that. *unsheaths a sword from her back* You know, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use this." said Nutball, brandishing the blade.

"You don't scare me." said the warden.

"Oh you think I'm going to use this on you? *laughs* Oh no. This is to cut the rope." said Nutball.

"What rope?" asked the warden confused.

"This rope." said Nutball, pointing to the rope she was pulling out of one of the pouches on her belt.

A few minutes later, Nutball had the warden tied up to his chair.

"(to readers) This expandable pouch thing is really convenient. Good thinking Guest." said Nutball, with a thumbs up.

"You won't get far with this. This prison is heavily guarded!" said the warden, struggling against his trappings.

"And I still managed to break in with little to no effort? (to readers) Must be a minimum-security prison." said Nutball.

"Now...*releases her claws and approaches the warden*...while you decide to tell me what I need, 65 is gonna cut to the next scene." said Nutball menacingly.

"Who is 65? Is that an inmate number?" asked the warden confused.

"Don't worry about it." said Nutball.

Back at Royal Woods PD, Super Thunder and Chief Barnes had arrived and were filled in on the events of last night.

"I'm really glad you were here to handle that Peters. Who knows what that lunatic would've done with that information?" said the Chief.

"Speaking of information Chief, it sounds like this person has some sort of connection to Dr. Connors." said Ms. Shift.

"Indeed. And if she's planning on releasing him, then we can be in some serious trouble." said the Chief.

"Yeah! We don't need another outbreak in this town!" said Lightning.

"Where is Dr. Connors anyway?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"Dr. Connors is currently locked away in the D-block of the Royal Woods Prison." said Daniel.

"That cell block is usually reserved for insane or demented criminals. Each person on that block is isolated in their own individual cells." said the Chief.

"Boy, if Connors was crazy when he went in there, I'd hate to see him now." said Powerhouse.

"Maybe you should have some extra security watch his cell to make sure he doesn't escape." said Freeze.

"Well that's not up to me. That's the warden's decision. Of course, I can give him a call-"

Just then, coincidentally, the Chief's cellphone started ringing.

"*answers it* Hello?...What?! Okay, I'll send someone right away!" said the Chief, as he hung up.

"Who was that Chief?" asked Peters.

"That was Officer Grady, one of the chief officers of the prison. He says that someone has broken into the warden's office and is holding him hostage!" said the Chief.

"I bet you it's the squirrel lady!" said Daniel.

"Boy, this is real NUTS! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

Everyone groaned as usual.

"We have to get to the prison! To the Thunderbolt gang!" said Mr. Elastic, as he and Super Thunder raced out of the research department.

* * *

Back with Nutball...

"Finally! Back to me. *leans in to the warden* Where is Dr. Connors?" asked Nutball.

"I'm not telling you a thing." said the warden.

Just then, some beeping sounds were heard outside the warden's office. The door suddenly opened and three prison officers entered the room, weapons drawn.

"Stay right where you are! No sudden moves!" said the lead prison officer.

"*shrugs shoulders* (to readers) This outta be fun." said Nutball, as she suddenly backflipped into the air and jump kicked the lead prison officer in the face.

She then kicked the gun out of the hands of the officer on her right and kicked the officer on her left in his chest. This caused him to drop his gun. Then she grabbed both of the officers and knocked their heads together.

The lead officer then got back up on his feet, but was immediately knocked back by Nutball's prehensile tail.

"Looks like you caught my TAIL END! (to readers) Oh yeah. I'm giving Light Show a run for her money." said Nutball.

Nutball then looked at the warden and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm still not telling you anything." said the warden.

"That's okay. I have a feeling I'm about to find out." said Nutball, as she threw a sword at the warden.

Suddenly, a wind gust came out of nowhere and blew the sword away from the warden. The gust was so strong that also toppled the warden over and also knocked Nutball down.

*a key card falls out of the warden's pocket*

"Bingo." said Nutball.

Suddenly, Wind Vane flew into the room.

"Sorry about the window Warden. We'll fix it for you later." said Wind Vane.

"Ouch! Tough break. *grabs the key card and puts it in one of her pouches* For both you and the warden." said Nutball.

"What was that?" asked Wind Vane.

"That's the key card used to access the D-block! You can't let her get away with that!" said the warden.

Wind Vane gasped as she realized the seriousness of this situation.

"Now, I could just end this chapter now, but it's only been three scenes! Let's make this a bit more interesting shall we?" said Nutball, entering a fighting stance.

Wind Vane entered a fighting stance as well and the two suddenly rushed each other.

"So, what's your story? Did the wind get knocked into you?" asked Nutball.

"You could say that." said Wind Vane, as she pushed Nutball back with a powerful wind gust.

Wind Vane then created a mini-cyclone to trap Nutball in.

"Give me the key card." said Wind Vane, holding out her hand.

"Do you really think it's gonna be that simple?" asked Nutball.

Suddenly, the cyclone trapping Nutball was sucked into one of her pouches.

"I think you can guess what comes next." said Nutball.

Suddenly, the same cyclone Wind Vane had created was launched back at her, which blew her out of the warden's office.

"Alright warden, I'm heading out. See ya ar-"

Nutball was suddenly cut off by a blast of electricity.

"Really? When did you get a taser?" asked Nutball, turning around.

"Not a taser. A lightning bolt!" said Lightning, appearing before her.

"Oh. I'm assuming you and wind girl are on the same team?" asked Nutball.

"That's right! Now, I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." said Lightning.

"Look kid, can we speed this up? I only have one job to do here...(to readers) To become a fan favorite villain! How am I doing guys? Let me know in a review!" said Nutball.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Lightning confused.

"Come on Lightning! Of all people you should know! You always- (to readers) Oh wait. This is a different universe. Never mind." said Nutball.

"I hope everything's ALL LIGHT up here!" joked Light Show, entering through the door.

"Weak..." said Nutball, in a disapproving tone.

"I'd like to see you do better ya NUTCASE!" said Light Show.

"Hey! How'd you find out about that name? *grabs Light Show by the collar* You don't speak of that! My name's Nutball! Nutball!" exclaimed Nutball.

"Yeah, we can see you're nuts." said Lightning, as he charged up an electric ball before firing it at Nutball.

Nutball quickly dodged the attack and got back in a fighting stance.

"Oh right. We're supposed to be fighting." said Nutball, as she grabbed her sword that had been blown away earlier.

Light Show started firing energy blasts at her but Nutball used her sword to deflect the blasts.

"Alright, time to put you on blast!" said Nutball, as she took her energy gun out of it's holster and started firing at Light Show.

Light Show nearly dodged the projectiles by ducking out the way. Lightning then ran up to attack but Nutball threw her sword his way.

Lightning turned into electricity just as the sword would've struck him. The sword flew through the air until it struck an electrical box that was mounted to the wall.

Suddenly, all the lights in the room started flickering until they suddenly went out. All the power in the prison had been lost.

*the rest of Super Thunder arrive at the front desk*

"Yo, who killed the lights?" asked The Amp.

"(over communicator) Um, guys? We have a problem. Literally all the prisoners are heading outside. They're trying to escape!" exclaimed Wind Vane.

"What?!" exclaimed Mr. Elastic.

Suddenly, Super Sense received a vision of the prison in total chaos.

"Father, I regret to tell you that the situation is far far worse." said Super Sense.

Just then, loud yells and screams could be heard throughout the prison, as prisoners were being freed from their cells.

"All the cells here are locked by an automated security system. Without electricity, there's nothing stopping these criminals from leaving their cells!" said the secretary.

"Don't worry ma'am. Super Thunder's gonna handle this." said Ms. Shift.

"Honey, you, Amp and Flame head down to the C-block. Freeze, Sense, and Remedy, you got the B-block. Madame L, see if you can find a way to the D-block." said Mr. Elastic.

"It'll be hard without Rift, but I'll do my best." said Madame L, as she used her telekinesis to remove the cover of an air vent.

She then lifted herself into the vents using telekinesis.

"*hears commotion outside* Sounds like things are getting bad outside! I'm gonna help out Wind Vane!" said Powerhouse, racing out the doors.

"Be careful Powerhouse! Alright team, we know our missions. Let's do this!" exclaimed Mr. Elastic.

Super Thunder then split up as most of the group that was left headed for the stairwell.

"Wait Dad! What about me? You didn't give me a mission!" said Invisi-Girl.

"That's cause you're with me honey! We're taking care of the A-block!" said Mr. Elastic.

"Okay! We can totes do this!" said Invisi-Girl, as she and Mr. Elastic raced through the doors leading to the A-block.

* * *

Back in the warden's office...

"Whoops. Yeah, I think that's my cue to leave." said Nutball, as she suddenly fled through the doorway.

"Get back here you NUT!" exclaimed Light Show, chasing after her.

Lightning was about to follow suit when the warden stopped him.

"Wait! Lightning!" exclaimed the warden.

"Oh! Warden! I forgot you were still tied up!" said Lightning.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine. Just see to it that you get the power back up and running quickly. We have a backup generator but it only provides power to the D-block. You need to find our main power unit outside and give it a super charge!" said the warden.

"You got it Warden. _Lightning will be there in a flash!_ " said Lightning, as he dashed out the warden's office.

"*chuckles to himself* That's a good kid." said the warden.

Meanwhile on the B-block...

*Freeze, Super Sense, and Remedy all exit the stairwell and stare wide eyed at the scene*

All the prisoners were either fighting with each other or with the guards that were trying to control the situation.

"It's time to cool these guys off!" said Freeze, as she skated into the fray and started freezing prisoners in place.

Super Sense watched in awe as Freeze made short work of this skirmish.

"*dusts off her hands* That outta hold em." said Freeze.

"Oh thank you Freeze!" said a female prison officer.

"Yeah! We were about to be overrun! Ow!" exclaimed the male prison officer suddenly.

He started holding his left shoulder in pain.

Remedy reached out to him, with the help of Super Sense, and placed her palms on his shoulder.

"Whoa! I feel great! Thanks little Remedy!" said the male prison officer.

Remedy giggled in delight.

"They'll thaw out later right?" asked the female prison officer.

"Oh yeah. It'll take awhile though. Might have to ask Flame to speed things up." said Freeze.

Meanwhile on C-block...

*prisoners are fighting the guards*

"*strums her guitar* Oi! Get away from those guards!" exclaimed The Amp, in her British accent.

Behind her, Ms. Shift had shape-shifted into a rhino and was getting ready to charge.

"*clears throat* Charge!" exclaimed Flame.

Ms. Shift started running down the block, barreling down countless prisoners in her way. Flame made a flame circle around those who got clustered together to keep them in place.

"Oh yeah! We got the fire!" exclaimed Flame.

Flame was so caught up in gloating that she failed to notice a prisoner sneaking up on her. The prisoner was about to stab Flame with a knife when he was suddenly knocked out by another prisoner.

"*turns her suddenly and gasps* It's you!" said Flame surprised.

"No one's gonna hurt Super Thunder on my watch." said James Gray.

"Thanks James." said Flame.

"Alright! Block is all clear!" exclaimed The Amp.

"Thanks Super Thunder. We'll take it from here." said one of the prison officers.

"Good luck with your mission." said James Gray, as an officer led him back to his cell.

"*shifts back to normal* Come on Flame, let's head outside. Wind Vane and Powerhouse are gonna need a lot more help!" said Ms. Shift.

"Alright, let's go!" said Flame, as she, The Amp, and Ms. Shift exited through the stairwell.

* * *

Meanwhile on D-block...

*explosion occurs and Nutball drops in through a hole in the ceiling*

"*coughs* I had to make things harder for myself." said Nutball.

 _"At least you made things easy for me."_

"Whoa. Am I tripping? I could've sworn I heard someone in my head." said Nutball.

Suddenly, Nutball found that she couldn't move. Her body was being restricted by a force of some kind.

"No, you're not tripping. I'm making sure you're not going anywhere." said Madame L, holding Nutball in place with her telekinesis.

"*grunts* (to author) Cheap move 65. Is this how you prolong a scene? Give me something to work with here! Why couldn't I get the dumb jock huh?" said Nutball.

 **...**

Meanwhile, outside in the recreation area, prisoners were going wild trying to escape. Wind Vane and Powerhouse were doing their best to push them back, but there were way too many prisoners. They were quickly getting overwhelmed.

"This is literally not looking good." said Wind Vane, pushing prisoners back with wind bursts.

"You think?" said Powerhouse, delivering sucker punches to each prisoner that came her way.

Just as it looked like they were out of options, a rhino showed up.

*Ms. Shift mows down the prisoners once more as a rhino*

"Alright Mom!" exclaimed Wind Vane.

"Time to get jammin!" exclaimed The Amp, as she started sending out shockwaves that blasted the prisoners back.

Flame and Powerhouse were tag teaming with each other, each delivering hits and then letting the other one finish it.

"Now this is teamwork!" said Powerhouse.

"You know it!" said Flame.

Super Thunder may have knocked most of the prisoners down, but they needed something to make them stay in place.

"Have no fear! Freeze is here!" exclaimed Freeze, as she skated through the area and froze every last prisoner in place.

"Whoo! *panting* Now I need to cool off!" said Freeze.

"I can't help you there." said Flame, brandishing a fireball in her hand before extinguishing it.

"*activates communicator* Dad! We rounded up everyone outside!" said Wind Vane.

"Great! Me and Invisi-Girl cleared the A-block as well. The B and C blocks have been cleared so all we need now is to get the power back up and running." said Mr. Elastic.

"I've got you covered Dad! I'm about to shock the power unit!" said Lightning, as he discharged electricity into the power unit.

Suddenly, all the power in the prison restored itself. This meant that the cells were now usable again.

"Alright Lightning!" said Freeze.

"Way to go dude!" said The Amp.

"Now all we need to do is find that squirrel lady." said Invisi-Girl.

"I found her guys. I'm keeping her held down here on the D-block." said Madame L.

"Nice work Madame. I'm coming right now to give you a hand!" said Lightning, as he flowed into a nearby grounded power line.

Meanwhile, Nutball was still trying to free herself from Madame L's mind.

"You should give up. There's no escape for you anymore." said Madame L.

"That would be true, if 65 hadn't written this chapter to end with me escaping." said Nutball.

 **Shh!**

"What? You knew what you were signing up for when you included me in this series." said Nutball.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Madame L confused.

This caused her to lose her focus for a second which was just enough for Nutball to reach the energy gun in her holster.

*Nutball fires a shot at Madame L but she dodges it*

*a beam of light barely passes by Nutball's head*

"I hate to break it to you, but you don't run the SHOW!" exclaimed Light Show.

"I know. 65 does. And it's amazing how he still hasn't written better jokes for you yet." said Nutball.

"What are you talking about? I write my own material!" said Light Show.

"Really? Well, that would explain all the crickets chirping." said Nutball.

Suddenly, Light Show lost it as she rapidly released energy rings from her body in quick succession. Nutball flipped over all of these and kicked Light Show in her back, knocking her to the ground.

"It's gonna take more than that to PUT THIS LIGHT OUT!" exclaimed Light Show.

Nutball replied by blasting Light Show with an energy shot.

"*on the ground in pain* Oww...*notices Madame L next to her* Madame L, why aren't you doing anything?! She's about to get away!" exclaimed Light Show.

"I...I can't think straight! My head hurts. I used my telekinesis for too long." said Madame L.

"Alright, now to find my doctor." said Nutball, as she started looking at the names next to each of the cells.

She paused at the one that said: _Connors, Oliver._

"Yes! Time for you to get discharged Doc!" said Nutball, about to use the key card to open his cell.

"I don't think so!" said Lightning, suddenly appearing from a ceiling light.

"Kid, this chapter's already way too long. I don't have time for this." said Nutball, as she swatted Lightning away using her tail.

"Oof! That tail packs a punch!" said Lightning, struggling to get up from the ground.

Nutball then swiped the key card in the card reader and Connors' cell opened.

Lightning, Light Show, and Madame L all looked in shock and horror as the crazed man exited his cell.

Dr. Connors had grown a full beard since he was last seen and his eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't slept in days.

"...*looks at Nutball* I knew you wouldn't leave me Judy." said Dr. Connors.

"Of course not Olly. This isn't the time for a moment though. We gotta get out of here." said Nutball, who apparently was known by Connors as 'Judy'.

Nutball reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a jetpack.

"*puts the jetpack on* Hold onto me love." said Nutball.

"I'll never let go." said Dr. Connors, as he wrapped his arms around Nutball.

"Well, it's been fun Super Thunder, but unfortunately our fun has to come to an end for now. I'd watch your backs. _Things are about to get nuts."_ said Nutball, as she and Dr. Connors blasted off through the hole in the ceiling.

"*activates communicator* Guys! Nutball has escaped with Dr. Connors! I repeat! Nutball has escaped with Dr. Connors!" said Lightning.

"No..." said Ms. Shift, in disbelief.

The sound of glass shattering was heard as Nutball was seen making a grand escape with Dr. Connors.

*Nutball winks towards the readers before flying off*

"That man who nearly infected the entire town is back..." said Ms. Shift, who was still in shock.

"It's okay honey. We'll pull through this. Together." said Mr. Elastic, via communicator.

"I forsee a dark time in the days to come father. Dr. Connors being released from prison is only the beginning." said Super Sense.

As Super Thunder tried to make sense of what just happened, backup police had arrived from the station to escort the prisoners back to their cells.

* * *

Later that night with Nutball and Dr. Connors...

"Ahh! It feels so good to be free! Being able to go wherever you want! That's something that the public often takes for granted. Well...I'm gonna make sure that they feel if only an ounce of the despair I endured in that cell! *turns to Nutball* Did you bring it?" said Dr. Connors.

"Of course I brought it! You know you can count on me." said Nutball, as she pulled out a microscope slide from one of her pouches. The slide seemed to contain a specimen of some kind.

"*takes the slide* Yes...YES! My beloved virus! How I've missed you!...It's time to get back to work. The doctor's in." said Dr. Connors, as he started laughing maniacally.

"*clears throat* (to readers) To be continued..." said Nutball.

* * *

 **Nutball, that's my job!**

 **Sorry about her in this episode guys...**

 **Nutball: No need to apologize! They love me!**

 **Zip it!**

 **I'm gonna make this short. Thank you guys for reading this episode and I apologize it's coming out so late. But hey, at least it's still coming out in 2019!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the episodes I was able to put out for you this year. Next year, I can't make any promises about consistency, but I will definitely be updating my stories.**

 **With that being said, I'll see you all in 2020. Happy New Year everyone.**


	20. Episode 20: Counter Sense

**It's been a minute, but welcome back to _Super Louds: The Series!_ My goal is to complete Season 2 by the end of this year, so hopefully that becomes a reality! We've still got nine more episodes to go this season, (including this one), so let's get the ball rolling!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Matthew Crispin - Thanks Matthew!** **Dr. Connors' real return is right around the corner. You'll be seeing more from him and Nutball soon.**

 **Indy Scott - That relationship will be cleared up soon. As for James Gray, I plan on utilizing him for a more important role later on.**

 **Guest - Yeah, I know you originally wanted Nutball to be around Lynn's age, but there's a specific reason why I made her an adult woman. That reason will be revealed soon. It has something to do with her relationship to Connors though.**

 **Allanarcher777 - Yeah, I believe her and Luan would have a field day with puns. Speaking of anti-heroes though, you may be onto something...**

 **Mayfly - Thank you! I have thought about a story involving your idea. Who knows? It may become a reality down the road. It would be interesting.**

 **Guest - Hey, it's okay. Flip would have been a cool Deadpool character. However, I have a different purpose in mind for him. He's going to become a bit more important in future chapters.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **The Season 3 poll is still alive! If you haven't voted yet, you still have plenty of time! Voting ends when Episode 25 is posted.**

 **This episode should be fun. I won't spoil anything, but I hope you'll find it interesting. With that being said, let's get into it! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to a guest review for an idea used in this episode.** **Credit also goes to Nick Name for naming the villains used in this episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 20:** **Counter Sense**

It was around midday at the Royal Woods military base and the General was currently giving Super Sense and Mona a tour of the newly renovated prison facility that housed criminals with superpowers.

"As you can see, it's a small facility right now. There's really no need to expand much since we don't have that many super powered villains." said the General.

"The level of security in this place is phenomenal though General for how small it is." said Super Sense, taken aback.

"Of course! After having a breakout here with Carol, and then of course the whole situation with Wind Vane, we've made efforts to ensure something like that doesn't happen ever again." said the General.

"Well, General Walker, I don't think any of these crooks will be busting out of here anytime soon. These cell locks are state of the art! Triple encrypted!" said Mona amazed.

"Nothing but the best! Now, allow me to show you the other parts of the facility." said General Walker, as he continued his tour.

Meanwhile, inside one of the cells the group was just next to, Johnny was watching them. He peered through the thick glass of his cell door window, watching with hatred as he stared down Super Sense.

"I hate that little pint-sized twit! Oh the things I would do if I could just leave this cell..." said Johnny, to himself.

"Just say the word bro, and the doors will be opened..."

Johnny turned around suddenly in confusion. He looked around his cell but didn't see anyone. Just then, a bright colored substance was seen dropping to the ground from a light fixture.

This substance pooled together on the ground before rising up and taking shape.

"*substance turns into Jack* What's up bro? I'm Jack." said Jack.

"Jack?...Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Johnny surprised.

"I'm here to give you and your team a second chance. A second chance at revenge." said Jack, with cold eyes.

"Oh. I sense that we have similar interests here." said Johnny, with intrigue.

"Exactly. You and your crew want revenge on Lisa, and I want revenge on the whole family. But, I have a special vendetta against Lincoln." said Jack.

"Oh, so you know the Louds?" asked Johnny.

"Of course! Who doesn't know the Louds in this town? I'm surprised more people haven't figured out who Super Thunder is. Anyway, are you in bro? We've gotta jet soon." said Jack.

"I am but, how are we getting out of here?" asked Johnny.

"You let me handle that bro. If I could get in, I can get us out." said Jack.

Meanwhile, General Walker had just about finished the tour and was just chatting with Super Sense and Mona. Suddenly, an alarm went off throughout the base, signaling an unauthorized opening of a prisoner's cell.

"That doesn't sound good!" said Mona.

"It's not! There's been a breach in security! Excuse me, I have to tend to this!" exclaimed General Walker, drawing his weapon.

As he rushed past them, Super Sense suddenly had a vision.

*Super Sense sees Johnny and his fellow scientists escaping*

"Oh no...Wait! General! Don't go-"

*gunshots suddenly ring out inside the base*

"C'mon Lisa, we gotta get out of here!" said Mona, as she grabbed Super Sense's hand and started running down a corridor.

"There's no use running! We're gonna catch you anyway!"

"Who said that?" asked Mona confused.

"I know that voice." said Super Sense, stopping in her tracks.

Suddenly, Cameron "phased" into view. He was initially moving too fast for the naked eye to see him.

"Cameron!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Lisa! Long time no see!" said Cameron.

*a sparking sound is heard behind them*

"Real long time." said Blake, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Lisa, I'm not liking this situation." said Mona.

"I'm not either." said Super Sense.

"Oh, we've been waiting for this day." said Blake, punching his fists together as slight sparks came from them.

"It's time for some payback!" said Cameron.

"Lisa, when I tell you to run, run. Okay?" said Mona calmly.

"U-Understood." said Super Sense reluctantly.

Mona suddenly tapped her wristwatch and scrolled across its screen until a purple energy ball icon was displayed on it.

She pressed on the icon, which activated a purple aura of sorts that enveloped her body.

"*kicks Cameron in the chest unexpectedly* Run!" exclaimed Mona.

Lisa suddenly ran away from the scuffle, leaving Mona behind to deal with these super scientists.

"You're gonna regret doing that girl." said Blake, as he tried to shock Mona with an electric attack, but it was blocked by her energy forcefield.

"Yeah, I don't think so boy. You're playing my game now." said Mona, as she grabbed Blake's arm, twisted it, and then kicked him off of her.

Cameron tried to rush in with an attack, but he was met with a power packed sucker punch. Blake came back in full force and started sparring with Mona.

"What's your deal girl? Stop getting in our way!" exclaimed Blake.

"As long as your "deal" involves Lisa, I'm gonna stick around if you don't mind." said Mona.

Cameron suddenly sped by her which confused her for a quick second, which allowed Blake to attack her head on.

"*falls to the ground and aura disappears* Oh no! *taps her watch repeatedly* Ugh! Guess it's back to the drawing board." said Mona.

"Not so tough without your little shield huh?" said Cameron.

"Now let's have a real fight." said Blake.

"Uh oh." said Mona.

Meanwhile, Super Sense had been running for a while now and stopped along a wall to catch her breath.

"*panting* I should call the others." said Super Sense.

"Don't bother. *restricts Super Sense with his telekinesis* It's far too late for them to do anything." said Johnny.

"Johnny...please..."

"Yo, Johnny, I know you want revenge and everything but now's not the time. Soldiers are closing in, we gotta jet." said Jack.

"Jack?!" exclaimed Lisa, in disbelief.

"How's it going Lisa?" said Jack nonchalantly.

"You are very lucky Lisa Loud. You get to live for now but rest assured, my men and I will be back, and we will have our vengeance." said Johnny, as he released Super Sense from his mental grasp.

Jack then made a hole in the ground using his plasma and he and Johnny jumped through it.

 _"Blake, Cameron. We're leaving. Let's go."_ said Johnny, via telepathy.

"Hmph. Lucky break." said Blake.

"We'll be back!" said Cameron.

Cameron then ran off using his super speed, while Blake disappeared leaving a cluster of sparks behind.

"*taps communicator on her watch* Lisa! Lisa, are you okay?" asked Mona.

"I'm fine Mona...I'm fine." said Super Sense, sitting beside the hole, trying to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud House, the Louds were having a discussion over dinner.

"Really? More criminals have escaped?! At this rate, we might as well not have a prison system!" exclaimed Lynn, as she took a bite of her food.

"Calm down Lynn. It's not the system's fault. These criminals are just crafty!" said Rita, as she helped feed Lily.

"So Lisa said Jack helped the scientists escape?" asked Lori.

"Yup. So that means we have to watch out for him too." said Lincoln, drinking some juice.

"Why didn't Lisa call us earlier dude? We could've helped tracked those guys down before they got too far!" said Luna.

"I don't know. Mona said she didn't seem like herself when she met up with her after their run-in with the scientists." said Lynn Sr.

"She did seem a little down when she came in this evening." said Rita.

"Do you think she's okay? She's been down in the bunker for awhile." said Leni.

"Maybe someone should check on her." said Lucy.

"I don't think that's necessary kids. I'm sure she's just working on something important. Let's just give her some space. She'll come around." said Lynn Sr.

"Okay, but if she locks herself down there, I'm busting out the jaws of life." said Lana.

The Louds just shook their heads as they continued eating dinner.

Meanwhile with Lisa...

*tightens the last screw on an invention*

"There! Done!" said Lisa relieved.

She had been working down here in the training bunker since early afternoon, trying to create some gadgets that would hopefully aid her in battle.

*Lisa puts on the robotic waitress arms (from the episode _Can't Hardly Wait_ )*

"Let's see how this works now." said Lisa, as she pushed a button mounted on a shoulder strap, that released the arm mechanisms.

"*activates communicator* Initiate battle simulation." said Lisa.

Suddenly, four simulations of Trashy appeared on the battlefield and Lisa got into action.

"*activates her PortaPendant* Let's do this." said Lisa.

Lisa sprinted forward, her eyes set on the Trashy before her. She shot one arm out behind her and then used momentum to launch herself at an angle through the air.

*Lisa kicks straight through the Trashy which disintegrates him*

"Yes! One down!" said Lisa.

Two more Trashies headed her way, but Lisa extended her robotic arms outward and punched straight through them. Unfortunately, this didn't disintegrate them, and even worse, Lisa's arms now appeared to be stuck.

"Oh no! Retract! Retract!" exclaimed Lisa, pressing the button on the opposite shoulder strap.

It appeared however that the mechanisms were not going anywhere. Now Lisa was in trouble. The two Trashies pooled together to form one big Trashy and this Trashy started to surround her in filth.

"Ack! No! I've gotta get out of here!" said Lisa.

She attempted to shoot out her other arms to help her escape, but now those didn't even seem to be working.

"Oh great! The whole system's malfunctioning!" said Lisa panicked.

Just then, the other Trashy in the distance spit up a plunger and hurled it at Lisa.

"That is where I draw the line. Cease battle simulation!" exclaimed Lisa.

Suddenly, the simulation ended, and all the Trashies disappeared.

"*sighs* I'm gonna need some help with this." said Lisa.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jack and the scientists...

"Why did we have to leave so soon if you don't mind me asking Jack? I could've killed Lisa right then and there!" said Johnny.

"Well, for one, the soldiers were on us at that point, and two, even if you had killed her, we would still have the whole super posse to deal with later." said Jack.

"I fail to see the issue. With the four of us, we could easily defeat them!" said Johnny.

"I see you've learned nothing from your last defeat. Super Thunder is a team for a reason. They're strongest when they fight together! Apart from each other however..." said Jack.

"They're weak! Aha! I see it now! If we separate the team..." said Johnny, trailing.

"We can pick 'em off one by one. They won't stand a chance." said Blake, finishing Johnny's statement.

"How are we going to separate them though? They always travel together!" said Cameron.

"Simple. There's four of us, so we create four different distractions in town. Super Thunder will have no choice but to split up." said Jack.

"And when they do, we'll end them! *laughs* I love it! It's so devious!" said Cameron.

"Yes! This is a brilliant plan Jack. When will we execute it?" asked Johnny.

"Tomorrow, but first...you guys need to come up with some code names. The public already knows it's me, but you guys haven't really been made yet." said Jack.

"Ooh! I've got 'em! I've been thinking about this ever since we got our powers! Blake, you'll be _Megawatt,_ I'll be _Accelerant,_ and Johnny, you'll be _Cortex_!" said Cameron excitedly.

"Cortex? Hmm...interesting, I like it!" said Johnny, now known as Cortex.

"Yo, even if we have some nicknames, what difference does it make if we don't have costumes?" said Blake, now known as Megawatt.

"You rang for costumes Megawatt?" asked Cameron, now known as Accelerant.

His body had become blurred for a second, but it quickly came back into focus a second later. Cameron was now holding an assortment of clothing in his hands.

"I brought a few options for us in case we have second thoughts." said Cameron.

Johnny and Jack just stood there amazed while Blake shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

The next morning at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. was woken up to his cellphone ringing.

"*wakes up frightened* Huh?! *sees phone ringing, picks it up, and answers it* Hello?" said Lynn Sr.

Daniel was on the line surprisingly, and he explained that Chief Barnes and Peters were downtown trying to address four different crises. Super Thunder was definitely needed.

"*activates communicator* Kids! Wake up! It's time for action!" said Lynn Sr.

One by one, the Loud kids burst out of their rooms, quickly heading downstairs.

"Come on kids! Your father's already waiting in the van! Lisa, don't forget to grab Lily!" said Rita, who was waiting by the open front door.

"Uh, mom? Lisa's not here. I checked her room and didn't see her. Only Lily was in there." said Lincoln, handing Lily to Rita.

"Maybe she's still in the bunker. *activates communicator* Lisa! Are you there? We have to leave honey! We have an emergency!" exclaimed Rita.

Rita didn't receive any response from Lisa's line. In fact, Lisa's communicator seemed to be turned off.

"That's strange..." said Rita confused.

"*honks horn* Honey, we've got to move! It's getting bad out there!" said Lynn Sr.

"Come on Lincoln." said Rita, as she and Lincoln hurried to the van.

Once inside the van, Lynn Sr. did a quick head count, but realized he came up one short.

"Hey, where's Lisa?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We don't know! She's not answering her communicator!" said Lincoln.

"*sighs* I'm sure she's doing something important. We'll find her later. Come on, _let's bolt Thunder._ " said Lynn Sr, as he backed out of the driveway, and floored it heading for downtown.

Along the way, Vanzilla transformed into the Thunderbolt, as Super Thunder approached the developing emergencies.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lisa...

"Okay Lisa, let's see how this one does." said Mona from the command booth.

C.A.M. suddenly rose up from the ground and Lisa got into a fighting stance.

"Arms!" exclaimed Lisa.

Suddenly, the robotic arms shot out of the pack, ready to fight. They appeared to be voice activated now.

"One, two punch!" said Lisa, as her upper robotic arms delivered sucker punches to the robot dummy, one after the other.

"That's good Lisa! Keep going!" said Mona, via the intercom.

"Grab and punch!" said Lisa, as the lower robotic arms grabbed C.A.M.'s frame, and one of the upper arms delivered another sucker punch.

"Keep it up Lisa! You're really giving it to him!" said Mona.

"It's time to see if these arms will pass the test." muttered Lisa to herself.

"Arms, extend!" said Lisa, as all the arms extended behind her, which suspended her in midair.

"...Launch!"

Lisa was suddenly flung forward, as the arms retracted. She used her forward momentum to deliver a solid jump kick to C.A.M.

"Awesome Lisa! I think the voice activated arms are a success!" said Mona, entering the training room.

"I believe they are. Arms, retract!" said Lisa, as the arms retracted back into the pack.

"You've got a brilliant mind Lisa. I don't know how you come up with this stuff." said Mona amazed.

"Well, my inventions tend to push the boundaries of science in more ways than one. And with many tests, I aim to justify them." said Lisa.

"What made you want to test this invention here though?" asked Mona curious.

"Well, for a bit of a long story short, I couldn't test it at home." said Lisa.

"Why not?" asked Mona.

Lisa suddenly looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed. Mona sensed that something was wrong and knelt down to reach Lisa's height.

"Lisa...I'm your friend alright? You can trust me. Anything that you have to say, I promise I will understand." said Mona.

It still took Lisa awhile to respond, but eventually she did.

"I'm scared." said Lisa.

"Scared of what?" asked Mona.

"Scared of becoming useless to my team someday. I mean, you saw what happened yesterday! If you weren't there, my ex-cohorts would've done who knows what with me." said Lisa.

"Oh Lisa, don't say that! You're very valuable to Super Thunder! They need you!" said Mona, trying to reassure her.

"Yes, maybe for research or things of that nature, but when it comes to actual combat, I'm sort of a dead weight." said Lisa.

Mona just looked on as Lisa continued.

"I didn't tell you this yesterday but when you asked me if I was fine, I really wasn't. Johnny had me trapped with his mind and there was nothing I could do. I felt helpless...*sniffles* I really thought I was going to die..." said Lisa, starting to tear up.

Mona knew that Lisa wasn't one to entertain inane human emotions, so she knew that this was serious.

*Mona hugs Lisa to her as she breaks down crying*

"It's okay Lisa. It's okay. Everyone feels weak at times, but you're not weak Lisa. You're strong. Very strong. Both physically and mentally. You can do anything you set your mind to, and I believe that you can be just as effective in combat as the rest of your teammates." said Mona.

"*wipes away tears and adjusts her glasses* Thank you Mona. I needed to hear that." said Lisa.

"Anytime Lisa." said Mona, as they continued their embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thunderbolt had pulled up to the scene of one of the crises downtown. Chief Barnes was already there with several officers trying to control the scene.

*Thunderbolt's doors open and Mr. Elastic, Ms. Shift, and Lightning hop out*

"Super Thunder! You're here!...Where's the rest of you?" asked the Chief confused.

"We split up already to help out in the other areas." said Lightning.

"Ha! Good call!" said the Chief.

Just then, a burst of electricity was shot at the ground, which startled everyone. Lightning looked above him to see Megawatt standing on the rooftop of a nearby building.

He had been targeting random citizens to give electrical shocks to. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, with a yellow spark insignia on the front. He also had a mask with the same color scheme.

Megawatt stared Lightning down, as if to offer a challenge.

"What are you thinking son?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"I'm thinking Combat Maneuver #11?" said Lightning.

"Ah, number 11. That's a classic." said Mr. Elastic, with a smirk.

Meanwhile with Accelerant...

*a blur is seen zooming through a crowd*

One by one, citizens begin to complain about missing items.

Suddenly, all their items turn up at once, when the culprit is suddenly flashed without warning.

*Accelerant falls to the ground and phases back into focus*

He was wearing a red tracksuit and a black headband was tied around his head. He also had on a black mask with a red trim.

"Ha! I just proved that nothing is faster than the SPEED OF LIGHT!" said Light Show.

"Well, actually-"

Before Accelerant could elaborate on the matter, he was suddenly put on ice.

*Freeze slides in and encases Accelerant in a block of ice*

"Yeah, save it for the cops pal." said Powerhouse, with a quip.

Meanwhile with Jack...

*plasma is eating away at a lamppost*

A shockwave suddenly ripples through the area, which causes Jack to revert to his human form.

"I guess the jig is up huh?" said Jack.

"The jig has been up ever since we beat you the first time dude!" said The Amp, with Wind Vane and Flame in tow.

"Now you of all people should know about encores." said Jack.

"Oh yeah? Well then we'll literally give you another beating that you won't forget." said Wind Vane, starting to float above ground.

"Super Thunder style!" said Flame, brandishing fireballs in her hands.

"This oughta be fun." said Jack.

Meanwhile, Cortex was patiently waiting for Lisa to show up. He had cleared the street completely using his telekinesis, and created a barrier between him and the police using the cars he had overturned.

 _"Come on Lisa. Why won't you show your face?"_ thought Cortex to himself.

He was wearing a green suit with a brain insignia on the front, and had on a green mask with a blue trim.

 _"Why won't you stop showing yours?"_

Cortex immediately knew that another psychic had entered the field.

"Ah, Madame L. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance again." said Cortex.

"The pleasure's all yours, because I'm certainly not pleased to see you." said Madame L.

"Is that so? Hmm...Perhaps this pair will be more receptive of me?" said Cortex, as he revealed Invisi-Girl's location by restricting her movement with telekinesis.

"*grunts* How did you find me?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"Nothing gets past this brain my dear." said Cortex, as he used his telekinesis to slowly remove Remedy from Invisi-Girl's grasp.

"Remedy! No!" exclaimed Invisi-Girl.

Madame L was astonished that Cortex was able to use his telekinesis to do two completely different things at the same time.

"Stop! This is going too far!" said Madame L, as she used her telekinesis to counter act Cortex's actions.

As Madame L used her mind to pull her baby sister back to safety, she quickly realized that she was in trouble. Her focus was starting to falter, and Cortex almost had Remedy in his clutches.

 _"Lisa...Lisa please! If you're out there, I need your help...Lily needs your help..."_

Madame L barely got this telepathic message across before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yes. *drops Remedy in his hands* Hi there little one." said Cortex creepily.

Remedy cried loudly, as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lisa...

 _Lisa...Lisa please! If you're out there, I need your help...Lily needs your help..."_

"My family needs me Mona. I have to go." said Lisa.

"Duty calls." said Mona.

"*dons her super attire" Indeed it does." said Super Sense.

"Jetpack!" exclaimed Super Sense, as a jetpack suddenly appeared on the back of the pack.

Super Sense rocketed into the air and flew straight through an opening in the ceiling. A hatch had been opened by Mona.

Back with Megawatt...

"You're not tricking me bro! I already know what to expect!" said Megawatt.

"Do you?" said Mr. Elastic, as he delivered a sneaky extended punch to his jaw.

"I don't think he knows the half of it." said Ms. Shift, who knocked the man back by shape-shifting into a dodgeball.

Megawatt stumbled back, disoriented, until he felt himself being restrained by someone.

"Turns out you did fall for it. Wasn't expecting that one huh?" said Lightning.

Megawatt tried shocking Lightning to escape but Lightning remained unphased.

"You can't shock the shocker! I'm electricity!" said Lightning.

Megawatt let out a frustrated growl.

"Ah-ha! Now that's teamwork ladies and gentlemen." said Chief Barnes, as other officers looked on with applause.

Back with Jack...

*Wind Vane bombs Jack with a wind burst*

*Flame fire blasts him*

*The Amp sends him flying with another shockwave*

"*grunts* You know what? There's only so much a guy can take. Jack's out!" said Jack, as he turned into plasma and slipped down into a sewer grate.

"No! Get back here! I'm not done roasting you!" exclaimed Flame.

"*sighs and activates communicator* Guys, Jack escaped." said Wind Vane.

"What? Again?! We can't keep losing villains like that!" said Powerhouse.

"Um, guys? We have a much...bigger problem right now." said Invisi-Girl, cutting in.

"What is it?" asked Freeze.

"Madame L is down and one of the scientists has Remedy!" exclaimed Invisi-Girl.

"I'm flying over!" said Wind Vane, as she took to the sky.

She flew over a few buildings and found the street where Cortex was. She decided to do a dive bomb attack on him, but her attack was cut a bit short.

*Wind Vane is held in place with telekinesis*

"Nice try. Like I said, nothing gets past-Oof!"

Cortex was suddenly interrupted as he was struck by a punch from one of Super Sense's robotic arms.

"*lands on the ground* Care to test your mind against someone of your own quotient?" asked Super Sense, arms drawn.

"I see you've adopted some battle gear...*grunts* No matter, you won't be able to lay a finger on me once I-"

Cortex tried to subdue Super Sense with his telekinesis once more. However, trying to do this majorly overworked his brain, as he was already subduing two other subjects.

As a result of his brain being tired, Cortex had no choice but to release his hold on Wind Vane and Invisi-Girl.

"*Super Sense retrieves Remedy from Cortex using one of her arms*

Remedy giggled and smiled at Super Sense.

"I've got you Rem. Wind Vane! Hold Remedy for a second please!" said Super Sense.

"You got it Sense." said Wind Vane, as she took Remedy from Super Sense.

Super Sense then turned her attention back to Corte who was laid out on the ground. His mind and body were physically exhausted.

"Look at you Johnny. Is this what you wanted to accomplish? Petty revenge? I thought we had gotten past that since your last incident, but I guess not." said Super Sense.

"I...I..."

Cortex struggled to get words out. He was done.

"Arms, retract. This mission's over." said Super Sense, as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Johnny is down for the count everyone." said Super Sense, via communicator.

"Lisa! You're back!" said Freeze, in surprise.

"Where were you dude?" asked The Amp curious.

"Rest assured family, I will explain in due time." said Super Sense.

"Well, we're glad to have you back honey." said Ms. Shift.

"*turns on walkie talkie* Peters! Have all the criminals been detained?" asked Chief Barnes.

"The other two scientists have but Jack is nowhere to be found." said Peters.

"Dang it. We're gonna get that son of a gun soon." said Chief Barnes.

Just then, Powerhouse noticed that the block of ice containing Accelerant started rapidly vibrating.

"Uh guys? I think-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the ice block suddenly broke apart, and Accelerant was set free. In mere milliseconds, he scooped up Cortex and Megawatt and disappeared from the scene in a blur.

"Well that was fast." said Freeze.

"Why am I not even surprised?" said Powerhouse."

"Note to self: Study Walt's super speed for a case study." said Super Sense to herself.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud House...

"So that's why you left this morning." said Lincoln.

"Lisa, don't ever feel like you're useless in this family. You're not! Honey, you're a genius, a great inventor, and you've formed some of the best plans we've ever had as Super Thunder!" said Lynn Sr.

"We all appreciate you Lisa. The team wouldn't be the same without you." said Leni.

Lily then started pulling on Lisa's pant leg.

"*picks Lily up and smiles* Thanks everyone. I truly feel loved." said Lisa.

"That's all we're dishing out here in the Loud House brah! Nothing but love!" said Luna, as the Louds embraced in a group hug.

"Hey Lisa, maybe you can create more weapons to help you in battle, since you turned those waitress arms you gave me into weapons." said Lori.

"That's not a bad idea Lori. I'll get right to work straight away!" said Lisa, as she scurried over to the basement door.

The other Louds just laughed in response.

Meanwhile with the scientists...

"*suddenly wakes up* Huh? W-Where am I?" asked Johnny confused.

"You blacked out when you were fighting Super Thunder earlier. Luckily, I zoomed in and saved you and Blake. Cops had no chance of catching me!" said Cameron gloating.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Look, we can't keep losing like this. All of our plots have failed so far. We've gotta find something that actually works!" said Blake.

"I thought Jack was going to help us with this plan..." said Cameron.

"Forget Jack! We don't need him anymore. We're our own team!" said Johnny.

"Damn straight!" said Blake.

"Ooh! What should we call ourselves?" asked Cameron.

"We don't need a team na-"

" _The Empiricals._ " said Johnny, cutting Blake off.

"Actually, I kinda like that." said Blake.

"Good. 'Cause it's staying. Now gentlemen...what's our next plan?" asked Johnny suspense-fully.

* * *

 **Boy, Super Thunder sure had their hands full this episode! I hope you guys enjoyed it! This episode was kinda neutral just to get back into the swing of writing.**

 **The next two episodes for this series though...I can't even begin to describe.**

 **You'll just have to wait until they come out! Whenever that is...**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading. I really appreciate it. I'm 65, and I'll see y'all around. Peace.**


	21. Episode 21: Cold War Part 1

**This is probably the most anticipated episode of Season 2 so far. All I can say is hang on. This is only Part 1 of this episode.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Indy Scott** \- **I'm glad you enjoyed Lisa's arc last episode. It was something I definitely wanted to address as Lisa will need to be more offensive in episodes to come. Hope you're ready for today's episode! It will be quite the adventure.**

 **J - Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Lisa's arc just pr** **oves that even the most astute minds fall victim to common emotions. At just four years old, it's perfectly normal for Lisa to feel scared sometimes.**

 **JTWAS1994 - I'm glad you are! Let me know what you think of today's episode!**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **The poll for Season 3 is still alive! We're only four episodes away from Episode 25! Let's keep the votes going!**

 **Recently, in Episode 19 of this season, Dr. Connors was broken out of jail by a character known as Nutball. What you are about to read is the aftermath that followed shortly after his escape.**

 **Prepare yourselves for the _Cold War._ Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **NB: Credit goes to a guest review for this episode's premise. Credit also goes to Nick Name for a name suggestion used in this episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 21: Cold War Part 1**

Paramedics suddenly burst into an emergency room, wheeling in a very ill patient.

"Another one?" asked the head doctor in disbelief.

"Yup. We're still getting calls for more. *radio buzzes and he sighs* Come on boys, we gotta get back on the field." said the lead paramedic.

As the paramedics left, the patient they wheeled in was brought next to another ill patient. Remedy was currently trying to heal the patient but the process was moving very slowly.

"Oh my! How many is that now?" asked Ms. Shift concerned. She was holding Remedy as she attempted to heal each new patient.

"I've lost count." said an attending nurse.

Remedy's eyes suddenly began to droop, indicating that she was getting tired.

"Oh my baby's getting tired! She's not strong enough to handle all these sick people!" said Ms. Shift, now cradling Remedy in her arms.

Just then, the patient Remedy was tending to suddenly sneezed. He looked utterly miserable.

"*touches patient's arm with her gloved hand* Yikes! His body is burning hot! Freeze! We need a cold pack in here!" shouted the attending nurse.

"I've got you covered!" said Freeze, as she started filling a pack with ice cubes she created.

"Flame! This patient's body temperature is very low. We need a hot pack stat!" said the head doctor.

"You need heat? You came to the right girl!" said Flame, as she slowly heated up a pack, and ran it over to the doctor.

Just then, a portal suddenly opened in the middle of the emergency room. More paramedics appeared, wheeling in another sick patient.

"I've got this one boys." said Powerhouse, as she pulled the patient behind her, who was on a gurney.

"Thanks Madame. You too Rift." said one of the paramedics.

"Anytime." said Madame L, as she, Rift, and the paramedics disappeared into the portal.

"*gets a call on her communicator and answers it* Hello?" said Ms. Shift.

"Hey honey. How are things going at the hospital?" asked Mr. Elastic, currently driving through downtown.

"Not too good. Remedy's exhausted and she's still no closer to healing all these sick people!" said Ms. Shift.

"Aw man!" said Mr. Elastic, in response.

"How are things going on your end?" asked Ms. Shift.

"Well, me and my crew are heading to a neighborhood near downtown. The Chief says the houses are all surrounded by Connors' sick gas." said Mr. Elastic.

"Ooh, that sounds serious! Be careful honey!" said Ms. Shift.

"I will. Make sure Rem gets some rest." said Mr. Elastic.

"I'm going to put her down for a nap now." said Ms. Shift, now holding a sleeping Remedy.

"Okay. I'll see you later honey. Love you." said Mr. Elastic.

"Love you too. Bye." said Ms. Shift, as she ended the communication.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Thunderbolt had pulled up to the house of another sick citizen. Paramedics were already on the scene, but they couldn't retrieve the victim due to the thick toxic fog coming from the house.

"Even a hazmat suit won't bypass that." said one of the paramedics.

Just then, the Chief and Peters arrived on scene.

"Put your mask on Peters. We don't need to get sick out here." said Chief Barnes, as he and Peters donned surgical masks.

At the same time, Mr. Elastic, Light Show, Wind Vane, and Wolfhound cautiously approached the house. They were all wearing surgical masks as well.

"What's the plan Elastic?" asked Chief Barnes.

"We're gonna need to clear away some of that smog if we're even going to have a chance of getting the person out." said Mr. Elastic.

"I can clear the smog. I'll create a pocket of clean air for the person to breathe while they're being rescued." said Wind Vane.

"But can you focus on doing that while rescuing them?" asked Peters curious.

"Probably not." said Wind Vane admittedly.

Suddenly, Wolfhound interrupted the conversation with a haughty bark.

"Sounds like WOLF wants to head into that BIG BAD situation!" said Light Show.

"You sure Wolfhound? You wanna do this rescue?" asked Mr. Elastic.

Wolfhound responded with another bark.

"Don't worry Dad. I'll literally keep me and him safe." said Wind Vane.

"Alright Wind. We're counting on you." said Mr. Elastic.

"Medics! Clear the way! Super Thunder's coming through." said Chief Barnes.

Wind Vane then focused herself as she released a powerful wind gust at the thick cloud of toxins. This seemed to disperse the smog just long enough to allow a moment to breathe.

"Let's go Wolfie. I'll clear the way." said Wind Vane, as she led the way, using her control of the wind to push away the gas.

Wolfhound followed closely behind.

As they entered the house, the thick toxic gas returned on the outside, hiding the heroes from view.

As Mr. Elastic looked on with worry, two balls of electricity suddenly appeared next to him.

"*appears with X-Raid on his shoulder* Hey Dad!" said Lightning.

"Lightning! You're back! Did you two find anything?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"No. Me and _Cathy_ searched the entirety of Royal Woods! Dr. Connors is nowhere to be found." said Lightning.

"Dang it!...Wait. Did you say _Cathy?_ " asked Mr. Elastic confused.

"Oh yeah. _Cathy_ is _X-Raid._ Freeze must've forgot to tell you that she gave her a regular name." said Lightning.

"Huh. Well that's interesting. I really need to start paying attention more." said Mr. Elastic.

X-Raid just squeaked in response. Her hero attire was now a blue bandana with silver daggers on it and a blue suit with a similar dagger insignia on the front.

Suddenly, the gas surrounding the house was blown away once again as Wolfhound and Wind Vane emerged from the house, with Wind Vane escorting the victim to safety.

Wolfhound also seemed to have brought something else out of the house.

"What have you got there boy?" asked Mr. Elastic.

Wolfhound brought out a metallic spherical object with wires sticking out of it. The top of the device was covered with air holes.

"It looks like some sort of...gas dispenser?" said Peters.

"Or maybe it's a bomb! That could explain how this sick gas spread over Royal Woods so quickly! Dr. Connors must have planted bombs all over town!" said Lightning.

"Geez. This is a real BATTLEFIELD!" said Light Show.

"There's plausibility in your explanation Lightning. Elastic, the only place the sick gas hasn't affected yet is the south side of town, heading towards the outskirts. Do you think you can investigate out there? And potentially stop another bomb from going off?" asked Chief Barnes.

"I'll do my best Chief." said Mr. Elastic.

"I know you will." said Chief Barnes.

"Wind and Wolf, help the paramedics out by getting the people out of this neighborhood. Lightning, why don't you and X-Raid take that bomb over to Digi-Tech so Super Sense can examine it. It'll be smart to know what we're up against." said Mr. Elastic.

"Roger that!" said Lightning, as he grabbed the detonated bomb before disappearing in a cloud of sparks with X-Raid.

"What am I chopped liver?" asked Light Show.

"Nope. You're with me Light Show. Come on, _let's bolt."_ said Mr. Elastic, as he and Light Show raced over to the Thunderbolt.

"Good luck heroes!" said Chief Barnes. "Come on Peters, let's head back to the station." said Chief Barnes, as he and Peters hopped back into the squad car.

They drove off just as the Thunderbolt pulled away from the scene.

"You lead the way Wind Vane." said the lead paramedic.

"Right. Follow me." said Wind Vane, as she led the group over to the next house.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods Hospital...

A janitor opens the back door to dispose of some trash when he is suddenly knocked out by something.

"(to readers) Now that's a TAIL to tell your kids! Hahahaha! Get it?...There hasn't been a joke yet this episode. I figured I'd fill you guys' quota." said Nutball, knocking the janitor out with her prehensile tail.

Nutball then entered the hospital via the back door, leaving the unconscious janitor exposed to the outside.

Meanwhile with Ms. Shift and Remedy...

"*opens door and enters room* Okay. This should be a safe place for Remedy to rest." said Ms. Shift, entering a currently empty doctor's office.

Ms. Shift places Remedy on the table, lying on a blanket, to rest*

"Alright Amp, I'm gonna go back to the emergency room to help where I can. You and Quick keep Lily safe alright?" said Ms. Shift.

"You got it moms." said The Amp.

Canary Quick just chirped in response.

Ms. Shift then left the room, closing the door behind her. This revealed that Nutball had been behind the door the whole time.

"*starts slow clapping* (to author) Bravo 65! For once, you were original! I did not expect to get on with this mission so quickly!" said Nutball.

"What are you doing here you nut?! And who are you talking to?" asked The Amp.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, you're a lost cause. Anyway, that's beside the point. Let's get down to business!" said Nutball, as she started approaching Remedy.

The Amp noticed this and quickly ran in front of her baby sister to protect her.

"Back away from my sister dude!" said The Amp, her arms spread wide in a protective stance.

"Aww! That's sweet! Kinda wish my family would've done that for me." said Nutball.

"Why are you doing this dude? You workin' for Connors?" asked The Amp.

"What can I say? Olly and I are in cahoots! He asked me to bring your baby sister to him, so as much as I hate to do this..."

Nutball suddenly unholstered her energy gun and aimed it at the Amp. However, before she could fire a blast, Canary Quick swooped in and started pecking at her furiously.

The Amp took this opportunity to attack Nutball while she was distracted.

Nutball gets launched into a wall by a shock wave and then is pinned against it by The Amp*

"Give up dude! I'm not giving you my sister!" said The Amp, pinning her down using her guitar.

"(to readers) Oh we know Amp. Unfortunately, 65 has other plans." said Nutball.

"Who's 65?" asked The Amp.

The Amp never got her answer as Nutball suddenly kneed her in her stomach, pushing her off of her.

"*runs up to the desk and grabs Remedy* Welp. Guess it's time to end the scene." said Nutball.

"I'm going to give you one second to put my baby down." said Ms. Shift, suddenly entering the room again.

"(to author) You just had to throw in a curve ball." said Nutball, breaking the fourth wall once more.

* * *

Meanwhile at Digi-Tech...

"Your suspicions were correct Lincoln. This is in fact a bomb." said Super Sense, inspecting the device.

"Judging by the size of it and calculating its expected detonation radius, it's clear to see why and how this disease has spread so quickly." said Dave, looking at the infected areas of Royal Woods via a map on a computer screen.

"With Connors leaving these bombs around town, Royal Woods is no longer safe! Anywhere can potentially be a trap!" said Mona.

"You're right. I suddenly fear for father's safety out there in these hazardous conditions. I'll give him a call." said Super Sense, as she activated her wireless communicator.

"*answers call* Hello?" said Mr. Elastic.

"Father. How are you and Luan doing out there?" asked Super Sense.

"Well, we've been driving down south for awhile now and it's been nothing but clear skies." said Mr. Elastic.

"Have you two found any bombs?" asked Super Sense.

"Nope! The only BOMB we've found is this mission! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

There was no response to her joke.

"Luan honey, this really isn't the time for-"

An explosion was suddenly heard followed by a crashing sound over the communication line.

"Hello?! Father?!" said Super Sense.

There was no response.

"*activates communicator* ...Dad?" said Lightning, feeling a sense of dread.

In the outskirts of the town, the Thunderbolt was revealed to have crashed. It had flipped over on its side. A bomb hidden along the road had been triggered, and now a thick cloud of smoke and toxic gas surrounded the vehicle.

Light Show is coughing as she pulls herself and her father out of a window*

"*activates communicator* Help! *coughs* I can't breathe!" said Light Show, rapidly losing air.

"Luan?! Hang on! We'll get you help! (to the rest of Super Thunder) Attention family units! We have two members down! I repeat! We have two members down! We need a rescue on the outskirts of town! Quickly!" exclaimed Super Sense.

"I'm going out there!" said Lightning.

"No Lightning! You'll be infected by the gas!" said Mona, stopping him.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing! My dad and my sister need help!" exclaimed Lightning.

 _"It's okay Lightning. I've got this."_ said Madame L, via telepathy.

Suddenly, a portal opened next to Light Show and Mr. Elastic and they were both pulled to safety by the Madame's telekinesis.

"I'm going to the hospital. Come on Cathy." said Lightning, as X-Raid hopped on his shoulder.

The two then disappeared as balls of electricity.

"Aren't you going Lisa?" asked Dave.

"*shakes her head* No. I have to stay here...I have to figure out a way to heal this town..." said Super Sense.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Ms. Shift was in combat against Nutball who was currently in possession of Remedy.

"Give me...my...baby back!" said Ms. Shift, taking swings at Nutball, but none of them were landing.

"When are you gonna realize that you're going to lose?" said Nutball.

"As long as you have my baby in your hands, losing is not an option." said Ms. Shift.

Ms. Shift suddenly locked eyes with The Amp who was standing behind Nutball. They suddenly charged at the same time, in an attempt to take down Nutball.

Nutball saw this coming and smirked.

"Hang on tight tyke." said Nutball, as she curled a still sleeping Remedy into her arms.

She then jumped straight up into the air and delivered a solid kick to both The Amp and Ms. Shift.

"*lands back on the ground* I tried to tell you that you were gonna lose. (to readers) Why don't they listen to me?" said Nutball.

Nutball then ran out of the room with Remedy in tow.

"Quick! *groans* Go after her! Don't let her get away!" exclaimed The Amp, holding her chest in pain.

Canary Quick chirped and then quickly zoomed away in search of Nutball.

Meanwhile, in the emergency room...

A portal opened and Madame L appeared, carrying Mr. Elastic and Light Show into the room, still using her telekinesis. Rift followed closely behind.

"Madame. Have your teammates fallen ill as well?" asked the head doctor.

"I'm afraid so Doctor." said Madame L, gently resting her father and sister on two nearby gurneys.

"Oh no! Dad! Light Show!" exclaimed Freeze, as she skated up to the group, with Powerhouse following behind.

"What happened to them?!" said Flame, reaching out to touch her father.

"No Flame, it isn't safe! You don't want to get infected yourself." said the head doctor.

"But he's my daddy!" exclaimed Flame, as she burst into tears.

Freeze quickly came over and hugged her sister.

At the same time, Madame L and Powerhouse shared gazes with each other.

"Connors is gonna pay for this." said both of them together in unison.

Back with Nutball...

Nutball descends the stairs quickly and then pushes open the back door*

Canary Quick is there waiting for her to arrive.

"I just can't have clean getaway huh?" said Nutball.

Suddenly, a fireball came out of seemingly nowhere, that Nutball just barely dodged.

"Alright, last time I checked, the hothead in pink couldn't turn invisible, so who's doing this?!" asked Nutball.

"Like, you're totes not gonna know." said Invisi-Girl, currently invisible.

"Oh. It's blondie. Should've figured." said Nutball.

Suddenly, Nutball felt her arm being pinned behind her back.

"And you should've totes figured out that this was a trap. Quick! Grab Rem!" said Invisi-Girl.

Canary Quick suddenly flew in to try and take Remedy from Nutball. However, Nutball would have none of it.

"(to author) You're darn right I won't!" said Nutball, as her tail got Invisi-Girl off her back.

Invisi-Girl lands on the ground and turns visible*

Fireball turns visible as well due to Invisi-Girl becoming visible*

"*starts up jetpack* I'm sorry blondie, but things have got to be this way. Hope there's no heart feels." said Nutball.

"*gets up* No! Like, give me my baby sister!" said Invisi-Girl, running up to catch Nutball.

Unfortunately, Nutball took off right as Invisi-Girl reached the spot where she was standing.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't come up with this decision! This was all 65's idea!" shouted Nutball from above, as she flew away with Remedy.

Canary Quick and Fireball exchanged some confused looks before refocusing.

"(over communicator) Did anybody catch Nutball?! Please, I need to know if my baby's safe!" asked Ms. Shift.

Invisi-Girl didn't know how to break the news to her mother.

"Mom?...Lily's gone. Nutball took her." said Invisi-Girl, with a heavy heart.

There was no response. Just the faint sound of sobs on the other end. This broke Invisi-Girl's heart as she began to cry as well.

"Everyone. We need to meet in the emergency room. We have another problem." said Madame L, via communicator.

Invisi-Girl quickly dried her tears and rushed back inside the hospital. Canary Quick and Fireball followed.

Super Thunder knew that trouble would come when they saw Dr. Connors escape, but they never could've imagined a situation like this.

 _The Cold War has only just begun_...

* * *

 **I know this episode has been crazy, and it only gets crazier in Part 2. The not-so-good doctor has essentially taken over Royal Woods and his new debut will be focused on in the next episode.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought of this episode.**

 **Until next time, I've been 65. P** **eace.**

 **Nutball: See you guys in Part 2! *evil laugh***


	22. Bad Timing

**Hey guys. I'm sure a lot of you know about the corona virus crisis that is going on right now.**

 **In light of this current event, I'm asking you if you want me to still release Part 2 of Cold War.** **The main storyline of the episode involves Dr. Connors plaguing Royal Woods with an infectious disease. I obviously didn't allude to the corona virus in my writing, but connections can be drawn between the two.**

 **Anyway, I don't want to offend anyone with my story because the tone of Part 2 is a little dark. So, do you guys think I should still post the episode right now or wait until this virus outbreak dies down?**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review. Depending on the consensus, I'll respond to this question by this coming Sunday.**

 **Thank you all for reading. I'm 65rogeryork, and I'll see you all around. Stay safe!**


	23. Episode 22: Cold War Part 2

**Before we start, I just want to preface this by saying that this episode was written before the outbreak of the corona virus. My intention was not to offend anyone. Thank you.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Matthew Crispin - I'd say there's a lot in store for him actually, but you'll see what I mean.**

 **Indy Scott - The sicko will indeed pay. Fair warning, there are some more emotional moments in this chapter, but I hope you'll be able to handle them.**

 **Guest - She really was. She won't be sleeping in this episode though!**

 **Guest - You have a good idea of where Connors is. His location will be revealed in this chapter. As for the Louds' friends, I did take them into consideration and a few of them will be popping up in this episode.**

 **Edeemer17 - Well, luckily, nothing like that will happen in this chapter. However, you can be sure if Connors ever did do that to Lily, not just Lincoln would see to it that he pays.**

 **Mayfly - I get what you're saying. There's a lot of new ideas I want to implement with each of the Louds' powers. Luna is definitely one of them.**

 **Guest - Haha. That is pretty funny. Mona actually doesn't have a last name. At least not yey. XD I haven't thought about it yet to be honest with you.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Don't forget to vote for those who haven't! Episode 25 is coming up soon! Let's keep the votes up for Season 3!**

 **Dr. Connors returns, and this time he has a squirrely** **partner in crime assisting him. Will Super Thunder be able to thwart the crazed physician's plan?**

 **Find out right now! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB:** **Credit goes to a guest review for the premise of this episode. Credit also goes to a guest review for Dr. Connors' revised appearance. Credit also goes to a guest review for an idea used in this episode. Credit goes to Nick Name as well. Thank you to all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 22: Cold War Part 2**

"Olly! I'm back! And I've got the baby! (to a sleeping Lily) You're so cute!" said Nutball.

Suddenly, a figure approached them from the shadows of the room. This figure was dressed in a dark lab coat with turned up collar-lapels, had on a dark hat, and was wearing a plague doctor's mask to conceal its face.

"Ah! The little scamp has returned! Look at her sleeping. Blissfully unaware of the horror that is to ensue." said the figure.

Suddenly, Remedy's eyes started to flutter open as she began to wake.

"Hi there little one. Remember me?" asked the figure.

Upon seeing the horrifying mask this figure was wearing, Remedy cried out in fear.

"Shh! Shh Remedy! It's okay! It's just Dr. Connors! You remember him right?" asked Nutball.

Remedy looked at the figure again who took off his mask, revealing that he was indeed the crazed doctor.

Dr. Connors had visible bags under his eyes, probably due to a lack of sleep.

"A little correction my dear Judy. I'm not Dr. Connors anymore. I'm _Dr. Pathogen._ " said Dr. Pathogen.

"Ooh I like it! (to readers) Great choice _Nick Name,_ I love it!" said Nutball.

Remedy started trying to escape Nutball's grasp, but Nutball held a tight grip on her.

"Sorry love. I can't let you escape...I mean I really can't. It's not in the script." said Nutball.

"Relax little one. I need you here to ensure that no one can stop the spread of my disease. There will be no healing for anyone this time. Royal Woods will suffer." said Dr. Pathogen.

Remedy squirmed in Nutball's arms as a tear escaped her eye.

"Oh don't cry yet baby. The worst is yet to come. I still haven't run my _tests._ " said Dr. Pathogen sinisterly.

He then started maniacally laughing as a frightened Remedy recoiled from the hideous laughter.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods Hospital...

An EKG is heard beeping as Super Thunder is gathered around Mr. Elastic and Light Show, who are both terribly sick. They weren't dead but their immune systems were quickly shutting down due to this illness.

"*sniffles as she looks at her husband* Honey...I'm so sorry I wasn't there...*sobs* How could I let this happen?!" said Ms. Shift, as she broke down crying.

"Mom, don't cry. It's not your fault." said Invisi-Girl, trying to console her mother.

"Yeah, it's all Connors' fault. He's the monster that did this!" said Powerhouse angry.

"But I allowed it to happen again! I allowed my family to get sick again and now he has Remedy and-"

Ms. Shift started crying uncontrollably as she thought of Remedy. The twins hugged either side of her as the rest of the team looked on in sadness.

"I messed up..." said The Amp, as she looked up at Light Show, who was close to completely dim at this point.

The Amp sighed as she hung her head down, cupping her face with her hands.

Suddenly, two balls of electricity appeared in the midst of the grieving family, and they revealed themselves to be Lightning and X-Raid.

"Lightning." said Madame L.

Lightning took one look at his dad and his sister and knew the situation was serious.

"What happened?" asked Lightning.

"Mr. Elastic and Light Show were heavily exposed to Dr. Connors' sick gas. This is why their bodies are being affected so aggressively." said the head doctor.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Lightning, desperation struggling to stay hidden in his voice.

"...We...we're not sure as of now...I'm sorry Lightning. To all of you Super Thunder." said the head doctor.

"Thanks doc. We appreciate it." said Powerhouse, answering for her family.

Suddenly, the doors to the ER burst open, as more patients were wheeled in. Wind Vane and Wolfhound had just returned from saving more people.

"Guys, is everything okay? What was that call about- *gasps*"

Wind Vane paused as she took in the sight before her. Her father and sister's bodies were both heavily decaying and they did not look healthy at all.

Wind Vane was lost for words. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You better sit down Wind." said Invisi-Girl, sitting Wind Vane down on a chair.

"Yo, we need a plan dudes. We can't sit here spinning our wheels any longer on this. It's time to act!" said The Amp.

"I second that." said Lightning.

"Third!" exclaimed Powerhouse.

"*sniffles* I just want to find Connors and make him pay for this." said Ms. Shift.

"How are we gonna find him?" asked Freeze.

Just then, as if on cue, Super Sense relayed a message to her family through their communicators.

"Family! I've found the solution to our problem! Head over to Digi-Tech quickly!" said Super Sense.

"Sounds like we've got our plan." said Lightning.

"Then let's get moving already! We've got people to save!" said Flame.

*Canary Quick and Fireball start coughing excessively all of a sudden*

"Oh no! Fireball and Quick have been infected!" exclaimed Invisi-Girl.

"They'll have to stay here! You heroes have to get moving! (to nearby nurses) We need help over here!" exclaimed the attending nurse.

"Take good care of them!" said Freeze, stifling a tear.

"We will Freeze. We will." said the head doctor.

Freeze and the rest of Super Thunder then disappeared into a portal that Rift had made.

* * *

Meanwhile at Digi-Tech...

*portal opens and the team as it stands pops out*

"Good. You're here. I figured out how we're gonna get rid of this sick gas." said Super Sense.

"How?" asked Powerhouse.

"I'm going to modify Connors' sick bomb to expel healing magic instead of this disease. For this to work, the bomb needs to be bigger than this, so I'll need more supplies, such as wires and parts. They should be back at home in my lab." said Super Sense.

"Rift, Wolf, and I can get the stuff for you." said Madame L.

"You guys are gonna need someone to clear the air though. I'll call Carol and tell her to meet you over there." said Wind Vane, as she activated her communicator.

"Thanks Lori." said Madame L, as she, Rift, and Wolfhound disappeared into a portal.

"Sounds like the rest of us are going to find Lily right?" said Powerhouse.

"Of course dude. We're getting our baby sister back." said The Amp.

"Lisa, can you give us any idea of where she is?" asked Ms. Shift hopeful.

Super Sense used her super sight to scan the entire area of Royal Woods. Her eyes seemed to guide her towards the ground but she couldn't see anything past that.

"It seems like Lily is somewhere underground, though that's about all I can gather from my super sight." said Super Sense.

"Maybe Connors is in an underground bunker." said Mona.

"It could be plausible." said Dave.

"*sighs* We'll just have to do this search and rescue the old fashioned way Super Thunder! We're gonna search every inch of this town until we find Lily!" said Ms. Shift, leading the charge.

Her team was about to dash out of the lab when Super Sense stopped them.

"Wait guys! I have something that'll help you all out on the field." said Super Sense, as she pushed a blue button on her PortaPendant and then pushed the thunderbolt symbol on it.

Suddenly, she was dressed in a modified version of the Prank-Me-Not poncho (from the episode _Fool's Paradise_ ), that was made to function as a hazmat suit.

"Whoa..." said Freeze, in awe.

"Presenting the hazmat battle suit! Now you'll be able to search the town without inhaling the toxic gas. Just push the blue button on your pendants and activate it like so!" said Super Sense.

Super Thunder did this and they all donned their own hazmat suits. They were each color coded to fit the respective hero.

"Cathy, you might wanna stay here. Since we don't have a suit for you yet." said Lightning.

*X-Raid pouts sadly*

"Fret not Cathy, you can help me get this invention up and running! What do you say?" asked Super Sense.

X-Raid squeaked in delight as she hopped on Super Sense's shoulder.

"Alright kids, let's go." said Ms. Shift, as she and the rest of Super Thunder left the lab, suited up to face the toxins in town.

* * *

Back with Remedy...

Remedy has been strapped down to a lab bench and Nutball is standing a few feet behind her*

"Alright baby...*reveals his gauntlets with syringes on each finger*...it's time to find out if you truly are immune to disease." said Dr. Pathogen.

Dr. Pathogen then proceeded to inject each syringe into poor Remedy, one by one. After each injection, he paused to see if any changes occurred within the infant, but Remedy remained unphased.

*Remedy is crying from the pain of being injected but her wounds quickly heal themselves*

"*growls* Nothing phases you! A stubborn one are you? I guess I'll have to probe deeper..." said Dr. Pathogen.

Dr. Pathogen suddenly pulled out an empty syringe from his lab coat and stared down a scared Remedy.

Remedy lied helpless on the lab bench, terrified, and Nutball stood by shocked by the scene unfolding before her.

Meanwhile in downtown...

"I'm in the air if you guys need me." said Wind Vane, flying above town.

"Copy that Wind Vane. How's everyone else doing?" asked Ms. Shift, via communicator.

"I'm good for now moms." said The Amp.

"Same. It's quiet where I'm at." said Powerhouse.

"Me and Lolz have just been walking for awhile." said Freeze.

"Nothing to report here mom." said Lightning.

"Okay. Well, just stay alert! Please kids, I can't handle any more losses..." said Ms. Shift.

"Don't worry moms, we're being caref-"

The Amp suddenly stopped her sentence as she heard a familiar guitar strum.

"What the..." muttered The Amp to herself.

"Luna?...Luna, what's going on?" asked Ms. Shift, getting worried.

The Amp had been searching Royal Woods High for any signs of a secret hideout. She heard the guitar strum come from the auditorium.

"*opens the auditorium door and pokes her head inside* Hello? Is anybody in here?" asked The Amp.

She suddenly looked up on stage and saw Sam sitting there idly holding her guitar in her hands.

"*cautiously approaching her* Sam...are you okay brah?" asked The Amp.

Sam suddenly looked up dramatically at The Amp, revealing that she had been infected. She then strummed her guitar once more and Luna's other band mates, Sully and Mazzy, appeared behind her.

"Uh oh." said The Amp.

Meanwhile, Powerhouse had been searching her middle school, and was currently in the school's gym.

*Powerhouse is walking around when she suddenly dodges a dodgeball*

"*looks up* Margo?" said Powerhouse surprised.

Margo didn't speak but uttered a nasty yell followed by a cough.

"Jeez. Good thing I'm wearing this hazmat suit." said Powerhouse.

Suddenly, Margo blew a whistle that was around her neck and the gym became packed with a bunch of sick 7th graders.

"Oh. So you're trying to ambush me huh? Well, bring it on! I'll beat all of you in dodgeball!" said Powerhouse.

Meanwhile, the twins hadn't found anything either. They had been searching their school's basement.

"Lana can we leave now? I don't like it down here!" exclaimed Flame.

"In a minute sis. We still haven't checked this room yet." said Freeze.

"It's a boiler room! What's gonna be in a boiler room?!" said Flame, as Freeze reached for the door handle.

Before Freeze could open the door however, a blast of snot suddenly landed on it.

"Eww!" exclaimed Flame.

"Cool..." said Freeze.

They both then turned around to see where the snot came from. Standing behind them was Norm, the school janitor, and he currently looked like he was in the process of sneezing again.

"Not cool..." said Freeze nervously.

"Duck Lana!" exclaimed Flame, as she pulled Freeze down to the ground to avoid another snotty projectile.

Meanwhile, Lightning had been zipping through the streets, not seeing anywhere that could be hiding a bunker.

"*hops out of a power line* Come on Lily, where are you?" said Lightning, feeling desperate.

"Lincoln!..." exclaimed someone weakly.

Lightning turned around to see Clyde struggling to stagger over to him.

"Buddy...are you sick?" asked Lightning.

"*coughs* I think I am. I don't know what's happening to me." said Clyde, as he collapsed to the ground.

"Clyde!" exclaimed Lightning, as he rushed over to him.

"You've gotta get out of here Lincoln..." said Clyde.

"No Clyde! I can't leave you here!" said Lightning.

"No! You don't understand-"

Clyde suddenly started a coughing fit, which resulted in his body starting to turn a sickly green. Lightning stood in horror as he watched his best friend change before his eyes.

*a tear escapes Lightning's eye*

Suddenly, Lightning felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was an infected Rusty standing behind him.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Lightning, as he staggered away from him.

He bumped into two others on his stumble backwards.

"Liam?! Zach?!" exclaimed Lightning, in horror.

He was quickly becoming overwhelmed with this situation.

*Lightning backs up and feels someone grab him from behind*

"*looks up* Stella?!" exclaimed Lightning, in shock.

Stella hissed at him and quickly freed himself from her grip. Lightning was now being surrounded by his infected friends. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he'd have to fight his way out.

Meanwhile with Ms. Shift and Invisi-Girl...

"I can't believe it. This mall is totes empty!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Everyone's sick sweetie. No one's gonna be here." said Ms. Shift.

*Invisi-Girl sighs and stops walking*

"*notices* What's wrong honey?" asked Ms. Shift.

"Mom...I totes let you down. I let that squirrel girl get away with Lily! I'm so sorry!" said Invisi-Girl.

"...It's not your fault sweetie. It's mine. *sighs* I should've kept a better eye on Lily." said Ms. Shift.

"Hey, like, it's okay Mom. We're gonna find Lily and bring her home." said Invisi-Girl.

"Thank you Leni." said Ms. Shift, as she and Invisi-Girl embraced.

This moment was suddenly interrupted by a cough heard behind the two. They both turned around to see Miguel, one of Leni's coworkers, standing there.

"Oh no! It got you too?!" said Invisi-Girl, about to rush over, but Ms. Shift stopped her.

"No Leni! Don't get too close!" said Ms. Shift.

"But I have this suit on!" said Invisi-Girl.

"I'm not taking any chances." said Ms. Shift.

Right as she said that, Fiona, another one of Leni's coworkers, suddenly attacked Invisi-Girl from behind and ripped her suit with her claw like nails.

*Invisi-Girl screams*

"Oh no you don't..." said Ms. Shift, entering a fighting stance.

* * *

Back with Remedy...

Dr. Pathogen approaches the child, syringe drawn, but Nutball suddenly blocks him.

"Hold up Olly. What are you doing? This is a baby! Have you lost it or something? (to readers) Well, I know he has a long time ago but, you guys get the point." said Nutball.

"Judy, why must you intervene now? I need to extract that child's DNA so that I can figure out a way to destroy her healing factor!" said Dr. Pathogen.

"But can't you do that in a less harmful way?" asked Nutball.

"*sighs* No. Now, step aside-"

Dr. Pathogen tried to move past Nutball, but Nutball held his arm.

"What happened to you Olly? I knew you were crazy but you weren't a complete psycho! Where's that crazed doctor I fell in love with?" asked Nutball.

"*lifts mask from his face* He doesn't exist anymore. Society shunned him. Now they will pay for their mistake." said Dr. Pathogen.

"*takes off mask as well* But I never shunned you Olly! I was always by your side!" said Nutball.

She was a fair skinned woman with brunette hair.

"Oh really? Then where were you when they carried me away for the last stunt I pulled in this town!" said Dr. Pathogen.

"I searched for you for months! Ever since you were fired from Hazeltucky General! It wasn't until I heard about you turning up in Royal Woods that I knew I had to come here and find you." said Nutball.

"*releases his arm from her grip* Well, you found me Judy. Now are you going to support me, or do I have to cut my ties with you too?" said Dr. Pathogen.

"You wouldn't use that disease on me!" said Nutball.

"If I had to..." said Dr. Pathogen.

"Olly..." said Nutball heartbroken.

Dr. Pathogen then walked up to Remedy, who was trying to free herself from her restraints.

"Time to give up the DNA you scamp." said Dr. Pathogen.

Suddenly, Dr. Pathogen was knocked to the ground, and dropped his syringe.

"*walks up to him and puts her mask back on* You know what Olly? We can repair what we had later. But I am not going to stand here and let you hurt this child!" said Nutball, drawing her energy guns.

Dr. Pathogen looked up at her in awe before getting up and putting his mask back on as well.

"(to author) You might wanna switch the scene 65. Things are about to get ugly." said Nutball.

Meanwhile with Madame L and the pets...

*a portal opens in Lisa and Lily's room and Madame L, Rift and Wolfhound hop out*

"Okay guys, let's start-"

*Madame L starts coughing uncontrollably*

She looked around and saw that the room was completely filled with sick gas that was coming in through a window that had been left open.

It was through this same window that help arrived fortunately.

*Twister pushes the sick gas from around the group using the wind*

"*lets out a gasp for air* Thank...you Carol." said Madame L.

"No problem. Now, what's the mission here?" asked Twister.

"Lisa needs parts to build a healing machine." said Madame L, with a slight cough.

"Count me in!" said Twister, as she started searching for parts.

The others began searching as well.

Back with Nutball...

"(to author) Back already? Huh. Well, I guess your fans do deserve action by this point. Let's give it to them!" said Nutball, as she started firing energy blasts at Dr. Pathogen.

"*dodging the blasts* Judy! Stop this nonsense at once!" said Dr. Pathogen.

"Why don't you come over here and stop me?" said Nutball, with a smirk.

"Very well." said Dr. Pathogen, as he threw open his lab coat, revealing a button that was attached to his belt.

He pushed the button and suddenly six metallic tentacles with claw attachments shot out from his back.

Nutball stepped back in surprise for a moment.

"(to readers) To the guest that improved his arsenal, can you please leave a review for me?! I'm over shooting low grade Light Show blasts and you got me up against Doc Ock!" said Nutball.

Just then, Nutball was grabbed by one of the tentacles and was brought closer to Pathogen.

"I brought you to me. Don't forget your role, nurse." said Dr. Pathogen.

For some reason, this struck a chord in Nutball, and she kicked Pathogen square in the crotch.

"*grunts* That's it!" said Dr. Pathogen, as he threw Nutball across the room.

She hit her head against a metal cabinet, knocking her unconscious.

Dr. Pathogen then turned with rage in his eyes over to Remedy.

"No more interruptions! *uses tentacle arm to grab syringe from the floor* It's just you and me kid!" exclaimed Dr. Pathogen.

Pathogen then positioned himself over Remedy and then took the syringe in his hand.

"Now hold still. This will only hurt as much as you make me mad!" said Dr. Pathogen.

He started extracting some of Remedy's DNA, which contained her healing magic. Remedy began to fight the doctor, struggling and resisting against his extraction.

"I told you to hold still! You're gonna mess this up!" said Dr. Pathogen, trying to focus.

Remedy wouldn't give up though. She was determined to free herself from this man. Suddenly, without warning, a lavender blast of energy was released from her body, which blindsided Dr. Pathogen.

"*stumbles back* What did you-Hey...what's wrong baby? Are you alright? *shakes his head* What the heck was that?!" exclaimed Dr. Pathogen.

Remedy was confused herself. She didn't know what she just did. All she knew was that she wanted to keep doing it. The blast that she released had burned through the restraints keeping her down. Now she was free to get even with this whack job doctor.

*Remedy stands up on the lab bench and enters somewhat of a fighting stance*

"Oh. So you wanna fight now? Well fine! Since everything has to be done the hard way, I guess you'll have to learn!" exclaimed Dr. Pathogen.

Remedy suddenly blasted him with another blast, which disoriented him again.

"What the heck?! I-Oh baby...right! Where was I? Do you have any injuries? Does anything hurt?-"

Dr. Pathogen got blasted again.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm here to help you-HURT YOU! *shakes his head* What is wrong with me?! If you blast me one more time-"

She blasted him one more time.

"*on the ground panting* You...alright, child? I can't go through with this. I have to save-NO! *growls* NO! NO! NO! Come here you!" shouted Dr. Pathogen, as he lunged for Remedy.

This scared her which caused her to release a much more powerful blast. Upon release of this blast, Super Sense received another vision.

"*sees Remedy fighting and then sees the location is hidden underground in Ketcham Park* Ah ha! I found her!" exclaimed Super Sense.

"You did? Where is she?" asked Dave.

"She's in Ketcham Park! I have to alert the others!" said Super Sense.

Right at that moment however, a portal opened and Madame L's team returned.

*Madame L starts coughing again*

"Oh no Madame L! Are you sick?!" asked Mona.

"I think-"

Madame L suddenly fainted.

"It's okay. We'll heal her soon. I've found Lily!" said Super Sense.

"Really? Where?" asked Twister.

"Underground in Ketcham Park! A big boulder is hiding the entrance." said Super Sense.

"Don't worry Lisa. Me and these two guys will free that baby." said Twister.

"Thank you Carol. The others will be there to help you soon." said Super Sense.

"Cool! Here's your parts! *gives parts to Super Sense* Come on Rift! Let's go save Lily!" said Twister, as Rift opened up another portal, and he, Carol, and Wolfhound hopped into it.

"*puts a pillow under Madame L's head* I hope Super Thunder can fix this soon." said Mona.

"Don't worry. We will." said Super Sense, as she activated her communicator.

* * *

Back with the team on the field, all five groups were facing difficult situations.

With Lightning...

"Help!" exclaimed Lightning.

Wind Vane heard his cry for help and swooped down to save him. Lightning was fighting off all his best friends, keeping them at bay with his electricity.

"Lightning!" said Wind Vane, from outside the mob.

"Wind! You've gotta help me!" said Lightning.

"Hang on!" said Wind Vane, as she created a huge whirlwind that dispersed the group from around Lightning.

"Thanks sis." said Lightning.

"No problem br..OH!" said Wind Vane suddenly.

"What?" said Lightning confused.

He then saw that his skin was turning green and he knew what that meant. He looked down at his suit and realized that there were a few holes in it now.

"L-Lori..."

Lightning collapsed to the ground.

"*fights tears in her eyes* Not my baby brother..." said Wind Vane, to herself.

"*activates communicator* Everyone, we have a situation." said Wind Vane.

"You're telling me! I'm over here getting attacked by a million dodgeballs! Whoa!" said Powerhouse.

"What's going on kids?" said Ms. Shift, holding Fiona back from Invisi-Girl.

"Mom! I'm being attacked! I'm getting jumped by my own band mates!" said The Amp.

"We're under attack too!" said Freeze.

"The janitor is sneezing at us!" said Flame.

*a loud sneeze is heard in the background followed by a thud*

"*gasps* Lana!" exclaimed Flame.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" said Flame desperately.

"*coughs* Get outta here Lolz! *wheezes* Before he gets you too..." said Freeze.

"*tears streaming down her face* Go Lola! Run!" exclaimed Ms. Shift.

"*sobs* Okay! I'm going!" said Flame, as she dodged another snot projectile coming at her, and kept running out of the basement.

"Family! I have great news! I know where Lily is!" said Super Sense.

"Really?! Where is she?!" asked Ms. Shift frantically.

"She's in an underground bunker beneath Ketcham Park. I sent Carol, Rift, and Wolf ahead already." said Super Sense.

"I'm coming for my baby!" said Ms. Shift.

"Count me in!" said Flame.

"Ditto moms! Sorry Sam." said The Amp, as she blasted her girlfriend back against the wall with a loud shock wave. This knocked her out.

"When you wake up, you're gonna be healed brah, I promise you." said The Amp, as she left the auditorium.

"I'm on my way dudes!" said The Amp.

"What about you Lincoln and Lynn?" asked Ms. Shift.

"Lincoln's been infected. I'm flying him over to the hospital." said Wind Vane.

"Oh no, not another one. Lynn?" asked Ms. Shift worriedly.

There was no response. Ms. Shift assumed the worst.

"*sighs* Alright kids. Those of you not sick, let's go and take it to Dr. Connors!" said Ms. Shift.

"Yeah!" said The Amp and Flame simultaneously.

"Come on Leni, let's-Leni!" exclaimed Ms. Shift suddenly.

She wasn't paying attention and didn't realize that Invisi-Girl had fallen victim to her friends. Fiona and Michael then stared her down.

"I'm going to avenge every last one of my family members. I swear!" said Ms. Shift, before she shape-shifted into a cheetah and sped off from the two infected teens.

"Lisa, we're on our way to save Lily." said Ms. Shift.

"Excellent. The device is almost finished! It just needs Lily's healing magic!" said Super Sense.

"Well, then let's go get it." said Ms. Shift, as she continued heading for the park, with the swiftness of a cheetah.

Back with Remedy...

"*crying* I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for hurting you! It was never my intention *slaps himself* Come on man! Pull yourself together! Of course it was your intention! You're doing something to me. Those blasts I just..."

As Dr. Pathogen continued to speak, a portal opened up behind him, and Twister, Rift and Wolfhound hopped out. Remedy saw them and got excited. She then adopted a devious smile on her face as she hatched a plan.

Remedy cut Dr. Pathogen off by blasting him once again, but this time right into the cold arms of Twister.

"Ahh! Miss, its a bit chilly. Would you mind freeing me please?" asked Dr. Pathogen politely.

"Boy, you sure are soft spoken for a whack job. Oh and about your request? I'm afraid all accounts are _frozen_ right now. I don't apologize for any inconvenience." said Twister, as she froze Pathogen's arms behind his back.

"Ack! Cold!" exclaimed Dr. Pathogen.

"Better put your feet on ice too." said Twister, as she froze his feet in place as well.

Wolfhound then growled at him angrily, ready to pounce on the doctor.

"N-N-Nice pooch..." said Dr. Pathogen nervously.

"*walks over and picks up Remedy* Hey there Rem! We finally found you!" said Twister.

Remedy giggled in delight.

Suddenly, a loud echoing noise was heard above, followed by rumbling sounds. Then, a tango pink blur raced into the bunker, followed by The Amp and Flame.

"*shifts back to normal* Connors." said Ms. Shift.

"I-I-I beg your pardon miss. My name is now-"

"I don't care what your name is! You have the nerve to infect this town again and kidnap my child?! Do you know what that does to a mother?! Watching her family become sick one by one and drop like flies! And there was nothing I could do..." said Ms. Shift, pausing to sob.

"Please, I-"

"SHUT IT!" exclaimed Flame, as she shot a fire blast at Dr. Pathogen.

"Flame, wait!" exclaimed The Amp, but it was too late.

The fire singed Dr. Pathogen's lab coat, but it also melted his ice restraints.

"*holds his head in annoyance* I don't know who you think you're talking to. I am Dr. Pathogen! And I'm going to-heal this town! NO! NO! NO! NO! *growls* What did your baby do to me?!" said Dr. Pathogen.

"How dare you! *slaps Dr. Pathogen across his face* What my baby has done to you?! I know what you've done to my baby!" exclaimed Ms. Shift furious.

"Miss...please, I don't want to-"

Ms. Shift suddenly kicked the doctor in his chest. That set him back to his original ways.

"THAT'S IT! *picks Ms. Shift up using a tentacle arm* I'm done being a punching bag! I'M A DOCTOR!" exclaimed Dr. Pathogen.

"No..." said Ms. Shift, trailing, as she shape shifted into an ant, which freed her from the tentacle arm.

"...you're a whack job!" exclaimed Ms. Shift, as she shape shifted into an ape and punched Dr. Pathogen directly in the gut.

He stumbled backward but Ms. Shift wasn't done with him yet. She shape shifted into a bull and rammed Dr. Pathogen against the wall. She then shifted back to normal and began pummeling him with fists of fury.

Dr. Pathogen just stood there and took it. His will to fight had been weakened too much by Remedy's blasts.

However, just when it seemed Ms. Shift would deliver the knockout blow, Pathogen actually caught her arm before her punch could land.

"Wait! Just a second! *spits* I'm not done!" said Dr. Pathogen.

Just then, a tail came out of nowhere and knocked him out cold.

"Yes you are Olly. *pants* Yes you are." said Nutball.

"Nutball?" said Ms. Shift confused.

"Don't ask any questions. Just take your baby and go. I've...I've gotta get out of here." said Nutball, as she activated her jetpack and flew out of the bunker.

"Should we follow her moms?" asked The Amp.

"*shakes her head* No. Let's just get Lily home." said Ms. Shift.

Rift suddenly opened a portal and everyone hopped through it and disappeared, leaving Dr. Pathogen behind.

* * *

The next day...

"Alright Lori, are you above the middle of town?" asked Super Sense, via communicator.

"Yeah. I'm here." said Wind Vane, holding the healing bomb.

"Alright! On the count of 3, release the bomb! 1...2...3!" said Super Sense.

Wind Vane then dropped the bomb and it disappeared below the thick cloud of toxins. Super Sense then pushed a button that activated it.

The bomb detonated and healing magic was spread throughout Royal Woods. The toxic gas was eradicated and one by one people began to feel much better.

"*cellphone rings and she answers it* Hello?" said Ms. Shift, holding a sleeping Remedy.

"Ms. Shift! It's a miracle! All our patients have made a miraculous recovery! Including your family members!" said the head doctor.

"Oh, that's great news! Can I speak to my husband?" asked Ms. Shift.

"Sure." said the head doctor.

"Hello?" said Mr. Elastic.

"Honey!" said Ms. Shift elated.

"*chuckles* You did it sweetheart." said Mr. Elastic.

"No, Lily did it. I just saved her." said Ms. Shift, as she smiled at her baby in her arms.

She kissed her forehead and was relieved that she was once again safe and sound.

* * *

 **I know this episode is way longer than expected, so I'll make this outro short.**

 **Hopefully you guys still enjoyed this episode and once again if I offended anyone, please know that it was not my intention.**

 **My name is 65rogeryork. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you later. Bye.**


	24. Episode 23: System Error Part 1

**I am very excited for this episode. This episode is going to be diving into some new territory and exploring a different character for a change. I don't wanna spoil much else, so let's hurry up and get these reviews done.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Matthew Crispin -** **They did leave Dr. Pathogen down there. I purposely left his fate open ended because I didn't wanna have him get locked up again on only his second appearance. We'll see the doctor make his return again soon.**

 **JTWAS1994 -** **Oh you have no idea. Nutball's story gets really interesting from here.**

 **Guest -** **That's actually not a bad idea. I'll keep that name suggestion in mind.**

 **J -** **Lily's blasts weaken the resolve of criminals basically. With each blast, their will to do evil is weakened. This isn't permanent however, and over time the criminal will regain their will to do evil again.**

 **Guest - I can see where Luna's actions may have felt out of character. Had the episode focused more on her, I would've given more attention to that scene, but I didn't want to make the episode too long. Just know that Luna does love Sam and would not hurt her unless she absolutely had to, such as this instance.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **We're so close to Episode 25! I know you guys are anxious for the Season 3 results! Only a little while longer until its revealed! If you haven't voted yet, you still have time!**

 **Are you guys ready for this episode? Ready or not, here it comes! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to Mr. Grey for this episode's villain. Credit also goes to a guest review for an idea used in this episode. Thank you** **s go to** **both of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 23:** **System Error Part 1**

A hooded figure in a dark room is seen viewing something on a computer monitor. Upon closer inspection, it is revealed that the monitor is displaying live camera footage of Digi-Tech.

The hooded figure switches through different camera angles and pauses on one. It displays Lincoln and Clyde currently running towards an elevator on the ground floor.

*elevator doors open and the boys run inside*

"Floor S please." said Lincoln, as the elevator doors closed and it started descending.

"Oh man! Are you ready for this Clyde?!" asked Lincoln.

"I hope so. I think I've done enough of the mental training exercises that Dr. Lopez prescribed." said Clyde.

Lincoln paused for a second after that statement.

"Virtual reality Clyde! We're actually gonna be beta testers for a brand new game!" said Lincoln.

"I know! This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me! Well, besides finding out that you and your family are superheroes." said Clyde.

"Haha! Yeah. Speaking of which..."

Lincoln suddenly activated his PortaPendant and transformed into Lightning.

"Whoa. Is it really necessary to go super right now?" asked Clyde.

"It's just safety protocol when we're on Floor S. The only people at Digi-Tech who know Super Thunder's secret identities are Dave and Mona." said Lightning.

"Huh. That's cool. You know, it's great that your family has people that they can trust." said Clyde.

"Yeah, me and my family can't do it all on our own. Sometimes even heroes need help." said Lightning.

"Yeah..." said Clyde, thinking about that statement.

*elevator doors open on Floor S*

"Come on! Let's head to the prototype lab!" said Lightning, taking off.

"Right behind you Lightning!" said Clyde, running past other scientists.

Meanwhile, in the prototype lab, Super Sense was currently demonstrating a new creation to Dave and Mona.

*reddish-brown nanites are seen forming the Eiffel tower*

"Behold! I give you nanites! There's endless possibilities for this technology Dave. These nanites can help us make our inventions much faster!" said Super Sense.

"This is amazing Lisa! How do they work?" asked Dave intrigued.

"They're controlled via this computer. Each button on this control panel gives them a different command. Observe." said Super Sense, as she pushed a purple button.

The nanites suddenly attached themselves to a broken alarm clock and began fixing it.

"Amazing!" said Dave, still shocked.

"These little guys sure are smart!" said Mona.

She then noticed a peculiar looking helmet sitting on the lab bench not too far from the alarm clock. It was silver with a brown tinted visor and had two antennas on either side of it, sticking out at the top.

"What's that helmet for Lisa?" asked Mona curious.

"Ah. This is still in development, but it would essentially allow a human to control the nanites without the use of a computer. I still haven't worked out all the kinks yet though." said Super Sense, taking the helmet in her hands.

"Wait, are you saying someone would be able to control these nanites with their mind?" asked Dave.

"Precisely." said Super Sense.

Before Dave could inquire further about this, a female student scientist suddenly rushed in with an emergency.

"Mr. Wiser! Mona! My power grid experiment is getting dangerously unstable!" said the student scientist.

"We have to contain it quickly!" said Dave.

"I'll grab the destabilizers." said Mona, as she, Dave, and the student hastily left the lab.

"I better follow them." said Super Sense, as she turned off the nanites via the computer and they ceased work on the broken alarm clock.

"*grabs super electrometer* Wait for me guys!" said Super Sense, as she left the lab too.

As soon as she left, Lightning and Clyde entered the lab through another entrance.

"Hello? Mona? Dave?" said Lightning.

"Looks like they're not here." said Clyde.

"They're probably handling something important. I'm sure they'll be back soon." said Lightning.

"So how is this virtual reality game gonna work?" asked Clyde curious.

"Well, Mona didn't go into much detail, but if its anything like my last VR game, it'll look something like..."

"This?" said Clyde, picking up the helmet from earlier.

"Yes! That's gotta be the VR helmet!" said Lightning excitedly.

"It sure looks state of the art." said Clyde, as he put the helmet on. "I don't see anything." said Clyde.

"I think you have to turn it on buddy." said Lightning.

"How do you turn this thing on?" asked Clyde, as he fiddled with one of the antennae.

At a certain point, he twisted the right antenna a little too hard and a slight spark emitted from it. Suddenly, the nanites seemed to activate and all of them immediately attracted themselves to Clyde.

"Whoa! What are these things?!" asked Clyde freaked out.

"I don't know! Uh...bugs?" said Lightning clueless.

"Shoo! Shoo you, uh...whatever you are!" said Clyde, starting to squirm.

"Alright Clyde, I want you to stay calm. They're not hurting you." said Lightning.

"I know, but they're crowding around me just like... *gulps* ...balloons!" said Clyde.

As soon as he said 'balloons', the nanites instinctively binded together to form one, much to Clyde's horror.

"AHHHHH! Get away!" exclaimed Clyde, as he started running from the nanites, who seemed to give chase.

"Clyde! Relax! They seem harmless!" said Lightning.

"EVIL!" exclaimed Clyde, continuing to run around the lab.

"*sighs* Alright. Let's try this." said Lightning, as he released a stream of electricity from his hands, in hopes of stopping the nanites.

The nanites were prepared for this though, as they suddenly binded together to form a shield, and seemingly absorbed the electrical attack.

"Well that didn't work." said Lightning.

"What in the name of Albert Einstein is going on in here?" asked Super Sense.

"Lisa! Uh...Clyde needs help." said Lightning cheekily.

"Can you get these things to stop chasing me?!" asked Clyde, still running.

Lisa hurriedly ran over to the computer and quickly tried shutting down the nanites. However, when she tried turning them off, it seemed to glitch out the system.

"What happened here? Is something else controlling them?" asked Super Sense confused.

She then took notice of the helmet on Clyde's head.

"*gasps* The helmet! Oh no..." said Super Sense.

"Wait. That's your helmet?!" asked Lightning.

"It was...I'm gonna have to manually override these nanites." said Super Sense, as she took out a key from her lab coat and inserted it into a keyhole housed within the control panel.

Super Sense turned the key to the right which shut down the nanites. However, what she didn't know was that this caused a glitch in Digi-Tech's computer system, resulting in their firewall being deactivated.

"What happened in here?" asked Mona, rushing in with Dave.

"Lincoln? Clyde?" said Super Sense, wanting an explanation.

"We...we thought your helmet was a VR helmet. For the new game that Mona's developing." said Lightning.

"Oh, that's right! I did tell you boys I was gonna let you do a test run of it today. Unfortunately, it's still not done yet though. I haven't even made the goggles for it yet." said Mona.

"Whoops." said Clyde, taking off the helmet.

"It's okay Clyde. No harm done. It was just a simple mistake." said Dave.

"Yes, a bizarre one at that. I'm gonna have to inspect this helmet." said Super Sense, taking it away.

As the group continued talking, it was revealed they were being watched by a camera drone that was currently broadcasting live footage to the hooded figure.

The figure smirked and then turned to another monitor. On the screen, it showed that Digi-Tech's firewall was inactive, making their computer network very vulnerable. A program was then opened on the desktop called _Ghost-dot-net_.

A box popped up on the screen shortly after asking for the location to send the program to. The hooded figure typed in _Digi-Tech_ and the program was sent off to that location.

* * *

Later that night at the McBrides...

*Clyde is tossing and turning in his sleep*

"No! Stop! Get away from me! Go away! GO AWAY!"

Clyde was having a nightmare about the nanites crowding around him. He was trying to escape them, but it was no use.

"No! Please! NOOOO!..."

*Clyde suddenly wakes up panting*

"*looks around his room and sighs in relief* I guess it was just a bad dream..." said Clyde.

He then turned on his bedside lamp and discovered some familiar objects hovering above him.

*Clyde puts on his glasses and sees the nanites above him*

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Clyde loudly.

This scream was so loud that it instantly prompted Clyde's dads to enter his room.

"Clyde honey? What's wrong?" asked Howard concerned.

Upon entering, the nanites suddenly scattered, hiding somewhere else in the room.

"These things, they-!"

Clyde looked up and suddenly realized the nanites were gone. The dads looked up and saw nothing either.

"Clyde, what things?" asked Harold confused.

"I...I...I just had a nightmare...about...balloons..." said Clyde reluctantly.

"Oh Clyde! Not again! Do you want to sleep with us tonight sweetie?" asked Howard.

"No...that's okay. I'll be fine." said Clyde.

"Are you sure Clyde?" asked Harold.

"Yes, I'm sure dads. Good night!" said Clyde.

"Okay, but if you need us, we're right here. Okay honey?" said Howard.

"Okay dad. Thanks." said Clyde.

"Try to get some sleep Clyde." said Harold, as he closed the door behind him and Howard.

As soon as the dads left, the nanites returned, once again hovering above Clyde.

"I've gotta tell Lincoln about this..." said Clyde.

The next day, at Digi-Tech...

"Hmm...Well at least we know where the nanites went to now." said Super Sense, observing the nanites still hovering above Clyde.

"Why did they follow Clyde home?" asked Lightning.

"It appears that there's a psychic link between them now. Perhaps something went wrong when Clyde used the helmet." said Super Sense.

"Well, can you make them leave me alone?" asked Clyde.

"I can try, but I don't think it's going to work." said Super Sense, as she tried turning off the nanites using the computer, but they didn't respond.

"Huh. Let me see something. *grabs the helmet* Put this on Clyde." said Super Sense, giving the helmet to Clyde.

*Clyde puts the helmet on*

"Alright. Now tell the nanites to stop floating around you." said Super Sense.

"Uh...okay. *clears throat* Nanites! Stop floating!" said Clyde.

Immediately, the nanites responded to the signal sent out by the helmet, and all of them dropped to the ground.

"Whoa." said Lightning.

"Ah-ha. My suspicions were correct. The nanites only respond to you now Clyde." said Super Sense.

"Oh boy...Lisa, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright Clyde. I'll figure out a way to regain control of them. In the meantime, you'll have to get used to them being around you." said Super Sense.

"But how will I keep them in one place?" asked Clyde.

"With the helmet. It's yours now Clyde." said Super Sense.

Clyde had a look of guilt on his face, as he processed the information he was just told. Lightning put a hand on his shoulder in support.

"*sighs* Nanites! *nanites start floating again* Into my backpack!" said Clyde, as all the nanites flew into his backpack.

"*takes off helmet* I'll keep this in there too." said Clyde, as he put the helmet in his backpack as well.

Just then, Mona entered the lab.

"Oh hey Mona! Is the game ready yet?" asked Lightning eagerly.

"No, unfortunately not. For some reason, certain elements of my game design got messed up. I think it has something to do with the simulation program on my computer." said Mona.

"I can take a look at it Mona, if you'd like." said Super Sense.

"Sure Lisa! That would be great!" said Mona.

"*receives a text message* Hey Clyde, everyone's at Gus' Games and Grub right now. You wanna go?" asked Lightning.

"Sure. Why not? I need to do something to get my mind off this." said Clyde.

"Lisa'll get it fixed buddy. Don't worry! Come on, let's go!" said Lightning, as he ran out the lab followed by Clyde.

Mona and Lisa left the lab shortly after them to head to Mona's lab.

At this point, it was revealed that the hooded figure was watching them again. On the other monitor the figure was viewing, it showed that the download of _Ghost-dot-net_ into Digi-Tech's system was 50% complete.

The figure then turned attention back to the cameras, as focus was put on Lincoln and Clyde leaving Digi-Tech. The figure decided to deploy a camera drone to follow them.

* * *

About an hour later at Gus' Games and Grub...

*Stella and Liam are competing against each other in Dance Battle*

"Just give it up Liam! No one beats the Queen!" said Stella.

"I'll be darned if I give up now! It's not in the heart of a farm boy to quit!" said Liam.

"Maybe not, but losing apparently is." said Stella.

"*growls* We'll see about that!" said Liam.

Just then, Lincoln and Clyde entered the arcade and approached Zach and Rusty at the table.

"What's up guys?" said Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln. Clyde. Didn't think you two would make it." said Rusty.

"We couldn't leave our friends hanging!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah..." said Clyde, as he sat down glumly.

"What's wrong with Clyde?" asked Zach.

"Uhm...he's fine. He's just having a hard time getting used to new things." said Lincoln.

"I feel you bro. I don't do well with change. That's why I wear my underwear for a whole week straight!" said Rusty.

The other boys instantly cringed upon hearing his comment.

Just then, a game over sound effect was heard, followed by a defeated cry from Liam.

"I told ya. No one beats me." said Stella.

"I had to learn that the hard way bro." said Rusty.

"Oh we know Rusty. I still have the video saved on my phone." said Zach.

"We all do. It's hilarious!" said Stella. "Linc? You trying to get whooped for Round 2?" asked Stella.

"I don't know about getting whooped, but I'll take you on!" said Lincoln, stepping onto the dance pad.

"Bring it Loud." said Stella, as she started up the game.

Lincoln and Stella then began dancing. As they danced, the camera drone was once again watching their every move.

Back in the dark room, the hooded figure accessed Gus' Games and Grub's computer system and hacked into it remotely.

*manager is knocked out snoring as the computer monitor on the desk starts glitching*

The hooded figure saw that Lincoln and Clyde were by the game _Dance Battle,_ and decided to hack into that arcade machine's computer.

"*looks at the game screen and sees it glitching* Huh?" said Clyde confused.

"Is it me or are the arrows getting faster?" asked Lincoln, struggling to keep up.

"Its not a problem for me. I'm a master at this game." said Stella, still dancing along.

"Yeah but-"

Lincoln was suddenly cut off as a blast of sparks suddenly erupted from the machine. He and Stella were knocked back into the table.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Liam.

"What happened?" asked Zach.

Before they could receive an answer, the tiles of the dance pads started to pop out, and were launched at the group.

"Everyone run! The machines are alive!" said Rusty, as the group scattered in different directions.

"*panting* Lincoln! What the heck is going on?" asked Clyde.

"I don't know! Dance Battle just attacked us!" said Lincoln.

Suddenly, a puck from an air hockey table was shot at the boys, but they just barely dodged it.

"What was that?!" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln and Clyde turned to see the air hockey table readying its pucks to fire.

"Take cover!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he and Clyde dove behind a booth to avoid the onslaught.

Suddenly, around the arcade, many more game machines began to seemingly come alive, and kids started to flee in terror.

 _"Ahh!"_

 _"Help!"_

"That's Zach and Liam! I've gotta help them Clyde!" said Lincoln.

"But, but-!"

"Just stay here! I've got this!" said Lincoln, as he activated his PortaPendant and transformed into Lightning.

As Clyde watched Lightning leave, he started to think to himself.

"I can't let Lincoln do this by himself! This is crazy!" said Clyde.

Just then, the nanites began to float out of his backpack and surrounded him.

"Oh no! The last thing I need is you guys around! Come on! Get back in the backpack!" said Clyde.

The nanites didn't move and Clyde began to get frustrated with them. He was so focused on getting them to obey, that he completely missed the torrent of basketballs about to rain down upon him.

*the nanites suddenly form a trampoline over Clyde and they bounce the balls back*

"Whoa! You guys saved me!...You know what? Maybe you guys are useful after all!" said Clyde, as he took out his helmet.

"*sighs* Let's give this a try." said Clyde, as he put the helmet on. "Nanites! Uh, form a suit?" said Clyde unsure.

The nanites understood what he meant however, and some of them binded themselves to Clyde's body to form a reddish-brown suit with red gloves and boots.

"Whoa! This is way cooler than what I thought in my head!" said Clyde amazed.

 _"Ahh! No! Please!"_

"Come on! Let's go save my friends!" said Clyde, as he leaped over the booth and ran over to where he heard the cry for help.

He discovered that it came from Rusty, who was currently being held by his underwear from the claw in the skill crane game.

"Help! This is severely uncomfortable!" said Rusty, in pain.

"Uh...don't worry, I'll save you!" said Clyde, trying to disguise his voice.

"Nanites! Form scissors!" said Clyde, as some nanites bonded together to form a giant pair of scissors.

"Nanites! Cut the claw!" said Clyde.

The nanites then cut the claw in two, freeing Rusty from its clutches.

"*lands on ground* Ouch. *gets up and removes claw from his underwear* Thanks man. I think I'm finally gonna change my underwear today." said Rusty.

"I think that's for the best." said Clyde, as he turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way, who are you?" asked Rusty.

"Uh..."

Just then, three more screams for help were heard coming from behind Clyde.

"Gotta go!" said Clyde, as he ran off, leaving Rusty behind.

"Man! I was this close to being the first person to meet a new superhero!" said Rusty.

Clyde made it to where the screams came from and it was revealed that Zach, Liam, and surprisingly Lightning, were being held hostage by a ticket machine.

"Oh no! Nanites! Form a boomerang!" said Clyde, as some nanites formed a boomerang and landed in Clyde's hands.

Clyde then threw the boomerang at the strands of tickets holding his friends, and the boomerang cut through the strands, cutting his friends down.

Lightning landed on the ground feet first and turned to see Clyde standing there in the reddish-brown suit.

Before he could say anything, another shriek was suddenly heard coming towards them.

"Hey, that sounds like Stella!" said Liam.

Indeed it was Stella, who was currently being chased by a rogue motorcycle. It had broken off of its position on a racing game, and was now gunning for Stella.

"Someone help me!" exclaimed Stella.

Lightning and Clyde exchanged a look and sprang into action.

Lightning used his electric powers to pull Stella out of harm's way, while Clyde stared down the out of control bike.

"The race is over! Nanites! Roadblock!" said Clyde.

Some nanites suddenly formed a brick wall in front of the group of kids, and the motorcycle crashed into it full force, putting it out of comission.

As soon as this happened, the hooded figure slammed a fist against the desk in anger. Then, in peripheral view, it was shown that the _Ghost-dot-net_ download was complete.

The hooded figure smiled as he ceased his control over the arcade machines, and started hacking into Digi-Tech's computer system.

Back at the arcade, everything had gone silent as the machines suddenly stopped moving.

"Is it over?" asked Zach.

"I think so." said Stella.

In the manager's office, the computer monitor stopped glitching and this seemed to wake him up.

"Huh? What happened?" said the manager clueless.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Clyde are seen walking home, talking about what had just transpired.

"Clyde, that was amazing! How did you know how to do all that stuff?" asked Lincoln, in awe.

"I don't know! Whatever I thought of, that's what the nanites turned into. Those things really are smart." said Clyde.

"Yeah, they are! They really helped us out today buddy! I couldn't do anything against those machines!" said Lincoln.

"Well, you always have the rest of Super Thunder." said Clyde.

"Yeah, but, they wouldn't have gotten there in time. Clyde, if it wasn't for you...things might've turned out differently." said Lincoln.

Clyde suddenly stopped walking and paused at Lincoln's statement.

"You were a real hero today Clyde." said Lincoln.

"But I'm not really a hero. I just wanted to save you guys. You're my friends." said Clyde.

"To me, that's what being a hero is all about. Saving the day to protect what's most important to you." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, but Lincoln, this wasn't even supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to have these powers! I mean nanites! Can I even call them powers?" said Clyde, getting flustered.

"Hey, it's okay buddy. I know this is a lot for you right now. Lisa's gonna fix this though. Don't worry." said Lincoln.

"Yeah..." said Clyde, unsure of what else to say.

Suddenly, the red light started flashing on Lincoln's PortaPendant, signaling that there was serious trouble somewhere.

"Lincoln! Come in Lincoln! You're needed at Digi-Tech! There's an urgent crisis developing!" said Super Sense, over the communicator.

"Copy that Lisa. I'm on my way!" said Lincoln, via communicator.

"I've gotta go Clyde." said Lincoln.

"Yeah I know. Emergency." said Clyde.

"There's never a day without one in this town. I'll see you around buddy!" said Lincoln, running off.

"See ya!" said Clyde, as he continued walking along the path to his home.

Little did he know that he was being followed by the camera drone from earlier.

At some point, Clyde started to sense that something was wrong. He looked behind him and didn't see anybody following him. Then, he looked on either side of him, still not seeing anything.

"Huh. Maybe I'm being paranoid." said Clyde.

Suddenly, a laser beam was shot at Clyde, which he barely avoided. He looked above him to see the camera drone, now attacking him.

Clyde took off running down the sidewalk, dodging each laser beam as best as he could. He suddenly turned down an alleyway in an attempt to lose the drone, but that turned out to be a dead end.

"Oh man! I knew I should've paid attention when my dads were doing safety patrols!" said Clyde.

The camera drone then found Clyde and started flying towards him.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!...I'm armed!" said Clyde nervously.

"I know that already kid. Why do you think I'm trailing you?" said a distorted male voice.

"*looks around confused* Who said that?" asked Clyde.

Suddenly, the camera drone started projecting a hologram from its lens. It was that of the mysterious hooded figure.

"Me." said the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" asked Clyde.

"I'm gonna go by my screen name: _Cyberion._ " said the hooded figure, now known as Cyberion.

"What do you want?" asked Clyde.

"I want a lot of things kid. Internet fame, popularity, any kind of attention really. But what I want right now, is for you to stay out of my way." said Cyberion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Clyde.

"I'm about to bring Digi-Tech to its knees. And probably Super Thunder along with it." said Cyberion.

"Wait...did you hack Digi-Tech or something?!" asked Clyde.

"Yup. And I hacked those machines at the arcade in case you were wondering. Those nanites you've got there are pretty smart, and you look to be a grade A poindexter, so don't be stupid and try to stop me. It's already too late." said Cyberion.

"Hey, I'm not a poindexter! And you can't do this to Digi-Tech!" said Clyde.

"Uh kid? Did you hear anything I just said? I already hacked the place. Kinda already over at this point." said Cyberion.

"So wait. When you attacked me at the arcade, you were trying to get rid of me?" asked Clyde.

"I was trying to warn you, but then you decided to become a superhero out of nowhere! Like bro! Come on! Are you trying to make my job harder here? I already have a gang of supers to deal with." said Cyberion.

"Please don't hurt them! They're like my family!" said Clyde.

"Well, technically I'm not hurting them. The machines are. Don't worry though, I'll send you a video of their defeat later. *laughs* I'm about to be getting so much views!" said Cyberion.

"Please...don't d-"

"Look bro, I'd love to keep chatting with you but I have a company to tear down. So here's my ultimatum. Stay out of my way and you don't get hurt. Simple." said Cyberion.

"But-"

"I gotta go kid. Go read a nerd book or something. And remember, I'll be watching you." said Cyberion, as the hologram suddenly disappeared and the camera drone flew away from Clyde.

Clyde was left standing in the alleyway, confused and shaken up.

* * *

Meanwhile at Digi-Tech...

"I can't log into my computer! I don't have access anymore!" said Mona frantic.

"Oh no...we're too late..." said Super Sense.

Suddenly, Dave rushed in panting heavily.

"What's wrong Dave?" asked Mona.

"Our firewall is down! Our whole system is being taken over by an unknown source!" said Dave.

"What?! How did that happen?" asked Mona.

"Easy. I hit you when your pants were down!" said the distorted voice from earlier.

Suddenly, all the monitors in Mona's lab began to glitch as Cyberion started popping up on every screen.

"Wh-Who...who are you?" asked Dave.

"The name's Cyberion. I'm here to put your company out of comission Dave Wiser." said Cyberion.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"I just want to be the first one to do it. It's an internet thing." said Cyberion.

Just then, Lightning appeared from a ceiling light.

"What's going on?" asked Lightning.

"Oh hey Lightning. You're just in time to witness the fall of Digi-Tech." said Cyberion.

"Who are-"

Just then, Super Sense received a vision of the group becoming trapped in the lab.

"*gasps* No!" said Super Sense, as she suddenly hurried towards the lab doors, which were suddenly closed shut before her.

"Where do you think you're going? I own this building now. Just wait until the rest of your team gets here. It'll be so easy to pick them off, one by one." said Cyberion.

Cyberion then started laughing to himself, as Super Sense activated her communicator.

"Family! A hacker has taken over the building! Proceed with extreme-"

*static sound is heard*

"Wait. Is that Electro?" asked Lightning.

"Nah. I blocked your signal with a signal jammer. I've gotta make this defeat interesting." said Cyberion.

"Alright, I've had enough of you!" said Lightning, as he started discharging electricity from his hands.

"Bring it Lightning!" said Cyberion, as he took control of the keyboards and rose them up in a fighting stance of sorts.

Meanwhile with the rest of Super Thunder...

"What happened to Lisa?" asked Ms. Shift.

"I don't know! I lost her signal!" said Mr. Elastic.

"She said we gotta watch out for a hacker dudes, so we better keep our guard up!" said The Amp.

"Probably should've gave that advice to Digi-Tech." said Light Show, as a quip.

"I hope Dave and Mona are okay." said Invisi-Girl, as Thunderbolt approached Digi-Tech.

* * *

Meanwhile at the McBrides...

"Clyde? Are you okay honey? You've barely touched your food." said Howard concerned.

"Um...I'm fine Dad. I just...had a lot to eat earlier at the arcade, so I'm not really hungry." said Clyde.

"Oh Clyde, you know you're not supposed to overdo it on junk food." said Harold.

"I know. I'm sorry. Um, dads? May I be excused?" asked Clyde.

"...Sure Clyde. We'll save your dinner for later." said Howard.

Clyde then got up from the table and went to his room. His cats, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti, followed him inside.

"*sighs as he closes the door* I don't know what to do guys. *sits on his bed* I wanna help the Louds, but...I don't wanna put them in danger." said Clyde.

Cleopawtra meowed.

"Or myself in danger. What would my dads do if I got hurt out there?" said Clyde.

Nepurrtiti meowed this time.

"But...I can't just not help them. I feel like I should do something! These nanites didn't come to me for no reason right?" said Clyde.

His cats just stared at him with blank expressions.

"*sighs* I feel like I'm overthinking things again." said Clyde, standing to his feet again.

He walked a few steps and noticed his backpack resting on a chair.

*Clyde walks over and takes out the helmet*

At this point, he started to remember statements that were said by Lincoln that day.

 _"Me and my family can't do it all on our own. Sometimes even heroes need help."_

 _"Clyde, if it wasn't for you...things might've turned out differently."_

 _"You were a real hero today Clyde."_

Clyde then took a deep breath as he put on the helmet.

"Nanites! Suit formation!" said Clyde, as the nanites flew out of his backpack and some bonded to him to form his suit.

"Huh. It still worked! That command sounds way cooler." said Clyde.

Clyde's cats suddenly let out worried meows.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be back." said Clyde, as he opened his bedroom window and hopped out of it.

"Now, how am I gonna get there quick enough?" asked Clyde to himself.

Suddenly, the nanites floating around Clyde joined with his suit to form insect wings on his back.

"Whoa! Wings?! What can't you guys do?" said Clyde, as he took off into the sky, heading for Digi-Tech.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Part 1! Clyde's adventure has only just begun! Stay tuned for the conclusion of this episode in Part 2! See you around!**


	25. Episode 24: System Error Part 2

**Part 2 has arrived! Get ready for an epic showdown readers! Before we begin, let's look at the reviews.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - I wasn't sure exactly of how his fear related to balloons. I'm sorry if that upset you, but I just needed to find an excuse for Clyde to use that would make sense to his parents.**

 **Guest - You're right! I could've went with crows! I completely forgot about that!**

 **Indy Scott - Yup! Now the super best friends can fight super crime together! Clyde's superhero name will be revealed at the end of this episode so stay tuned!**

 **Matthew Crispin - I'm not so sure about insane but he is powerful. As you're about to see in this chapter.**

 **Guest - That sounds like a great idea! And more than likely will become an actual episode at some point.**

 **Mr. Grey - You're welcome kind sir. Ghost-dot-net and Cyberion are definitely welcome editions to the growing Super Louds villain list. I haven't decided on if Clyde will tell his dads or not but there's a big chance that he will. It's probably not gonna be right now though.**

 **JTWAS1994 - You better believe I'll be exploring more on this! Clyde's heroic adventures have only just begun.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **This is your last chance to vote for Season 3. Next episode, the poll results will be revealed. Fingers crossed readers.**

 **Clyde has shown some impressive bravery in the first part of this episode, and now he is tasked with saving Digi-Tech from an online hacker known as Cyberion.**

 **Can he do it? Let's find out! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB:** **Credit goes to Mr. Grey for this episode's villain. Credit also goes to a guest review for an idea used in this episode. Thank yous go to both of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 24: System Error Part 2**

Back at Digi-Tech...

*Lightning gets slammed against a wall by a keyboard*

"Dang Lightning. I didn't expect you to be this weak." said Cyberion.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Lightning, as he shot an electric ball at the hacked computer system.

Unfortunately, this didn't phase it in the slightest.

"You can't shock the machines bro. There's nothing you can do against me." said Cyberion.

"Maybe he can't, but I can." said Mona, as she activated the purple forcefield around her body again.

She then lunged forward and started attacking the keyboards. One by one she punched straight through them.

"What's your game plan now, Cyber?" said Mona, in a taunt.

"You'll see." said Cyberion.

Suddenly, the battle simulator was remotely activated and dozens of purple polygonal figures started appearing on the "battlefield".

"Yikes." said Mona.

"Yikes is right. I estimate about 144 figures here." said Super Sense, using her super sight to quickly scan the room.

"Have fun with that! I'm gonna go mess with the rest of your team." said Cyberion, as his image disappeared from the computer screens.

"We have to figure out how to stop this guy!" said Lightning.

"There's only one solution to this problem right now. *takes out flash drive from his lab coat* We have to insert this flash drive into the main supercomputer in the server room. It has a program on it that's designed to completely reset Digi-Tech's computer system. Hopefully it will be able to get the firewall back up and eradicate this virus in the process." said Dave.

"Lightning, you go to the server room, since you're the only one who can get out of here. We'll handle these figures." said Super Sense.

"Alright. Good luck guys!" said Lightning, taking the flash drive from Dave.

"Same to you Lightning." said Mona, as Lightning flowed into a ceiling light and left the lab.

"*activates her battle arms* Let us do battle!" said Super Sense, as she, Dave and Mona got into fighting stances.

* * *

Meanwhile with Clyde...

"Wow. I never realized how beautiful Royal Woods looked at night. Things look pretty different when you have a bird's eye view huh?" said Clyde.

His nanites moved around a bit which seemed to mean that they agreed.

As Clyde continued flying over to Digi-Tech, he didn't notice that a camera drone had picked up his movements and was tracking him.

*Cyberion is typing away at his keyboard when a camera image suddenly flashes across his screen*

"*sees Clyde flying over town and smirks* Some kids never learn." said Cyberion, as he deployed two other camera drones to follow Clyde.

Suddenly, some of Clyde's nanites started moving around him erratically, trying to get his attention.

"What's up nanites?" asked Clyde.

Before he could get his answer, he was suddenly bombarded with laser beams coming from the camera drones tailing him.

"Uh oh! These things again?!" said Clyde.

"Yes, these things again. I told you not to get in my way kid. Now you're gonna learn the hard way." said Cyberion, his voice coming from one of the drones.

Clyde started flying in random patterns, trying to avoid each laser beam. However, this was becoming increasingly difficult to do, and all this air maneuvering was starting to disorient Clyde.

He stopped in midair to regain his bearings, and when he did, one of the drones shot a laser beam directly at him. However, Clyde was not prepared to dodge it. Just before the beam would have hit him however, he suddenly disappeared.

"Whoa. Where'd he go? Hello? Drones? How many powers does this kid have?!" said Cyberion, getting frustrated.

He was suddenly pulled away from this however, from another one of his drones revealing that the rest of Super Thunder had arrived at Digi-Tech.

"Ah, whatever. He's probably dead anyways. Kid's not as smart as he looks. Now, time to give Jack a run for his money as Super Thunder's #1 public enemy...from behind a screen." said Cyberion, as he began hacking away once more.

As the drones flew away from the area, it was revealed what had happened to Clyde.

"Wha? W-W-What did you guys do?" asked Clyde.

He looked below him and saw that the buildings in town looked even bigger than usual.

"Whoa...Did I shrink or something?" asked Clyde.

Some of the nanites formed into a thumbs up, confirming his suspicions.

"Hmm. Alright. That could be useful later. Come on! We've still got to head to Digi-Tech!" said Clyde, as he flew off once more.

* * *

Meanwhile with the rest of Super Thunder...

"Alright Thunder, everyone stay alert. We have no idea what this hacker is like." said Mr. Elastic, exiting the Thunderbolt.

"Lisa sounded pretty worried earlier." said Invisi-Girl concerned.

"Yeah, I know. *activates communicator* Lisa! Come in Lisa! Are you there?" said Mr. Elastic.

"I don't think our communicators are working honey. I'm not hearing anything from your line." said Ms. Shift.

"Something must be blocking the signal." said Madame L.

"Um, guys? I think we've got a bigger problem at the moment. *tries pulling on the front doors but they won't budge* The doors are locked." said Powerhouse.

"There's gotta be another entrance!" said Freeze.

"Sorry but all entrances are blocked right now. I apologize for any inconvenience." said Cyberion, with a snicker.

He had hacked into Digi-Tech's PA system to deliver his message. He also seemed to have taken over its security system as well.

"Listen here you! I don't know what your plan is, but one way or another we're gonna put a stop to it!" said Mr. Elastic.

"Wow Gramps. That was a pretty impressive speech. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" said Cyberion.

Mr. Elastic started getting heated, but Ms. Shift stepped in and calmed him down.

"Look! We just want to know why you're doing this to Digi-Tech!" said Ms. Shift.

"Sorry, but I already gave my reason to all the relevant people inside. *sees Lightning entering the server room from a ceiling light* Speaking of relevant people, I've gotta go and handle one. Have fun from the sidelines!" said Cyberion, turning the PA system off.

"Oh this is totes bad!" said Invisi-Girl.

"We can literally see that IG." said Wind Vane.

"He can see us too dudes. Check it out." said The Amp, pointing out the camera drone that was currently watching them.

"Okay, that's creepy." said Flame.

"I'll say! His CAMERAS have this place real SECURE! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

Everyone groaned as usual.

"Hang on Thunder! I have an idea! We can get inside through the vent on the roof! I'll send three of us in there. Can't have too big of a group or we'll be too easy to spot!" said Mr. Elastic.

"But how will we get up there?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"Your old man will give you a boost!" said Mr. Elastic.

"So who's going in dudes?" asked The Amp.

"I'm going." said Powerhouse.

"I'll go too." said Madame L.

"IG, I think you should go with them too. Your invisibility will allow you guys to sneak around undetected." said Mr. Elastic.

"Okay Dad. I've totes got this!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Hold up pops. If that thing's still watching us, won't the hacker dude expect them breaking in?" asked The Amp.

"Not if he can't see them." said Flame, starting to create a cloud of smoke around her.

"Great thinking Flame!" said Freeze.

"Alright! Let's move Thunder! We don't have much time!" said Mr. Elastic, as the team started to put their plan into action.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lightning...

"There it is! The supercomputer!" said Lightning, as he started racing over to it.

"Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast Lightning." said Cyberion, suddenly appearing on the computer screen.

"*stops running* Give it up man! Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work!" said Lightning.

"Huh. That's funny. Your dad pretty much said the same thing. I guess sappy speeches run in the family." said Cyberion.

Suddenly, without warning, Lightning found himself being constricted by some wiring on the ground.

"No one can save Digi-Tech anymore bro. It's over. And now it's time to really destroy this company." said Cyberion.

On his computer screen, he gained access to blueprints of Digi-Tech's prototype inventions. He started the process of copying them to his flash drive.

Lightning was still trying to escape his trappings but he wasn't having any luck.

"*grunts* I've got to get to that computer." said Lightning.

Meanwhile with Powerhouse, Madame L, and Invisi-Girl...

*an air vent is removed seemingly by brute force*

"Okay guys. Dave, Mona, and the others should still be here on Floor S." said Madame L, currently invisible.

"Where exactly are they though?" asked Powerhouse, also invisible.

"I'm about to find out." said Madame L.

*Dave, Mona and Super Sense are still fighting off the polygonal figures*

 _"Lisa. Lisa, where are you?"_ asked Madame L, via telepathy.

"Madame L?! We're stuck in Mona's lab! Cyberion locked the doors shut!" said Super Sense.

"Super Thunder's here?" asked Mona, punching a figure away.

"I believe so. Madame L just spoke to me using her telepathic abilities." said Super Sense.

 _"Lisa, we're gonna get you guys out of there. Just hold on."_ said Madame L, via telepathy once again.

"Some of you should check on Lightning as well! *battle arms punch two figures* He went to the server room to try and stop this virus but it's been awhile since we've heard from him." said Super Sense concerned.

"What did she say Madame?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"Lightning might be in trouble." said Madame L.

"What?! We've gotta go help him!" said Powerhouse, getting riled up.

"Wait Powerhouse. I think you should help Sense and the others. They're stuck in Mona's lab." said Madame L.

"We'll save Linky. Don't worry." said Invisi-Girl.

"Alright. Be careful okay?" said Powerhouse.

"Same to you." said Madame L, as the three dispersed in opposite directions.

* * *

Meanwhile with Clyde...

"We're finally here guys!" said Clyde, flying over Digi-Tech.

Suddenly, some of the nanites formed into a hand and started pointing to something below.

"Huh? Is that Super Thunder?" said Clyde, seeing the team grouped together at the front below.

He then noticed that they were being watched by one of Cyberion's camera drones.

"Hey nanites, I know you can make things but can you take something apart?" asked Clyde slyly.

A few seconds later, Super Thunder suddenly looked up to see that the camera drone that was watching them had been dismantled.

*camera drone is in pieces on the ground*

"Did that thing just explode?" asked Wind Vane confused.

"Nope! I did it Lori! It's me! Clyde!" said Clyde.

"Huh? Clyde? Where are you? I don't see you." said Wind Vane, further confused.

"What's up dude?" asked The Amp.

"It's weird. I could've sworn I heard Clyde just now." said Wind Vane.

"Oh shoot! They can't see me! Nanites! Uh...grow?" said Clyde.

Suddenly, Clyde grew back to his normal size and was now visible again.

"Whoa! Clyde! Where'd you come from?" asked Freeze surprised.

"I was the one who destroyed that camera thing. These nanites that your sister made allow me to shrink down to microscopic size!" said Clyde.

"Whoa! No way dude!" said The Amp.

"So you have powers now Clyde?" said Flame.

"That's amazing!" said Ms. Shift.

"Yes it is! What's even more amazing is that we can get inside now! Quick everybody! On the roof! It's time to get the jump on this hacker!" said Mr. Elastic, stretching himself along the building.

Super Thunder quickly climbed up him, while Wind Vane, Ms. Shift and Clyde flew up on their own.

"*shifts back to normal from a crow* Follow momma everybody! Uh, you too Clyde." said Ms. Shift, as she entered the roof vent.

One by one, everyone else followed suit.

Meanwhile with Cyberion...

"What happened to my camera?! Now I can't see Super Thunder!" said Cyberion confused.

While he was distracted by this, Madame L and Invisi-Girl had made it to the server room and were still invisible.

"Psst! Linky! It's me Invisi-Girl! Madame L's here too! We're here to rescue you!" said Invisi-Girl, in a not so quiet whisper.

"Try to be more quiet next time IG." said Madame L, using her telekinesis to remove the wiring that was constricting Lightning.

"Thanks guys. It's time to end this." said Lightning, wasting no time getting to the supercomputer.

He located the main CPU and inserted the flash drive into a USB port.

As soon as the flash drive was inserted, Cyberion was alerted and realized that Lightning had been freed somehow.

"No way. I'm not about to lose when I'm so close!" said Cyberion, as he started hacking again.

Lightning was about to activate the program on the flash drive when it was suddenly ejected automatically. Lightning was understandably confused until Cyberion once again popped up on the computer screen.

"*laughs* You thought you had it didn't you? You can't mess with a master hacker bro. Everybody's gonna know the name of Cyberion. The villain that defeated Super Thunder without even leaving his chair!" said Cyberion, as he started laughing again.

Lightning tried reinserting the flash drive into the CPU again but Cyberion had somehow blocked these ports from being able to be accessed.

"What's wrong Linky?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"Cyberion blocked the USB ports! I can't insert the flash drive to destroy the virus!" said Lightning.

"That scoundrel!" said Super Sense, suddenly appearing at the door, along with Dave, Mona, and Powerhouse.

Invisi-Girl and Madame L suddenly became visible again.

"You guys made it out!" said Lightning.

"Thanks to Powerhouse. Now we've got to figure out how to get out of this situation." said Super Sense.

"If we can't insert the flash drive, then we can't activate the program to reset the system. *sighs* If only their was some way to physically fight the virus." said Dave.

Just then, Super Sense received a vision involving Clyde and the nanites.

"*gasps* That's it! The nanites!" said Super Sense.

"What about the nanites?" asked Mona.

"Even though we can physically touch them, they're still computer programs! Meaning, in theory, they can go into the computer and stop the virus!" said Super Sense.

"That sounds good in theory Sense, but are you sure that would really work? And aren't the nanites still attached to Clyde?" said Dave.

"Yes they are! And we're ready to take down this hacker!" said Clyde, suddenly appearing with the rest of Super Thunder.

"Clyde! You came!" said Lightning, running up to his friend.

"My conscience wouldn't allow me to leave you guys without helping. I wouldn't be able to sleep." said Clyde.

"Clyde, it looks like you're the only one who can help us out of this jam. You sure you're up for it?" asked Mona.

Some of the nanites floated around Clyde excitedly.

"Let's do this." said Clyde.

"Your friends have inflated that ego of yours kid. You wanna take me down? Show me what you've got." said Cyberion.

"Nanites! Uh...I'm not really sure how this is gonna work but...into the CPU!" said Clyde.

The nanites suddenly flying into the CPU, becoming digitized as they entered. Clyde also became digitized, as his body followed the nanites into the computer.

"When you think you've seen everything." said The Amp.

"I can't compute." said Light Show, with another quip.

* * *

Meanwhile with Clyde...

"*suddenly appears* Whoa. This is not how I imagined the inside of a computer to look like." said Clyde.

"Welcome to Digi-Tech's computer system bro. As you can see my virus has done a number on this place." said Cyberion.

Clyde observed grayish tendrils blanketing the navy blue space around him. He decided to follow the gray trails until he reached the center of Digi-Tech's system. Here is where the virus had resided. _Ghost-dot-net._

Ghost-dot-net was a huge grayish black entity. Its top half resembled a horse, and this horse appeared to have many tentacles which were currently infecting every last part of this system.

"The damage has already been done Clyde. You know, I'm not even surprised that's your name. Textbook example of a nerd." said Cyberion.

"Enough with the insults! You've caused enough damage today Cyberion. It's time to show you the _might_ of my _tech!_ " said Clyde pumped up.

"Nanites! Octopus formation! Spread out and destroy that virus!" said Clyde.

The nanites did as Clyde asked and suddenly spread throughout Digi-Tech's system. They started to destroy Ghost-dot-net piece by piece, slowly pushing it back to its core.

Cyberion started to realize that he was losing control over certain areas of Digi-Tech. He checked on Ghost-dot-net's program and realized that it was essentially being uninstalled.

"What?! No! Come on virus! I engineered you to adapt!" said Cyberion, trying to regain control.

However, Clyde's nanites were making short work of this virus. In no time at all, it had been reduced to a fourth of its original size.

"No!" exclaimed Cyberion in disbelief.

Suddenly, the USB ports opened up on the CPU again.

"The USB ports are open!" said Super Sense.

"Quick Lightning! Activate the program!" said Dave.

Lightning inserted the flash drive and then activated the reset program. Suddenly, Digi-Tech's firewall was brought back up and it started eradicating what was left of the virus.

"*slams his fist against his desk in anger* Dang it!" said Cyberion.

Clyde watched as Ghost-dot-net was burned up by the returning firewall. As he watched though, he quickly realized he had better leave before he met the same fate.

"Nanites! Return! Get me out of here!" said Clyde frantically.

The nanites quickly joined themselves back to Clyde and they all left the computer system just as the firewall had been re-established.

*Clyde reappears among everyone, returning from the computer*

"Clyde! You did it!" exclaimed Invisi-Girl.

"Nice one man." said Powerhouse.

"Dave, how's the system looking?" asked Mona.

"The firewall is back up and running! Digi-Tech's protected again!" said Dave.

Everyone suddenly erupted in cheers of excitement as they celebrated this victory.

* * *

The next day at Digi-Tech...

"Well Clyde, I don't see a need to remove the nanites from you any longer. It seems that they've bonded to you for a reason." said Super Sense.

"So you're saying I can keep them?" asked Clyde.

"Well, you wouldn't be much of a superhero without them Clyde." said Mr. Elastic.

"No way! You mean-?"

"Welcome to the team Clyde." said Lightning, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're gonna need a hero name though." said Powerhouse.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" said Clyde.

Clyde rubbed his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers with an answer.

"I've got it. _Techmite._ These nanites are mighty pieces of technology that will help me be the best hero I can possibly be!" said Clyde triumphantly.

"Impressive." said Lightning.

"I was thinking Termite but, nah, Techmite's better." said Freeze.

As Super Thunder continued discussing Clyde as a new hero, Dave and Mona suddenly entered the room. Both had sad looks on their faces.

"What's wrong Dave and Mona?" asked Ms. Shift.

"We just discovered that we lost some files to Cyberion." said Mona.

"What? I thought the system reset itself!" said Lightning.

"It did, but not before Cyberion stole some blueprints for some prototypes of our inventions." said Dave.

"These inventions are nowhere near completion and potentially dangerous in the wrong hands!" said Mona.

"Well, can we track him down?" asked Wind Vane.

"We tried, but it appears that his IP address isn't legit. He was using a fake one." said Dave.

"These kids and their new age technologies! We can't let him get away with this!" said Mr. Elastic.

"Well, you guys got me now. As long as Techmite is here, he won't be able to hack into another place ever again." said Clyde, now known as Techmite.

"We appreciate that Clyde." said Ms. Shift.

Super Thunder and Clyde then came together for a group hug.

* * *

Meanwhile with Cyberion...

*computers are being shut down as Cyberion is fleeing his hideout*

"No kid is gonna punk me from the internet. I'll be back. *looks at the flash drive in his hands* Sooner than they think." said Cyberion, as he left the dark room.

His true identity remaining a mystery for now.

 _Super Thunder now has a new ally!_ _The micro-managing inventor, Techmite!_

* * *

 **Whoo! I hope you guys enjoyed the second half of this episode. It took a lot longer to write than I anticipated.**

 **Anyways, let me know in a review what you thought of this episode overall. Next time, we're heading back into _Tarantula's Tales_ where things start getting really interesting.**

 **Until then, this has been 65rogeryork. See you guys around.**


	26. Episode 25: All Gears Turnin' Again

**Today's episode is a special one folks! I know you were expecting _Tarantula's Tales_ next, but I had to bring this episode to you all. This episode is the 50th episode of _Super Louds: The Series!_ I am very excited to have accomplished this and want to thank everyone who has followed this story up to this point.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **TheCoffee - There's gonna be a few more new heroes in the future, but I don't wanna spoil anything. Thanks for reading the chapter. I appreciate it.**

 **Matthew Crispin - I like your idea! I may actually use it. It would be interesting to watch the dynamic between those two. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **JTWAS1994 - Those two will find out about each other in short order. Trust me. The next Tarantula's Tales is gonna focus on something else though.**

 **Guest -** **Really? I did not know that. But yeah, I completely understand. It was a bit of a stretch with that at the beginning. I didn't think your review was too harsh by the way. You brought up a valid point.**

 **Indy Scott - I've already addressed the team up nickname with you, but I'll give my thoughts on it again. Awesome. Glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Guest - In an early draft of this episode, that was actually going to be the case. However, I scrapped that idea toward completion of the episode.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Well, the poll results are in!** **With a unanimous 22 votes for _Absolutely!_ , not to mention countless affirmations from guest reviews, I officially announce that _Season 3_ of _Super Louds: The Series_ is confirmed!**

 **Thank you all for voting.**

 **So, to celebrate this 50th episode, I did something a little different. I'm taking you guys for a trip down memory lane, but maybe not exactly as you remember it.**

 **You'll just have to see what I mean! Here we go with this episode! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **NB: Credit goes to a guest review for a name suggestion used in this episode. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 25:** **All** **Gears Turnin'...Again**

It had been about two weeks since the Louds' had defeated Jacqueline, in what was their first superhero mission. Royal Woods was still buzzing about their newest heroes, the _Thunder Strikers_ , and who their identities could possibly be. Since then, the Louds (who were the Thunder Strikers) had been training with their powers every day using Levi's fight simulator in the bunker he had made to withstand Lane's pranks. Each of the Louds were showing remarkable improvement with the use of their powers. Through training, Loki found out that he could use the wind to help him fly, and Loni found out he could turn others intangible!

Despite all these achievements, there was still one thing the Louds were lacking: teamwork. Sure, they were practicing fighting, but they never practiced together as a unit. It was almost like there was no harmony between them, which was ironic considering the evident synergy between them as a family. Levi noticed this, and decided to issue a test to his family. A test of their teamwork.

"*taps mic* Guys, can I have your attention?" asked Levi from the command booth intercom.

He was currently dressed as _Perceptor,_ his alter ego. His suit was the same as his inter dimensional counterpart.

The Louds suddenly stopped their practicing and looked up at the command booth Levi was in. Well, except Leif who was confused.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Leif obviously confused.

He was currently dressed as _Hailstorm,_ his alter ego. His suit was all white with a navy blue snowflake insignia on the front. He also had a navy blue mask, gloves and boots.

"Uh, *taps mic once more* up here." said Perceptor, emphasizing his presence once more.

"Oh." said Hailstorm in response.

"Right. So, I've been monitoring our heroic performances these past weeks, and I'm proud to say that we've improved by at least 80 percent." said Perceptor.

"Woohoo! Alright! Plus one for Thunder Strikers!" said Lynn hyped.

He was currently dressed as his alter ego, _Smackdown._ His suit was a sleeveless half red/half black suit, with white fighting gloves, boots and a white mask with red trim.

"Cheer for yourself Lynn. You know you're not a team player." said Linka, currently dressed as _Magnetta_.

Her suit was largely the same as her inter dimensional counterpart, only she wore a silver skirt as her bottom half.

"You're just mad because I'm still on my winning streak." said Smackdown, with a smirk.

"Winning isn't everything you know." said Magnetta.

"That's something a loser would say!" said Smackdown gloating.

"She's right Lynn. This is the precise reason why I'm issuing a test to you all today." said Perceptor.

"What are we testing?" asked Loki, currently dressed as _Tornado_.

His suit was dark blue with a tornado insignia on the front. He also had a gray mask with gray gloves and boots.

"I cannot relay that information to you at this time. It'll ruin the test results." said Perceptor.

"Heeey! How come you're not taking this test with us?" asked Lexx, currently dressed as _Heatwave._

His suit was pink with a flame insignia on the front. He also had orange gloves and boots and an orange cape. His mask was pink with an orange trim and he wore his crown as well.

"Someone has to record the results. Begin!" said Perceptor, as he pressed a large green button on the panel in front of him.

Suddenly, a giant version of Trashy was simulated on the "battlefield". It was test time.

"Ewww! Not that thing again!" exclaimed Heatwave disgusted.

"Don't be such a wuss! I'll handle this!" said Smackdown, as he ran ahead of everyone and punched Trashy in his "stomach". His punch didn't affect Trashy at all. In fact, his fist just got stuck in Trashy actually.

"*sighs* Dang it Lynn. I told you about running ahead!" exclaimed Rita, as she stretched her arm out in an attempt to pull Smackdown free, but ended up getting stuck too.

"Aw shoot! Now I'm stuck!" said Rita.

She was currently dressed as _Ms. Elastic._ Her suit was green and she wore dark blue gloves and boots. She also wore a green mask with white trim. Apparently, in this universe, the parents seemed to have switched powers.

"Hang tight mama! No one can stop the jams!" said Luke, as he punched the air in front of him, releasing a shockwave that actually blasted Trashy apart.

"Ya see? Told you!" said Luke.

He was currently dressed as _Rockstar,_ his alter ego. His suit was the same as his inter dimensional counterpart, except that he wore a skull chain instead. He also seemed to fight with his fists as opposed to his guitar.

"Luke, I hate to say this, but you actually just created a bigger problem." said Magnetta, pointing out that the Trashy had actually just been split apart into 6 medium sized versions.

"Oh great, now there's more!" exclaimed Heatwave.

"Okay kids, don't lose your heads. There's 12 of us here, so that means 2 of us could-" Ms. Elastic was cut off as Heatwave had pretty much lost it and went berserk with his fire powers on the closest Trashy.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" exclaimed Heatwave, assaulting the Trashy with fire blasts.

The Trashy was pretty pissed at this point, and was about to attack Heatwave, when a wall of snow suddenly pushed him out of harm's way.

"*pops up from the snow* What the heck?!" said Heatwave confused.

"You're welcome bro." said Hailstorm, with a bit of disdain.

The attack that the Trashy prepared was now coming towards Loni, but he went intangible at the last second.

Loni was currently dressed as _Trace._ His suit was seafoam green with black accents. He had black gloves and boots and a seafoam green mask with a black trim.

"*sighs* I got this." said Tornado, as he blasted the Trashy apart once more with a gust of wind. It worked, but it flung the remnants of Trashy all over Heatwave.

"EWWWW!" exclaimed Heatwave.

"My bad Lexx." said Tornado.

"This thing is not gonna make me look bad!" said Smackdown, as he ran forward once more and began furiously attacking the trash monster.

"Lynn! Your punches don't work on that thing remember?" said Magnetta, trying to reason with her brother.

"Nonsense! This thing's going down!"

Just as Smackdown said that, the monster knocked him back with a powerful backhand slap. Luckily, Lynn Sr. caught his son by shape shifting into a baseball glove.

He was currently dressed as _Mr. Shift._ His suit was tango pink with purple and white stripes. He also wore a purple mask, gloves, and boots.

"Okay! That's enough! Time to handle this." said Magnetta, focusing herself.

She started using an invisible force to attract the metal cans hidden within the Trashy to her.

"Linka! Wait!" warned Lars, but it was too late.

He was currently dressed as _Mister Mystic._ His suit was the same as his inter dimensional counterpart.

The metal cans that Magnetta was attracting to herself started moving faster unexpectedly and she was starting to get overwhelmed. Luckily, Mister Mystic saw the metal cans ahead of time, and was prepared to stop them using his telekinesis.

"Thanks Lars. I owe ya." said Magnetta.

"You should probably stop saying that. I'm still waiting on those favors." said Mister Mystic.

This moment was suddenly interrupted by the Trashy lashing out at them. They both evaded the attack, and then found themselves huddled in the middle, with the others. They were now down to 5 Trashies.

"I can't believe we've literally only defeated one of these things." said Tornado.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that Loki." said Heatwave, bringing up the past trash incident.

"Already apologized for that bro. Get over it." said Tornado, kind of annoyed.

"Hey guys! I think I have a solution!" said Lane, currently dressed as _Spectrum._

His suit was rainbow colored and he had yellow gloves and boots. He also had a yellow mask with a white trim.

"It better not be a joke dude." said Rockstar.

"Nope! It's how we're gonna get outta here! Brace yourselves for the SPECTRUM of LIGHT!" said Spectrum, as a rainbow aura enveloped his body, before he released an energy wave that completely wiped out the rest of the Trashies.

"Alright Lane! You did it!" said Magnetta.

"Yeah, he did it alright. I think I got a cut from a tuna can, when he blasted those scumbags apart." said Smackdown.

"Hahahaha! Guess that METAL wanted to SCRAP with you! Get it?" joked Spectrum.

He was suddenly struck down by a random shockwave.

"You had it coming dude." said Rockstar.

"It was worth it." said Spectrum, on the floor.

Just then, Leon crawled towards Smackdown and placed his hand on his cut. Within seconds, the cut was healed.

Leon was currently dressed as _Lifeline._ His suit was the same as his inter dimensional counterpart, except his insignia was a red cross.

"Thanks Leo." said Smackdown.

Lifeline gave a salute as a response.

"So, did we pass the test?" asked Hailstorm curious.

"Negative." said Perceptor, as he came onto the "battlefield" from a door.

"How did we fail?" asked Tornado.

"Well let's see. There was a lack of communication between all of you, extreme pride evident in Luke and Lynn, a lone wolf display shown by Lexx, I mean the list goes on!" said Perceptor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up. What was this test even about anyway dude?" asked Rockstar.

"This was a test to test your teamwork skills. As a superhero team this is extremely important. If there's no unity between us, on the actual battlefield, the consequences are gonna be even worse than just a tiny cut or getting trashed on." said Perceptor.

"But what are you talking about? We work together! We're a team!" said Smackdown.

"Stop lying Lynn. You don't even believe that yourself." said Magnetta.

"Shut up Stinka! Why are you always on my case?" asked Smackdown.

"Cause you keep doing stupid things." said Magnetta.

"I'm not the one who's stupid! *pushes Magnetta* You're stupid!" exclaimed Smackdown.

"Don't push me!" said Magnetta, about to fight Smackdown.

Suddenly, Perceptor yelled at both of them to stop the fight.

"Enough! You know what Magnetta? You're right. This isn't much of a team, but it's everyone's fault. Think about it. Had you guys listened to our mother's battle plan, this fight would've turned out much differently. 2 of you on each Trashy would've meant that each Trashy would've been covered. You guys would've had them beat in no time. Instead, Mr. Hothead here had to ignite the flame, which set off a chain of disunited actions that ended up with a very clutched result." said Perceptor.

"But we still saved the day." said Spectrum.

"No Lane. You saved the day. And that's the whole point. We can't always get the glory for ourselves. As heroes working together, sometimes we have to receive the glory as a unit. But if we continue on the path we're on right now, we'll never be a synchronized unit." said Perceptor.

"Well, last time I checked this wasn't synchronized swimming." said Tornado, with a quip.

"Yeah dude. We're fine! It's not such a big deal!" said Rockstar.

"Um, I have to wash my hands!" said Trace in a distressed tone.

"Out of my way! Me first!" exclaimed Heatwave, as he made a dash for the exit, with the rest of the Louds following behind him.

Perceptor just shook his head at the display. Then he felt something touch his foot. It was Lifeline.

"Oh. Leon. I'm not surprised that they forgot you. Some teammates they are." said Perceptor, as he made his way for the exit as well with Lifeline.

He strongly believed that right now, if his family received an emergency, they would not be ready to handle it as a team.

* * *

Later that night, in downtown Royal Woods, employees were getting ready to knock off work at Tools n' Tidbits, a hardware store. It sold everything from tools, to parts, to building materials, you name it! Just as they were taking the day's inventory, and tidying up a bit, a woman wearing a large trench coat, shades and a fedora, strolled into the store, kind of suspiciously.

"Hey, sorry ma'am. We're closed." said one of the male employees.

"Oh? That's too bad. I just needed one thing." said the mysterious woman.

"I guess we could squeeze you in. What is it?" said the female employee.

Suddenly, the woman discarded the trench coat, shades, and fedora, revealing that she was fairly old, looking to be in her late 40s to early 50s, wearing a belt with all sorts of contraptions hooked on it.

She then unhooked what looked like a BB gun, but instead of shooting pellets, it shot out a net, that enlarged once it was released from the barrel, and it captured the three employees in front of her.

"Hey! What the heck lady?!" said the other male employee.

"Sorry. Can't have you young'uns getting in my way. Now where are the micro gears?" asked the old woman sinisterly.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods PD, Chief Debra Barnes was going over her recent case files, and when she came upon the case of Jacqueline, she smiled a bit.

She was relieved that Super Thunder was able to defeat her, and she knew that if the force ever needed their help again, she could count on them. Little did she know, that she was about to enact on that thought.

"Chief! We just got a call of a supposed armed robbery of sorts at Tools n' Tidbits. But this is a weird case. The assailant doesn't appear to be armed by conventional means." said Assistant Chief Wilma Peters, who had barged into the Chief's office suddenly.

"Hmm...Unconventional means unusual, and unusual means we've got a new villain in Royal Woods. I'm calling in Super Thunder! They can get there much faster than we can!" said the Chief.

"Right ma'am. I'll deploy some squad cars immediately." said Peters, as she left the room in a haste.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Loud House, the Louds were all having dinner, talking about various things. But not one of them was talking about the elephant in the room: their sub-par teamwork skills.

The rest of the Louds (besides Leon) were pretty offended by Levi's statement that they couldn't work together as a team. But the statistics didn't lie, and Levi knew his family would not be ready to handle a real emergency if it suddenly came. Suddenly, Levi got a vision of the future, that would make him realize his worst fears.

"*cellphone rings* Hang on a second honey. Hello?" said Rita, answering her phone.

"Hi! Is this Ms. Thunder?" asked the Chief.

"It's Ms. Elastic actually. What's up Chief?" asked Rita.

"We've got a robbery in progress at Tools n' Tidbits. Apparently, there's an old grandma in there wreaking havoc. Can you and the rest of Super Thunder put a stop to it?" said the Chief.

"Of course we can Chief! We'll be right there!" exclaimed Rita.

"Excellent! I'll be seeing you!" said the Chief, as she ended the call.

"Alright guys! We gotta roll! There's a robbery going on at the hardware store. Super Thunder, let's move!" said Rita.

"Alright! Our second superhero mission! Time to add to that winning streak!" exclaimed Lynn, as he and the others ran to their rooms to put on their superhero outfits.

A couple of minutes later, they were all suited up, and ready to roll. Levi had added a stealth covering to their van, so that when they went on a mission, it looked completely different. It was now tyrian purple (really dark shade of purple), with the windows being a scarlet tint.

They were ready for action! Well, at least Levi hoped they were.

* * *

Back at Tools n' Tidbits, the old woman had pretty much trapped every employee in the store. As she reached the steel parts section, to look for the gears, she was met by a "surprise attack" from an employee.

"*flicks a staple off of her* Really? A staple gun. That was the best you could do?" asked the old woman, mocking the employee's weapon choice.

"Well uh..I-" The employee was cut off by the same net attack that trapped the employees at the front of the store.

"Now. Let's get down to business." said the old woman, as she stepped over the trapped employee, and scanned the shelves in front of her until she found what she was looking for, micro gears to complete a contraption of hers.

The only thing was that they were really high up, and this woman wasn't exactly the tallest. Normally in hardware stores, when a customer needed help getting something, an employee would help them. But since that obviously wasn't an option she needed another plan.

"Hmm...Note to self, build a grapple gun when I get back home." said the old woman.

"You're not going back home lady! You're going to jail!" exclaimed Magnetta, as she suddenly appeared from one of the ceiling lights.

"Whoa! Nice effects! Hey, how'd you do that without one of those fancy TV screens?" asked the old woman.

"What are you talking about? I'm Magnetta! I have electromagnetic powers!" said Lincoln.

"Electro what? Pfft! Fancy schmancy stuff!I don't need that! I make my own things! Wanna see?" said the old woman, as she pulled out a metal collar, only for it to be smashed on the ground, by Mister Mystic's mind.

"No! Ol' Charlie! You'll pay for that!" said the old woman, now angry.

"I don't think so." said Ms. Elastic, as she had stretched her arm out and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Hmph. You don't tell me what to do!" said the old woman, as she released a rope trap from her utility belt that captured Ms. Elastic, and sprang her back a few feet.

"Honey! Are you okay?" asked Mr. Shift.

"I'm fine! Super Thunder attack!" exclaimed Ms. Elastic.

"Wait! Shouldn't we know how-" Perceptor was cut off as all of his siblings attacked the woman at the same time.

"You're not gonna get away with this brah!" said Rockstar, trying to keep her pinned.

"Yeah! We got her pinned real good! There's no way she's getting out of this!" said Smackdown confidently.

"Wait. Did you guys hear that?" asked Mister Mystic, as suddenly, all the Louds were punched off the woman by her boxing glove attachments.

"Ow! That one hit below the belt!" said Magnetta in pain.

"But you don't wear a belt!" said Hailstorm.

"Shut up Hail!" said Magnetta peeved.

"As I was saying, we should've had a strategy before we ran in like this." said Perceptor.

"We don't need any strategies! We literally got this dinosaur!" said Tornado.

"Uh, Tornado? That's a woman." said Trace, obviously confused on what dinosaur means.

"You really are an idiot." said Tornado.

He decided to put the matter aside and blasted the woman back into the shelf with a powerful wind gust. Upon her impact with the shelf, a ladder at the very top was dropped right next to her.

"Oh! Well, this is my lucky day! Now I can get up there!" said the old woman.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Magnetta, as she used her magnetic powers to move the ladder away from the woman.

"Nice move lass." said the old woman.

"And here's a better one!" said Smackdown, as he suddenly charged at the old woman.

"No Smackdown! Wait!" shouted Perceptor, as he foresaw the events that would happen if Smackdown charged at the woman, and they didn't look good.

As Smackdown approached, at the last second, the woman moved out the way, and his fist collided with the shelf instead. This time, the micro gears the woman needed dropped down as a result of the impact.

"Bingo!" said the old woman, as she rushed over and pocketed the micro gears. "Oh yeah! These'll do nicely! Well uh, it's been nice knowin' you, whoever you are. I've got some tinkering to do!" said the old woman, as he started to race out the store, but was stopped by Mr. Shift. He had shape shifted into a huge dragon.

"You're not going anywhere! Unhand those gears!" commanded Mr. Shift.

"Oh please! No one's scared of a pink dragon!" said the old woman, as she deployed a stink bomb that filled the hardware store with noxious gas.

Mr. Shift and the other Louds started coughing and gagging from the fumes, as the woman made her escape.

15 minutes later, the police showed up at the scene. As one of the police officers opened the door, he immediately regretted it as the stink from the bomb was finally released from its enclosed space.

"Um...*coughs* I wouldn't advise going in there right now Chief." said the police officer who opened the door, looking rather ill.

"Nonsense! We have to go in! There could be hostages!" said the Chief.

"Maybe we could wait for the smell to dissipate a bit ma'am." said Asst. Chief Peters.

Just then, the smell was blown out of the store by a huge rush of wind. Tornado then emerged, coughing, but not seriously sick.

"Oh! You guys are here! Did you catch her?" asked the Chief eagerly.

"Um, no ma'am. We didn't. She got away." said Tornado, admittedly quite disappointed in himself.

"Oh I see. Well, no one's perfect. I'm sure you at least kept everyone safe." said the Chief, trying to be optimistic.

"Wait! Don't run! It wasn't our fault!" exclaimed Trace, as he watched most of the employees flee the store, due to the horrible smell.

Tornado then looked back at the Chief with a 'This is literally a mess right now' smile.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, there were major arguments in process.

"It was your fault she got away!" exclaimed Leif.

"How was I supposed to know she would move?" said Lynn, trying to defend herself.

"That's literally the same thing Jacqueline did to you at the power plant. You always do that Lynn." said Loki.

"No I don't!" said Lynn.

"Yes you do dude! You always charge ahead of us whenever we're practicing! Heck, that's what you did this morning! Fists don't match wits brah." said Luke.

"Oh what would you know, Mr. 'Guitar Hero minus the guitar!'" said Lynn, mocking Luke.

"That was weak Lynn." said Linka.

"Yeah dude." said Luke.

"Well at least I actually tried to catch the grandma!" said Lynn, looking directly at Linka when he said that statement.

"What are you trying to say?" said Linka.

"All I'm saying is, you can't talk to me about teamwork when all you did tonight was move a ladder! What good are your powers anyway! You can't fight with them!" said Lynn, getting all up in Linka's face.

"Oh yeah? *uses her magnetic powers to bring the kitchen knives to her* You wanna see what I can do with them?!" asked Linka, about to lose it.

That's when the parents stepped in to break up the fight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out kids! There's no reason to fight!" said Rita.

"Your mother's right guys. We can't blame any single person for this." said Lynn Sr.

"You're absolutely right father. Each of us is to blame." said Levi.

"Thank you Levi-Wait, what?" said Lynn Sr. confused.

"Once again, we didn't work together! I mean, look at the display in there! No co-ordination, no communication, just jumbled ideas and actions mixed into this mess you call a team. Now look, you all can ignore this if you want, but the reason we were defeated tonight is because we had no unity. Everyone has to work together in order to run a TEAM. And Lynn, there's no I in there at all." said Levi, as he left the rest of the Louds in shock, and ascended up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The next afternoon, the final bell rang at Royal Woods Middle School, and all the kids rushed out of there in a heartbeat. Lane and Lynn had met up after their final classes and were talking about the events of last night.

"I mean, it wasn't my fault! I was just trying to make sure the lady didn't get away! I can't afford to have any L's on my winning streak!" said Lynn, trying to justify her position.

"Uh-huh. You know Lynn, did it ever occur to you that maybe you could get more W's if you stopped focusing on winning so much?" asked Lane.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Lynn confused.

"Look Lynn, I get that you're competitive and whatever but, if you actually tried to fight with the team, we could all score a W. Levi made a pretty good point last night. We really didn't have a plan." said Lane.

"Okay! So, we didn't have a plan. Big deal! There's nothing wrong with winging it!" said Lynn.

"Maybe with a football game, but, we're talking about a mission here Lynn! That's no time to wing anything! Linka was right about you. You're really not a team player." said Lane.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore alright? Just drop it." said Lynn.

Just then, the two of them heard car honking and screaming coming from downtown.

"Sounds like there's trouble again..." said Lane.

"And I'm gonna get the jump on it! See ya bro!" said Lynn, as he raced off from his older brother

"Wait! Lynn! Dang it! Why is he so stubborn?" said Lane.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the street, the old woman from last night, was blocking traffic. This time, she had on an elaborate metal walker, with mechanical arms attached to it. These arms could be rotated by the micro gears she had stolen last night.

"*honks car horn* Get out the road!" yelled a male driver.

"Yeah, you old coot!" yelled a female driver.

"Maybe I would move, if you were a bit nicer. Plus, that's not my name!" said the old woman.

"Then what is your name? I wanna know who I'm personally delivering this L to." said Smackdown.

"Oh! It's one of you little boys! Ain't this a surprise! Where's your family?" asked the old woman.

"None of your business! And I'm not a little boy! The name's Smackdown! Now, what's your name?!" asked Smackdown, fed up at this point.

"Well, it would be rude of me not to tell you, so here it is! My name is _Vintage Gadget!_ Hahahaha!" said Vintage Gadget.

"*smirks* Vintage is right. You look old. Shouldn't you be in a retirement home somewhere?" asked Smackdown.

"Haha. Very funny. I swear you young'uns just have no respect these days! I just got bored at home! I'm a handywoman, and so I just built these here contraptions you see here! I'm just gonna test them and see what they can do! Like this!" said Vintage Gadget, as he pressed a button that shot out a grappling hook, that broke the glass of a shop nearby.

"Haha! Told you I'd make that grappling hook!" said Vintage Gadget.

"Well now I'm gonna make you regret showing your face in this town!" exclaimed Smackdown, as he lunged at the old timer and landed on her metal walker.

"Shoo! Shoo! Ain't no place for rude little boys on my inventions! Git!" said Vintage Gadget, as she directed the metal arms at the front of his walker to fling Smackdown off of it.

Smackdown went flying through the air, but was saved by...a hand?

"Gotcha!" said Ms. Elastic, as she rescued her son by the use of her flexible limbs.

"Looks like Mom just gave you a HAND Powerhouse." said Spectrum.

"How'd you guys know where I was?" asked Smackdown.

"Spectrum ran home and told us." said Magnetta.

"And then I called Mom and Dad to let them know." said Tornado.

"By the way, I need to make a more efficient communication link between us. But that's a side note." said Perceptor.

"Yeah. On a main note, what were you thinking dude?!" asked Rockstar.

"You could've been seriously hurt honey. That was a pretty bad lapse in judgment." said Ms. Elastic.

Smackdown was about to say something, when he suddenly thought about what he had got himself into. He then let out a defeated sigh as Magnetta approached him.

"That was pretty dumb Smackdown." said Magnetta.

"I know. And here you come about to rub it in." said Smackdown.

"Well, I would if all of us didn't have to learn the same thing. We all have problems working as a team Smack. This family's dysfunctional. But we've gotta work together through our dysfunction." said Magnetta.

"Yeah...I see what you're saying. Look, I'm sorry guys. I've been acting like an idiot these past couple of days." said Smackdown.

"A little more than usual." said Tornado.

"Tornado come on! He's about to apologize! Don't ruin this!" said Magnetta.

"Alright. I'm sorry bro. Go on." said Tornado.

"Yeah, I know I'm not exactly a team player all the time. I just wanna be the one who wins in the end!" said Smackdown.

"But that's just it Smackdown. We all realized that when we work together, we ALL win. As a team." said Magnetta.

"A team huh?" asked Smackdown.

The other Louds nodded their heads 'yes'.

"Yeah, you're right. It's time I started acting like I'm apart of one! Thunder Strikers! What's our plan?" asked Smackdown.

"I'm glad you asked." said Perceptor.

Vintage Gadget wasn't even paying attention, when she was blindsided by Ms. Elastic and Mr. Shift's couple combo.

Ms. Elastic stretched her arm out as a distraction, while Mr. Shift had shape shifted into a screwdriver, and unscrewed two of the bolts on the walker's right leg.

The walker then leaned to the right side, which caught Vintage Gadget off guard. Before she had a chance to escape, Hailstorm quickly surrounded the walker with a mountain of snow. The rest of the Strikers then formed a tight circle around her.

"Guess my fun's over then." said Vintage Gadget, like this whole thing was a game. Which it probably was to her.

The police showed up a couple minutes later, and arrested Vintage Gadget. They also took her walker and gadgets in as evidence.

"Thank you Thunder Strikers! I guess you did catch that grandma after all huh?" said the Chief.

"Yes we did Chief, because we worked together as a team." said Magnetta, as her family nodded in agreement with her statement.

"Haha! A super family! You guys are very unique to Royal Woods! Well, take care! I gotta go process this old coot." said the Chief, pointing at Vintage.

"Alright! See you later Chief! Thunder Strikers, what do you say we go home and get some dinner!" said Ms. Elastic.

"YAY!" exclaimed the Loud kids, as they raced to the van.

"What are you cooking for dinner honey?" asked Mr. Shift.

"I'm not sure. I'll wing it." said Ms. Elastic.

"So that's where Lynn gets it from." said Mr. Shift slyly.

"Don't start with me honey." said Ms. Elastic, playfully punching her husband's arm.

The couple then continued walking towards their van, where their kids were waiting.

* * *

 **And that will do it for the 50th episode of _Super Louds: The Series!_** **I hope you guys enjoyed this one and I apologize if it was a little long.**

 **This was meant to be a tribute of sorts to my very first episode for those of you who remember it, and I decided to change it up a bit by flipping dimensions.**

 **I'm pretty sure the Thunder Strikers are gonna be a one time thing, but if you guys want to see more of the genderbent team, let me know in a review!**

 ** _Tarantula's Tales_ is next for sure! Don't worry, it's coming.**

 **Alright, this outro's getting pretty long, so I'm gonna cut it! Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you all next time! Peace!**

 ** _Only 3 more episodes left until Season 3! Woo!_**


	27. Episode 26: The Greatest Offense

**What's up guys? It's time for some more super action! This is the last episode before the two part season finale and then... _it's Season 3 time._**

 **But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's handle these reviews first.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Indy Scott - You may be right. There's a lot of weird universes that border pretty close to Super Thunder's universe...But I've already said too much.**

 **Matthew Crispin - Yes, I have considered your other ideas. Some of them will be implemented in Season 3. Don't worry.**

 **JTWAS1994 - That seems like a good idea, but I have a few other ideas in mind as well.**

 **Mr. Grey - Thank you once again for helping me with the Clyde/Cyberion episode. It turned out really great in my opinion. I'm also glad you enjoyed genderbent Super Thunder. They may pop up again in the future. Also, it might have been a mistake in your review, but that was my 50th episode, not 100th.**

 **Guest - Well, I chose Street Cat because that was the name suggested by the original creator of the Zoo Masters. Still, I may change it in the Zoo Masters' next appearance.**

 **Nick Name - These names are awesome as always Nick Name! Thanks for your suggestions!**

 **Guest - That's a really cool idea for an arc. Who knows? Something like that may happen in the future. I don't know if its gonna happen next season, but I'll definitely be thinking about it.**

 **This episode features villains that I think a lot of people have wanted to see for awhile. Get ready for the action in this episode! There's a lot of it.**

 **Here we go! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit for this episode's villains goes to Hank Hawk Guest and Mr. Grey.**

 **(That may have just gave it away but oh well...)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Casagrandes. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 26: The Greatest Offense**

Doors swing open which reveal Lincoln and his friends standing in the doorway of _Lazer Maze,_ a local laser tag arcade.

"You guys ready for war?" asked Stella.

"Of course! I've been practicing all week for this!" said Rusty.

"Rusty, I don't think playing with a laser pointer counts as practicing." said Lincoln.

"*smirks* It doesn't matter if he practiced anyways. There's no way you're beating me. The master of this game." said Zach.

"Really Zach? I seem to remember whooping you the last time we played." said Stella.

"Pfft! What?! I don't remember that!" said Zach, looking around nervously.

"So what are we waiting for exactly?" asked Liam.

"Lincoln invited someone else to join us." said Clyde.

"Who?" asked Rusty.

Just then, a yellow food truck pulled up behind them with a distinct logo on it.

"*honks horn* Hey Lincoln! And Lincoln's friends. I brought Ronnie Anne!" said Carlota.

"*walks around the side of the van* Hey guys. Long time no see." said Ronnie Anne.

"I'll say! How've you been Ronnie Anne?" asked Liam.

"Pretty good I guess." said Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln, *elbows his arm* you didn't tell us you were inviting your girlfriend." said Rusty.

Ronnie Anne punched his arm in response.

"Ow!" exclaimed Rusty.

"We're not dating Rusty." said Ronnie Anne.

"*laughs* She really got you Rus!" said Stella.

"Oh. You're new. What's your name?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I'm Stella. I just joined Lincoln's group I guess." said Stella.

"Cool! I'm not the only girl anymore." said Ronnie Anne.

"*honks horn* Alright cous! I'll pick you up later! I'm gonna go check out the mall!" said Carlota, as she drove off.

"That's your cousin?" asked Rusty.

"Yup." said Ronnie Anne.

"Nice." said Rusty smoothly.

"*rolls her eyes* Anyways, we ready to go in?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, let's-"

"Out of our way runt!"

Lincoln was suddenly shoved aside by two big burly teens. Once his vision refocused, he quickly realized he recognized these teens.

"Hank? Hawk?" said Lincoln surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Clyde shaking.

"What does it look like? We're here to play laser tag!" said Hank.

"You got a problem with that?" asked Hawk.

"Yeah! You big bullies don't own this place! You don't have to push my friends around." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh yeah? Well how about I push you around instead?" said Hawk, inching closer to her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Ronnie Anne.

"Wait Hawk. Let's not pummel the brat. We'll beat her and her loser friends in laser tag!" said Hank.

"*smirks* Sounds like a good idea. Us against all of you guys. That's more than fair considering we're about to smoke you!" said Hawk, as he high-fived Hank.

"We'll see about that." said Ronnie Anne.

"Psh! See you inside." said Hank, as he and Hawk entered the building.

"Um, Ronnie Anne? Did you just accept a laser tag match against Hank and Hawk?!" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah. So what? Those guys don't scare me. I'm gonna own them in laser tag." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's great for you, but what about the rest of us? You heard them! We're gonna get smoked!" said Rusty scared.

"Oh come on you guys. It won't be that bad. I'm up for the challenge." said Stella.

"I like this girl already." said Ronnie Anne. "Come on guys. We got this." said Ronnie Anne, as she entered the building, with Stella following.

"*gulps* Guys, it's now or never. Come on!" said Lincoln, as he, Rusty, Zach, and Liam entered the building as well.

"*runs back outside to a frozen in fear Clyde* Come on buddy. We'll be there for you." said Lincoln, as he pushed Clyde inside the building.

* * *

 _"Welcome to Lazer Maze. The only innovative laser tag experience in Royal Woods. Laser tag match starting in 3...2...1..."_

A loud buzzer was suddenly heard and both teams knew that it was time to move. The Lazer Maze staff had allowed Hank and Hawk to be on a team by themselves, per their request. Though it was unusual, they still allowed it. Now, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and the rest of his friends had to work together to beat the big brutes.

"Okay guys. Spread out. We don't wanna be grouped together when they-"

*the sound of a vest sensor being shot is heard*

"Oh man!" said Rusty, sad that he was already out.

"Everyone run!" exclaimed Liam, as he and the rest of the group dispersed.

"Don't run runts! We're gonna find you anyways!" said Hawk.

Stella had hid behind a wall and saw Hank coming up the middle aisle. She aimed her laser gun, ready to fire, when suddenly...

"*shoots sensor on Stella* Ha. Nice try." said Hank, appearing behind her.

"Darn. I'm out." said Stella, sulking away.

Meanwhile, Zach had taken refuge in what he thought was a secluded corner of the maze.

"Hey four eyes!" shouted Hawk.

Zach instinctively pointed his gun in the direction he heard the voice from, but didn't see anybody there.

"*shoots sensor on Zach* You need to get new prescriptions nerd." said Hawk, laughing in his face.

"How did you even? Oh whatever." said Zach, walking away.

*Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne hear another sensor get shot*

"Oh come on now!" exclaimed Liam frustrated.

"Haha! Only three more losers left!" said Hank.

"*starts hyperventilating* Oh no! They're coming for us!" said Clyde.

"Clyde, relax. We're gonna be fine." said Lincoln, trying to calm him down.

"W-Where'd Ronnie Anne go?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln looked over to see that she had disappeared. Before he could inquire about this however...

*Clyde's sensor gets shot*

"Oh! I'm hit!" said Clyde, as he fell dramatically.

"Clyde! No!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"*grins* I've been waiting for this." said Hank, taking aim at Lincoln.

However, before he released his shot, something unexpected happened.

"*sees his sensor has been shot* What the?" said Hank confused.

He turned around to see Ronnie Anne standing behind him.

"That's one." said Ronnie Anne.

Hank was about to say something when he saw Hawk sneaking up behind Ronnie Anne. Lincoln noticed as well.

"*gasps* Ronnie!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he ran in front of Ronnie Anne to take the shot from Hawk's gun.

*Lincoln's sensor gets shot and is deactivated*

"*bumps shoulders with him* You're gonna regret that! Where is she?" asked Hawk.

"Up here!" said Ronnie Anne.

Hawk looked up to see Ronnie Anne flipping off of a high wall. She shot Hawk's sensor in midair, taking him out, and winning the game for her friends.

"Ronnie! You did it!" exclaimed Lincoln, running over.

"I told you I've got this." said Ronnie Anne.

"Ugh! That was some cheap shot!" said Hawk angry.

"Nope. That was just pure skill." said Ronnie Anne.

"Whatever. We're outta here! Let's go Hawk!" said Hank, heading for the exit.

Hawk gave the two a death stare before following behind Hank.

"*groans* Is it over?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah. We won buddy!" said Lincoln.

"Okay great! I can only take so much stress at a time!" said Clyde.

"*laughs* Oh Clyde. I guess some things never change." said Ronnie Anne.

"There you guys are!" said Stella, joining the group with Rusty, Zach, and Liam following her as well.

"You guys trying to run another round? I didn't even get to shoot my laser gun!" said Liam.

"Sure. I'm down." said Lincoln.

"I call being on Ronnie Anne's team!" blurted out Rusty.

The others just stared at him oddly.

"Just...letting that be known." said Rusty awkwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the rundown slums of downtown...

"You gotta be faster next time Hawk! There's no way we just got beat by some smug girl in cargo shorts!" said Hank.

"Gee, I'm sorry Hank. I didn't see when she jumped over my head!" said Hawk, a little peeved.

"Jump up there if you have to!" said Hank.

"How?! I can't fly!" exclaimed Hawk.

"Hey! You! With the mohawk."

Hank and Hawk suddenly turned to see a silhouette of a man standing in a shady alleyway.

"Who are you?" asked Hawk.

"Don't worry about that. You said you wanna fly kid?" asked the mystery man.

"I mean, I wasn't being serious I-"

"That's not what I asked. Do you want to fly?" asked the mystery man.

"What's this about?" asked Hank confused.

The mystery man suddenly opened up his trenchcoat and pulled out a small chest. He opened the chest to reveal six brightly colored pills. There was red, sky blue, yellow, orange, pink, and black.

"These here are super pills. *points to the sky blue pill* This one here will make you fly kid." said the mystery man.

"Whoa cool!" said Hawk, about to move closer, but Hank stopped him.

"Wait. Hang on. Are you saying these pills can give you super powers?" asked Hank.

"That's right." said the mystery man.

"And how do we know these things work?" asked Hank.

"Look, you're asking a lot of questions right now kid. Are you gonna buy the product or not?" asked the mystery man.

"How much?" asked Hawk.

"That'll be ten dollars." said the mystery man.

"Ten dollars?!" said Hawk, in shock.

"Hey that's a bargain! These super pills are on the market for ten times that right now." said the mystery man.

"Whatever. I'll take it." said Hawk, as he gave the man his money and received his sky blue pill.

"What about you kid?" asked the mystery man.

"Do any of those pills help you _block_ stuff?" asked Hank.

"It's funny you asked. I have just the pill for you." said the mystery man, as he held up the yellow pill. "Ten dollars." said the mystery man.

"Here." said Hank, as he gave the man his money.

"*gives the pill to Hank* There you go! Pleasure doing business with you boys! Now run along now! Oh and this conversation we just had? It never happened. Got it?" said the mystery man.

"Yeah whatever man. Thanks for the pills." said Hawk, leaving the alleyway.

Hank took one more uneasy glance at the man before leaving the alleyway behind Hawk.

"Hawk. You're actually gonna take that pill?" asked Hank.

"If it's true what that guy said and this makes me fly, I can go back and smoke that girl in laser tag! Easy!" said Hawk.

"Well, we already bought 'em so..."

Hank and Hawk then found another empty alleyway to ingest the pills. After a few seconds, they didn't really feel anything. But all of a sudden, things quickly started to change.

"What the heck's happening to my skin?!" asked Hank, freaking out.

"Your skin?! What about my skin?! It's hardening!" said Hawk, also freaked out.

The two boys started screaming as their bodies continued to transform. The actual changes to their bodies subject to the imagination of the new shadows that were cast on the brick wall of the alleyway.

* * *

Back at Lazer Maze, the group of friends were once again in the middle of a match. They divided the teams up as Stella, Ronnie Anne and Rusty on one team, while Lincoln, Zach, and Liam were the other. Clyde had decided to sit this one out.

"*listening to jazz music and sighs* Such a calming experience. Dr. Lopez is a genius!" said Clyde.

He was currently sitting in the waiting area near the front of the building. Everything was normal for the next few seconds, when suddenly...

*the front doors are broken through with blunt force*

Clyde looked up to see what the commotion was about. He didn't like what he saw. Standing in the doorway were Hank and Hawk, but they looked way different than how they were before.

Hank's skin seemed to have turned blue and now brick like energy structures could be seen surrounding both of his arms.

Hawk on the other hand was way more drastic. He seemed to have adopted a metal exoskeleton that covered every inch of his body. It even formed a helmet of sorts around his face, with a ridge at the top that bore resemblance to his trademark mohawk.

Both of these boys looked visibly angry and they were about to demonstrate that anger.

"*slams fist on desk* Hey! Where's that group of 5th graders at? They still here?" asked Hawk.

"I'm not going to answer that young man. I suggest you and your friend leave before I call the police." said the female worker.

Hawk suddenly slammed his fist against the desk which absolutely demolished it.

"*grabs the worker by her shirt collar* Tell me!" shouted Hawk angrily.

"Yo Hawk. There's one of them over there." said Hank, pointing out Clyde.

Clyde suddenly noticed they were focusing on him and tried to escape but it was too late.

"*grabs Clyde with a hand made out of his brick like energy* Where are your little friends runt?" asked Hank.

"*grunts* I'm not telling you that!" exclaimed Clyde.

"Wrong answer." said Hank, as he threw Clyde across the room.

Clyde collided with a wall and was knocked out.

"Hawk. Drop the girl. Let's go search the maze." said Hank.

"Alright." said Hawk, as he dropped the worker on the ground and she quickly crawled away.

Hank and Hawk now headed for the laser tag maze, where Lincoln and his friends were currently playing.

"*spider senses detect danger* Something's off here..." said Ronnie Anne to herself.

"What's up Ronnie?" asked Stella, seeing concern on her face.

"I don't know. I feel like something bad is happening." said Ronnie Anne.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella.

Before Ronnie Anne could explain herself, sounds of walls being taken down were heard fast approaching them. Ronnie Anne jumped into action and dove Stella out of the way.

As soon as she did, Hawk was revealed to be running down the center, bashing through every wall in his path.

"*looks to his left and sees Ronnie Anne and Stella* You. You owe me a match!" said Hawk, charging full speed at her.

"Stella, run!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne, practically pushing Stella out of harm's way.

Ronnie Anne was immediately _tackled_ in the process.

Stella ran off to find help, but found something else instead.

*Stella nearly dodges energy blades being thrown at her*

"*laughs* You ain't leaving this place without a few scratches." said Hank.

Stella looked behind him to see Rusty, Zach, and Liam all on the ground incapacitated. Hank made more energy blades form in his hand and was about to throw them when suddenly...

*Hank gets zapped*

Hank looked in surprise and shock at the electric ball taking shape before him.

"That's no way to treat a lady you know. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said Lightning, as Stella ran off behind him.

"Why do that? Picking on pipsqueaks like you is more fun." said Hank, as he pushed Lightning back with an energy brick construct before following up with an energy fist.

*Lightning groans in pain*

"You're pathetic Lightning. You and the rest of Super Thunder are all jokes." said Hank, ready to punch Lightning again.

Before he could however, his vision was suddenly obscured by a random web out of nowhere.

*Tarantula lands on the ground in a fighting pose*

"Huh. Good timing." said Lightning.

"Thanks. For once, I'm saving you." said Tarantula.

"Hey what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Great Lakes!" said Hank.

"Doesn't mean I can't come to Royal Woods to kick your butt!" said Tarantula, as she jump kicked Hank in his face, knocking him to the ground.

She was about to continue her combo when she was suddenly tackled out of nowhere again.

*Hawk seemingly flies in and tackles her to the ground*

"Stay away from my friend you darn bug!" said Hawk.

"Wow...that's really the best you can come up with huh?" said Tarantula, taunting him.

This annoyed Hawk and he suddenly grabbed Tarantula and threw her into another wall. However, before Tarantula had time to act, she was ran down by Hawk who had tackled her through the wall. Now, they were outside and Hawk was carrying Tarantula straight towards downtown Royal Woods.

"Oh no! Tarantula!" exclaimed Lightning.

"Lightning!"

Lightning suddenly looked behind him to see Techmite saving him from being hit by Hank once again. His nanites had formed a hand and they were holding Hank up against a wall.

"Go ahead Lightning! I've got this guy!" said Techmite.

"You sure?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah." said Techmite.

"Thanks Tech! I'll send some help your way!" said Lightning, as he exited the building through the hole that Hawk had made.

* * *

*red lights flash on all the Louds' PortaPendants signaling a serious emergency*

"Guys! I need help downtown! Some neighborhood bullies got superpowers somehow, and now they're wrecking everything! Clyde's handling one at Lazer Maze but he's gonna need help. I'm chasing the other one through the streets right now." said Lightning, via communicator.

"Don't worry son. Thunder will be their soon!" said Lynn Sr.

The other Louds gave Lightning affirmations as well.

"Thanks guys! See you in a bit!" said Lightning, as he ended the communication.

He then jumped out of the power line he was currently traveling through and landed on the rooftop of a building downtown.

"Ronnie Anne, where are you?" asked Lightning to himself worried.

Just then, he heard various screams coming from citizens a few streets away. He knew that couldn't be good.

Meanwhile, Tarantula had landed in the middle of the street after Hawk had taken her on a town wide tackle.

"*gets up* Some guys just can't take a joke." said Tarantula, to herself.

Suddenly, Hawk landed on the ground and made a small crater where he landed.

"What's up with annoying girls like you just ruining my day?" asked Hawk.

"Wait. Your day is ruined? Look at what you're doing right now pal." said Tarantula, as she gestured towards the scared citizens fleeing the area quickly.

"*smirks* Let 'em run. That makes it way easier for me to mess with you." said Hawk.

Just then, however, he was suddenly overcome with an intense shocking sensation.

"If you mess with her, you mess with me too buddy." said Lightning, currently discharging electricity into Hawk.

His metal exoskeleton was actually a really good conductor of electricity and so it was essentially keeping him paralyzed.

"I guess we're even now." said Tarantula.

Lightning just smiled at her.

Suddenly, Wind Vane, Madame L, Light Show, Flame and Ms. Shift holding Remedy showed up to the scene.

"It looks like you've got things handled here son." said Ms. Shift.

"I'll take it from here Lightning." said Madame L, as she further suspended Hawk's movement by holding him in place with her telekinesis.

"Here comes the police!" said Wind Vane, from the air.

"Well that's one of these guys taken care of. What about the other one?" asked Tarantula.

"Oh. Clyde's handling him." said Lightning.

"Oh. Wait, what do you mean Clyde's handling him?! You left Clyde alone to fight a villain by himself?!" asked Tarantula concerned.

"Relax Ronnie. Oh I must not have told you. Clyde's a hero now." said Lightning.

"Say what?" said Tarantula confused.

"I'll explain the story to you later." said Lightning.

* * *

Back with Techmite...

Hank has managed to break out of Techmite's grip and the two are now exchanging attacks back and forth with each other.

*Techmite keeps trying to punch Hank using his nanites as giant fists but Hank keeps putting up energy barriers to block him*

"Ugh! This is getting annoying!" said Techmite.

"You mind if I jump in?" asked Powerhouse, suddenly showing up to the scene.

"Sure! Go ahead!" said Techmite.

Powerhouse wasted no time and charged full speed towards Hank. He put up another energy barrier expecting her to try and punch him, but Powerhouse did something different.

She punched the ground in front of him which caused a huge rock spire to jut out from the ground. This launched Hank into the air, but he was quickly brought back down to Earth by The Amp, who had perched herself atop one of the walls in the maze.

She launched a shock wave at him that completely floored him. He was then immediately frozen on the spot courtesy of Freeze.

"Well, that takes care of that." said Mr. Elastic.

"Are you okay Techie?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"Yeah I'm fine IG. Thanks." said Techmite.

"Hey Techmite, you happened to land a few hits on our adversary here right?" asked Super Sense.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Techmite.

"I'd like to borrow your nanites for a bit if you don't mind. There's likely some DNA from him on them that I'd like to examine." said Super Sense.

"Oh. No problem Sense!" said Techmite.

Police sirens were suddenly heard pulling up to the building.

"Alright guys, the police are here. Let's go and group back with the others." said Mr. Elastic.

"I'll carry the ice block here out to the cops." said Powerhouse, as she picked Hank up and carried him outside.

* * *

Later that afternoon, in Super Thunder's training bunker...

"No don't worry about it Stella. Clyde's fine too. And I checked with the rest of the guys. They're okay." said Lincoln, currently on the phone.

"Ronnie Anne? She's fine. I think she'll be heading back to Great Lakes soon...Yeah, we'll all hang out again soon and hopefully no villains ruin our fun. Talk to you later Stell! Bye." said Lincoln, as he hung up the phone.

"Wow, you must come up with a lot of excuses." said Ronnie Anne.

"You have to when you're a superhero. At least I don't have to hide my secret from all of my friends." said Lincoln, gesturing towards Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"You! I never would've guessed that you were a hero." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah it just kinda happened recently." said Clyde.

"That's kinda the backstory of all our powers. It just kinda happened." said Ronnie Anne.

Suddenly, the door to the training bunker opened up and Carlota came running in hysterical.

"Oh Ronnie! *hugs her* I'm so glad you're okay!" said Carlota.

"I'm fine Carlota. You know that." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help but worry sometimes you know?" said Carlota.

Just then, Lisa entered the bunker from a side corridor.

"Here are your nanites back Clyde. I took the liberty of creating a case for them so you wouldn't have to store them in your backpack all the time." said Lisa, handing Clyde the case.

"Thanks Lisa! This'll come in handy!" said Clyde.

"Hey Lisa, while I've got you, do you mind helping my Uncle Carlos out with something in Great Lakes? He needs some invention ideas." said Ronnie Anne.

"Why certainly! I'd be happy to help." said Lisa.

"Great!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Alright Ronnie, we have to start heading back. You know Grandma's expecting us for dinner." said Carlota.

"Right. This was a pretty interesting day Lincoln. We should do it again sometime." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah sure. Heroes and all?" asked Lincoln.

"Heroes and all." said Ronnie Anne, as she and Lincoln did a fist bump.

"Bye guys!" said Carlota, as she approached the exit.

"Bye!" said Lincoln, Clyde, and Lisa in unison.

As soon as Carlota and Ronnie Anne left, Lincoln turned to Lisa.

"So Lisa, what did you discover from the DNA?" asked Lincoln.

"I haven't examined it yet, but I have a feeling it could have some shocking revelations hidden within it." said Lisa.

"More and more meta humans are starting to pop up. And now that includes Hank and Hawk!" said Lincoln.

"The last people we needed to get powers." said Clyde.

"Fret not gentlemen. As scary as this situation is, I know we'll pull through it. We have a whole team backing us up." said Lisa.

"And then some." said Lincoln, now doing a fist bump with Clyde.

The three of them then left the training bunker, leaving the day's events to be added to each of their memories.

* * *

 **And that concludes Episode 26! I had a lot of fun writing this episode and I hope you had just as much fun reading it!**

 **We've finally reached the end of Season 2 folks! Next time will be Part 1 of the two part season finale of _SLTS: Season 2!_ Stay tuned for that and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Bye guys!**

 ** _2 more episodes until Season 3. Awesome._**


	28. Season 2 Finale Trailer

**It's an amazing feeling to be back here again. I can't believe I'm this close to wrapping up another season! Season 2 has been amazing and I just want to thank all of you guys for your support. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Anyways, while I'm working on getting Part 1 of the Season 2 finale out to you all, here's a trailer of sorts to hopefully get you hype for it.**

* * *

 _*a gunshot is heard followed by a shriek*_

 _Albert: Daria! No!_

 _?: *laughs evily* Next time you'll learn to stay out of my way Sentinel._

 _Albert was holding his wife in his hands, who was desperately clinging to life. He looked toward the figure who was shrouded in darkness._

 _Albert: *tears streaming down his face* Noooo!"_

* * *

Present day...

Vanzilla pulls up to Sunset Canyon Retirement Home*

Myrtle enters Vanzilla*

Rita: Hey Myrtle. Where's Dad?

Myrtle: Oh he's right behind me. He'll be out in a minute. I have to tell you though, he seems a bit down today.

Rita: Really? I wonder why...

* * *

Later at the Loud House...

All the Loud kids: Hey Pop-Pop! Hey Gran-Gran!

Albert: Hey! There's my favorite grandkids!

...

Lynn Sr: Come on Albert. I have a whole Lynn-tastic feast ready for you and Myrtle.

* * *

Meanwhile at an unknown location...

?: Sue. This is a surprise. What brings you here?

Sue: I've found who you've been looking for. I've found the _Ultra Sentinel._

The mystery figure just sat there in darkness, before flashing a creepy smile.

* * *

Back at the Loud House...

The Loud kids, Albert, and Myrtle are outside playing baseball.

Albert: Oof! Sorry kids, I need to take a breather for a second. Myrtle, why don't you be the catcher for a bit?

Albert then headed towards the house. As he opened the door, he nearly tripped on one of Lily's toys but was saved by Rita.

Albert: Phew! Thank you honey...Huh?

Albert suddenly had a look of shock and confusion on his face, as his daughter's right arm had shifted into a wall.

Albert: R-Rita? Wh-Wh-How-"

Rita: Oh boy...this is gonna take awhile to explain.

...

Albert: You-You're Ms. Shift.

Rita nodded her head yes.

Albert: So that means you, Lynn, and the kids are...

Lynn Sr.: Yes, it's true Al. We're Super Thunder.

Albert: How-When did this happen?!

Rita: It's a long story Dad...

* * *

Later that night at Sunset Canyon Retirement Home...

Myrtle: I'll meet you inside Al.

Albert: Okay love.

Myrtle leaves Vanzilla*

Albert: Rita, we're not done talking about this. I don't think it's a good idea for you and the kids to be fighting crime all the time!

Rita: Dad, I already told you. You have nothing to worry about. We have this under control.

Albert: *sighs* I'm still not convinced, but I'll let it go for now. *kisses Rita on the cheek* Goodbye Rita.

Rita: Goodbye Dad.

* * *

As Rita drove away from the retirement home, something started troubling her.

Rita: I don't know what it is, but something's not right. I've gotta go back to the retirement home.

...

Rita gets back to the retirement home and knocks on Albert's door.

Rita: Dad? It's me, Rita?

She then discovered that the door was open. She peered her head in to discover that no one was inside.

Rita: Where is he?

* * *

Meanwhile, outside a few yards away from the home...

Sue puts an incapacitated Albert onto a helicopter and straps him in.

Sue: *activates communicator* This is Sue. I'm bringing the Sentinel now.

Ms. Shift: Stop!

Sue looked over to see Ms. Shift running towards her with the speed of a cheetah.

Sue: Not today Shift.

Sue then hopped in the helicopter and took off, just as Ms. Shift reached the spot.

Ms. Shift: No! Dad!

* * *

 **65rogeryork presents...**

Ms. Shift: Super Thunder! I need help! Dad's been kidnapped!

 **A tale from the past spilling over into the present...**

Lynn: Who would want to take Pop-Pop away?

 **With a villain clutching tightly to a grudge...**

?: I've waited almost my entire lifetime for this Sentinel. You escaped once before. You won't escape this time.

 **And twists at every turn...**

Ruth: Albert and I used to be agents under G.U.A.R.D.

Lincoln: G.U.A.R.D.?

Ruth: The _Great Unified Active Royal Defense._

Lana: Whoa! So you two used to be spies?

Ruth: In a way yes. I fear that an enemy of one of Albert's past missions has come back for revenge.

 **In the Season 2 finale of Super Louds, Super Thunder will have to face...**

Lisa: Pop-Pop's located on an island off the northern coast of Michigan.

Luna: How do you know that Lise?

Lisa: I may or may not have installed a tracking implant inside him a long time ago.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence.

Lincoln: We're gonna pretend you didn't say that.

Lola: Anyway, how are we getting to this island? Thunderbolt can't float!

Lisa: No, but it can _fly._

The other Louds looked confused besides Lana.

* * *

In the next scene, Thunderbolt is seen flying in the air, with all four of its tires spinning horizontally like a hovercraft. It also has a new rocket engine in the back.

An island is seen off in the distance.

Ms. Shift: (to herself) Don't worry Dad. We're gonna find you. And I'm gonna see to it that I take it to whoever kidnapped you.

 ** _SPOILS OF WAR_**

 ** _The two part season finale is..._**

 ** _Coming soon..._**


End file.
